The School Ninjas
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Todos los ninjas asisten a un Instituto normal igual que nosotros. Pero a diferencia que ellos usan sus tecnicas ninjas como otro ramo mas.Pesimo summary xd así que mejor entren y lean. SasuSaku, Shikatema, Nejiten, SaixIno, GaaraxMatsu. Capitulo 36 new
1. Un nuevo estudiante

Ohayo: En esta historia quize narrarla como una escuela basada un poco en un ending de Naruto Shippuden, además me inspire mucho en que ellos fueran en una escuela como nosotros. La diferencia que ellos también entrenarian sus tecnicas ninjas de vez en cuando, ya que aun así son Ninjas de konoha. Onegai no sean duros conmigo si hay algún error. Esta historia la he avanzado mucho en Naruto Uchiha ya voy en el capitulo 11, si les gusta o tienen alguna opinión comenten si quieren.

Arigato x pasar, Sayonara

"The School Ninjas" (Naruto Shippuden)

En una escuela ubicada en un bosque afueras de konoha, se encontraban muchos ninjas preparándose para empezar las clases en la clase uno se encontraban todos los alumnos de konoha, en la sala 2 los alumnos de la arena y de otras aldeas quedan en otra parte del colegio.

En la clase 1 se encontraba Hinata Hyuga escuchando tranquilamente la clase de Iruka-Sensei que hablaba sobre mantener el chakra con la manos, estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo y era tan tímida que no se atrevía a preguntar cuando no entendía algo. Al día siguiente se encontraba en el patio apunto de comenzar las clases cuando escucho a Sakura Haruno que charlaba con Ino acerca de un chico nuevo:

-Ino ¿te has enterado?-

-¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Ino)

-He escuchado esta mañana a la directora Tsunade que dijo que hoy va a llegar un alumno nuevo a nuestra clase-(Dijo Sakura)

-ah…es verdad lo he escuchado de Asuma-Sensei (Profesor de Historia), dijo que su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki-(Dijo Ino)

-Sí, tengo entendido que vive solo con su padre Yodaime que fue alumno del sub. Director Jiraiya-Sama-(Dijo Sakura)-Bueno mientras no sea igual de pervertido.

En ese momento tocaron la campana y todos entraron a clases, cuando estaban todos pacíficamente con Kakashi-Sensei profesor de Biología. Apareció Tsunade-Sama en el salón que venía con un chico de ojos celestes y cabello rubio que dijo:

-Buenos días alumnos-(Dijo como siempre)

-Buenos días sensei-(Dijeron todos)

-Como algunos sabían a llegado a este instituto un nuevo alumno-(Dijo Tsunade seria)

-¿eh?-(Dijeron todos)

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Bienvenido Naruto-(Dijo Kakashi alegre)-Puedes sentarte atrás de Sasuke-

-Sí-(Dijo Naruto)

-Naruto espero que puedas comportarte-(Dijo Tsunade)-Tu padre ha dicho que eres uno de esos chicos problemas-

-Mi padre no sabe lo que dice-(Dijo Naruto)-Además yo solo seré un problema si me provocan, datebayo-

-Bueno si Yodaime lo dijo-(Dijo Kakashi riendo)-Debe ser verdad-

Todos murmuraban sobre él, excepto Hinata que lo miraba sonrojadamente y pensaba: "Naruto-Kun ¿eh?...no se porque, pero mi corazón salta mucho".

En el recreo Sakura, Tenten y Ino charlaban en una banca, mientras Sasuke y el resto de los chicos jugaban fútbol con Naruto, mientras Hinata lo observaba sentada bajo un árbol:

-Naruto ¿Sabes jugar Fútbol?-(Pregunto Chouji)

-Eso creo-(Dijo Naruto confundido)-¿Ese juego es cuando le pegas a la pelota con un palo con un cosa redonda verdad, que se llama raqueta?-

-Eso es Tenis-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Naruto hay una gran diferencia el tenis se juega con una pelota pequeña que la lanzas al aire y le pegas con la raqueta, el fútbol es muy diferente porque es cuando le pegas a la pelota con el pie y debes darle a un arco-(Dijo Shino)

-Además el tenis se puedes jugar de dobles o individual, mientras que el Fútbol es de dos grupos-(Dijo Kiba)

-ah…-(Dijo Naruto tratando de entender)-¿Me lo pueden explicar de nuevo?-

-¡Que tonto es!-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿Qué?, ¡No me digas tonto!-(Dijo Naruto enfadado)

-Tonto-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)

-Ya verás Sasuke Uchiha-(Dijo Naruto usando un Yutsu clones de sombras)

-Bueno si quieres-(Dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo y preparándose para la batalla)

-¡Que problemático!-(dijo Shikamaru)

-Hey, los dos tontos no peleen se pueden meter en problemas – (Dijo Kiba)

-Tú no te metas-(Dijeron los dos)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Kiba asustado al ver los rostros que tenían de odio)

-Sasuke detente-(Dijo Neji)

-Deja acabar con él primero-(Dijo Sasuke)

-No me retirare Datebayo-(dijo Naruto)

-Bueno a ver si quieren pelear ahora-(Dijo Shino sacando todos sus insectos y separándolos)

-Suéltame Shino-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Aburame detente esto!-(Dijo Sasuke enfadado)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Shino lanzando a todos lejos)

.

Y Naruto voló, cayendo cerca de Hinata que miraba bajo un árbol, el chico rubio quedo inconciente, la Chica miro al inconciente y dijo:

-¿Estas bien?, Naruto-kun-

-¿eh?, ¿Quien eres?-(Dijo Naruto despertando)

-Etto...soy Hinata hyuga-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-Vamos en la misma clase, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿eh Hinata?, OH es verdad te vi. esta mañana en el puesto de atrás-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)-Estoy bien gracias Hinata-Chan-

-Hey Naruto ¿Vas a jugar o que?-(Dijo Neji)

-Eh...Neji-onisan-(Dijo Hinata)-No seas tan duro con el-

-¿Hinata?, ¿Que estas haciendo con mi prima?-(Dijo Neji enfadado)

Neji estuvo a punto de golpearlo, cuando una mano que temblaba evito el golpe:

-Neji, onegai no le hagas nada a Naruto-Kun, el solo se ha caído y por eso estaba preguntando como se sentía-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-Es verdad Neji, además no sabía que eran primos-(Dijo Naruto)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Neji)-Vamos a jugar-

Mientras neji caminaba hacia la cancha de Fútbol, Naruto miraba a hinata alegremente:

-Hinata arigato, me has salvado de una gran golpiza-(Dijo naruto)-ya, nos vemos después-

-Sí, Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata asintiendo)

Naruto corrió a la cancha para empezar a jugar, Hinata lo miraba sonrojada pensando: -"Siento algo en mi corazón"-

Continuara……………………….


	2. Los problemas de Naruto

**Capitulo II**

Al día siguiente Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del instituto cuando sintió al sub. Director Jiraiya hablando con Kakashi-Sensei los dos tenían en sus manos un libro amarillo en el que se ilustraba una mujer arrancando con un hombre tomado de la mano y atrás había un gran corazón decía en la portada "Historia del paraíso de los hombres". Naruto los miro extrañado y les pregunto:

-hey kakashi-Sensei, viejo ¿De que es ese libro?-(Naruto pregunto)

-Es un libro…muy emocionante, que algún día lo podrás leer-(Contesto Kakashi)

-¿Un libro emocionante?-(Pregunto Naruto)

-Sí Naruto-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Es muy interesante si lo lees-(Contesto jiraiya)

En ese momento apareció Tsunade-Sama y dijo:

-¿Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya?-

**-**Hola-(Contesto Kakashi)

**-**Debo irme…-(Dijo Jiraiya nervioso)

-Hey ¿No me seguirás contando acerca del libro?-

-¿El libro has dicho?-(Dijo Tsunade molesta)-Ustedes dos, LE ESTAN ENSEÑANDO A UN ALUMNO ESE LIBRO PERBETIDO-

-¿eh?-(Dijeron los dos nerviosos)

-¿Porque, que ocurre?, Kakashi-Sensei me ha dicho que ese libro era muy interesante-

-¿QUE?-(Exclamo Tsunade mientras en sus ojos salía fuego)-Naruto puedes retirarte ahora mismo.

-Sí-(Contesto naruto nervioso)

-¿Que clase de profesores son ustedes educando a sus alumnos con libro Hentai?-(Dijo Tsunade)

Sin darse cuenta, estaba Naruto aún atrás de un árbol escuchando todo, sus ojos quedaron con espanto, pensó: -"Ha dicho...libro de hentai"-.

-No es un libro de hentai, solo enseña acerca de algunas cosas-(Dijo Kakashi sonriendo)

-¿Como que cosas?-(Contesto tsunade molesta)

-¿eh?-(Pensó Kakashi)-Eso debe preguntárselo al escritor, ¿no cree?-

-¡Kakashi!-(Dijo Jiraiya)

-Lo siento, Jiraiya-Sama-(Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo con un Yutsu)-Tú debes saber más cosas, yo...mejor me voy-

-¡KAKASHI!-(Grito Jiraiya, mientras Tsunade lo golpeaba)

Era ya la hora de entrar a clases, cuando Naruto fue a beber un poco de agua al baño y al salir sintió como que alguien lo observaba en ese momento, volteo atrás encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de Hinata que dijo:

-Esto...Naruto-Kun-

-OH... ¡Hinata-Chan!, ¿Que ocurre?-(Contesto Naruto)

-Bueno...yo-(Decía hinata con muchos nervios)

-¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Naruto al ver el rostro de Hinata rojo)

-Sí, Estoy bien-(Contesto Hinata aún roja)

Naruto se acerco a hinata y toco su frente, dijo:

-Hinata... ¡Estas totalmente roja!, Parece que tienes fiebre-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata más roja)-No es nada...Creo que debeos ir a clases-

-¡OH es verdad!-(contesto Naruto alarmado, recordando que ahora le tocaba clases con Kakashi quería molestarlo)-Nos toca con Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata)

-Entonces vamos rápido!-(contesto naruto riendo)

-¿eh?, si-(Asintió hinata)

El chico rubio la tomo de la mano y corrieron juntos hasta el salón, Hinata seguía sonrojada y su corazón saltaba aun más. En la sala ya se

Encontraban todos, menos Kakashi-Sensei que aún tardaba. Neji al mirar a Hinata conversando con Naruto se enfureció y dijo:

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!, ¿Donde estabas con Hinata?-(Pregunto enojado)

-¡Oh es verdad, han llegado juntos!-(Dijo Kiba)

-Parece que Hinata se ha enamorado del chico Nuevo-(Molesto Ino)

-¡Bien Hinata-Chan!-(Tenten gritaba de emoción)

-¡felicidades Tonto!-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)

-¡Esperen todos!, solo conversábamos-(Naruto contesto)

-Es verdad...Me lo encontré por casualidad-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Silencio...Naruto y Hinata tomen asiento-(Apareció Kakashi-Sensei atrás de ellos)

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-(Dijo Naruto)-Yace el secreto del libro-

-¿Eh?-(Decía Kakashi riendo)-Sí, ya lo sabía estabas atrás de un poste, ¿no?-

-¡Eh!, ¿Como lo sabes?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Es obvio porque kakashi-Sensei es un excelente ninja-(Dijo Sakura)

-Así es-(Contesto Kakashi)-Ahora formemos debemos empezar la clase, el día de hoy habrá un pequeño examen-

-¿QUE?-(Contestaron todos)

-¡Sensei esto no ha sido avisado!-(decía Sakura)

-¿De que se trataría?-(Bostezaba Shikamaru)

-De ninja, tendrán que hacer grupo de 4-(Dijo Kakashi)-

-¿Es de Biología?-(Pregunto Ino)

-No, es de Yutsus-(Contesto Kakashi)-Como saben en esta escuela se pasan dos estilos de materia, los ramos comunes y los ramos acerca de Ninjas que son los que más importan-

-¿Usted elijirá los grupos?-(Pregunto tenten)

-Sí y no serán los mismos que les dio Iruka en la clase de Chakra-(Contesto kakashi)

-¡Eso quiere decir que podre ser con Sasuke!-(Dijo Ino)

-¡No te hagas ilusiones ino!-(Grito Sakura)

-¡Ya empezaron!-(se quejaba Sasuke)-Además a las dos les puede tocar con Saí, ¿no?-

-¿Que?-(gritaron las dos)

-Es verdad les puede tocar con él-(Dijo kakashi)

-Pero Saí esta enfermo, ¿no?-(Asintió Naruto)

-Etto, ¿Con quien me tocara?-(Decía Hinata nerviosa)

-No te preocupes hinata-(Dijo Kiba)-El sensei no es malo, como el de matemáticas de escalofríos-

-¿te refieres a Yamato-Sensei?-(Pregunto Shino)

-Sí-(Rió kiba y Akamaru lo acompaño con un ladrido)

-¡Muy bien, hora de empezar!-(Dijo Kakashi)-Bajen todos al patio, para empezar.

Todas las clases bajaron al patio entre ellos la clase 2 y 3, de la Arena y del sonido. Todos los alumnos esperaban a Tsunade-Sama para que diera las instrucciones, Naruto y los demás charlaban sobre el examen:

-Un examen, ¿eh? Me parece interesante-(Decía Neji mirando a Tenten a lo lejos)-Solo si me toca con cierta personita-

-¿Quién?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados)

-¡Tonto!, acaso no sabes que Neji esta enamorado de Tenten-(Dijo Sasuke)-Hace tiempo que anda atrás de ella, pero no se porque no están juntos-

-¿A ti quien te gusta?-(Pregunto Saí saliendo de la nada)

-¡SAI!-(Dijeron todos)

-Hola, he salido de la enfermería. Me encuentro bien y en perfectas condiciones-(Decía SAI riendo)-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Es un examen-(Dijo Sakura)-Kakashi-Sensei nos lo ha informado-

-¡OH!-(Dijo SAI)

-¡Sería un sueño si me tocara con Sakura-Chan!-(Decía Lee emocionado)

-sueña un mundo distinto-(Dijo Sakura)

-¡sakura-Chan!, ¿Y conmigo?-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)

-yo solo estaré con Sasuke-kun-(Dijo Sakura feliz)

-mm-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Buena hermanito andas con Sakura otra vez!-(Dijo Itachi apareciendo con el resto de los Akatsuki, que en este caso son de otra clase)

-¡Cállate Itachi!-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Es verdad siempre están juntos!-(Dijo Itachi riendo)

-¡Tienes Razón!-(Dijo Sasori)

-¡Que te metes tú!-(Dijo Sasuke enfurecido)

-¡Ya no peleen!-(Decía Lee)-Es mejor en este juventud disfrutarla sin pelear, si no es un combate no hay porque hacerlo-

-Hay la juventud... ¡Puedes dejar de hablar de ello por alguna vez!-(dijo Tobi)

-¡No!-(Dijeron todos riendo)-Lee nunca deja de decir esa palabra-

-¡Miren Tsunade-Sama va a hablar!-(Dijo Ino)

-¡Escuchemos!-(Dijo Shino)

-Buenos días alumnos, espero que estén preparados para el examen grupal, deberán pasar en grupo por el bosque de la Muerte cada grupo con un pergamino donde llevara escrito todos los pasos a seguir-(Dijo Tsunade)-Ahora diré los grupos Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno, -

-¡Bien me toco con Sasuke-Kun!-(Gritaba Sakura emocionada)

-Neji y Tenten, Lee-(Dijo Tsunade por ultimo)-Ustedes 3-

-Segundo grupo, Uzumaki Naruto-(Dijo Tsunade)

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y dentro de su cabeza pedía porque le tocara con Naruto-kun:

-Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Kiba con Akamaru y Tobi-(Dijo Tsunade)-Ustedes son el único grupo de cuatro por un decisión del Subdirector-

-¡Bien me toco con Hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata)-

-Sí, naruto-kun demos lo mejor de nosotros-(Dijo Hinata con su rostro sonrojado)

-¡No olviden que también estoy yo!-(Dijo Tobi)

-Si claro, ese será el único problema-(Dijo Kiba riendo)-Que ahora abran dos tontos en mi equipo-

-¡Yo no soy tonto!-(Dijeron Tobi y Naruto)

-¡Ven son idénticos!-(Dijo Kiba)-¿Verdad Hinata?-

-¿Eh?-(Pensaba Hinata)

-¡No soy tonto!-(Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo)-Hey tú no repitas lo que yo-

-El cuarto grupo se trata de Shikamaru Nara, Temari no Subaku y Ino Yamanaka -(Dijo Tsunade)

-¿Qué?, ¡Con ella!-(Dijo Ino furiosa)

-¿Con Shikamaru Nara?, ¿eh?-(Dijo Gaara)-

-Que con Temari y Ino, dos mujeres-(Dijo Shikamaru)-que problemático-

-¡Shikamaru…Nara!, ¿Eh?-(Dijo Temari con una sonrisa)-Esto se pone bueno-

-Grupo 5 son Shino, Kankuro y Deidara-(Dijo Kakashi riendo)-Buena suerte a los tres

-SAI, Gaara y Chouji-(Dictaba Tsunade)

-Por ultimo Itachi con el resto de los Akatsuki-(Dijo Iruka)

-Alumnos hora de empezar, tienen hasta mañana a las 8:00, que termina el examen-(Decía Anko profesora de Educación física)

-¡Todos en marcha!-(Anunció Iruka)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)


	3. ¡Comienza el examen!

_**Ohayo: Lo del primer capitulo donde puse: "Capitulo II" realmente me había equivocado porque era la parte 1 parte 2, demo es solo por lo primero capítulos después esas parten se transforman en una. Aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les guste, comenten onegai.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Capitulo 2- ¡Comienza el examen! **__****_

_**Naruto, Hinata, Tobi y Kiba iban saltando por cada rama de los árboles Kiba ya tenía un plan: **__****_

_**-Bien según las indicaciones de este pergamino que nos han entregado el Pergamino Dorado debería estar cruzando el Bosque de la Muerte al píe de la Montaña del País del Fuego- **__****_

_**-¡Entonces solo tenemos que llegar allá que fácil!-(Dijo Naruto riendo) **__****_

_**-Si tienes Razón-(Dijo Tobi) **__****_

_**-¡Esperen los dos tarados!, no es tan fácil-(Dijo Kiba señalando hacia un precipicio)-Debemos cruzar eso primero- **__****_

_**-¿eh?, ¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto con miedo) **__****_

_**-Es un poco difícil, etto pero podremos lograrlo-(Dijo Hinata segura) **__****_

_**Mientras ellos seguían su camino, en otra parte del bosque se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura saltando por cada una de las ramas, el uchiha planeaba todo: **__****_

_**-Sakura tienes que estar atenta, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un ninja- **__****_

_**-Sí, ¿Dónde debemos encontrar el otro pergamino?- **__****_

_**-Según las indicaciones de la directora y los demás se debe pelear contra otros ninjas y robarles el pergamino, como también se puede seguir otros pasos- **__****_

_**De repente un Kunai paso rápidamente cerca de Sakura, pero ella lo alcanzo a esquivar, cuando voltearon los dos detrás de unos arbustos habían unos ninjas de negro que no podían identificar solo según la apariencia eran del Sonido: **__****_

_**-¿Quién esta ahí?-(Dijo Sakura) **__****_

_**Los ninjas salieron de su escondite y se trataban de Zaku, Kin y Dosu de la Aldea del sonido (Salón de alado). Que los atacaron usando una flauta que controlaba los movimientos de Sakura que cayo al suelo tapando sus oídos, Sasuke ocupo del Sharingan que logro atrapar a Zaku, entonces lanzo bolas de fuego y lo quemo, Sakura recuperándose hizo el Yutsu de clones de sombra y comenzó a Golpear a Kin hasta quitarle de sus manos la flauta, Dosu con otro instrumento ataca a Sasuke, el alcanza a esquivarlo y lo ataca con él Shidori, pero Zaku con su ultima energía hirió a Sasuke con un Kurenai en el brazo derecho. Sakura dijo: **__****_

_**-¡Sasuke-Kun!, ¿Estas bien?- **__****_

_**-Si-(Dijo Sasuke intentando pararse, pero se cayó) **__****_

_**-Sasuke, No te preocupes intentare hacer lo que pueda para conseguir ese pergamino- **__****_

_**Sakura se puso seria tomo el signo de la aldea y se lo puso en la frente, hizo un Yutsu de sombras y con ambas clones ataco a Kin y Zaku con un puño que los hizo estrellarse contra un árbol dejando caer el pergamino, ella lo alcanzó a tomar y se lo paso a Sasuke. Pero Dosu tomo un Kunai y lo lanzaba velozmente hacia Sasuke, entonces Sakura se cruzo y recibió el Kunai por él. **__****_

_**Sasuke quedo sorprendido observando como Sakura caía al suelo con un kunai enterrado en su espalda profundamente: **__****_

_**-¡Sakura!, ¿estas bien?-(Dijo Sasuke levantándose rápidamente y abrazando a Sakura) **__****_

_**-Si, solo me duele un poco la espalda, pero no importa-(Dijo Sakura un poco dolida) **__****_

_**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-(Dijo Sasuke) **__****_

_**-Es que estabas muy herido y además yo te quiero-(Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos) **__****_

_**-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo Sasuke preocupado) **__****_

_**Sakura se desmayo o más bien estaba inconciente de usar tanto el chakra, Sasuke la dejo apoyada en su mochila y luego se paro para acabar con uno solo que quedaba con Dosu. Ocupo su sharingan y se preparo, el ninja del sonido tomo el instrumento comenzó a tocar una melodía solo que como el Uchiha estaba tan molesto por lo que había ocurrido con su compañera, que pudo evitar el sonido y se preparo para lanzar kunai al ninja, luego puso sus manos en posición y hizo el Yutsu de bolas de fuego, eso debilito al ninja Dosu y por ultimo ocupo todo el chakra que le quedaba con el Shidori, hasta que lanzó lejos al enemigo. **__**  
**__**Dejando a los 3 inconcientes se puso su mochila y tomo a la chica de cabello rosado en sus brazos, para seguir su camino hasta algún lugar donde pudiera descansar para que se recuperara. (Segundo pergamino)**_

_**Capitulo 2-Parte 2 **__****_

_**En el grupo de Shikamaru con Temari iban bien organizados sobre que **__**  
**__**debían hacer pero como Ino se sentía celosa un poco de temari se le ocurrió una idea, para que su compañero le prestara más atención: **__****_

_**-Hey Shika y que tal si tomamos un atajo por aquí, sorprendimos al enemigo con mi control de mente y tu posición de sombras podemos lograrlo- **__****_

_**-¿Y que hay de mi?-(Dijo Temari disgustada) **__****_

_**-No, se tu solo puedes mirar, ¿no?-(Dijo Ino riendo) **__****_

_**-¿Qué?, Porque mejor no lo haces tú mejor-(Dijo Temari riendo)-Total tú eres especialista en Observar y no hacer nada, ¿Verdad?- **__****_

_**-¡Me estas provocando!-(Dijo Ino enojada) **__****_

_**-Sí, podríamos decir que si-(Dijo Temari enojada) **__****_

_**-¿Quieres pelear?-(Dijo Ino lanzándose hacia Temari) **__****_

_**-No es malo, total terminare contigo en 10 segundos-(Dijo Temari sacando su abanico Gigante) **__****_

_**-¡Que son problemáticas!-(Dijo Shikamaru molesto)-me tenía que tocar con mujeres- **__****_

_**-¿Qué has dicho?-(Dijo Ino) **__****_

_**-¿Acaso no lo has escuchado?-(Dijo Temari riendo)-Estas sorda parece- **__****_

_**-¡Ya verás!-(Dijo Ino apunto de golpear a Temari) **__****_

_**-Kagen Mane no Yutsu (Posesión de sombras), ¡Ino detente!-(Dijo Shikamaru sosteniendo a Ino)-No es momento para pelear entre nosotros, debemos pasar este examen- **__****_

_**-¡Shika suéltame!-(Dijo Ino enojada) **__****_

_**-¡No lo haré!, hasta que dejes de discutir con Temari-(Dijo Shikamaru) **__****_

_**-Esta bien-(Dijo Ino triste) **__****_

_**-Gracias Shikamaru, aunque no debiste hacerlo-(Dijo Temari) **__****_

_**-No debemos pelear entre nosotros, somos un equipo que debe enfrentar a los enemigos que nos asechan para aprobar esta prueba-(Dijo Shikamaru soltando a Ino)-Ahora sigamos con el primer plan- **__****_

_**-¡Sí!-(Dijeron las dos, aun mirándose con odio) **__****_

_**Los 3 siguieron su camino hasta que de repente un Kunai llego inesperadamente por atrás del Shikamaru, que alcanzó a esquivar Ino se escondió atrás de unos arbustos para esperar que apareciera el enemigo, mientras que Temari lanzó hacia atrás de un árbol su Abanico Gigante, como si fuera un boomerang, dando justo en el blanco, cayó un ninja del sonido, atrás de él había dos más que comenzaron a atacar Shikamaru que hizo su kage kubishibari no Yutsu (Técnica estrangulación de sombras) contra uno de los del sonido y Ino que salio por atrás de los arbustos, "Temari" grito con fuerza para luego realizar su control mental para detener al otro oponente, Temari entendió las intenciones de la chica de Konoha y uso Ninpo Kamaitachi que ataco al enemigo, que voló dejando caer un pergamino, Shikamaru lo tomo, dijo: "Muy bien, lo hemos conseguido trabajando en equipo". El equipo de Shikamaru siguió adelante dejando a sus enemigos derrotados en el suelo. **__****_

_**En el equipo de Gaara, SAI y Chouji ya iban más adelante porque trabajando en equipo tenían un pergamino que habían obtenido de unos ninjas de la neblina, porque los habían acorralado con las manos de Chouji, las pinturas de SAI y la prisión de arena de Gaara los ninjas corrieron asustados dejando caer el pergamino. **__****_

_**En el caso de Kiba, Naruto, tobi y Hinata ellos seguían su camino por el atajo del precipicio por donde habían bajado. Allí se encontraron con unos Ninjas vestidos de negro que según su apariencia eran del sonido ya que utilizaban instrumentos de viento, uno de ellos ataco a Hinata, pero ella lo esquivo y utilizo el Byakugan para ver sus puntos débiles, con sus manos comenzó a hacer Hakke Rokujū YonShō (Quiere decir 8 sellos, 64 golpe), hizo volar a uno. Naruto quedo sorprendido, en ese momento al escuchar la voz de Hinata que lo llamaba: **__**  
**__**-¡Naruto-Kun!- **__****_

_**-Lo siento, ahora te ayudo-(Dijo Naruto)- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!, ¡Rasengan!- **__****_

_**- Giju Ninpo-(Dijo Kiba con Akamaru)-Ahora Akamaru- **__****_

_**-Todos están haciendo algo (Dijo Tobi preocupado)-Ya se, ¡Sharingan!- **__****_

_**-¿eh?-(Dijeron todos sorprendidos)-También lo tiene- **__****_

_**-Ahora ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!-(Dijo Tobi copiándole la técnica a naruto) **__****_

_**-¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto alterado)-Me has copiado mi técnica- **__****_

_**-Es solo para ayudar naruto-kun-(Dijo Tobi atacando con sus copias) **__****_

_**-Esta bien, Ahora usare esto Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-(Dijo Naruto atacando a otro ninja que cayó desmayado, escondido en la oscuridad) **__****_

_**-¡OH! que poderoso ataque-(Dijo Tobi emocionado)-Naruto-Sempai podrías enseñarme esas técnicas- **__****_

_**-¿Eh?, ¿Naruto-Sempai?-(Dijo Kiba riendo) **__****_

_**Quedaban 2 ninjas que derrotar y podrían tener sus primer pergamino, Hinata se encargo de robárselo, encontrándolo con el Byakugan y atacando con el Juuken, Naruto utilizo mucha de su Técnicas hasta derrotar al segundo, Kiba con Akamaru derrotaron al ultimo. **__**  
**__**..............................................................................**_


	4. Examen segunda parte

Capitulo 3-Examen segunda parte

Después de 10 minutos habían acabado con todos los ninjas enemigos obteniendo un pergamino y siguiendo su camino, Hinata iba muy impresionada con las técnicas de Naruto Uzumaki, mientras el chico rubio charlaba con Tobi acerca de esa técnica:

-¡Hey Tú!, ¿Cómo has aprendido esa técnica?

-Ha sido un poco difícil, porque el Sharingan no puede copiar el Rasengan para siempre solo es un efecto temporal por un día, Itachi-Sempai me lo enseño que si tienes la técnica de copiar no debes olvidar que solo puede ser utilizada como defensa o para sellos o algo así-(Dijo Tobi)-Pero no le digas a itachi-Sempai que lo hice, ¡Onegai! Que me desheredara-

-¿De que cosa?-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-De permanecer en los Akatsuki el grupo más popular de School Ninjas-(Dijo Tobi)

-ah, ya veo-(Dijo Naruto bostezando)

-Ser miembro de los Akatsuki, ¿Eh? ¡Que importante!-(Dijo Kiba riendo irónicamente)

-¡No molestes!, para mi es un honor-(Dijo Tobi enfadado)

-Si claro, un honor de aburrimiento-(Dijo Kiba riendo)

-¡Es muy entretenido!-(Dijo Tobi jugando con sus dedos)

-¡Ahora le copias a Hinata!-(Dijo Kiba)

-¿eh?, Kiba-kun ¿Yo que?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Nada, no lo escuches Hinata-chan son unos tontos que comenzaran a discutir ahora mismo-(Dijo Naruto)-Mejor adelantémonos-

-¿Nosotros?-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-¡Hinata no le hagas caso!-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Es verdad!, además ¿Quién va a discutir con este tonto como Kiba?-(Dijo Tobi sin darse cuenta la sombra de kiba con enfado)-Yo no seré vencido-

-¡Tobi morirás!-(Dijo Kiba acercándose a Kiba)-¿A quien llamas tonto?

-¿Qué?, ¡Pero si era una broma!-(Dijo tobi)

-Vez Hinata, te dije mejor vamos-(Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata)

-¡Naruto-kun!, etto-(Dijo Hinata roja)

-¡No te preocupes hinata!-(Dijo Naruto avanzando más con ella por las ramas)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Hey ustedes dos!, no se adelanten-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Es verdad!, no se vayan antes que nosotros-(Dijo Tobi)-Somos un grupo, ¿No?-(Dijo Tobi)

Naruto y Hinata corrían más adelante, mientras que los dos chicos con Akamaru los seguía. En otra parte del bosque se encontraba Neji, Tenten y Lee los 3 ninjas caminaban, la chica iba aburrida:

-Neji, ¿En que momento acabara este examen?-

-no lo se, debes esperar que aparezca algún ninja derrotarlo e conseguir más pergaminos-(Dijo Neji)

-¡Ojala aparezca alguien luego!-(Dijo Lee)-Porque quiero pelear-  
-Eso espero-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

De pronto neji grito: ¡Cuidado!, alguien nos persigue

En ese momento un kunai salio disparado por la cabeza de Lee, el lo esquivo y dijo:

-¿Quién es?

-Un ninja nunca revela su identidad ¿Acaso no lo sabías?-(Dijo el ninja detrás de las sombras)

-Eso es verdad, ¡Pero muéstrate!-(Dijo Neji)

-¡Esta bien!-(Dijo el ninja)

Apareciendo se mostró a un ninja vestido de negro que dijo:  
-¡Soy de de la Nube!-

-hola, ¿Qué tal?-(Dijo lee)-Yo soy…

-Lee no tienes que darle tu nombre, el es el enemigo ¿Acaso no lo sabías?, intentara en cualquier momento atacar-(Dijo Neji enfadado)

-¡Muy astuto!-(Dijo el ninja)-Entonces comencemos-

-¡Byakugan!-(Dijo Neji poniéndose en ataque)

Neji lo empezó a golpear con su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo, viendo sus puntos débiles atra vez del Chakra, solo que cuando Lee lo iba atacar por atrás este desapareció utilizando un Yutsu de Reemplazamiento, el chico Hyuga con su byakugan lo captó y al ser descubierto el ninja uso un Yutsu clones, Tenten tomo su largo listón preparada para atrapar todas las copias del Ninja de la nubes. Lee con su tenica de cuerpo le dio al enemigo haciéndolo volar por los cielos, dejándolo caer el piso el grupo tomo el pergamino para guardarlo.  
Después de cinco largas horas de andar por los alrededores del bosque, Sasuke decidió sentarse bajo a un árbol con Sakura en sus brazos, como veía que la chica no respondía decidió que descansaran un poco cuidadosamente la recostó en el suelo. Miro su cabello rosa, lo acaricio y pensó: "Que tonta ha sido como se arriesga por mi, a pesar de eso…gracias a ella yo no estoy inconciente". Inesperadamente la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver frente a ella a Sasuke se paro velozmente dijo:

-¡Sasuke-kun!-(en ese momento una clavada en su pecho la obligo a sentarse nuevamente?

-¡No seas tonta!, debes recostarte aun estas muy débil-

-Pero Sasuke-kun…yo estoy bien, además hay que seguir buscando los pergaminos-(Dijo Sakura)

-Ya lo se, pero primero debes sentirte mejor y luego seguiremos con la búsqueda-(Sasuke lo dijo mirándola a los ojos)

-Bueno, solo que ¡No quiero ser la más débil en este examen!, quiero ayudar-(dijo Sakura)-Tú siempre eres el mejor en todo y no te importa arriesgarte, pero yo debo mejorar-

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Sakura confundida)

-No puedes hacer nada bien, si tu cuerpo no puede más-

De repente sintieron pasos alguien se acercaba, Sasuke saco su kunai y se puso adelante se Sakura como para protegerla, entonces vio a un chico con un traje negro con formas de nubes que dijo:

-¡Hermanito!, nos volvemos a encontrar-

-Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, solo he venido a ver si se encontraban bien-(Dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura que tenía su pierna lastimada)

-¿Dónde esta el resto de tu grupo?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-Andan por allí, total ya hemos terminado con los pergaminos-(Dijo Acercándose a Sakura)-¿Te encuentras bien Haruno?-

-Sí, solo me lastime el tobillo eso es todo-(Dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a Itachi tan preocupado)

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo no la protegiste?-(Dijo a su hermano)

-No es culpa de Sasuke, es que fue culpa mía-(Dijo Sakura afligida)

-¡Si quieres mientras Sasuke busca los pergaminos, yo te cargo!-(Dijo Itachi)

-¿Eh?, ¡Estas loco!-(Dijo Sakura sonrojada)

-No solo lo hago por ayudar-(Dijo Itachi sonriendo)

-Sí claro, por ayudar-(Dijo Sasuke riendo irónicamente)-¿Desde cuando eres tan generoso?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Sasuke-(Dijo Itachi)

-Da igual-(Dijo Sasuke)-Total solo nos quedan dos pergaminos y terminaremos-

-Esta bien -(Dijo Itachi tomando a Sakura en sus brazos)

-mm-(Dijo Sasuke un poco enfadado)

-¿Qué ocurre hermanito?, ¿celoso?-(Dijo Itachi riendo)

-No-(Dijo Enojado)

Sakura pensó: "Sasuke-kun se preocupa de mi, que felicidad"  
Sasuke, Sakura y Itachi seguían su camino mientras Shino, Kankuro y Deidara ya llevaban dos pergaminos solo que el chico de la Arena llevaba sus ojos con furia ya que quería pelear contra Aburame, pero no podía en este examen. SAI, Gaara y Chouji iban en la delantera también ya habían capturados diferentes ninjas de otras aldeas, robándoles sus pergaminos ahora iban en 3 pergaminos, es decir en cualquier momento serian llamados para retirarse de la prueba por haber terminado.  
En el caso de Shikamaru iba con dolor de cabeza, ya que estaba cansado de escuchar como las mujeres problemáticas de Temari y Ino no paraban de discutir quien era la mejor, menos mal antes ya habían trabajado en equipo por eso llevaban se segundo pergamino que le habían robado a un Ninja del viento.  
Kakashi-Sensei entro al bosque para avisarle al Grupo de Gaara que ya podían retirarse por obtener los pergaminos a tiempo, ahora solo el grupo de temari le faltaba poco para llegar a la final.

En el equipo de Sasuke, llevaban solo 2 y aun les faltaba 1, pero como las condiciones de Sakura empeoraban, porque aunque estaba despierta aun así sus heridas eran graves por eso los hermanos Uchiha caminaban lento para que nada le ocurriera, solo que se miraban con desprecio:

-oye, hermanito-

-¿Que quieres?-(Dijo Sasuke enojado)

-¡Debemos apresurar el paso!-(Dijo Itachi)

-No-(Dijo Sasuke con ojos de furia)

-¡Sasuke-kun, mira!-(Dijo Sakura alterada)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Sasuke mirando adelante)

Frente a sus ojos pudo ver a otros ninjas apuntando con un kunai, entonces Itachi decidió acabar con ellos ya que Sasuke aun no se recuperaba bien, término rápido con ellos y pudieron obtener el ultimo, en ese momento apareció la Directora Tsunade acompañada de unos médicos:

-¡Ustedes recuesten a Sakura, en la camilla!-

-Sí-(Dijeron los doctores, y la recostaron, llevándosela a la enfermería)

-Uchiha Sasuke y Itachi-(Dijo Tsunade)-¡Buen trabajo!, solo que deben manejar un poco las discusiones, eso no les ayudara mucho en una verdadera misión-

-mm, yo con él no trabajo-(Dijo Sasuke retirándose)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Itachi)-¡Sasuke nada termina aquí!-

-uf-(Dijo Tsunade retirándose)-Creo que esto recién esta empezando-

Mientras el penúltimo equipo se retiraba, el grupo de Naruto igual que el de Sasuke llevaba dos pergaminos y solo les faltaba uno, solo que Kiba ya estaba arto con Tobi:

-¿Hey kiba?, ¿Cuánto falta?-(Dijo Tobi)

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber?-(Dijo Kiba)

-Porque alo mejor Akamaru puede darse cuenta-(Dijo Tobi)

-etto, tobi te puedo hacer un pregunta?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Sí, ¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Tobi extrañado)

-¿Por qué andas con unas mascara?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-¡Si buena pregunta!-(Dijo Naruto mirando a tobi)-Porque no te la quitas?-

-¿Eh?, porque…-(Dijo Tobi nervioso)-Simplemente no me gusta quitármela-

-Además esa mascara tiene forma de caracol-(Dijo Kiba burlándose)

-¡No me molestes!-(Se molesto Tobi)

-Ya comenzaron denuevo-(Suspiro Naruto)

De repente en su camino apareció un Ninja de la Nube que atrapo a Hinata:

-¡Suéltala!, ¿Qué crees que haces?-(Dijo Naruto enojado)

-Entréguenme sus pergaminos o esta chica sufrirá las consecuencias-(Dijo el ninja)

-¡Naruto-kun!-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-No lo hagas, no te preocupes por mi-

-¿Listo Akamaru?-(Dijo Kiba metiéndose debajo de la tierra con su perro, formando un tornado, para atrapar al enemigo)

-¡Yo también ayudare!-(Dijo Tobi, sacando una cuerda y desapareciendo)

Kiba salio inesperadamente por delante de los ojos de ninja, mientras que Tobi los amarro por atrás, el enemigo soltó a Hinata y la chica caía lentamente hacia abajo. Entonces Naruto salto y alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos:

-¡Hinata!, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, arigato Naruto-kun-(Dijo Hinata alegre un poco sonrojada)

-¡Bien!, ahora Hinata, Naruto-(Dijo Kiba)-Necesitamos un Rasengan y que Hinata pueda ver los puntos débiles del chakra, dar algunos golpes-

-¡Si!-(Dijeron ambos acercándose al árbol)

-¡Lista Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Si!, Byakugan-(Hinata)-Puedo ver los puntos débiles por sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo-

-¡Tomare esto!-(Dijo Tobi sacando el pergamino)-Naruto ahora hazte cargo tú-

-¡Entendido!, todos bajen yo me encargare-(Dijo Naruto haciendo un clon de él y haciendo un Rasengan veloz hacia el enemigo)-¡Rasengan!-

El ninja de la Nube voló por el cielo, cayendo quizás donde solo se podía ver que desapareció. Cuando el grupo termino y cogieron el pergamino, una nube de humo salio atrás de ellos se trataba de Shizune con Tsunade:

-¡Buen trabajo a todos!-(Dijo Tsunade)-Ahora ya entiendo porque Yodaime  
dijo que eras muy bueno utilizando esa técnica-

-No es nada-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-Inuzuka kiba con Akamaru haz perfeccionado bien esa tenica, antes no lo lograbas-(Dijo Tsunade)-Tobi, me has sorprendido aunque pensaba que solo ibas a discutir todo el tiempo con Naruto o Kiba al final fuiste útil en algunas cosas.

-¿Eso cree?-(Dijo Tobi avergonzado)

-No lo cree, lo piensa-(Dijo Kiba riendo)

-Así es, no sabe todo los que peleaban-(Dijo Naruto)

-Si lo sabemos-(Dijo Shizune)

-¿Eh?-(Dijeron los 3)

-Respecto a Hyuga Hinata, muy bien hecho se nota que eres descendencia del Clan Hyuga y que podrás representarle algún día. Solo debes tener más confianza en ti misma-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡eh!, Arigato-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Ahora todos pueden retirarse e ir al establecimiento a comer o hacer lo se sea-(Dijo Shizune)

En el casino:  
Se encontraban todos comiendo, Naruto estaba complacido porque su padre le había traído algo para comer y era Ramen, los chicos comían en la mesa 1 (Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Sai) y las chicas en la 2 donde se encontraban Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura:

-¿Cómo te ha ido Hinata-Chan?-

-Etto, bien-(Dijo Hinata)-¿Y a ti?

-Muy bien, solo que tuve una perdida de Chakra en un momento por defender a Sasuke-kun, pero ahora me encuentro muy bien-(Dijo Sakura emocionada)-¿Y tu Ino?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-(Dijo Ino enojada, comiendo muy rápido)-Esa Temari, la odio-  
-como veo no te ha ido muy bien-(Dijo Hinata)-¿Tenten como te fue?-

-Creo que bien, no fue tan difícil creo-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

-¿No te dijo Nada Neji?-(Dijo Sakura)

-No, ¿Qué me tendría que decir?-(Dijo Tenten sorprendida)

-nada-(Dijo Sakura, pensó: Realmente no lo entiende, ¿Verdad?)  
-etto, donde esta Temari-San?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-Afuera dijo que no tenía hambre-(Dijo Sakura)

-Ya veo-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata)

-¿Naruto-kun?, etto-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Has visto a Shikamaru?-(Pregunto Naruto)

-en realidad no-(Dijo Hinata)

-Ahora que lo dices, Temari tampoco esta-(Dijo Tenten emocionada)-Eso quiere decir…que ¡Están teniendo una cita romántica al aire libre!-  
-¿Qué?-(Dijo Ino enfurecida)-No creo que Shika sea capaz-

-¡Espera Ino!, ¿Ahora te gusta Shikamaru?-(Pregunto Sakura riendo)-Bien, por fin te has rendido y dejaras que Sasuke-kun este conmigo-  
-¡No!, Sakura solo lo digo porque es mi compañero y no dejare que este con esa chica de la Arena-(Dijo Ino enojada)

-¿Qué ocurre con Temari?-(Pregunto Gaara acercándose a las chicas)

-¿Eh?, nada-(Dijeron Tenten y Sakura para cubrir a Temari)

-¡Anda afuera con Shikamaru!-(Dijo Ino riendo)

-¿Qué?, ¡CON ESE NARA!-(Dijo Gaara, mientras toda la arena de los maceteros lo cubrían)

-¡Espera Gaara aun no estamos 100% seguros!-(Dijo Shino)

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Pregunto Kankuro)

-Temari, anda afuera con Nara-(Dijo Gaara)

-¿Eh?, Temari-San-(Pregunto Kankuro)-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Cómo?-(Dijo Gaara)-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-

-No, porque ellos deberían estar conversando y eso, además no hay nada malo en que estén juntos-(Dijo Kankuro riendo)

-¡KANKURO!-(Dijo Gaara atrapando a su hermano)

-¡Esperen!-(Dijo Chouji)-Yo ire a buscar a Shikamaru-

En el patio: (06:00 PM)  
Acostado en el césped se encontraba Shikamaru apreciando las nubes, cuando de repente vio como una chica de cabello rubio estaba sentada en un árbol:

-¿eh?, Temari ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-Hace un buen rato, estaba mirando las nubes y pensando que debo mejorar mis técnicas, ¿Y tú?-

-Nada importante-(Bostezo el joven Nara)

-Más bien, me parece que durmiendo-

-mm, solo estaba mirando al cielo-

-ah-(Temari miro a Shikamaru)

-Tienes muy buenas técnicas-(Dijo Shikamaru parándose mirando al árbol)-  
-¿En serio?, Tu compañera no piensa lo mismo-(Dijo bajando del árbol y se paro frente a él)

-Lo siento, por lo que ocurrió con Ino, ella es muy…-

-¡Problemática!, ¿No?-

-Claro-(Rió Shikamaru)

Los dos rieron y Shikamaru miro a Temari su cabello rubio como se movía a causa del viento, como sus ojos brillaban frente al atardecer. Realmente lo que pensaba antes de ella había cambiado, entonces pensó: "Es muy bonita, creo que aunque sea algo problemática me agrada". Dijo esto y el rostro de la chica giro hacia él:

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me miras?-

-…-  
-¿Eh?, ¿Estas allí Nara?-

-eh, Sí-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)-No es nada, es demasiado problemático-

-¡Ya se!, te has enamorado ¿Verdad?-(Rió Temari)

-¿EH???-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)-Yo…-

-Era una broma-(Dijo Temari riendo a carcajadas)-Te has puesto colorado-

-¡Yo no!, mentira-(Rió Shikamaru)-¡Que mujer más problemática!-

-Oigan lo siento interrumpir, pero deben ir al casino-(Dijo Chouji corriendo)-

-¿Nosotros?-(Dijeron los dos)

Continuara

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Ohayo espero que les haya gustado la continuación estos capítulos son un poco largos. Hasta ahora he escrito 12 capítulos y aun faltan más, Arigato por pasarte hasta la próxima.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	5. El inspector Orochimaru

_**Ohayo!!**_

_**Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste. Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo aun faltan muchas cosas más por las que tendrán que pasar los ninjas.**_

Capitulo 4-capitulo completo

En el casino:

Estaba Kankuro tirado en el suelo con mucha arena sobre él, Shikamaru y Temari con Chouji quedaron sorprendido y dijeron:

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-(Dijo Temari)

-¡TEMARI!-(Dijo Gaara)-¿Qué hacías con Nara afuera?-

-¿eh?, nada importante solo estaba tomando aire fresco y de repente nos encontramos, charlamos sobre los exámenes y eso, él no tiene nada que ver en esto-(Dijo Temari relajadamente)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Gaara asintiéndole a su hermana y mirando con odio a Shikamaru)

-¿Qué ocurre?, No entiendo-(Pregunto Shikamaru)

-Nada, olvídalo-(Dijo Ino molesta)

De repente entro al Casino la directora con un hombre de negro que era pálido, dijo:

-Espero que hayan descansado alumnos, ahora les presentare al nuevo inspector-

-¿UN INSPECTOR?-(Dijeron todos))

-Así es, su nombre es Orochimaru y partir de mañana trabajara aquí-  
-¿Cómo les va?-(Dijo Orochimaru sacando su larga lengua)-Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-¡Tengo miedo!-(Dijo Tobi abrazando a Itachi)

-Suéltame-(Dijo Itachi)

-Además quiero que les avisen a sus padres que habrá reunión y tendrán que venir a hablar con su sensei superior-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Si directora-(Dijeron todos)

A la salida:

Hinata se despedía de sus compañeras para luego irse a su casa, entonces vio a Naruto como hablaba con Shikamaru contándole toda la situación, sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la mansión Hyuga donde minutos después llego su primo Neji los dos le reportaron a Hiashi que debía ir al día siguiente a reunión.

Mientras Naruto que ya había llegado a su casa comía Ramen con su padre Yodaime quien le había comprado un tazón muy grande de Ramen, también le contó lo de la reunión.

Temari caminaba a su casa con sus hermanos y a la vez iba recordando todo lo que había pasado con Shikamaru pensó: "Creo que es muy agradable" ella sonreía sola, Kankuro la miraba extraño y Gaara pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras feliz?-

-mm, si un poco-(Dijo Temari sonrojada)

-¿Por qué?-

-Es un secreto-(Dijo Temari)

Al día siguiente:

Todos los alumnos de las clases 1 y 2 hacían clase de Educación física con la profesora Anko, debían dar 20 vueltas alrededor de la cancha rápidamente sin usar técnicas ninja, marchaba todo muy bien solo que en un momento Sakura se tropezó y cuando estuvo apunto de caer Itachi la alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, arigato Itachi-(Dijo Sakura nerviosa)

-no es nada-(Dijo Itachi sonriéndole)

-Parece que ha Itachi le gusta Sakura-(Dijo Tobi)

-Eso creo, ¡A itachi le gusta Haruno!-(Grito Deidara)

-¡Cállense Tarados!-(Dijo Itachi mirando a los dos con odio)

-Sí eso es verdad, Sasuke has perdido con Sakura-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ja, seguro eso me importa-(Dijo Sasuke riendo, cuando realmente mentía porque estaba furioso de ver a su hermano con Sakura)-Ella…no es importante-

-¿Sasuke-kun…yo te estorbo?-(Pregunto Sakura apunto de llorar)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-Olvídalo-(Dijo Sakura soltando su llanto)-Ya lo sabía siempre me has odiado, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sakura no te preocupes yo no te dejare sola!-(Dijo Itachi abrazando a la chica)

-Itachi-kun arigato-(Dijo Sakura triste)

-¡Ustedes dos, dejen el llanto para después deben seguir  
corriendo!-(Dijo Anko)-Luego todos deben hacer 68 sentidillas, ¿entendido?-

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

Itachi con Sakura siguieron corriendo atrás del grupo, luego hicieron lo que les pedía Anko o sino castigo de subir en el tejado del establecimiento escalando sin poder de Chakra todos temían a su profesora de gimnasia. Al terminar la clase las chicas fueron a los camarines a bañarse y luego a cambiarse al igual que los chicos, solo que en ambos camarines había un pequeño agujero donde se podía ver para ambos lados, de repente Sai asomándose en el espacio:

-miren todos, ahí un pequeño agujero-(Dijo apunto de repararlo)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto emocionado)-Déjame ver-

-Se puede ver a las chicas, eso es ilegal-(Dijo Shino secándose con una toalla)

-Así es, chicos no sean inmaduros-(Dijo Itachi)

-¡Mira esta sakura-Chan!, woo desnuda-(Dijo Tobi babeando)

-¿Qué?, déjenme ver eso-(Dijo Itachi mirando)-Woo realmente es muy bella-

-¡Miren es Hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Sai)-se va a sacar la toalla-

-¡Woo!, tiene sus pechos muy grandes-(Dijo Naruto saliéndole sangre de narices)

-¡No se atrevan a ver a mi prima!-(Dijo Neji sacándolos a todos)-Oh esta Tenten-

-¡Miren Ino!-(Dijo Chouji)

-Como veo también esta Temari-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Shikamaru)-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ver?-

-eh…yo-(Dijo Shika nervioso)-¡No seas tonto no me interesan este tipo de cosas!-

-¡Quieres ver!, ¿verdad?-(Dijo Naruto empujando a Shikamaru hacia el agujero)

-¡En verdad…es Temari!-(Dijo Shikamaru desmayándose lleno de sangre de narices)-Realmente...es...Temari??-

-¡Sakura woo!-(Dijo Itachi saliéndole sangre)

-¡No mires!-(Dijo Sasuke mirando)-Sakura, ¿Eh?

-¡Sasuke ha desmayado!-(dijo Kiba)

-¡Es verdad Hinata tiene mucho!-(Dijo Sai riendo)

-¡Cállate Sai!-(Dijo Naruto)

-No la mires-(Dijo Kiba riendo)

-Ya veras, ¡Rasengan!-(Dijo Naruto enojado)

-¡Espera NARUTO!-(Dijeron todos)

-¡No lo hagas!-(Grito Shikamaru asustado)-Vamos a morir-

La pared destruyó toda la pared e incluso del lado de las chicas, todos ya estaba vestidos pero ellas no. Varios gritos desesperados se escucharon de las chicas al ver como frente a ella estaba todos mirándolas. Sakura dijo:

-¡Naruto Pervertido!-(Dijo golpeándolo y haciéndolo volar)

Todas se vistieron rápidamente y Tenten que andaba con armas dijo:

-Bien al ataque, chicas-

-No esperen-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)

-Nada de "Pero", te daremos tu merecido-(Dijo Temari enojada)

-Pero…Sakura-Chan yo no he visto nada-(Dijo Itachi)

-Si claro nada…hace poco dijiste que Sakura tenia las medias…-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-¿Quieres que lo diga?-

-Cállate-(Dijo Itachi)-¿Y que si tú has dicho lo mismo, no?-

-¡Los dos han estado mirándome desnuda!-(Dijo Sakura, mientras su lado B la acompañaba con una furia)

-No es eso-(Dijeron los dos hermanos Uchiha abrazados)

-Ya van a ver-(Dijo Sakura apunto de matarlos)

-Yo no estaba mirando-(Dijo Shino interrumpiendo)

-¡Pero igual nos observaste hace poco!-(Dijo Ino)-Están muertos-

-¿Hinata tu también estas con ellas?-(Dijo Neji preocupado)

-Así es, lo siento Neji-onisan-(Dijo Hinata enojada)

-Noooooooooo-(Dijeron todos los hombres alarmados)

En otra parte del establecimiento estaba ´Tsunade con Jiraiya mirando en un balcón la escuela, entonces dijeron:

-Parece todo tan tranquilo desde aquí, ¿Verdad-(Dijo Jiraiya)  
-Eso creo-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡Oh espera!, es que eso de ahí?-(Dijo Jiraiya llamando a Kakashi)

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Pregunto Kakashi mirando a todos lados)

-En el cielo, miren ¿Qué es?-(Dijo Jiraiya)

-¿Ha pasado algo?, he escuchado una explosión-(Dijo Iruka apareciendo de la nada)

-¿Explosión, dices?-(Pregunto Tsunade)

-Parece que viene de los camarines-(Dijo Kakashi)

-¿Qué es lo que viene bajando en el cielo?-(Dijo Iruka)

-Parece que es…naruto Uzumaki-(Dijo Jiraiya)

Al darse cuenta era Naruto cayendo al patio dejando un enorme agujero, cuando Anko que andaba caminando pudo ver como todos los hombres eran perseguidos por todas las chicas. Tsunade dijo:

-Ya veo, ha pasado lo mismo de hace mucho tiempo-(Dijo mirando a Jiraiya)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo el)

-Eso de andar mirando por los agujeros-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡Espero Sakura ha sido un malentendido!-(Dijo Sasuke corriendo)-Yo solo les dije que no lo hicieran, pero Naruto me obligo a hacerlo-

-¡Mientes!-(Dijo Sakura apunto de alcanzarlo)

-¿Y donde están el resto de los Akatsuki?-(Se preguntaba Kiba corriendo)

-desaparecieron en el momento que la muralla se cayo-(Dijo Shino)

-¡Es verdad!-(Dijo Itachi enfadado)-Esos IDIOTAS YA LO VAN A VER-

Más tarde en el recreo estaba la enfermería de Kurenai llena de pacientes, todo con golpes graves y cosas así. En el terapeuta se encontraba Gaara y Kankuro diciendo: "Nosotros hicimos nada, pero ellas nos atacaron". Naruto se encontraba en el pasto todo adolorido mirando al cielo, pensando en que al día siguiente debería tapar el agujero que dejo en el patio y reconstruir con sus compañeros la muralla. En ese momento Hinata pasaba por allí vio a Naruto y tímidamente se le acerco:  
-Etto, ¿Naruto-kun te molesta que este aquí?-

-No, al contrario así no estoy solo-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Te encuentras bien?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-Si, arigato Hinata-Chan, Ahora tengo que reparar todo mañana-  
-Es mucho trabajo, podrás hacerlo?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada sentándose alado de el)

-Sí, ¡Soy muy fuerte, por eso lo lograre!-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)  
-Hoy es la reunión de apoderados-(Dijo Hinata mirando al cielo)-Tu padre ¿Va a venir?-

-Sí, aunque él es un poco…-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Hinata)

-No nada, ¿Y tu padre va a venir?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero el es muy estricto-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Mi padre es muy relajado-(Dijo Naruto)-Hey, Hinata-Chan no crees que el recreo ha sido muy largo?-

-Es verdad, ya deberíamos haber entrado-(Dijo Hinata mirando a todos lados y se dio cuenta como el inspector Orochimaru se acercaba)-Viene el inspector-

-Eh?-(Dijo Naruto levantándose)-ç

-Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?, las clases han comenzado hace media hora-(Dijo Orochimaru)

-¿Qué?-(Dijeron los dos)

-Vayan de inmediato o los suspenderé-(Dijo Orochimaru sacando su larga lengua)

-¡Si!-(Dijo Naruto)-Corre Hinata-

Naruto y Hinata corrieron a la clase de Historia donde se encontraba Asuma-Sensei mostrándoles la Historia de Konoha desde sus principios. Cuando el sensei los vio le dijo que pasaran a clase, la clase era aburrida por algo ya se había quedado dormido Shikamaru Nara, pero su profesor lo despertó lanzándole Tiza.

-¿Eh?, ¿Que...ocurre?, tengo sueño-(Dijo Shikamaru volviendo a dormir)

Continuara  
-----------------------------------------


	6. La noche de ropa interior

Konichiwa!

Gomene por la demora, pero aquí les dejo

La continuación. Que Espero k les guste Arigato gosaimas a los que pasan siempre

Y próximamente capitulo 6 "- La noche de ropa interior 2"

Comenten onegai, para subir el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 5- La noche de ropa interior

Eran las 6:30 y comenzaban las reuniones de apoderados en The School Ninjas, donde iba llegando al Salón Hiashi serio como siempre esperando que su sobrino y su hija no hayan defraudado al clan o algo así. Entonces de repente sintió que alguien a lo lejos corría muy rápido acercándose a el gritando su nombre:

-¡Hiashi!, tú viejo-

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres?-(Pregunto Hiashi)

-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas compañero?-(Pregunto un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos celestes)

-¿Eh?, ¡ERES TÜ Yodaime!-(Dijo Hiashi molesto)-

-Así es, he venido a la reunión de apoderados de mi hijo Naruto-kun ¿Y tu?-(Dijo Yodaime)-No te veo desde la segundaria-

-También he venido a la reunión de apoderados de mi Sobrino Neji y mi Hija Hinata-(Dijo Hiashi)

-¿Hinata?, ¿eh?-(Dijo Yodaime pensando)-Creo que Naruto-kun me ha hablado sobre ella, que al parecer es muy tímida pero muy bonita-

-¿Qué?, Tu hijo conoce a Hinata-(Dijo Hiashi enojado, pensó: "No será la razón por la cual últimamente llega alegre a casa")

-Sí, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?, ya veo ¿Crees que podamos ser consuegros?-(Dijo Yodaime riendo)

-¿EH?, ¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Hiashi)-No creo que mi hija se fije en alguien como tu hijo-

-Es que tú sabes mi hijo, es hijo de tigre-(Dijo Yodaime, mientras salían destellos de luz por atrás de él)

-Me imagino, ¿Qué Naruto no es como tú cuando eras universitario?-(Dijo Hiashi)

-¿Eh?, etto en lo estudioso que digamos…mas o menos-(Dijo Yodaime nervioso)

-No me refiero a eso, tú a los 15 años ya eras de esos chicos que pasan metidos en los baños de mujeres con un hombre de pelo blanco, como era su nombre?-(Pregunto Hiashi)-Era Jiraiya-Sama?-

-¿el?, eh si claro ahora es el sub.-director de esta escuela-(Dijo Yodaime)

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Hiashi)

-Sí-(Dijo Yodaime)

-Bien todos los apoderados entren al gimnasio por favor-(Dijo Tsunade)

En el gimnasio:

Tsunade esperaba que todos estuvieran en silencio y dijo:

-Bien, los he reunido aquí para que sepan que sus hijos partir de la otra semana esta escuela aparte de ser jornada desde las 8:00 AM hasta las 6:00 esta vez tenemos actividades nocturnas por el resto del semestre-

-Eso quiere decir, que?-(Dijo el señor Yamanaka)

-Que sus hijos deberán permanecer en la school como una especie de internado, ¿Entienden?-(Dijo Sub.-Director)

-Exacto, tendrán que quedarse a dormir por todo el año-(Dijo Tsunade)-Pero solo los fin de semana pueden ir a sus casa ya sea para visitarlos o lo que sea, ¿Alguien no esta de acuerdo?-

-…-

-Bien entonces deben informarles a sus hijos de esto-(Dijo Tsunade)

Al día siguiente:

Todos los alumnos charlaban en el salón sobre el internado y la mitad estaba de acuerdo, solo que hinata estaba muy nerviosa por quedarse de noche en la escuela.

Al finalizar la semana, llego la siguiente y el día lunes a primera hora se encontraban todos los alumnos con sus maletas frente al colegio Shizune comenzó a dictar las habitación con su acompañante Iruka le ayudo con las habitaciones de los hombres:

-Tenten con Hinata estarán en la habitación 16-

-¡Si!-(Dijeron ambas)

-Bien menos mal estamos juntas-(Dijo Tenten)

-Y las acompañara Temari-(Dijo Shizune)

-Hinata y Tenten ¿Eh?-(Dijo Temari)-Creo que estará bien-

-Sakura y Ino en la habitación 17-(Dijo Shizune)

-Sasuke, lee y Naruto en la habitación 10-(Dijo Iruka)

-¿Que?, yo con Sasuke...¡NO!-(Dijo Naruto enfadado)-Sensei no quiero estar con el, ¡Dattebayo!-

-Naruto calma, somos todos compañeros ¿no?-(Dijo lee mirando a su sensei que estaba parado en la puerta)-La juventud importa ¿Verdad Gai-Sensei?-

-Claro, me enorgulleces muchacho-(Dijo Gai y sus dientes resplandecían)

-Lo siento naruto-(Dijo Iruka)-Pero no puedes cambiar-

-¡Que tonto!-(Dijo Sasuke)

-Shino con Kankuro y Dedidara-(Dijo Iruka)-En la habitación 11-

-Con el, ¿Sera bueno para derrotarlo? y verlo sin gafas-(Se reía malévolamente Kankuro)

-Kiba, Neji y Sai-(Dijo Iruka)

-¡Da igual!-(Dijo Kiba)

-Chouji con Shikamaru y Gaara-(Dijo Iruka

-¿con Gaara?-(Dijo Shikamaru con miedo)

-Shikamaru Gaara te mira con odio o es mi idea?(Dijo Chouji)

-No es tu idea-(Dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva)

-Por ultimo Hidan, Tobi, Itachi-(Dijo Iruka)

Cada uno fue a sus habitaciones solo que de repente en la habitación de Naruto una flecha atravesó su puerta con una carta que decía:

Queridos estudiantes: (Jiraiya)

Les habla su sub. Director, los espero a todos en la oficina es por una misión imposible de rango S, por favor no le avisen a las chicas.

Sayonara

Naruto con sus compañeros fueron a la oficina donde se encontraron con que todos los demás de las otras habitaciones también habían sido llamados. Todos los alumnos hombres se encontraban en la oficina del sub.  
Director que le dijo:

-chicos los he reunido aquí, por que tienen una misión de Rango S, deberán entrar al cuarto de las chicas y robar su prenda intima, ¿Entendieron?-

-¿Qué??-(Dijeron todos)

-Así es, me van a decir que no quieren ir?-(Pregunto Jiraiya)

-Realmente eres un Ero-Senin Datebayo-(Dijo Naruto apuntando a su Sub. Director)

-Pero…que tal si nos piílla alguien ¿eh?-(Dijo Tobi)

-Ya se, le echaremos la culpa aquí nos mando-(Dijo Itachi riendo)-¿Verdad chicos?-

-Si-(Dijeron el resto)

-Además ¿Quién va a querer hacer eso?, es muy aburrido me voy a dormir-(Dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta)

-¡ESPERA QUIEN NO LO HAGA SERA CASTIGADO!-(Dijo Ero-Senin riéndose malévolamente)

-¡Esto es injusto!-(Dijo Kiba)

-Además la otra vez ya nos golpearon las chicas por algo que no hicimos-(Dijo Kankuro nervioso)

-Lo terrible, es que esta mañana vi como a Tenten le venían a dejar muchas armas en un paquete gigante-(Dijo Shino)

-¡Que miedo!, el que va a sufrir más sera Neji si es descubierto-(Dijo Naruto riéndose)

-Si lo hacemos, seremos castigados pero además la Directora nos matara-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Lo divertido es que es una misión!-(Dijo Lee feliz)

-Si entramos a las piezas de las chicas, podremos ver…otras cosas-(Dijo Sai pensando)

-¡Realmente no quiero!-(Dijo Hidan)

-Y de que te quejas si te matan, no morirás porque eres inmortal-(Dijo Deidara serio)

-¡DEBEN HACERLO! O ya verán las consecuencias-(Dijo Ero-Senin riéndose)

-Uf, ¿Es necesario?-(Dijeron todos aburridos)

-No es nuestra culpa que nuestro sub. Director sea un degenerado ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Chouji)

-No por eso ya tenemos a quien culpar-(Dijo Naruto)

-Así es-(Dijo Sasuke riéndose en un rincón oscuro)

Todos los ninjas comenzaron a dividirse para entrar donde las kunoichis, a Sasuke lo enviaron al cuarto de Sakura con Ino acompañado de Itachi y Lee que entraron cuidadosamente entraron a los cajones y pudieron ver ropa rosa de Haruno Sakura, amarilla de Ino Yamanaka.  
En otra habitación en la de Temari, Tenten y Hinata se encontraban Shikamaru, Naruto con Neji invadiendo los closet y cajones. En las habitaciones del Sonido y de la directora, Shizune algunas senséis entraron el resto de los Akatsuki con su director.  
Hasta ahora que eran las 11:00 no habían sido descubiertos hasta que en la habitación de Sakura e Ino, Itachi con Lee caminaban lentamente saliendo por la puerta, pero Sasuke que se quedo mirando a Sakura pensó: "Se ve tan tranquila así, en vez de gritar todos los días mi nombre". En ese momento los brazos de Sakura se estiraron y la almohada cayo al suelo, la chica comenzó a buscar la Almohada, pero en vez de eso abrazo a Sasuke sus labios comenzaron a decir:

-¡Sasuke-Kun!, te amo…Te amo-

-…-(Sasuke estaba aficionándose con los brazos fuertes de Sakura que lo tenía acorralado sin saber que era él realmente)

-o.o Rayos hemos perdido a Sasuke-(Dijo Lee)

-Es verdad…pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, adiós hermanito-(Dijo Itachi cerrando la puerta)

-Sakura…me estoy a-h-o-g-a-n-d-o-(Decía Sasuke pálido)

-¿Eh? Sasuke-kun ¿Realmente eres tu?-(Dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos y soltándolo un poco)-Has venido a verme-

-No es eso…realmente yo-(Dijo Sasuke nervioso)

-¿Tu…que?-(Dijo Sakura enojada)

-Si he venido a ver como estabas-(Dijo Sasuke mintiendo para que no se dieran cuenta)

-Oh, eres tan tierno-(Dijo Sakura apunto de besar a Sasuke)

Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció una sombra que dijo: "Sasuke, ¿Estas bien?".Al darse cuenta era la voz de Sai que al ver a la pareja juntos dijo:

-Oh, parece que has fallado en la misión porque estas haciendo tus cosas con Sakura-

-¿De que hablas¿ Qué misión?-(Dijo Sasuke enojado)

-Tú sabes de…entrar al cuarto de las chicas-(Dijo Sai alegre)

-Sai Callate-(Dijo Sasuke empujándolo)

Sai cayó de punta sobre Ino, que esta al despertar vio frente a sus ojos al chico blanco sonriéndole. Se puso entre nerviosa y asustada que grito. Sasuke se escapo de los brazos de Sakura y salio corriendo por la puerta, mientras Lee con Itachi iban a la oficina a entregarle algunas prendas que metieron en bolsas.

En otra habitación donde estaba Temari que comenzó a moverse apunto de despertar pensó:- Ese grito no es de esa Yegua de Ino-. Shikamaru tembló y una gotita corrió por su cara al ver como la Kunoichi de la Arena comenzaba a despertar:

-¡Hey Tenten!, ¿No has escuchado nada…-(Dijo Temari hasta que vio a Shikamaru con una bolsa llena de ropa interior)-Shikamaru…¿Qué HACES CON ESA ROPA????-

-Nada…Yo solo-(Dijo Shikamaru palido de Miedo)

-Estas muerto-(Dijo Temari lanzando su abanico Gigante y haciendólo chocar con Neji)

-¿Eh?, que ocurre Shikamaru?-(Dijo Neji mirando a su alrededor)-Oh…no tenemos problemas-

-¡Neji Hyuga!, has venido a robarnos ropa interior-(Dijo Tenten sacando todas sus armas, entre ellas una escopeta muy grande)

-Espera…tenten no es lo que tú piensas-(Dijo Neji mirando con miedo)

-Entonces porque ¿Llevas una bolsa con ropa interior?-(Dijo Tenten)

-Shikamaru Ayuda-(Dijo Neji)

-Estoy en la misma-(Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Temari)-Solo "Corre por tu vida".

Diciendo esto Shikamaru y Neji salieron corriendo por los pasillos mientras las dos kunoichis los perseguían uniendo fuerza para destruirlas. Menos mal esta vez kankuro con Gaara y Shino preferían ser Castigados así que no participaron, Hinata que venía recién despertando dijo:  
-¿eh?, ¿Qué ocurre? Es mi idea o he visto a Temari y Tenten persiguiendo a Shikamaru con Neji-(Dijo Tratando de encender la luz)

Cuando la esencio la luz y luego se agacho para buscar sus zapatos debajo de su cama, solo que de repente con sus manos toco un cabello por el suelo. Se asusto y tomo una linterna para ver, entonces se encontró con Naruto que estaba escondido debajo de la cama:

-¿Naruto-kun?-(Dijo poniéndose colorada)

-Si, es que…yo Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto saliendo de su escondite y tocando su frente que estaba muy roja)-¿Qué ocurre tienes fiebre?-

-Yo…-(Dijo Hinata dando un grito y se desmayo hacia atrás)

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Hinata, estas bien?!-(Dijo Naruto moviéndola para que volviera en si)

En la pieza de los senséis, entre ellos donde dormía Shizune, Anko y Kurenai se metieron Kiba, Deidara, Chouji con Tobi:

-¡Bien objetivo localizado!-(Dijo Kiba despacio viendo la ropa interior sobre el cajón)

-Es verdad…o.o ¡Son muy grandes los de Kurenai-Sensei!-(Dijo Tobi sorprendido)

-Mira los pijamas de todas son muy escotados-(Dijo Deidara riéndose entre ruborizado y nervioso)

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad-(Dijo Chouji comiendo papas)

De repente sintieron un ruido atrás de ellos era Shizune que caminaba dormida a tomar agua, los cuatro se asustaron pensado que los había descubiertos que se escondieron en el closet, solo que Chouji dejo caer su paquete de papas donde en ese momento despertó Anko miro a todos lados y dijo:

-Shizune, kurenai-(Dijo seria)-Hay intrusos-

-Al parecer es alguien que comía papas-(Dijo Kurenai)

-Creo saber como lo descubriremos-(Dijo Anko riéndose)

-Ya entiendo-(Dijo Shizune)

-Si de seguro estaba comiendo esto, quiere decir que era alguien Gordo-(Dijo Anko)

Kiba con los otros dos se asustaron al ver como Chouji se enfurecía, de repente el Closet exploto y salio Chouji diciendo: No estoy gordo!:  
-Bien los tenemos-(Dijo Kurenai)

-Si-(Dijeron Anko y Shizune)

Jiraiya y el resto de los estudiantes que estaba escabullidos en la pieza de la directora, donde ya llevaban mucho tiempo buscando sostenes, pero no encontraban:

-Es terrible Jiraiya-Sama-(dijo peint)

-oh!, es verdad no hay ninguno de ellos en ninguna parte-(Dijo Hydan)  
-eso quiere decir que...ella…no usa…!-(Dijo ero-Senin rojo)

-¡Así es!, I QUE LES IMPORTA A USTEDES?!-(Dijo tsunade haciendo volar a los akatsuki)

-¡Espera Tsunade!-(Dijo Ero-Senin mirando el rostro de la directora furiosa)

-¡Esta vez te matare!-(Dijo Tsunade pegándole un combo)

En los pasillos de la escuela aun se encontraban Shikamaru y Neji iban corriendo apenas, mientras dos chicas furiosas los seguían:

-¡¿Qué hacemos Neji?!, estoy cansado-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-No lo se…yo también no puedo más-(Dijo Neji)

-¡No corran cobardes!-(Dijo Tenten apunto de alcanzar a Neji)

-¡Shikamaru no eras una genio?!-(Dijo Neji corriendo más rápido)-No tienes una cuartada?

-¡No!, en este momento es solo pienso en huir…y correr por nuestras vida-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Esperen!-(Dijo Temari corriendo en pijama)

-¡Bien las estamos pasando!-(Dijo Neji riendo)-Ya no nos alcanzaran-

-¡Neji!-(Dijo Shikamaru apuntando arriba que algo se acercaba)

-¡Cuidado Akatsuki aterrizando!-(grito Hydan)

-¿eh?-(Dijeron los dos)-Hay no!-

En ese momento los Akatsuki cayeron encima de Neji y Shikamaru rompiendo el techo. Los akatsuki más los dos ninjas que corrían quedaron desmayados, mientras Tenten agarraba a Neji y lo amarraba con una cadena, arrastrándolo hasta su pieza, dejándolo inconciente. En el caso de Shikamaru aun estaba derrotado en el piso, Temari lo vio y pensó: "Nada que hacer…me voy a dormir".  
Dormitorio de Sakura y Ino:

Se encontraba Saí mirando a Ino aun de lejos sin alejarse de ella, solo que no decía nada solos las mirabas contaban más que las palabras. Entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡Sasuke se ha escapado!-(Dijo Acostándose de nuevo)-Mañana ya vera-

-Bueno…yo-(Dijo Ino)

-Que duermas bien, debo irme-(Dijo Sai sonriendo y sale por la puerta)

-o.o ¡Ino te gusto Saí!-(Dijo Sakura riéndose)-

-¡Callate frentona!-(Dijo Ino furiosa)

-¡Y tú puerca!-(Dijo Sakura)

-¡Quieres pelear ahora mismo?!-

-¡Por mi esta bien!-(Dijo Sakura)

Las dos salieron a pelear afuera, mientras tanto en la pieza de las senséis se encontraban Kiba, Chouji, deidara y tobi desmayados por los golpes de las tres kunoichis. En la pieza de Hinata estaba aun desmayada en el piso, Naruto salio de su escondite y la tomo en sus brazos dejándola sobre la cama la tapo con las frazadas y pensó: "Hinata-Chan es muy linda datebayo". Diciendo esto sonrió, le tomo la mano era suave, cuando ya se iba le iba a soltar la mano pero ella no la soltaba:

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo Naruto hablando despacio)

-Naruto-kun…tengo miedo-(Dijo Hinata con los ojos aun cerrados, ya que estaba soñando)

-Esta soñando ¿verdad?-(Dijo Naruto)

Naruto le soltó la mano de apoco y le beso la mejilla dijo: "buenas Noches Hinata". El chico rubio salio corriendo por la puerta, mientras Temari que venía entrando noto la escena ya que como Hinata estaba acostada durmiendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa en su cara.

En el pasillo iba caminando Naruto y vio como los Akatsuki estaban tirados en el piso con un Shikamaru debajo de ellos durmiendo estampado. De repente sintió pasos desesperados al ver hacia delante pudo ver como Jiraiya con dos chichones en su cabeza corría muy rápido mientras atrás de él venia la directora apunto de alcanzarlo:

-¡Ero-Senin!-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-¡Ayúdame Naruto!-(Dijo Jiraiya)

-¡Cuidado pervertido volando!-(Dijo Tsunade a Naruto)

.-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Jiraiya mirando atrás de el)

-¡A eso!-(Dijo Naruto con miedo alejándose de la muralla)

Jiraiya vio como Tsunade hacia unas técnicas muy rápidas y saco un puñetazo dándole en la cara. El sub.-Director voló rompiendo la muralla y cayendo justo en la enfermería. Shizune que venía con un vaso de agua que soltó a ver como la Directora se reía malévolamente:

-Parece que tendremos que reparar todo el establecimiento-

-¿eh?-(Dijo Kuranai con una bata)-¿Qué ha pasado?, sentí un golpe-

-no es nada, es que ha llegado un paciente a la enfermería-(dijo Tsunade riendo)

-¡¿El sub.-Director?!-(dijo Kurenai)-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Entro a mi pieza-(dijo Tsunade)-En busca de ropa interior-

-oh ya veo-(dijo Shizune)-Tiene sentido con lo que paso en el pasillo con los akatsuki y Shikamaru desmayados-

-Claro y he escuchado de el Inspector Oroshimaru que vio a Neji atado a su cama desmayado con heridas leves, pero con una nota que decía: "Para que nunca mas te pierdas en las noches, tú cama siempre estará contigo"-(Dijo kurenai)-fue tenten ya que la vi hace poco-

-¿Entonces naruto-kun?-(Dijo Shizune)-Tú también andabas en eso ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero no hice nada-

-¿A que cuarto entraste?-(Dijo Kurenai)

-Al de Hinata, Temari y tenten-

-oh ya veo-(dijo Shizune pensando: Hinata-chan se desmayo verdad?)-Al de Hinata eh…

-¿Y eso que?-(dijo Naruto nervioso)

-No nada-(dijo Shizune riendo)

-¿Cuál?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Una visita al director-(dijo Tsunade)

En ese momento Naruto tuvo que confesar todo lo del plan de Ero-Senin y kurenai encargarse de todos los del pasillo con ayuda del equipo medico.  
Solo Sai, itachi y Lee fueron detenidos por el inspector Oroshimaru, con castigos sorprendentes con serpientes. Pero los que tuvieron un entrenamiento muy agotador fueron Kiba, Tobi, Deidara y Chouji que Anko decidió entrenarlos toda la noche hasta las 6:00 de la mañana y ellos entraban a clases a las 7:30 (pobrecitos).

Al día siguiente en la sala de clases:

Se encontraban Shikamaru con dolor de espalda, kiba con Chouji con ojeras y dolor de todo el cuerpo. Ino soñando despierta con Sai, pero aun con fuerza porque la noche anterior no pudo pelear con Sakura porque Tsunade las pillo y dijo: "Si pelean sin un combate ninja, solo por tonterías serán castigadas con mi súper entrenamiento".  
En fin Hinata sonrojada aun ya que Temari le contó todo lo ocurrido, Neji solo lastimado por tenten y cansado ya que esta mañana tuvieron que venir ninjas especiales para desatarlo de las cadenas que no lo permitían levantarse de la cama, en cuanto a Sasuke era el único ileso sin ningún daño:

-Uf, que bien dormi ayer ¡Soy el único que no tiene ningún castigo ni me hicieron correr toda la noche, ni me obligaron a confesar todo, ni me pegaron y tampoco me dejaron traumado con serpientes ¿Verdad lee?-(Dijo Sasuke burlándose)

-¡Serpientes donde?!-(Dijo lee temblando y subiéndose arriba de la mesa)

-Tranquilo Lee, no hay nada-(Dijo Kiba)

-ah-(Dijo Lee mejor)

-¡NINGUN RASJUÑO! ¿Eh?-(Dijo una voz furiosa atrás)

-¿Eh?, Sakura!-(Dijo Sasuke asustado)

-¡Por lo que hiciste anoche te daré tu merecido!-(Dijo Sakura enfurecida con su lado b)-¡Pervertido!-

-¿Que hiciste?-(Dijo Naruto riendo)-Con razón te demoraste tanto anoche, Sasuke o debo decir Ero-Senin 2-

-¡No pienses tonterías!-(Dijo Sasuke)-¡Sakura tranquila!-

-¿Que tonterías?, ¡Andabas buscando ropa interior!-(dijo Sakura frente a Sasuke)

Sus compañeros de clases de movieron del puesto de sasuke y fueron a la puerta en caso de operación deis. Diciendo esto Sakura le pega a Sasuke haciéndolo caer hasta el primer piso (hizo un agujero en el piso). A través del gran agujero sus compañeros de clases le gritaron:

-¡Sasuke!-(Dijo Kiba)-¿Estas bien?

-...creo que me rompí algo-(dijo Sasuke adolorido desde el primer piso se escuchaba el eco)

-¿Que te rompiste?-(Dijeron todos)

-No sera eso-(dijo sai riendo)-eso quiere decir...que no podrás tener hijos-

-¡Idiota no me he roto eso!-(Dijo Sasuke gritando)

continuara  
...............................................................


	7. La obra

Konichiwua!!

Aquí les dejo el capitulo seis es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste y comenten onegai!

gomene en el capitulo anterior dije que esta era la continuación de la noche de ropa interior, pero no me confundi. Ahora es otro capitulo muy diferente.

Capitulo 6

Después que Sakura le dio una gran paliza a Sasuke, un equipo medico junto con kurenai tuvieron que ir a buscar al Uchiha al primer piso. En la enfermería vieron que su brazo se había torcido y ahora estaría enyesado del brazo izquierdo, eso se debía a que al caer se cayó de punta y sus brazos impidieron que el golpe fuera más fuerte.

Toda su clase estaba muy preocupada por él, pero kurenai decidió darle el alta y le permitió seguir en clases ya que es diestro, podía escribir con la mano derecha. Sakura se sentía un poco culpable y a la vez pasaba diciendo: "Se lo merecía", mientras que en el caso de Naruto se reía todos los días de él diciendo: "Ahora si que eres un tonto por a ver molestado a Sakura-Chan".

Era un día Lunes, el sol brillaba era resplandeciente sobre la escuela de Ninjas solo que los alumnos de la clase 1 y 2 ahora iban en la misma clase (konoha y la arena). Eran las 8:00 y en el salón se escuchaban muchos murmullos sobre el accidente de Sasuke que estaba mirando junto a la ventana serio, hasta que de repente la puerta se abre y aparece Gai-Sensei marchando alegre:

-¡Bueno días alumnos!-

-Bueno días, Gai-Sensei-(Dijeron todos)

-Partir de hoy comienza la clase de Teatro-(Dijo Gai)-Todos deberán hacer un obra al azar para el Festival de verano-

-¡¿Qué?!-(Dijeron todos atacados)

-yo no puedo tengo yeso-(Dijo sasuke sacando la lengua a Naruto)

-Sasuke igual debes hacerlo-(Dijo Gai)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Igual tendrás que hacerlo!-(Dijo Naruto burlándose)

-Muy bien ahora tendrán que sacar un papel para seleccionar las parejas y luego veremos el cuento-

-Esta…bien-(Estaban todos aburridos)

Gai-Sensei paso puesto por puesto con una bolsa con papeles con unos números, al que saliera igual debían ser pareja. Sasuke fue el primero en sacarlo y de repente salio:

-"Número 23"-(Dijo Sasuke)-¡Esperen el 23…es!-

-¡Si!, número 23 soy yo-(Dijo Sakura alegre)

-¡Bien!, ya tenemos la primera pareja-(Dijo Gai pasando una caja amarilla a Sakura)-Saca un papel para ver que cuento-

-¡Sale!-(Dijo Sakura leyéndolo)-"La bella y la Bestia"-

-sensei aunque ese cuento esta al revés como Sasuke-kun es lindo y Sakura debía ser la bestia-(dijo Ino Riendo)-Ya que ella…fue la causante del Yeso-

-Cállate, estas celosa porque me toco con Sasuke-Kun y tú no-(Dijo Sakura)-Tú podrías estar en los 3 cochinitos ¿no?-

-¡No!, yo podría ser Julieta-(Dijo Ino tocando su pelo)

-¡Jaja!-(Dijo Sakura con un ataque de risa)-Si tu eres Julieta, que queda para mi sería mucho más bonita que tú, yo creo que tú podrías ser la princesa encantada-

-¿Princesa encantada?-(Dijo Ino alegre)-¿en serio?-

-Si con que en el día es cerda y en la noche es puerca. Además si encuentra a su príncipe azul recién sería princesa, las probabilidades que eso pase serian de 1.0%-(Dijo Sakura riendo)

Todos se rieron y gai se acerco a Shikamaru para que sacara un papel, el Nara bostezo:

-¡Que aburrido!, a ver salio…número 10-

-¡¿Qué?-(Dijo Gaara enojado)-Diez es…-

-Temari no Sabaku-(Dijo Gai acercándose a ella, para que sacara un papel para el cuento)

-eh…es "La bella durmiente"-(Dijo temari)

-Ya veo entonces él que haría de dragón sería Gaara, ¿verdad?-(Dijo Kankuro riendo)

-¡Kankuro!, y tú serias pinocho-(Dijo Gaara)

-Aunque este cuento también es al revés ¿Verdad?, porque Shika es el que pasa durmiendo-(Dijo Chouji riendo)

-Que problemático-(Dijo Shikamaru acomodándose para dormir)

-Bien Naruto ahora te toca-(Dijo Gai)

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-(Dijo Naruto)-Es el número 22 ¿Quién es 22?-

-Etto, Naruto-kun yo…soy 22-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Esta bien entonces Hinata-(Dijo Gai acercándose con la caja amarrilla)

-etto…dice la "Blanca nieves"-(Dijo Hinata)

-La blanca nieve ¿eh?, ese cuento no es que al final debe darle un beso para que despierte de la cama de cristal-(Dijo Kiba)

-Un beso Hinata con Naruto-(Dijeron Neji y Shino)

-¿Un beso?-(Dijo Hinata desmayándose)

-¡Sensei!-(Dijo Tenten)-Hinata se ha desmayado-

-Llévala a la enfermería-(dijo Gai a tenten)

-¡bien!, ahora ¿Quién viene?-(dijo Gai)

-Yo debería venir-(Dijo Neji)-dice…"Mulan"-

-¿Mulan?, ¿eh?-(Dijo Sakura)

-Bien ya tenemos la pareja perfecta para el papel-(Dijo Temari)-Puede ser Tenten¿Verdad?-

-Si-(Dijeron todos)

-Esta bien, entonces queda así-(Dijo Gai)-El limite de los cuentos es hasta ahí, así que los demás debe ayudar en la obra de sus compañeros tanto como lo protagonistas de las historias, porque en el teatro deben aprender a manejar muchos papeles al mismo tiempo-

-¡Pero eso es mucho!-(Dijo Naruto)-

-Da igual, deben hacerlo-(Dijo gai)-bien ahora nos trasladaremos al gimnasio de teatro-

-¿Gimancio de teatro?-(Dijo Sakura)-No sabía que había uno-

-Si, hay uno-(dijo Shino)-Que esta atrás de la cancha-

-Ya lo recuerdo-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡vamos!-(Dijo Gai)

Los alumnos bajaron al patio y se dirigieron al gimnasio, mientras tanto en la enfermería se encontraba Hinata recostada sobre la camilla con Kurenai examinándola, Tenten acompañándola:

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Lo mismo de siempre-

-Ya veo, algo relacionado con Naruto-kun ¿verdad?-(Dijo Kurenai)

-Sí, es que Gai-Sensei nos estaba eligiendo las parejas para hacer la obra del Festival de Verano, cuando de repente a Naruto le salio Hinata en un papel-

-¿Qué obra es?-

-Blanca nieve le toco a ella-(Dijo Tenten riendo)-Como kiba dijo que había el final con un beso, ella se desmayo-

-Ya lo suponía-(Dijo Kurenai al ver que Hinata abría los ojos)-Hinata…debes regresar a clases en este momento todos tus compañeros deben estar bajando al gimnasio porque Gai allá hace sus clases de teatro-

-Sí, kurenai-Sensei arigato-(Dijo Hinata levantándose)

Tenten y Kurenai caminaron al gimnasio que ya lo conocían. Al llegar allí se encontraron con que primero ensayarían el cuento de "La bella durmiente", el sensei había decidido que gaara hacía muy bien el papel de Dragón, la bruja sería Ino aunque estaba furiosa por ese papel pero aun así debía hacerlo:

-¡Bien empezamos con la parte cuando el príncipe Shikamaru conoce a la princesa Temari!-(Dijo Gai emocionado)

-¡Acción!-(dijo Naruto riendo)

-Temari caminaba cantando "Eres tú el príncipe azul que yo soñé", con los pajaritos rondándola, ellos le traen la capa de un príncipe roja, y un búho bailando con ella. Cuando de repente atrás de ella aparece un príncipe mirándola y sonriéndole que dice: "Hola", ella se asusta y se esconde, pero al darse cuenta ambos se quieren porque al pasar los días el amor va surgiendo entre ellos. Solo que un día la princesa Temari va subiendo una torre como hipnotizada por algo, entonces se pincha el dedo con un maquina de coser, ya que la malvada bruja Ino lo había planeado todo desde que era pequeña su regalo era: "Cuando la princesa Temari tenga 16 años se pinchara el dedo" ella cae inconciente y sus hadas madrinas Tenten, Sakura, Hinata la dejan recostada sobre la cama esperando que se rompiera el hechizo con el beso de un príncipe como Shikamaru Nara-(Dijo Shino narrando la historia)

-¡Esperen corte!-(Dijo Gaara)-¡También debe haber un beso en esta historia!-

-¡Claro!-(Dijeron todos)

-Nunca has leído ese cuento-(Dijo Kankuro)-Al final el príncipe le da un beso y la despierta del largo sueño-

-¡Nara solo hazlo actuando!-(Dijo Gaara)-No te aproveches del asunto-

-Gaara, no te tomes el papel muy enserio ¡Mira causaras un incendio!-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-Bien, sigue Gai-Sensei con la historia-(Dijo Lee emocionado)

-Claro lee-(Dijo Gai sonriendo)-Shikamaru iba corriendo en su burro, a rescatar a la princesa de su largo sueño, solo que la bruja lo impide transformándose en dragón solo que en esta historia se fusiona a un dragón rojo. Las Hadas ayudan a Shikamaru para que llegué al castillo, solo que Gaara con Ino juntos. Entonces la Ada madrina de color Rosa Sakura dice-

-Para matar al dragón deberás enterrarle la espada en el corazón-(Dijo sakura)

-Así mataras tanto al dragón rojo y a la bruja-(Dijo la hada verde Tenten)

-¡Esto es problemático!, pero lo haré-(Dijo el príncipe Shikamaru sacando un espada y enterrándose en el corazón al dragón)

-¡Bien, ahora debes ir al castillo a ver a Gime-Sama! (Princesa)-(Dijo Hinata)

-Arigato, iré-(Dijo Shikamaru)

Shikamaru tuvo que subir muchas escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto más alto donde lo esperaba recostada sobre una cama la princesa Temari, entro y se acerco lento:

-¡Ha llegado el momento!-(Dijo Lee llorando)-El camino a la juventud-

-¡Shikamaru tú puedes!-(Dijo Naruto gritando)

Shikamaru se acerco a los labios se Temari y los beso, entonces en la obra continúo Gai llorando dijo:

-Después que el príncipe beso los labios de la princesa Temari, ella despertó de su largo sueño y se rompió el hechizo, luego hicieron un baile con todo el reino, vivieron felices para siempre-(Dijo Gai llorando)-¡Corte!-

-¡Lo han hecho muy bien!-(Dijo sakura emocionada)

-Shikamaru te has pasado te dije que solo era actuando-(Dijo gaara lanzando llamas)

-Oh… ¿Alguien más vio las llamas?-(Dijo Shino asustado)

-¡Hermoso!, esta obra ya la tenemos por terminada para ese día-(Dijo Gai)

-Esto Temari lo que paso-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso al ver los ojos de temari observándolo)-solo actuaba-

-Nada mal, no fue tan problemático-(Dijo Temari riendo)

-Ahora haremos la obra de "La bella y la Bestia"-(Dijo Gai)

-¡Nos toca Sasuke-kun!-(Dijo sakura)

-mm-(Dijo sasuke aburrido)


	8. La obra parte dos

**Konichiwa!!**

**Gomene por la demora, aquí esta en capitulo siete**

**que espero que les guste, comenten**

_**para que suba el próximo capitulo**_

_**Donde las victimas son Shikamaru y Naruto**_

_**Sayonara**_

Capitulo 7-

-la historia se trata de un príncipe muy gruñón llamado Sasuke que por culpa de su forma de ser, se convirtió en una bestia que deberá aprender a amar y ser un buena persona o se quedara así para siempre, en otra parte se encontraba una chica de largo cabello rosado caminaba vestida de campesina a la biblioteca para llevar libros románticos, cuando de pronto aparece Kiba (Gastón) y akamaru persiguiendo a la "Bella Sakura"-(Dijo Gai)-Entra en escena Kiba dice:

-Oh Sakura, tan bella como siempre ¡Si viviéramos juntos!-(Dijo Kiba pensando: "Esta obra no me viene")

-Jamás, viviré contigo-(Dijo Sakura corriendo por el pueblo)

-Kiba con Akamaru la persiguen pero no logran atraparla ya que la gente del pueblo no lo consigue. Sakura llega a la casa de su padre Chouji que estaba comiendo patatas fritas y leyendo el diario-(Dijo Lee rectando)  
-Padre he llegado-(Dice Sakura mirando a su padre)-Mira lo que he encontrado en la Biblioteca, es un libro de princesas, amor y magia-

-Que interesante-(Dice Chouji)-Recuerda que debo ir a la feria esta noche con nuestro caballo-

-Esta bien…pero recuerda que estas enfermo-(Dijo Sakura sonriendo)

-Lo…se-(Dice Chouji)

El padre de Sakura se va a la feria y se encuentra en un castillo, en el cual entra porque esta muy cansado, deja a su caballo asustado temblando afuera sin darse cuenta que luego huyó. Dentro del Castillo muchos objetos encantados lo reciben, pero entonces aparece la Malvada bestia llamada Sasuke que lo ataca y luego lo encarcela en una prisión.

Su hija se encontraba tomando tesito y se encontró con su caballo que estaba asustado temblando, ella subió sobre él y cabalgo hasta donde estuvo su padre por ultima vez. Sakura llega a un castillo negro protegido por una gran reja, se baja del caballo, abre la reja cuidadosamente y entra al castillo se encuentra con una bestia muy grande que le grito:

-¿Qué haces en mi castillo?-

-Solo he venido a buscar a mi padre-(Dice Sakura)

-Ven acá-(Dice Sasuke empujándola hacia un cuarto)

-¿Sakura hija eres tú?-(Dice Chouji su padre que se encuentra en una celda del cuarto)

-¡Padre!, ¿Estas bien?-(Dice Sakura acercándose hacia él)-Déjalo ir-  
-Sakura, mejor vete a casa-(Dice Chouji)

-No, padre no te dejare aquí -(Dice Sakura preocupada)-Si hay alguna manera que él salga dime cuál y lo haré-

-Este bien dejare ir a tu padre, pero…tú te quedaras en su lugar-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿Qué?, pero…-(Dice mirando a su padre)-Esta bien-

-No Sakura-(Dijo Chouji)

-Debes irte-(Dice Sasuke, empujando a Chouji hacia un mueble que tiene vida y se lo lleva)

-Sakura ve como su padre es llevado afuera del palacio y llora con miedo, Sasuke le muestra su habitación para que se cambie de ropa y baje a cenar, solo que ella se niega. Pasan los días y de apoco se van conociendo hasta que ambos se quieren y bailan juntos bajo el manto de la noche con la canción (Bella y bestia son).Esa misma noche Sasuke decide liberar a Sakura para que ella vaya a ver a su padre solo que cuando llega al pueblo Kiba la interroga diciendo donde estaba, se entera por un espejo que le regalo Sasuke. Se desata una guerra con los hombres del pueblo contra el castillo pero fracasan ya que los objetos de la casa ayudan, en la torre más alta del castillo Kiba se pone a pelear con Sasuke; donde aparece Sakura y tira a Kiba lejos, ayuda a la bestia que estaba herida-(Dice Lee narrando la historia)-Y ahora la parte que todos esperan…Sasuke esta tirado en el piso y Sakura se acerca a él lo va besar…-

-¡Corte!-(Dice Ino molesta)

-¡Ino interrumpiste la escena!, ya aparecerás en la historia de los 3 cerditos donde serás la protagonistas 3 veces ¿eso no te vasta?-(Dice Sakura enojada)

-¡¿Qué?! Sakura-(Dice Ino sacando su puño)

-¡Ino has interrumpido esta historia!, sal de inmediato de mi clase-(dice Gai)-No creas que te salvaras tendrás castigo después de almuerzo-

-¿Qué?, pero sensei-(Dice Ino)

-Pero Nada-(Dice Gai furioso)

-Es la primera vez que veo a Gai-Sensei así-(Dice Neji)

-Es verdad-(Dice Tenten)

-Bueno ya saben lo que venía, hicieron bien la obra ahora Sasuke debes practicar con Sakura en el recreo ya que debe salir perfecto el día de la obra-

-Si, eh ¿puedo irme?-(dice Sasuke aburrido)

-Sí salgan todos los que han actuado-(dice Gai)

-Bien creo que iré a dormir-(dice Shikamaru que estaba escondido atrás del telón)

-Yo iré a dar una vuelta-(Dice Temari)

-mm tengo algo (que hacer-(dice Sasuke saliendo)

-espera Sasuke-(dice Sakura)

-Alguien sabe ¿Qué hora es?-

-deje ver-(Dice Neji sacando su reloj)-oh…nos hemos saltado dos clases!-

-¡¿Eh?!-(dice el resto)

-¿Espera que hora es?-(Dice Naruto corriendo la cortina)-Parece que son las 3:30 porque si Tsunade esta hablando con Shizune sobre la teleserie "Amor entre ninjas"como siempre-

-¡Me perdí la teleserie!-(Dice Gai llorando)-En fin, chicos mañana seguiremos con el resto de las obras, procuren ensayar-

-¡Si!-(Dice todos, mientras ven que Gai se aleja)

-Ahora iré a entrenar-(Dijo Tenten)

-Yo te acompaño-(Dice Neji)

-¡Es hora de comer Ramen!-

-Etto Naruto-kun nos vemos luego-(dice Hinata alejándose)

-Hinata, ¿Adonde vas?-(Dice Naruto)

-¿eh?, iré a la biblioteca leer un poco sobre la obra de mañana para no equivocarme-(Dice Hinata sonrojada)

-¿quieres acompañarme al casino?-

-bueno-(dice jugando con sus dedos)

Los dos se van al Casino se sirven un Ramen, mientras alado de ellos esta Temari tomándose un té y conversando con Shikamaru:

-Shikamaru debemos ensayar-

-Sí claro, pero ¿Cuándo?-

-Ya se después de clases en los jardines frente que están frente a la cancha-

-Si este bien-(dice Shikamaru pensó: "Es mi idea o ella esta algo entusiasmada, ¿desde cuando le interesa tanto las obras?")

-Temari…debemos hablar-(Dice Gaara con un tono frió)

-Después estoy ocupada-(Dice Temari seria)

-¡Te digo que ahora!-(dice Gaara enojado)

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego Shikamaru-(Dice Temari sonriéndole y alejándose con su hermano)

Gaara habla con Temari afuera del casino y le dice:

-¿Qué hacías con él?-

-nada…solo conversábamos-

-¿De que?-

-Nada importante, solo era de materia-

-¿Tareas?, si claro no sabía que mi hermana era tan inteligente que ahora le preocupan las materias hasta en las horas de descanso-(Dice gaara)

-Es importante estudiar-(Dice Temari riendo pensó: "Estudiando se aprende muchas cosas, en especial sobre un chico")  
-¿Qué están divertido?-

-no es nada-(Dice Temari caminando a otro lado)-Tengo que ir a mi habitación-

-¿Eh?, ¡Aun no he terminado!-(Grito Gaara)

Gaara solo vio como su hermana se reía y se alejaba cada vez más del patio, iba a entrar justo choco con Shikamaru que dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?, porque estas tan molesto?-

-¡Nara no te metas con mi Hermana!, si le haces algo verás como la Arena se apodera de ti-(Dijo Gaara mirándolo con ojos de furia y entrando hacía el casino)

-¿Qué hice ahora?, esto se esta poniendo muy problemático-  
-Que miedo Gaara esta muy molesto-(Dijo Chouji apareciendo atrás de Shikamaru)  
-mm esto me da mala espina-(Dijo Shikamaru)

Adentro del casino aun estaba Hinata mirando como Naruto ya llevaba su noveno plato de Ramen:

-He quedado satisfecho-(Dijo pagándole a la cocinera)-Ahora Hinata vamos a ensayar-

-¿A ensayar?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Si vamos, tenemos que ensayar juntos total somos los protagonistas de este cuento-(Dijo Naruto mirándola)-¡A la Biblioteca!-

Naruto y Hinata fueron a la Biblioteca le pidieron el libro de la Blanca Nieves para llevar, luego bajaron al patio:

-Etto, naruto-kun teníamos dos clases ahora de Matemática y Ciencias, ¿Verdad?-

-Es verdad-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-"Atención a todos los alumnos las clases de hoy se han suspendido por reunión de profesores"-(Dijo Tsunade por el altavoz)

-Ahora que no hay clases, ensayemos-(Dijo Naruto abriendo el libro)-en este libro la mayoria de las partes apareces tú así que hay que ensayar solo la parte que aparezco contigo que es al final-

-¿Al final?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-No es que cuando…es el beso-

-Si, es la parte que Blanca Nieves esta inconciente y el Príncipe la besa-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)-Etto, ¿Cómo lo hago?, tendría que besarte-

-¿Besarme?-(Dijo Hinata roja, se desmayo)-

-Hinata, espera no te desmayes aun…aunque si esta desmayada puedo besarla como en el cuento-(Dijo Naruto rojo)

Hinata estaba desmayada en el pasto y entonces Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, se acerco a sus labios de apoco. Pero los ojos de ella se abrieron y se sonrojo dijo: "Naruto-kun…".

El chico rubio la miro y aun teniéndola en sus brazos dijo:

-Hinata…yo…solo iba a ensayar lo del cuento-

-Pero…si no quieres no es necesario ahora-

-Ese es el problema que por alguna razón si quiero-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata colorada)

-Otra vez tienes fiebre-(Dijo Naruto tocando sus mejillas)

-¡Naruto!, ¿Qué haces?-(Dijo Neji)

Naruto y Hinata se separaron rápidamente:

-Neji-Onisan-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Neji cálmate, Hinata y yo solo estábamos ensayando la obra-

-Si claro la obra, ¿Quieres que te crea eso?-(Dijo Neji furioso)

-Neji es verdad, no te enojes-

-Ahora Hinata esta defendiéndote-(Dijo Neji enojado, usando sus técnicas contra Naruto)

En el pasto frente a la cancha: (5:30 de la tarde)

-Bien Shikamaru debemos ensayar-

-Espera Temari, ¿Quieres ensayar el final? O ¿El principio?-

-Yo creo que el final-(Dijo Temari sonriendo)

-¿El final?-(Dijo Shikamaru pensó: "Se refiere a…")

-Estoy lista-(dijo Temari acostada sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados)

-¿eh?, que problemática eres-(dijo Shikamaru)-Tendré que hacerlo-

Shikamaru se preparo y beso los labios de temari otra vez, ella se levanto, sonrió:

-Realmente eres bueno-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A nada-(dijo Temari riendo)

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de una mujer problemática-(dijo Shikamaru besando a Temari)

-¡NARA!, ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI HERMANA!-(Dijo Gaara enojado)

-¡Gaara!-(Dijo Temari asustada)

-La Arena se encargara de ti-(dijo Gaara persiguiendo a Shikamaru por todas partes con Temari atrás)

En otra parte del establecimiento se encontraba Kakashi hablando con Iruka en el balcón sobre los exámenes que venían ahora:

-Creo que los chicos son fuertes y podran lograrlo-(Dijo Iruka)

-Sí, yo también lo creo-(Dijo Kakashi)-Hablando de eso, ¿No es Naruto quien va corriendo por allí?-

-Es verdad y mira alado de él va Shikamaru corriendo-(Dijo Iruka)-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-Algo relacionado con Temari y Hinata-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Si eso creo-(Dijo Iruka riendo)

Efectivamente se podía observar desde el balcón que abajo en la cancha iba corriendo Naruto perseguido por Kiba y Neji, que atrás de ellos venía Hinata gritando: "Neji, Kiba deténganse". Por otro lado estaba Shikamaru perseguido por Gaara y atrás de ellos venía Temari gritando: "Gaara cálmate, Shika corre":

-Shikamaru ¿Qué hiciste?-(Dijo Naruto corriendo alado de él)

-¿Lo mismo digo yo?-

-Tienes suerte que a ti solo te persigue uno, ya que Kankuro no esta en contra de su relación porque esta ocupado-

-Si pero Gaara cuenta por 2 o más diría yo-(Dijo Shikamaru corriendo)-Porque la Arena esta de su lado-

-¡Tengo una idea!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Una idea?, espero que sea buena-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Porque estoy cansado-

Naruto se acerco al oído de Shikamaru y le dijo: "Mira en esta esquina hay un pasillo largo, donde esta el gimnasio que aun no reparamos bien, podemos desviarnos".

-Entiendo-(Dijo Shikamaru)  
Cuando corrieron por el pasillo largo Neji, Kiba y Gaara lanzaron unos kunai pero justo Shikamaru con Naruto hicieron el Yutsu de Reemplazo, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Kiba)-¿A dónde se fueron?-

-No lo se-(Dijo Neji)-Sigamos buscando, no pueden ir muy lejos-

-Es verdad-(dijo Gaara aliándose a los demás)  
continuara  
…………………………………………………………….


	9. Shikamaru y Naruto perseguidos

Gomene por el retraso, aquí esta la continuación:

Capitulo 8:

Shikamaru y Naruto aparecieron en el tejado dijeron:

-ahora que hacemos?-(Dijo Naruto dando un suspiro)-Yo creo que en algún momento se cansarán ¿no?-

-¿Estas bromeando? todos ellos son muy problemáticos dudo que se cansen-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¿Dónde dormiremos?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Como veo no tienen donde dormir ¿verdad?-(Dijo Kakashi)

-¿eh?, Kakashi-Sensei-(dijo Naruto sorprendido)

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-(Dijo Shika igual sorprendido)

-Hemos visto toda la escena desde el balcón-(Dijo Iruka riendo)

-Iruka-Sensei tú también-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora, eh Naruto?-(Dijo Kakashi)

-¿Eh?, bueno yo-(dijo Naruto avergonzado)

-En fin, seguro tiene que ver algo con Hinata-(Dijo Iruka riendo)-Lo que me extraña es que Shikamaru ande metido en cosas así-

-Es que estaba…solo-(dijo Shika nervioso recordando la escena con Temari)

-No te preocupes, ahora que no tienen donde dormir pueden venir a la habitación de los senseis ya que hay dos camas en caso de emergencias como esta-(dijo kakashi)

-¡Bajen del techo!-(Dijo Tsunade gritando)-Iruka, kakashi si no bajan haré lo mismo que hice con Jiraiya-

-¿Lo que le hizo?-(dijo Shika y Naruto a la vez pensando mente pervertida)-¿Qué le hizo?-

-Lo bajo de rango ahora Jiraiya-Sama no es director-(Dijo Iruka)

-Ahora es inspector-(Dijo Kakashi)

-¿En serio?-(Dijeron los dos asustados)

-Sí, así que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora-(dijo Iruka)

-¡Si!-(dijeron todos saliendo del techo)

Los cuatro salieron del techo y se dirigieron a la habitación de los mayores donde durmieron de inmediato, al día siguiente

-Hey, shikamaru Naruto-(Dijo Kakashi hablando despacio)

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo Shikamaru bostezando)

-Es que deben ir a sus habitaciones de inmediato-(Dijo Iruka)-Tsunade no sabe que ustedes están acá y Oroshimaru esta revisando pieza por pieza si alguien falta lo reportara a la directora-

-Ya veo-(Dijo Naruto con sueño)-Pero ¿Qué haremos si alguien nos descubre?-

-Ocupen sus técnicas ninjas para llegar hasta allá nosotros dos los cubriremos-(Dijo Kakashi sonriendo)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Shikamaru levantándose)

Kakashi con Iruka fueron a hablar con Oroshimaru que estaba apunto de entrar en el dormitorio de Naruto. Lograron charlar harto tiempo con él sobre cosas sin mayor importancias como "¿Qué ha sido de su trabajo?, debe ser muy difícil tener disciplina con chicos como ellos ¿Verdad" decían ambos. Sin que el inspector se diera cuenta entro naruto hecho una bala hacia su habitación. Luego hicieron lo mismo en la habitación de Shikamaru preguntando "¿Cómo se llamo su padre?" dijo Iruka sonriendo, pero Orochimaru se quedo callado y dijo "Nunca lo conoce". Mientras ellos lo consolaban con palabras Shikamaru se tiro por la ventana y entro hacia su cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido.

Naruto y Shikamaru ya habían aparecido, estaban en clases de Historia con Asuma-Sensei que les estaba pasando la historia del primer fundador de Konoha cuando Gaara le tiro un papel a Shikamaru que decía: "No creas que te salvaras de mi", el chico solo se asusto un poco y cerro los ojos para evitar verlo, pero solo recibió una tiza en la cabeza, a la vez un regaño del profesor de Historia diciéndole que pusiera atención. El chico rubio de ojos celestes miraba fijamente a Hinata y ella se ruborizaba, solo que de repente sintió un escalofrió atrás de él, al mirar vio a Neji con Kiba mirándolo con ojos de tanto odio que lo obligaron a poner atención solo a la clase.

En el recreo Shikamaru con Naruto charlaban sobre lo ocurrido en clase, cuando de repente unas sombras se acercaron a ellos eran sus enemigos de la clase Neji, Kiba y Gaara:

-¡Ahí están!-(Dijo Neji)

-¿Listo Akamaru?-(Dijo Kiba mirando a su gran perro blanco)

-¿Listo, de que?-(dijo Naruto nervioso)

-¡De esto!-(Dijo Neji haciendo sus técnicas tirando lejos de Naruto)

-¡Bien hecho!, ahora es mi turno-(dijo Kiba haciendo la técnica de Remolino con Akamaru)

-¡Esperen, datebayo!-(Dijo Naruto herido intentándose pararse)-¿Qué les pasa a los dos?-

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche?-(Dijo Neji enojado)

-Intentaste besar a Hinata-(Dijo Kiba molesto)

-Sabía que habías tratado de hacer eso-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Tú no digas nada Nara!, porque el no alcanzo, pero tú te atreviste-(dijo Gaara atrapando a Shika con su prisión de Arena)

-¿eh?, que problemático ¿Por qué siempre a mi me pasan cosas así?-

Justo por los alrededores donde estaban estos peleando, caminaban Tenten con sus compañeras de cuarto buscando una sombra ya que debido al calor no podían disfrutar del recreo cuando de pronto vieron el combate:

-¡Gaara!, ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¡Temari!, no te metas en esto-

-Si me meto-(dice Temari mirando a Shikamaru)-aunque sea algo problemático ¿Verdad?-

-¡Naruto-kun!, ¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Hinata corriendo hacia él)

-Hinata, estoy bien en serio no te preocupes-(Dijo Naruto intentando pararse)

-Eso no es verdad, Kiba-kun, Neji-onisan ¿Que le han hecho?-

-Lo que se merece, Hinata-Sama por favor no intente detenernos-(Dijo Neji)

-¡Si ella no lo hace!, entonces lo haré yo-(Dijo Tenten enojada, caminando sentido contrario)-Neji, nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos entiendo que sea tu prima, pero ahora estas transformándote en un ogro, nos vemos luego chicas estoy muy molesta como para estar aqui-

-¿Eh?, pero Tenten-(Dijo Neji siguiéndola)-Espera-

-Neji te atraparon verdad?, en fin lo haré yo-(Dijo Kiba retomando su técnica)

-¡Byakugan!-(Dijo Hinata seria, protegiendo a Naruto que aun estaba en el suelo)-Kiba, si quieres seguir con esto me enfrentare contra ti-

-Pero Hinata-(Dijo Kiba parando la técnica y alejándose)-Esta bien, vamos Akamaru-

-uf, menos mal-(Dijo Hinata tanto un suspiro largo)-¿Naruto-kun estas lastimado?-

-No, gracias Hinata-

-¡Gaara ríndete!-(dijo Temari sacando su abanico)-Mis asuntos personales los manejo yo-

-Temari, no te enfades-(Dijo Gaara triste)

-¡Ya no te preocupes por mi!-(Dijo Temari enfadada)

-Ganaste Nara-(Dijo Gaara algo triste y se fue)

-Temari-Sempai no fuiste muy dura-(dijo Hinata)

-No creo…ya se le pasara-(Dijo Temari)

Apenas sonó el timbre toco clase de educación física y debieron dar 24 vueltas alrededor de todo el colegio ya que Anko estaba enfadada porque Kakashi la había rechazado debía sacar su irá con sus alumnos. Después de el almuerzo finalmente tocaba la clase más larga ya que empezaba a las 2:00 terminaba a las 5:00 ya que era importante para el establecimiento que se trataba de teatro. Todos se dirigieron a la sala de siempre o al auditorio, Gai anunció que debían empezar la Blanca Nieves Naruto y Hinata.

-La historia se desarrolla cuando una chica de largos cabellos oscuros limpiaba los pisos de un gran palacio, cuando de repente vio a un pajarito y se puso a cantar con él. Sin percatarse atrás de ella había un príncipe de pelo rubio y ojos celestes que la estaba mirando, blanca Nieves seguía cantando frente a un pozo, hasta que de repente vio en el reflejo del agua a un chico. Se asusto tanto que salio corriendo y aunque el chico le gritara "Espera no te vayas" ella ya había entrado al palacio y estaba contemplándolo desde una ventana porque vio como cantaba diciendo que la quería, su corazón saltaba de alegría y su blanca piel se sonrojaba.

Solo que en un balcón más alto se encontraba la Reina Sakura furiosa viendo que el espejo había dicho que blanca Nieves era la más bonita en vez de ella. Con su odio llamo al cazador Kiba que se encargara de matar a la chica y darle el corazón a ella en un cofre. En el bosque se encontraba ella recogiendo flores, cuando Kiba saco su cuchillo y la apunto, ella cayó se rodilla asustada:

-No puedo-(Dijo Kiba)

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué hizo eso?-(Dijo Blanca nieves asustada)

-Perdóneme, es que la Reina Sakura me ha dado la orden de matarla-

-¿La reina?-

-Sí, por favor huya lo más lejos de aquí-(Dijo el cazador)

Blanca Nieves corrió y corrió solo que tenía mucho miedo viendo a muchas figuras extrañas a su alrededor, tanto que cayó al suelo y lloro desesperadamente. Entonces muchos animales salieron y la acompañaron, entre ellos muchas manadas de Siervos, mapaches, etc. Blanca Nieves (Hinata) encontró una cabaña en medio del bosque era pequeña y acogedora. En la que entro con el resto de los animales y al ver a su alrededor vio una cabaña en miniatura ya que todo eres pequeño paresia que algunos chicos vivían allí pero eran muy pequeños porque estaba cochino y lleno de hollín:

-Como veo esta todo sucio, debemos limpiar-(Dijo Blanca nieves)

La chica comenzó a limpiar con ayuda de los animales toda la casa, tanto pisos como muebles, servicios (tazas, platos, vasos, etc.) y su ropa. Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque en un mina se encontraban trabajando 7 enanitos entre ellos:

1-Neji (el sabio)  
2-Shikamaru (el dormilón)  
3-Sasuke (el gruñón)  
4-Shino (el Tímido)

-¡Corte!-(dijo Gai-Sensei)

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dice Lee parando su narración)

-Tú Naruto ve buscar a Konohamaru y a Udón-(Dijo Gai)

-¿Pero para que?-(dijo Naruto sorprendido)

-Solo ve-(dijo Gai y naruto se fue)-Bien Kankuro te necesito para el papel de feliz-

-¡El feliz!, jajaja-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)

-¿yo?-(dijo Kankuro)

-Si, como Lee es el narrador tendrás que coger tu ese papel, así tendrás una nota adicional al igual que todos los que están ayudando en cada obra-(Dijo Gai sonriendo)

-Bien, si es por una nota lo haré-(Dijo Kankuro)

-Ya he venido, aquí esta Konohamaru y Udón-(Dijo Naruto cansado)

-Ustedes dos les gustaría participar en esta obra, así recibirán una nota especial en algún Ramo que les vaya mal teniendo en cuenta que es Coef.2 ¿saben lo que eso significa?-(Dijo Gai)

-¡Que son dos notas!-(Dijeron los dos niños con los ojos brillantes)-Si aceptamos-

-Bien Konohamaru será el Callado y Udón el Mocoso-(Dijo Gai anotándolos en su cuaderno)

-¿Konohamaru el callado?-(Dijo Naruto riendo a Carcajadas)-Esta bien que udón sea el mocoso, ¿Pero Konohamaru el callado?-

-¡Naruto Onii-chan!-(Dijo Konohamaru molesto)-No seas malo, ¿Tu que papel eres?-

-Yo…soy el más importante soy el príncipe-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿El príncipe?-(dijo Konohamaru riendo)-Tú…un príncipe ¡Esa si no te la creo!, además en este cuento apareces como 2 veces y nada más-

-¡¿Qué?! Estas mintiendo-(dijo Naruto molesto)

-Es verdad-(dijo Shikamaru sonriendo)-Apareces poco, mejor dicho nos enanitos aparecen más que tú-

-Así es, nosotros somos un papel importante en vez de ti-(dijo Sasuke sacando la lengua)

-¡Me desafían!-(Dijo Naruto molesto)

-Ya cálmense comencemos la obra-(Dijo Gai)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos sin tomar en cuenta de que Naruto estaba molesto aun)

-Como decía los enanitos eran:  
1-Neji (el sabio)  
2-Shikamaru (el dormilón)  
3-Sasuke (el gruñón)  
4-Shino (el Tímido)  
5-Udon (El mocoso)  
6-Kankuro (El feliz)  
7-Konohamaru (Callado)

Ellos estaban cantando mientras sacaban las minas, cuando de repente sonó la alarma que debían irse a cenar, prepararon sus cosas y partieron en medio de la noche marchando. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver su casa con las luces prendidas se asustaron mucho y pensaban que se trataba de un fantasma, los 7 se armaron de valor, por eso entraron a la casa con palas. Pero al darse cuenta no había nadie, decidieron enviar a Konohamaru por la escalera cuando llego arriba hizo señales que alguien estaba durmiendo ya que Blanca Nieves quedo exhausta. Los enanitos entraron a la habitación y Neji dijo:

-¡Ahora yo levanto la sabana y ustedes le pegan con las palas! A la cuenta de 1, 2, 3-

Entonces se detuvieron al ver que en sus camitas se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos oscuros, con su piel blanca y mejillas rosadas:

-Es una chica-(Dijo Neji sonriendo)

-¿Qué hace aquí?, cree que esto es un hotel-(Dijo Sasuke gruñendo)

-¡No seas enojon!, tengo sueño-(dijo shikamaru)

-¡Hay que vivir la vida!, Estoy feliz tendremos a una chica en nuestra propia casa-(Dijo Kankuro pensando: "en esta obra me parezco mucho a Lee")

-¿Shino porque estas rojo? –(Dijo Neji)

-Es muy bonita-(Dijo Shino avergonzado)

-Parece que voy a estornudar-(Dijo Udon)

-¿Qué?-(Dijeron todos)

-Con esto bastara-(Dijo Sasuke amarrando un pañuelo a su nariz)

-Gracias-(Dijo Udon)

Solo que sin darse cuenta el mocoso quería estornudar. Hasta que no aguanto más y lo hizo haciendo volar a todos sus hermanos, entonces despertó Blanca Nieves que vio toda la escena dijo:

-Vaya realmente son hombrecitos-

Ella les contó toda la historia y Neji le pregunto si podría hacerles un pochero que era un plato que les gustaba, ella asintió pero debían lavarse las manos todos lo hicieron excepto Sasuke que no quería. Los enanitos lo rodaron y lo comenzaron a bañar con ropa, Konohamaru iba por el jabón pero sin querer se lo trago. Después que Sasuke estaba limpio escucharon la señal de la chica y corrieron a comer, pero en otra parte del bosque estaba la malvada Bruja Sakura Haruno que se había enterado por el espejo que Blanca Nieves seguía viva por eso hizo una poción y fue en busca de ella para matarla.

Blanca Nieves estaba mirando por la ventana mientras los enanitos estaban trabajando, cuando de repente aparecio Sakura disfrazada de un anciana de pelo rosado que le regalo una manzana a ella que acepto-(dijo Lee haciendo una pausa)

-Naruto-(dijo Gai haciendóle señas hablando despacio)

-¿que ocurre?-(Dijo hablando despacio)

-Te quiero pedir un favor, puedes animar a Hinata se manera que se inspire y que pueda hacer bien esta parte-(Dijo Gai)

-¿Yo?, bueno-(dijo Naruto extrañado)

-Ahora retomamos la historia, en ese momento Hinata mordio la manzana roja y...-(Dijo Lee)

-¡Hinata suerte!, tú puedes-(dijo Naruto)

-¿eh? naruto-kun-(dijo Hinata pensó: "Me esta mirando y me apoyo")

-Toma Naruto-(Dijo Sasuke pasandóle un letrero, pensó: "Con esto si resultara el desmayo")

-¿eh?, esto...esta bien-(Dijo Naruto mostrandóle el letrero a Hinata sin darse cuenta de lo decía)

el letrero decia:

"Hinata, suerte recuerda que estamos juntos en esto como algo mas"

-Ahí dice que...-(dijo Hinata colorada y se desmayo)

-¡Bien lo logramos!-(Dijo Gai riendo)

-Los enanitos vieron a la chica tirada en el piso y fueron persiguiendo a la bruja Sakura, hasta que cayó a un precipisio. Luego los enanitos dejaron a la chica de largos cabellos en una cama de cristal, donde la velaron con flores. De pronto atrás de ellos aparece un chico rubío que camino hacia ella y...la mira fijamente para besarla-

-"Vamos Naruto tú puedes. tienes que hacerlo"-(Pensó Naruto acercandóse a Hinata)

Naruto la beso y todos se emocionaron. Hinata desperto y se sonrojo al ver que el chico rubio la besaba.

-Blanca Nieves desperto y se fue con el principe en su caballo blanco hacia un castillo donde vivieron juntos para siempre-(Dijo Lee llorando)-Fin-

-¡Quedo muy bien!-(Dijo Gai aplaudiendo)

-¡Hinata-Chan lo has hecho bien!-(Dijo Tenten)

-¿eh?...si...pero-(hinata no podia ni contestar ya que Naruto la estaba mirando, nuevamente se desmayo)

-¡Hinata despierta!, el cuento ya termino-(Dijo Neji preocupado)

-La llevare a la Enfermeria, no te preocupes Neji tú tienes que hacer la obra ¿no?-(dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero!-(Dijo Neji extrañado)

-En serio no le pasara nada-(Dijo Naruto tomandola en sus brazos y saliendo de la sala)

-¡Naruto, cuidala bien! o si no te matare-(Dijo Kiba gritando)

-Tranquilos los dos si Naruto sabe lo que hace-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

Naruto se llevo a Hinata a la enfermeria donde los atendio Kurenai-Sensei que la acosto sobre la camilla y dijo:

-No es nada grave ¿Que paso?-

-¿eh?...nada solo estabamos haciendo la obra y luego de terminar se desmayo-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ya veo...la blanca nieves ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Kurenai riendo)-Entonces supongo que tú la besaste al final-

-¡¿Eh?!-(Dijo Naruto colorado)

-Bien ya entiendo, no te preocupes-(Dijo Kurenai sonriendo)-Debes dejarla descansar un poco y luego podra seguir, además con esto del festibal del colegio después de la obra tienen descanso sin más clases hasta mañana-

-¿En serio? que bien-(Dijo Naruto feliz)

-Pero recuerda que mañana tienen clases normales hasta que pasen esos 5 días y tengan la obra-(Dijo Kurenai)

-ah...viendolo por el lado positivo podre descansar hoy y mañana...volver a lo de siempre-(Dijo Naruto confuso)

continuara  
......................................................


	10. Los padres de Naruto

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Aquí esta la continuación

Gomene por la demora

sayonara

_**Capitulo 9**_

Naruto y Hinata aun seguían en la enfermería, pero sus compañeros se preparaban para la siguiente obra:

-Ahora Neji y Tenten empiecen, narrare la historia-(Dijo Gai abriendo el libreto)

-Espere Gai-Sensei ella es Chiyo Tsunade-Sama la atraído para que nos ayude a interpretar esta historia-(Dijo Lee señalando a una anciana pequeña)

-Hola, tal como ha señalado este joven Tsunade-Sama me ha mandado a llamar para una misión que término convirtiéndose en una obra que acepte el papel, vengo de la Arena-

-Ahora continuemos, señora póngase con el resto-(Dijo Gai)-Y la historia es así:

Mulan es una joven china, hija única de la familia Fa. Un día debe ir a presentarse a la Casa Mentera para saber si sera buena novia y si honrara a su familia, ella comete un error y la mujer se enoja solo la aprueba para ser una buena novia, pero que no puede honrar a su familia nunca.  
Llega a su casa triste por haber fracasado, al pasar unos minutos se oye que en la calle vienen muchos caballos su familia sale y descubren que el imperio quiere llevar a su padre a pelear, esto la preocupa mucho. Así que decide marcharse de su casa con su caballo y se encuentra con un pequeño dragón llamado Musho que le ayudara y al mismo tiempo recuperará su pedestal que perdió por un accidente.  
Ella se esfuerza por entrar en el ejército imperial para evitar que su padre sea lastimado. Mulan se hará pasar por soldado y se someterá a un duro entrenamiento, hasta hacerse merecer la estima y la confianza del resto del escuadrón. Al mismo tiempo conoce al Capitán Shan (Neji) que al principio es muy duró, pero después descubre su verdadero corazón y lo conoce.

En una guerra por los enemigos ella es descubierta por el escuadrón, en la ley dicen que si una mujer esta en el ejercito debe morir. Pero Shan no quiere hacerlo, ya que esta le había salvado la vida así que se marcharon dejando a Mulán (Tenten) en la nieve con su caballo, dragón y el pequeño Grillo de la suerte. Cuando ellos ya se marchan a casa, descubren que los enemigos no estaban muertos y que están planeando vengarse e ir al imperio a atacar al emperador, ella al enterarse de esto decide ir a ayudar a sus compañeros y salvar a China. Tiene una gran pelea con todos los enemigos acompañada por escuadrón los derrotan, el emperador les agradecer y le ofrece 2 tesoros la espada del enemigo, con un collar que representa a todo el país.

Ella regresa a su casa en su caballo, encuentra a su padre mirando el flor de cerezo triste, se acerca a él y le muestra los tesoros para honrar a la familia FA. Su madre Matsuri y su abuela Chiyo miran la escena:

-Trae a casa una espada, un hombre debería traer-(Dice su abuela Chiyo)

-Disculpen FA Mulán ¿Vive aquí?-(Dijo el Capitán apareciendo con un casco)

-Sí-(Dijeron las dos sorprendidas señalando a Mulán)

-Gracias-(Dijo él entrando)

Mulán recibió el casco y miro al Capitán a los ojos, al mismo tiempo lo invito a cenar con su familia.

Partir de ese día Musho el dragón volvió a ser guardián y Mulán se enamoro de Shan, para más adelante casarse.

-¡Corte!-(Dijo Gai)-Tenten esta película te representa, es como que te tomas el papel muy enserio ¡Lo has hecho bien!, Neji tú igual eres como el Capitán serio que al final puede ser dulce con un chica-

-Arigato-(dijeron los dos)

-¿Alguien sabe que hora es?-(Dijo Gai)

-¡Son las 6:30!-(dijo Sakura sorprendida viendo su reloj)

-Chicos atención, en estos días lo han hecho muy bien se han esforzado mucho. Partir de mañana tendrán clases normales, nos vemos en dos semanas es decir para el día del Festival de la primavera cuando presenten la obra-(Dijo Gai alegre, dirigiéndose a la puerta)-Ahora pueden ir a descansar, adiós-

-Ahora podemos ir a comer Akamaru-(dijo Kiba con su perro alado)

-Neji, vamos también-(Dijo Tenten sonriendo)

-Claro, me muero de hambre-(dijo Neji saliendo con Tenten)

-¿Alguien ha visto a Naruto-kun?-(Dijo Shizune entrando)

-Hace un rato se fue a la enfermería con Hinata-(Dijo Sakura)

-Gracias-(Dijo Shizune saliendo)

-Ese tonto ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-No lo se, ¡Sasuke-kun vamos juntos al casino!-(Dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke como siempre)

-Esta bien-(dijo él)

Shizune fue a la enfermería corriendo y solo encontró la puerta cerrada con la luz apagada, pensó que el chico rubio podría encontrarse en el campo de los exámenes Chunin que estaba tras una cerca. Al llegar allí solo pudo ver a Kurenai abrazando a Asuma alado de un árbol, ellos no la había visto así que ella se hizo la que no había visto nada y retrocedió dos pasos cerca de unos arbustos para decir: "¡Kurenai-Sensei!, ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Kurenai se separo de Asuma y camino hacia donde Shizune:  
-Shizune ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Hola, lo siento si he interrumpido algo-(dijo ella mintiendo)

-No te preocupes estaba sola pensando un poco-(dijo Kurenai sonriendo)

-¿en serio?-(Dijo Shizune pensando "Si claro")-¿Has visto a Naruto-kun?-

-¿Naruto-kun?, si estuvo en la enfermería con Hinata, pero luego se han ido-(Dijo Kurenai)

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-(Dijo Shizune)

-Shizune caminaba por aquí y he escuchado que buscas a Naruto, lo he visto en los jardines con Hinata hace un rato-(Dijo Asuma apareciendo)

-Gracias, Asuma-Sensei ¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos?-(dijo Shizune riendo)

-No, yo solo caminaba por aquí cuando las vi a ustedes dos-(Dijo Asuma nervioso)

-Si es verdad, Asuma no estaba conmigo-(dijo Kurenai nerviosa)

-Ya veo-(dijo Shizune riendo pensó "Creen que soy tonta")-Adiós-

-Eso estuvo cerca-(dijo Asuma riendo miro a Kurenai)

-Sí-(dijo Kurenai mirando a Shizune que se alejaba)

Bajo un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba alrededor de los jardines se encontraba Hinata sola mirando al piso, cuando de pronto aparece Naruto con dos ramen en tazón que había comprado para llevar:

-Toma Hinata-(Dijo Naruto pasándole uno tazón acompañado con dos palitos)

-Arigato Naruto-kun-

-¡itadakimasu!-(dijo Naruto juntando las manos y luego comenzando a comer)-Esta delicioso, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Si, esta muy bueno!-(dijo Hinata sonriendo y a la vez sonrojada)

-¡Si, esta muy bueno!-(dijo Hinata sonriendo y a la vez sonrojada)

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?, estuviste 2 horas desmayada y por eso Kurenai nos obligo a quedarnos toda la tarde-

-Sí estoy bien… lo siento Naruto-kun por causarte tantos problemas-(Dijo Hinata triste)

-¡¿De que hablas?! No me molesto acompañarte, además estabas muy cansada y debías descansar-(Dijo Naruto)

-Etto... ¿Estas seguro?-(dijo Hinata)

-Sí estoy seguro, me agrada estar contigo, tú eres para mi muy especial-

-¿Especial?-(dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Es que quiero decir...yo-(Dijo Nsruto nervioso pensó: "¿Que es lo que me ocurre? estoy muy nervioso, Hinata es mi amiga pero siento que es algo más" La quedo mirando por un momento sin nada que decir)

-¿Que te ocurre?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada, "¿Porque me mira tanto?, vamos Hinata no te desmayes")

-Nada...es que-(dijo dejando a un lado el tazón de Ramen)

-¿Eh?-

-¡Naruto-kun por fin te encuentro!-(dijo Shizune apareciendo)-¡Tus padres te han venido a ver!-

-¿Mis padres?, pero si mi okazan andaba en una misión hace dos años que no la veo-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero ha regresado y quiere verte-(Dijo Shizune)

-¿Ha regresado?, esta bien iré a verla-(dijo Naruto botando los tazones de Ramen ya que era de plastico)-hinata, ¿quieres venir?-

-Demo...tienes que hablar con tus padres así que no deseo molestarte-(dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-Pero quiero que me acompañes-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)-No me molesta dattebayo-

-Bueno-(dijo ella)

En la oficina de la directora se encontraban sus padres Kushina y Minato cuando en esto entra su hijo en compañia de Hinata y Shizune:

-¡Naruto-kun ¿Como has estado?, has crecido mucho mira que alto eres, han pasado dos años al fin he regresado-(Dijo Kushina abrazando a su hijo)

-Bien, okazan ¿Como te ha ido en tu misión?-

-LA he completado-(dijo Kushina alegre)-Minato es imposible qur tú lo hayas cuidado por tanto tiempo responsablemente-

-Si ha crecido mucho a mi cuidado-(dijo Minato sonriendo, mirando a Hinata)-¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga? lo veo por tus ojos-

-Sí-(Dijo ella jugando con sus dedos)

-Eres la hija de Hiashi ¿Verdad?, si tú padre me hablado sobre ti-(dijo Minato)

-¿en serio?, Otozan conoces a su padre-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, eramos compañeros en la universidad-(dijo Minato)

-Aqui hace mucho calor ¿O es mi idea?, hey Oba-Chan podemos ir con Naruto a hablar afuera-(Dijo Kushina a Tsunade)

-¡¿Oba-Chan?!-(dijo Tsunade pensando "Naruto es igual a su madre es personalidad y igual a su padre en fisico")

-Lo siento Tsunade-Sama por lo que dijo Kushina, nos permite ir afuera a hablar con Hinata y Naruto-(dijo Minato disculpandóse)

-Esta bien, ¿Con Hinata también?-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Sí, es que quiero saber más cosas de Hiashi-(Dijo Minato sonriendo)

-Ya veo-(dijo Tsunade)-Vayan, Hinata Y naruto recuerden que deben estar de regreso en sus habitaciones a las 10:00-

-Si-(dijeron ambos)

La familia Uzumaki Kamikaze con Hinata se fueron a los jardines a conversar (Ya eran las 07:30). Naruto charlaba con su madre sobre sus nuevas tecnicas y Minato ya había escuchado suficiente sobre Hiashi.

Después de un rato Kushina observo a Hinata que miraba a naruto-kun sonrojada jugando con sus dedos, entonces decidio se acercarse a

-Hinata, te puedo preguntar algo-

-Etto...si-

-¿A ti te gusta mi hijo?-

-¡¿Eh?!-(se puso colorada como tomate)-Etto...para mi naruto-kun es solo...-

-Ya me di cuenta con esa actitud, además como lo miras se te nota demasiado aunque mi hijo es un distraído que aun no se da cuenta en tanto tiempo-(dijo Kushina riendo)

-¿Tanto tiempo?, demo yo lo conozco este año no más-(dijo Hinata)

-En eso te equivocas, recuerdo a una chica muy parecida a ti con los ojos morado claro, con cabello corto peli azul. Yo te recuerdo tú jugabas con Naruto-kun cuando tenías apenas 3 años-(Dijo Kushina)

-¿A mi?-(dijo Hinata sorprendida)

Flash Back hace 13 años atrás en Konoha:

Kushina paseaba con su hijo pequeño Naruto de 3 años por las calles de Konoha, cuando pasaron a un parque vieron a una chica de pelo corto peli azul, su piel blanca y sus ojos morado claro que parecían blanco de tanta tristeza lloraba demasiado. La mujer de larga cabellera Roja con su hijo de acercaron a ella:

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Etto…es mi Okazan murió hace 6 meses cuando dio a luz a mi hermana pequeña Hanabi-Chan y mi Otozan solo me ha entrenado muy duro, pero aunque me esfuerce no he podido aprender bien los Yutsus. Por eso…el dice "Que soy un fracaso para el Clan Hyuga"

Entonces el pequeño Naruto se acerco al oído de su madre dijo: "Okazan ayudémosla onegai". La mujer solo asintió alegre dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hinata…Hyuga-(dijo nerviosa la chica de pelo corto)

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado con nosotros?-

-Etto…bueno-(dijo Hinata nerviosa jugando con sus dedos)

Minato quien buscaba a su hijo y su esposa. Hasta que de pronto recordó que debían estar en la heladería, al encontrarlos dijo:

-Ahí están, ¿No hay helado para mi?-

-Lo siento, has llegado tarde dijeron que no hay más helado-(dijo Kushina riendo)

-¿En serio?-(dijo Minato triste)

-Es broma Otozan quedan más-(Dijo Naruto)

-Bien, creo que iré por uno de Vainilla… ¿Quién es esta pequeña?-(dijo mirando a Hinata)

-Se llama Hinata Hyuga-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)

-¿Hinata…Hyuga?, ella es la hija de Hiashi-(Dijo Minato recordando que en su clan la andaban buscando)-Su padre esta muy preocupado por ella y todo su clan también-

Kushina en compañía de su esposo y Naruto acompañaron a Hinata a su casa, donde su padre efectivamente la extrañaba. Al pasar los días la pequeña jugaba todos los días con Naruto, se divertían yendo a la Montaña donde jugaban entre las flores.

Hasta que un día Minato por una urgencia debió irse de Konoha con su familia, Hinata se despidió triste y se prometió a ella misma que seria más fuerte para la próxima vez que viera a su amigo. Pero él nunca regreso, por eso ella comenzó a olvidar de su cabeza.

Fin del Flash Back

-Así fue fue todo-(dijo Kushina a Hinata)-Yo creo que ni tú ni Naruto lo recuerdan porque fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Etto…en verdad no lo recuerdo-(dijo Hinata)-Tía ¿Vendrá a la obra?-

-Por supuesto me ha dicho Tsunade que Naruto sera el príncipe de la blanca Nieves que eres tú ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Kushina alegre)

-Sí-(dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Traeré la cámara y para tener fotos de recuerdo, para que esta vez no olviden-

-¿Fotos?-

-Claro, un pregunta ¿En tu curso hay algún chico con el apellido Uchiha?-

-Sí esta Sasuke Uchiha-(dijo Hinata)

-Que coincidencia, sería genial encontrarme con su padre-(dijo Kushina)-Así por fin lo venceré-

-¿eh?-(dijo Hinata)-¿También son rivales?

-Sí, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun también es rival de ese Uchiha Sasuke?-

-Etto…si muchas veces pelean-

-¡Mi hijo sigue el mismo camino que yo!-(dijo Kushina)-Bien, iré a hablar con Naruto para planear un plan contra esa familia-

-Yo iré a acostarme me dio sueño, demo onegai no le diga nada a Naruto-kun de lo que yo siento-(dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-No te preocupes-(dijo Kushina)

-¿Qué no debo saber?-(Dijo Naruto apareciendo con su padre)

-Nada, importante-(Dijo Kushina)

-Adiós a todos me iré a dormir-(dijo Hinata despidiéndose)

-Adiós-(dijeron los padres de naruto)

-Nos vemos luego, Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡¿Luego?!-(Dijeron Kushina y Minato mirando a su hijo picaronamente)

-¿Qué?-(dijo Naruto nervioso)-He querido decir…que nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, nos vemos mañana-(dijo Hinata alejándose)

Naruto comenzaba a hablar sobre Sasuke y su madre lo apoyaba diciendo: "Destruyamos a los Uchiha". Minato solo los miraba pensando: "De tal madre tal hijo".

En la habitación de Tenten, venía llegando Hinata que se extraño a no ver a Temari:

-Hola, Tenten-

-Hola, Hinata-Chan ¿Cómo te encuentras?-(Dijo Tenten sacando una revista de su mochila)

-Ahora bien… etto ¿Dónde esta Temari-San?-

-No se, no la he visto desde la hora de comer porque desapareció con Shikamaru, ya son las 9:00 solo espero que no se encuentre con Oroshimaru o Jiraiya que ahora son inspectores muy estrictos-(dijo Tenten)-

-Espero que pueda llegar antes de las 10:00 para que no la regañen-(dijo recostándose sobre la cama tomando una almohada)

-¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo que?-(dijo Hinata)

-¿Dónde estabas con Naruto-kun?-

-Estábamos en los jardines con sus padres-(dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-¿Ya te presento a tus suegros?-

-¡Tenten no digas eso!, su madre es muy amable es igual que Naruto-kun en carácter y su padre es igual físicamente además dijo que conocía a mi padre de la universidad-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿En serio?, se que el padre de Naruto le enseño a Kakashi-Sensei que fue su alumno por años-(Dijo Tenten)

-No tenía idea-(dijo Hinata)

-Sí, te cuento más-(Dijo Tenten)

-Ya-(dijo Hinata mirando a Tenten)

Las dos adolescentes conversaban y en otra parte del establecimiento se encontraban arriba de un árbol Shikamaru con Temari frente a la luna nueva:

-Es muy linda la luna-(dijo Temari)-Desde aquí se ve muy cerca-

-es verdad-(Dijo Shikamaru mirando la luna)-Es muy brillante-

-No quiero regresar-(Dijo Temari)-Estoy tan cómoda-

-Pero sera muy problemático si alguien nos descubre-(dijo Shikamaru mirando la luna aun)

-Espero que no y si eso ocurre nos vamos a otro lugar-

-¿A dónde seria?-

-No se…Tú eres el genio ¿no?-(dijo ella riendo)

-¿Tengo que pensarlo?, tengo sueño-(dijo Bostezando)

-Cuando no-(dijo Temari)

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por nada-(dijo Temari apoyándose en su hombro)-Creo que también tengo sueño-

Shikamaru sonrió y el abrazo, poco a poco se comenzó a quedar dormida. Cuando de pronto sienten que alguien camina por debajo del árbol. Al darse cuenta era Naruto que se dirigía a su habitación:

-Al fin se fueron-(Dijo Naruto)-El plan contra Sasuke no es malo-

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-(Dijo Oroshimaru)

-Yo…tengo permiso de la directora-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Crees que me tragare eso-(Dijo Oroshimaru)

Oroshimaru se transformo en serpiente y lo iba a atrapar, cuando de pronto Naruto hizo un Yutsu de reemplazamiento que lo ayudo a escapar. El inspector miro hacia arriba al escuchar voces, pero no había nadie el árbol estaba vació ya que Shikamaru con Temari ya se había ido.

Continuara

……………………………………………………………………

Próximo capitulo 10: "¿Sasuke Celoso? y Tenten en apuros"


	11. Sasuke celoso? y los problemas de Tenten

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Aquí esta la continuación

Gomene por la demora, comenten onegai!

Espero que les guste

sayonara

Capitulo 10

Era un martes por la mañana cuando Naruto y sus compañeros prestaban atención a la clase de Kakashi quien les enseñaba biología, de repente saco un libro dijo:

-Bien escuchen todos, este libro se llama Icha Icha donde salen todas la materia de cómo nacen los bebes-(Dijo Kakashi sonriendo)-Si quieren pueden leerlo, Jiraiya-Sama los vende así podrán experimentarlo mejor-

-¡¿Qué?! Eres libro pervertido-(Dijo Sakura asustada)

-Eso es porque él y el inspector Jiraiya son unos pervertidos-(dijo Neji, aburrido de escuchar a su Sensei hablar de ese libro)

-No saben lo que dicen algún día les gustara-(Dijo Kakashi riendo)

-¡No!-(dijeron todos enojados)

En eso tocan el timbre y salen todos al recreo. Temari se junta con Shikamaru y se van al mismo árbol abrazados, Naruto va a jugar a la pelota con los chicos y Sakura con el resto de las chicas van al césped a conversar:

-Miren Sasuke como juega ¡Vamos Sasuke!-(Grita Sakura a Sasuke que esta corriendo con la pelota de Fútbol)-¿Oye Ino, a ti quien te gusta?-

-¿Eh?-(dijo Ino extrañada)-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque con Sasuke no tendrías ninguna oportunidad ya que esta conmigo-(dijo Sakura emocionada creyéndose)-Y Shikamaru esta con Temari eso es seguro-

-¿A que te refieres con Shikamaru?-(Dijo Ino enojada)-No me gusta, es solo mi compañero y además esa Temari no es nada para Shika-

-Etto…Ino-Chan en eso te equivocas-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-Porque ellos dos hacen una buena pareja y se nota que Shikamaru siente algo-

-Es verdad, todas las noches Temari desaparece-(Dijo Tenten riendo y viendo el rostro enojado de Ino)

-No se a que se refieren ustedes dos-(Dice Ino molesta)

-Además no crees que Sai ¿Seria bueno para ti?-(Dijo Sakura sonriendo)-Recuerdas aquella noche cuando entro a nuestra pieza y…quieres que cuente más-

-No callate Sakura-(Dijo Ino un poco sonrojada)-Eso no significa nada-

-¿Segura?-(Dijo Sakura molestando a Ino)

-…-(Dijo Ino sin contestar)-No es solo mi compañero de equipo-

-Esta bien como digas-(Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al basurero a botar algo)

Itachi camino decidido hacia Sakura, sin percatarse de que Sasuke lo observaba desde el pasillo:

-Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Eh?, Itachi-San ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?-(Dijo mirando a sus ojos color Jade)

-No nada, ¿Por qué?-(Dijo Sakura recordando que Tsunade permitía salir los fin de semana)

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-¿Salir contigo?, realmente no me lo esperaba-(Dijo Sakura confundida)-pero esta bien-

-Bien, entonces nos juntaremos aquí mismo el sábado-

-Me parece bien, Itachi-San-(Dijo sonriendo)

Itachi se fue, mientras Sasuke salía de su escondite y se acercaba a la chica de cabello Rosa que miraba como se alejaba Itachi:

-¡Sakura!-

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Qué pasa?-(Dijo Sakura sorprendida)

-¿Qué te dijo Itachi?-

-Nada importante para ti, solo me hizo una invitación-

-¡¿Qué invitación?!-(Dijo Sasuke molesto)

-Una invitación para salir juntos-(Dijo Sakura sonrió pensó: "¿Acaso esta celoso?")

-Salir… ¿A dónde?-(Dijo Sasuke enojado)

-Muchas preguntas ¿No crees?, es mi vida entiendes Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-(Dijo Sakura)

-Nada, solo pregunto-(Dijo Sasuke)  
-Entonces yo creo que te preocupas demasiado-(Dijo Sakura)-Por lo menos Itachi-San me invita a salir-

-¿A que te refieres?-(Dijo Sasuke molesto con una venita saliendo)

-Nada solo yo decía, adiós-(Dijo Sakura alejándose de el)

Sakura regreso a donde estaban sus amigas, donde solo encontró a Ino sentada bajo un árbol:

-Ino Adivina que-

-¿Qué pasa?-(dijo Ino)

-Creo que Sasuke esta celoso-(Dijo Sakura emocionada)-Porque saldré con Itachi-San-

-¿Sasuke, celoso?-(Dijo Ino extrañada)

-¡Si, es genial!, ¿Dónde están Tenten y Hinata?-(Dijo Sakura)

-Hinata fue con Naruto a caminar y Tenten fue con Neji-

-¿Oh en serio?, que bueno por ellas-(Dijo Sakura feliz)-Y ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Yo nada, prefiero estar sola-(Dijo Ino un poco triste)

-Prefieres estar sola, bien entonces nos vemos-(Dijo Sakura corriendo al baño)

Ino se quedo sola, unos minutos después comenzaron las clases de Matemáticas con Yamato que dio muchos ejercicios, en clase todos estaban distraídos Temari por un lado enviándose mensajes por papel con Shikamaru, por otro lado estaba Sakura emocionada por lo de Itachi, Sasuke la miraba enojado con dos venitas en su cabeza, Hinata dibujaba en la ultima pagina a Naruto, el chico rubio pensaba confundido: "¿podré invitar a Hinata al cine este sábado?".

Shino era el único concentrado en la materia sentado a un rincón de la sala leyendo un libro de matemáticas y desarrollando los ejercicios. En cambio Kiba solo jugaba con Akamaru que estaba debajo de la mesa, Chouji comía patatas a escondidas del profesor y por ultimo Neji miraba a Tenten, esta le sonreía sin saber porque él se comportaba así.

Al día siguiente era miércoles por la mañana los chicos ingresaban a clases de educación física con Anko que solo les decía: "Corran 45 vueltas, luego 85 abdominales y cuando terminen descansen 10 minutos, cuando se encuentren bien seguiremos con la clase". Después de clases estaban todos muy agotados, tanto que incluso Tenten ya no podía más pero se exigió a si misma que debía lograr cualquier cosa, así que salto muchas vallas sin rendirse, era la única que aun tenía energía.

Una hora más tarde las chicas se bañaban en los camarines, al igual que los chicos. Ino con Sakura caminaron a su habitación a buscar algunas cosas, mientras que Temari decidió seguir a Shikamaru al mismo lugar de siempre a ese árbol para dormir en su hombro. Hinata solo fue a la biblioteca a ver algunos libros que necesitaba, mientras que Tenten fue al campo de entrenamiento ya que había decidido seguir entrenando para ser más fuerte. Neji la miraba atrás de unos arbustos preocupado con que pudiera lastimarse, se acerco y dijo:

-Tenten ¿no crees que deberías descansar?, tú cuerpo no puede más después de esa clase en gimnasia dudo que puedas durar mucho-

-No te preocupes Neji, estoy bien solo quiero ser más fuerte-(Dijo Tenten)

-Pero…ten mucho cuidado-(Dijo Neji desapareciendo en un Yutsu)

-¿Cuidado, con que?-(Dijo Tenten, sacando sus lazos para hacer un Yutsu)-Debo seguir-

Después del recreo Tenten se dirigió a su salón ya que ahora tenían clase de Historia con Asuma, donde exactamente como dijo Neji estaba muy cansada y no podía más, las horas pasaban y no podía concentrarse. La clase había terminado y ahora todos tenían almuerzo todos comieron excepto ella que se fue a entrenar nuevamente.

Eran las 7:00 de la noche Hinata se encontraba en su cama leyendo una revista cuando vio entrar a Temari cansada diciendo: "Tengo mucho sueño" y al terminar aquella frase calló en su cama:

-¡Temari-San!, ¿Te encuentras bien?-(dijo Hinata acercándose a ella)-Esta… ¿Roncando?-

-Shikamaru… deja dormir contigo-(Dijo Temari hablando dormida)

-Creo que tiene realmente mucho sueño-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo, entonces pensó: "Pero ¿que pasara con Tenten?")

Hinata pasó horas y horas esperando su llegada para ver si se encontraba bien. Hasta que vio la hora eran las ¡10:00!, se asusto tanto que corrió por los pasillos buscándola antes de que Tsunade se entere y la regañe. De pronto se encontró con Neji que le pregunto:

-¿Qué ocurre?, Hinata-Sama-

-Es que…Tenten aun no regresa no la veo desde la clase de Historia-

-Sabia que esto sucedería-(Dijo Neji)-Esto…Hinata-Sama vaya a dormir, yo voy a ir a buscarla-

-Arigato Neji-Onisan, ten cuidado porque los sensei ha esta hora están revisando las habitaciones-(Dijo Hinata)

-Tendré cuidado-

-Si, suerte-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo y regreso al dormitorio)

Neji recorrió cada rincón del patio, de los jardines, el casino, todo buscando con el Byakugan pero no la encontró. Luego recordó el campo de entrenamiento "allí debe estar", corrió a ese lugar pero no vio nada, estaba todo oscuro y su preocupación por Tenten era más fuerte, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: "¿Estará bien?, esto es mi culpa debía haberme quedado con ella, ¿Y si algo le sucedió?, Talvez solo debe estar por ahí explorando ¿Y que tal si no es así?, Tenten por favor aparece".

De pronto pudo ver una sombra debajo de la escalera activo el Byakugan y pudo ver ahí a Tenten tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco hacía ella y dijo:

-¡Tenten!, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Neji-(Dijo abriendo los ojos)-Si estoy bien, solo es que cuando había terminado de entrenar iba subiendo la escalera y estaba tan cansada que me desmaye-

-¿Has comido algo?-

-No nada, ni siquiera almorcé-(Dijo Tenten, poniéndose de pie)-Pero creo que estoy mejor ahora-

En el momento que estuvo de pie y pensaba sonreír para mostrarle a su compañero que estaba bien, no lo logro, cayó otra vez al suelo. Neji se preocupo y dijo:

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-

-No lo se cuando quería pararme, de pronto mis pies se durmieron-(Dijo Tenten, se apoyo de la muralla y volvió a pararse)-¡Auch!, creo que me torcí el tobillo porque me duele mucho-

-¿No puedes caminar?-(Pregunto Neji)

-No…me duele cuando lo intento-(Dijo Tenten)-Esto…Neji no crees que te meterás en problemas por mi, Tsunade-Sama con los inspectores a estas horas deben estar revisando las habitaciones, por eso mejor, vete-

-No me importa si me descubren afuera a estas horas, no te dejare sola-(Dijo Neji)

-Pero…es inútil no puedo caminar-

-Entonces yo te llevaré-(Dijo Neji tomándola en sus brazos)

-Etto-(Dijo Tenten nerviosa, un pequeño sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas)

-Tranquila, esta bien e incluso eres liviana-(Dijo Neji caminando con ella en sus brazos)

-Bueno-(Dijo Tenten sin nada más que decir)

Neji llevo a Tenten a la enfermería pero no encontró a Kurenai, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a la habitación donde la esperaba Hinata, y le podría ayudar a cuidarla para el día siguiente llevarla con la enfermera. En el camino no había nadie, era muy extraño pero nadie estaba en los pasillos, por eso quedaban dos pasos para llegar a la habitación cuando de pronto una sombra se paro atrás de ellos. Neji nervioso volteo y era:

-Shizune-(Dijo Tenten sorprendida)

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen a estas horas?-(Dijo Shizune)

-Es que…-(Dijo Tenten triste)

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que Tenten tardaba en llegar así que me preocupe y Salí a buscarla, entonces me entere que se había torcido el tobillo por eso la llevo a su habitación para que se quede con Hinata-Sama-(Dijo Neji)

-Con que eso ha pasado, bien me alegro que tú seas honesto-(Dijo Shizune sonriendo pensando: "No como Kurenai y Asuma-Sensei")-No se preocupen vayan, no les diré nada a Tsunade-Sama, confió en ustedes-

-Gracias-(dijeron ambos)

Abrieron la puerta, Hinata en pijama los recibió, Neji le explico toda la historia y luego pidió que cuidara bien a Tenten. Al ver la hora eran las 12:00 salió por la puerta corriendo y desapareció en un Yutsu porque justo venía orochimaru que no lo alcanzo a ver. Tenten se acostó con ayuda de Hinata y dijo:

-Gracias Hinata, perdón por hacerte preocupar-

-No es nada, solo espero que mañana Kurenai-Sensei te ayude-

-Si…eso espero-(Dijo Tenten alegre)-¿Qué ocurre con Temari?-

-Tiene mucho sueño-(Dijo Hinata)

-Shikamaru....no seas atrevido-(Dijo Temari sonriendo durmiendo)

-Veo que esta soñando algo pervertido-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

-Es la primera vez que veo a Neji así, estaba muy preocupado-(Dijo Hinata cambiando el tema)

-Si…el me ayudo mucho-(Un sonrojo de apodero de las mejillas de Tenten)

Continuara


	12. La cita Shikatema y Naruhina

Capitulo 11- La cita Shikatema y Naruhina

Los ninjas que salían de su escondite al ver como Hinata y Naruto se alejaban a la salida, dijeron: "Misión cumplida" para luego retirarse. En ese momento Temari camino hacia Shikamaru con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Parece que no tan solo Naruto se ve apuesto, tú luces mejor muy atractivo-

-mm-(Dijo Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado)-Gracias…pero tú te vez muy linda también, solo que no crees que lucir un escote es demasiado, ¿A quien quieres impresionar? Porque yo hace mucho que lo estoy. Por eso creo que debes tener cuidado si alguien más te mira…entonces eso seria-

-Problemático ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Temari con un sonrisa y Luego lo tomo del brazo)-Tranquilo, no creo que pase nada malo y si alguien lo hace tu estarás ahí para que no ocurra nada-

-Esta bien, ahora vamos-(Dijo el ninja sonriendo a la kunoichi de dos coletas)

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-

-Es una sorpresa-

Diciendo esto ellos salieron, mientras tanto arriba Tenten ya estaba en su cuarto aburrida mirando hacia la ventana donde vió como estos dos caminaban a la salida. Cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta:

-¿Eh?, quien sera-(Dijo Tenten extrañada)-¿Quién es?-

-Tenten, Soy Neji-

-¿Neji?, este bien pasa-

-Vine porque pensé que estarías aburrida-(Dijo Neji y cerró la puerta)

-Si lo estoy, pero pensé que saldrías también, como es fin de semana-

-La verdad no, solo Naruto y Shikamaru han salido. Además de Itachi que no es muy importante-

-Estoy tan aburrida-

-Si suponía que dirías eso, ¿Quieres ver una película?-

-Aunque quisiera Tsunade-Sama no me dejaría, ya que Kurenai-Sensei dice que debo descansar el pie-

-Por eso he hablado con Shizune y dijo que como es fin de semana es justo que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Así que podemos ir al auditorio a ver cualquier película, ¿quieres? Kurenai-Sensei nos autorizo-

-¿En serio?, que entretenido-(Dijo Tenten mirando a Neji)-Pero… ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá?-

-Caminando, yo te ayudare y si te cansas, veré la forma de que lo logremos-(Dijo Neji serio y estirando su mano)

-Arigato Neji, de verdad te lo agradezco-(Dijo Tenten tomando su mano)

Ino estaba sentada bajo un árbol mirando como Tenten caminaba con Neji, hasta que se propuso ir a echarle un vistazo al Taller de Arte para tratar de distraerse y no sentirse sola. Al encontrarse allí pudo ver a un chico que le parecía familiar, se acerco a él y al ver aquel cuadro que pintaba en figura de pegazo exclamo:

-Es muy lindo, en especial sus alas-

-Gracias-(Dijo el chico sonriendo)

-¿Sai, estas en el taller de pintura?-

-oh Ino-San, si estoy en el taller porque me gusta la pintura-

-Ya veo, dibujas muy bien-(Dijo ella sonriendo)

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-¿Yo…dibujar?-(Dijo Ino nerviosa)

-Si, porque no lo intentas-(Dijo Sai entregándole un pincel)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Ino tomándolo)

En la biblioteca de Konoha a las afueras del establecimiento se encontraba Shino mirando unos libros sobre algebra y otros sobre técnicas nuevas para sus insectos. Sentado sobre una silla miro a la ventana era una noche muy luminosa y sentía muy solo por primera vez, decidió caminar al bosque para entrenar con sus bichos.  
Cuando de repente una chica de cabellos negros y lentes choco con él donde dejo caer todos sus libros. Shino decidió ayudarla a recoger todo, para luego darse cuenta que ambos llevaban lo mismos libros:

-¿Te gusta la vida de los insectos?-

-eh…si, me gusta mucho porque mis técnicas ninjas se basan en los insectos ya que tengo algunas mariposas que las entreno-

-¿Mariposas?-

-Si, vengo de otra aldea donde todos decían que era imposible usarlas. Pero con algunos libros lo he logrado, ya que las Mariposas se pueden usar para técnicas ninjas-

-¿En serio?, ¿De que aldea vienes?-(Dijo Shino ayudándola a ponerse de pie)

-Del Sonido…me han trasladado hasta aquí a la School Ninjas, ¿Sabes donde es?-

-Si, yo estudió ahí-

-¡¿En serio?! oh es una gran coincidencia-(Dijo ella y sonrió)-Entonces si seremos compañeros ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shino Aburame ¿Y tu eres?-

-Tomoyo Satō, entonces Shino me podrías llevar allí tengo que hablar con la directora-

-Esta bien Sato-San-

-Si quieres me puedes llamar Tomoyo-

-Entonces vamos Tomoyo-San-(Dijo Shino dirigiéndose a la salida con ella)

En el Ramen de Ichikaru:

-2 tazones de Ramen por favor Ayame-San-

-Bien espera Naruto-(Dijo Ayame sonriendo)

-Arigato-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-oh Naruto, tienen una cita?-(Dijo el viejo de Teuchi, mirando a los adolescentes)

-Etto…-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos colorada)

-Algo así-(Sonrió Naruto)-¿Cierto Hinata?-

-Si Naruto-Kun-(Dijo ella alegre)

-Ya veo-(Dijo el Viejo Teuchi entregando las ordenes)-Aquí tienen-

-Arigato-(Dijeron ambos)

-Hey Hinata ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?-

-Etto…realmente no lo se…podríamos ir al cine-

-Me parece bien, ahora come hay que aprovechar que es el único Ramen en el mundo tan delicioso-

-No seas exagerado Naruto-kun, aunque Arigato siempre serás bienvenido-(Dijo Ayame sonriendo)

-Es verdad, tu eres ya un cliente habitual-(Dijo el Viejo sonriendo)-Desde que eras pequeños tu padre te traía aquí y ahora vienes por ti mismo--

-Si, no dejare de venir ahora ¡Itakimasu!-(Dijo Naruto alegre comiendo con Hinata a su lado)

Hinata comía lentamente, el rubio al contrario comía velozmente ya había terminado el Ramen y ahora absorbía la sopa. Si estuviera con otra chica eso seria desagradable, pero para Hinata no solo sonreía al verlo feliz. Luego de pagar caminaron a su nuevo destino el cine aunque no tenían muy claro que iban a ver.

En otra parte de Konoha se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari en un Restorán bajo las estrellas a la luz de la luna. Shikamaru había ordenado dos platos especiales que había decidido pensando en lo que quisiera la chica de dos coletas. El plato era una entrada con ensalada de lechuga y tomate, luego venía una fuente muy grande con pastas especiales en Konoha muy ricas solo que muy caras. Al terminar la comida Temari sonrió satisfecha dijo:

-Veo que venias bien preparado, realmente eres un genio-

-Por supuesto, este Restorán llamado la Misión es muy bueno porque su función es satisfacer al cliente. Por eso decidí elegir el Especial de "La misión", ahora pediré la cuenta y nos iremos-

-¿Adonde iremos ahora?-

-Espera, no seas ansiosa-(Dijo Shikamaru haciéndole una seña al Mozo para que viniera)-La cuenta, por favor-

-Esta bien, tome aquí esta-(Dijo pasando un papel)

Shikamaru pago la cuenta para luego agradecer al Mozo por la comida y se retiro con Temari a un parque iluminado por todas las estrellas. Al llegar a una banca bajo un árbol que estaba iluminada por un foco Shikamaru le dijo:

-Este parque estará bien, para hablar-

-Es muy lindo, esta todos iluminado ¿También lo has preparado?-

-No-(Rió Shikamaru)-Solo pensé que era el lugar indicado para decirte algo muy importante-

-¿Eh?, ¿Algo importante?-(Temari se sorprendió)

-Como dijiste la ultima vez nosotros aun no somos oficialmente novios solo amigos con ventajas por eso,¿ quieres además de ser mi amiga ser mi novia?-(Dijo el Estratega mirando a Temari a los ojos)

-Obvio Shika, no pensé que me preguntarías eso-(Dijo Temari riendo)-Realmente me había asustado pensando que era algo grave-

-Si hubiese sido algo grave no te lo hubiera comunicado en un lugar así, además se me notaria-(Dijo Shika sonriendo y se acerco a los labios de Temari)

Los dos cayeron a la banca lentamente y se besaron frente al manto de la noche. En el cine ya eran las 11:00 y Hinata con Naruto pensaban en que película ver:

-Los estrenos están ahí-(Dijo apuntando Naruto, entonces pensó: "Oh, Guerra de Samurai 2" próximamente, me encanta esa película y al fin saldrá la segunda parte)

-La única película que hay a estas horas es…La vida de una Kunoichi-(Dijo Hinata para luego pensar: "Guerra de Samurai 2, me pregunto que ocurrira en esa película en la anterior mataron a Azumo, pero en esta quizás revelarán quien fue, aunque ya lo se)

-La vida de una Kunoishi ¿Quieres verla?-

-Si, ¿Y tu quieres Naruto-kun?-

-Claro, hey Hinata ¿Has visto Guerra de Samurai?-(Dijo Naruto, pensó: "Dudo que la haya visto, ninguna chica le gusta esa clase de películas")

-Si la he visto, por eso me he dado cuenta que la dos sale próximamente ¿Qué ira a pasar?-

-¿Eh?, ¡¿La has visto?!-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras compraba las entradas)

-Si la he venido a ver con Neji-Onisan, en la uno murió Asumo y creo saber quien fue-(Dijo Hinata recordando la película)

-¿En serio?-

-Si, me di cuenta igual que todos-

-¿Qué todos?-(Dijo Naruto nervioso, pensó: "Es decir que yo soy el único que no lo sabe")-Entremos Hinata, hay que ir a comprar palomitas-

-Yo las invito-(Dijo Hinata sacando su monedero y corrió a comprar)

-Espera Hinata, no tienes que…-(Naruto no pudo decir nada más, porque Hinata ya volvía con las palomitas)

-Naruto-kun no te preocupes, tengo que ayudarte en algo tú ya has ayudado bastante-(Dijo Hinata y sonrió)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Naruto dando un suspiro)-Entonces, entremos-

-¡Si!-(Dijo Hinata)

Al comienzo presentaron muchas películas de éntrenos entre ellas "Guerra de Samurai 2", Naruto la miro y acordaron que vendrían en noviembre a verla, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron completamente y empezó la película "La vida de una Kunoichi".

"La película se trataba de una chica de nació en el Dollo Matsumoto en la aldea El rayo su nombre era Kokoro la única heredera de la familia de largos cabellos negros y ojos color miel, su abuelo Misaki la entreno por muchos años hasta que se convirtió en una Kunoichi de 12 años. Entonces fue parte de un grupo de tres, sus compañeros eran Soske y Ryoga con su sensei Miroku un Jounin que poseía técnicas secretas de su clan."

Naruto estaba comentando que ese Sensei seria algo como Kakashi y seguía comiendo palomitas, mientras Hinata solo veía concentrada la película en silencio.

"El grupo partió a su primera misión a la aldea El lirio, su misión consistía en algo simple atrapar a los criminales y luego entrarlos al líder del Bosque Fuego. Se aproximaron lentamente y al encontrar a uno de los criminales, Soske aprovechando que corría mucho viento a su favor hizo una técnica Tornado y el viento se unió formando un gran tornado que asecho a todos los que estaban. Ryoga al ver como Soske derribo a todos los ninjas uso su técnica Control de almas que consistía en confundirlos para que se ataquen entre ellos"

Hinata quedo sorprendida y naruto dijo:

-Esa técnica de Viento es muy buena-(Dijo despacio)-Se parece al Rasengan, ¿No?-

-Si, pero yo encuentro que la técnica de viento es más similar a lo que hace Temari-San con su abanico y lo de las almas es más similar al Control de mente que usa Ino-Chan porque también los confunde-

-Es verdad, aunque seria raro un grupo con Temari con Ino juntas otra vez. Pensando eso me da escalofríos por Shikamaru-

"Después que los criminales se desmayaron Miroku se acerco a ellos para ver si aun respiraba; No estaban muertos, pero si inconcientes ya que no respondían bien y si reaccionaran no podrían moverse. Kokoro solo se sentía mal al ver que sus compañeros habían triunfado en la misión mientras ella solo utilizaba técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo no ayudaba en nada en la misión, después de entregar los criminales volvieron a la aldea El Rayo le contó a su abuelo lo sucedido y él la regaño por no haber sido de ayuda la mandó a su habitación.

Ella se sintió muy triste por eso lloro sobre su cama hasta el día siguiente que fue a entrenar con sus compañeros y llegó Asumí su amiga que por alguna razón eran muy parecidas en los ojos y en el cabello largo negro, la diferencia es que Asumí aparte de usar técnicas ninjas también practicaba con una espada de hierro. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto sintieron una explosión cuando miraron al cielo estaba todo lleno de humo rojo, su aldea estaba siendo atacada por ninjas de Negro, corrieron a ayudar y Miroku con sus estudiantes ayudaron solo que el fuego no se alcanzó a apagar, estaban todos muy heridos por eso murieron"

-Es una película muy trágica todos murieron y ella la única sobreviviente dattebayo-

-Kokoro la encuentro muy familiar a mí en eso de ser tímida y no aportar mucho en el equipo. Además de tener un clan donde es la única heredera es como decir Rama principal y que en vez de tener un abuelo, tengo un padre que me entreno desde pequeña-

-mm Hinata-Chan…no te preocupes Kokoro puede ser una niña tímida. Pero tú creo que eres más que eso, una buena compañera...y mejor amiga, si tu padre no sabe valorarte esta muy equivocado porque yo puede que te conozca solo este año pero en verdad…creo que eres genial en todo. Es más siento que te conozco de toda la vida-

-Gracias Naruto-kun…aunque en realidad tu y yo nos conocemos de…-(Dijo Hinata recordando lo que le dijo Kushina)

-¿Eh?-

-Después te lo digo, sigamos viendo la película-

"Kokoro creía que su nombre no demostraba lo que tenía que ser, así que recordando a su amiga que había fallecido. Decidió llamarse ahora Asumí Matsumoto y olvidar todo su pasado, para ser una gran kunoichi tomo la espada que estaba ensangrentada, la limpio para luego atarla a su cintura camino muy lejos para entrenar sola por vengar la muerte de su clan y su aldea.

Pasaron dos años ya había cambiado mucho era la mejor kunoichi y usaba la espada para defenderse al mismo tiempo, una tarde ella caminaba con su largo cabello negro y su espada amarrada con una cuerda en la cintura. Llego a la aldea El cóndor para beber un poco de agua y continuar, cuando se encontró con un chico alto de 14 años igual que ella que le dijo:

-¿Tu quien eres?, ¿Eres nueva aquí?-

-Eso no te importa-(Dijo ella y siguió avanzando)

-¡Espera!-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú eres de afuera de esta aldea, eso quiere decir que solo vienes de paso mi nombre es Kei. ¿Puedo acompañarte?, es que quiero convertirme en un ninja más fuerte para demostrarle a esta aldea que puedo ser mejo. r-

-Como quieras-(Dijo ella y avanzo)"

Naruto miro a Hinata y pensó: "No creo que sea Kokoro igual que Hinata, no me la imagino así tan mala después de haber sufrido tanto en el pasado"

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun?-(Dijo Hinata con su rostro rojo al ver que él la miraba)

-Nada, solo pensaba que Kokoro ha cambiado mucho ¿no? Es decir Asumí-

-¿Eh…era eso?, si es verdad ha cambiado mucho-

"Asumí y Kei al principio no se llevaban bien pero después de una noche tormentosa cuando ambos unieron sus fuerzas para ganarle a unos ninjas que los atacaban. Ella se enfermo y Kei se encargo de encontrar una cabaña para cuidarla, desde ese día comenzaron a sentir sentimientos uno por el otro de amor. Pasó otro año y Asumí con Kei ya tenían quince años, caminaban por un puente cuando sintieron una explosión que hizo que todas las aves volaran de prisa por el viento. Al mirar adelante pudieron ver fuego, corrieron a ver si se trataba de un incendio o una emboscada para aquella aldea y al llegar era la aldea El cóndor que estaba siendo atacada por ninjas vestidos de Negro.

Kei hizo un campo de fuerza para proteger a toda su familia y al resto de la aldea. Mientras Asumí se aproximaba a ellos usando sellos en el piso para atraparlos, luego cerro los ojos y lanzó rayos azules para atacar a los ninjas negros que estaban aun atrapados por los sellos, finalmente se acerco a los rostros de los ninjas para golpearlos todo Rápido. Hasta que de pronto el rostro de un ninja la hizo detener su ataque y caer de rodillas al piso con un dolor de cabeza, ya que los recuerdo de su pasado comenzaban a volver"

-Es verdad son los mismos ninjas que atacaron su aldea cuando tenía 12, que mal momento para que sus recuerdos volvieran dattebayo-

-Oye tú niño puedes dejar de narrar la historia, estamos viendo la película igual que tú no tienes para que contar lo que pasa-(Le gritaba un chico de atrás)

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!, ya vas a ver-(Dijo Naruto levantándose)

-¡Naruto-kun por favor no pelees ahora!-(Dijo Hinata)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse)

"Primera escena vio a esos ninjas incendiando la aldea El rayo, segunda escena vio a su compañeros y al resto de los ninjas luchando mientras ella solo lloraba asustada, tercera escena uno de los ninjas quería atacar a su madre y entonces su padre recibió el ataque muriendo de inmediato. Su abuelo no pudo evitar ver a su hijo tirado en el piso que se lanzó hacia los ninjas, solo que lo rodearon y lo mataron sin piedad.  
Cuarta escena Su sensei con Soske salieron heridos y cuando Ryoga iba a curarlos, otro ninja le lanzó una técnica a ella y su compañero Ryoga con pocas energías que tenía la defendió para decir por última vez: ¡Kokoro corre! Calló al suelo sangrando. El incendio hizo desaparecer a toda su aldea.

Toda su memoria le hacia grandes dolores de cabeza, Kei la vio y preocupado dejo el campo de fuerza con un poco de chakra para que se mantuviera en pie y proteger a esas personas:

-Asumí… ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Me…duele la cabeza-

-Ya lo recuerdo-(Dijo el líder de los ninjas de Negro)-Tú eres esa niña llorona de la aldea El rayo, te parecías mucho a esa tal Asumí, pero ella murió salvando a la aldea-

-¡¿De que hablas?! Ella si es de la aldea El rayo, pero su nombre es Asumí-(Dijo Kei asustado al ninja)

-Te ha mentido, la verdadera Asumí yo misma la he asesinado-

-¡Así que tú fuiste!-(Dijo ella levantándose y sacando su espada)-No te lo perdonare-

-No entiendo que ocurre, pero aun así te ayudare-(Dijo Kei)

La kunoichi se largos cabellos negros mato al ninja con la espada a su amiga se la enterró justo en el corazón. Kei se encargo de los otros ninjas que estaban atrapados en el piso por los sellos anteriores y por eso con sus poderes de viento que poseía los capturo en una prisión.  
Al terminar su trabajo Kei se despidió de su aldea y camino con Asumí (Kokoro) por un bosque. Ella iba muy seria y él se detuvo para preguntarle:

-Asumí, nunca me has querido hablar del pasado pero ahora ¿Podemos hablar de ello?-

-¡No te incumbe!-

-Si me incumbe porque te conozco hace mucho, confía en mi Asumí…si es así como te llamas-(Dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros frente a él)

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-(Dijo ella soltando sus lagrimas)-Quieres saber que mi nombre era Kokoro Matsumoto la heredera del dollo y que tenía que ser muy fuerte pero al contrario en la misión falle. Cuando al día siguiente estalló la guerra por culpa de esos malditos ninjas que incendiaron mi aldea todos murieron y solo yo sobreviví porque me protegieron-

-No te sientas mal por eso-

-Es que tu no me entiendes…no sabes lo que es estar sola todos estos años llevando ese recuerdo, que todos murieron por mi culpa-(Dijo Asumí y agacho la cabeza)

-Si te entiendo-(Dijo Kei y la abrazo)-Ya no estarás sola, yo estaré siempre contigo Kokoro…o Asumí ambos nombres son bonitos… además-

-¿Qué…?-(Dijo ella secando sus lagrimas)

-Yo…estoy enamorado de ambos, cuando eres tímida y Valiente-(Dijo Kei mirándola a los ojos)"

Hinata estaba llorando y Naruto puso su mano sobre la suya. Ella se sonrojo y lo miro, aun así se dejo llevar por esa sensación. Para seguir mirando la película.

"Asumí no lo podía creer como Kei estaría enamorado de alguien así:

-Yo… ¿Te gusto? Pero… ¿Cómo?, si yo te trato mal y además te mentí sobre mi pasado-

-En estos años te he aprendido a conocer y el pasado no importa, me importa el presenta haberte conocido. Asumí Matsumoto, ese nombre te gusta más ¿verdad?-

-Etto…si Kei-kun…yo también siento lo mismo-(Dijo ella sonrojada mirándolo)-Te amo-

Los dos se besaron y siguieron siempre juntos dejando el pasado atrás. Ya que si ella no se hubiera marchado de la aldea El rayo, quizás nunca hubiera conocido a Kei."

-Es una película muy linda, Gomene me emocione-(Dijo Hinata apartando su mano un poco para limpiar sus lagrimas)

-Si…Hinata-Chan no importa, ¿Ahora donde quieres ir?-

-Eh… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 9:50, diez minutos para las 10:00-

-Etto… donde sea-

-Salgamos y entonces decidimos los dos-

Amos salieron del cine y Naruto vio a un hombre vendiendo helados entonces corrió hacia allá mientras Hinata dijo que se quedaría viendo unos vestidos frente a un vidrió. De pronto dos chicos se acercaron a preguntarle a Hinata:

-Disculpa sabes estoy buscando una calle ¿Dónde queda…?-(El chico se detuvo al quedar perplejo viendo a Hinata con esa ropa)-Oh eres muy linda-

-Es verdad…dime ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?, tengo 16 años y estoy soltero-(Dijo el otro acercándose)

-Etto…-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Vamos contesta-(Dijo uno tomándole la mano)

-Ven no seas tímida-(Dijo el de 16 abrazándola)

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-(Dijo Naruto apareciendo y separando a los dos de ella)-Lo siento Hinata por dejarte sola, no le quedaban helados por eso mejor vamos a otro lado-

-Esta bien-(Dijo Hinata alado de Naruto)

-¿Quién eres tú?-(Dijeron ambos)

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ella esta saliendo conmigo-(Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y sacándola del lugar)

-Arigato Naruto-kun…-

-No es nada, dattebayo-

Continuara

Arigato gosaimas por pasarte  
Gomene por la demora aquí les dejo el capitulo 11, espero que les guste. En el próximo capitulo titulado "La cita SasuSaku" y lo que pasa con Naruhina parte dos. Lo subire más seguido porque estoy muy atrasada en esta pagina, en otra voy más adelantada con este fic.

Cuidense mucho

sayonara


	13. La cita SasuSaku

Capitulo 12-"La cita SasuSaku"

Sakura y Itachi comenzaron por subirse a los autitos chocadores el Uchiha manejaba muy bien pero cuando se dio cuenta un hombre vestido de negro con lentes oscuros estaba muy cerca de ellos le parecía familiar su pelo negro, solo que antes de decir una palabra Sakura le choco. Luego se subieron a la montaña Rusa Itachi iba seria sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y Sakura iba alegre gritando, el hombre de atrás estaba un poco mareado pero aun así seguía observando la pareja.

Pasaron unas horas y después de haberse subido a muchos juegos, se acercaron al Nuevo Juego que estaba inaugurando hace 20 minutos se llamaba "El Castillo Siniestro". Por lo cuál entraron allí, cuando vieron unas escenas sangrientas no les causa nada de miedo por ser ninjas habían visto cosas peores que unas simples personas cortadas a la mitad. En la siguiente habitación estaba llena de arañas, más bien eran Tarántulas y Sakura grito desesperadamente porque le daban asco los insectos en especial aquellos de patas largas.

Por último las paredes comenzaron a moverse hasta separarlos, era raro porque Itachi no tenía idea que en ese juego se podía hacer eso. Aun así Sakura creía que era una técnica del juego por eso estaba tranquila en un pieza oscura. Pero entonces unos ojos rojos se vieron en la oscuridad:

-Sakura…-

-¡¿Eh?! Que extraño como sabrá mi nombre, este castillo tiene muchos efectos. Pero no sabía que tenía información de los visitantes-

-¿Realmente crees eso?-

-Espera un segundo tus ojos se parecen al Sharingan, además esa voz no es de Itachi-San. Podrá ser que eres… ¡Sasuke-kun!-

-Si al fin adivinas, me sorprende que no me reconozcas tan fácilmente-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, tu haz hecho que nos separáramos con Itachi-San-

-No, el juego se trataba de separar a las personas, por eso por coincidencia quedamos en la misma habitación-(Dijo Sasuke, pensando "En realidad esto, me costo mucho dinero")

-Además ¿Por qué tenías que venir justo hoy?, tú eres el que nos anda siguiendo hace rato-

-No se de que estas hablando-(Dijo Sasuke nervioso)

-Ya me di cuenta hace rato de alguien nos andaba siguiendo y eras tú el de negro ¿Verdad?-

-Yo solo planeaba un plan contra Itachi, tú no tienes nada que ver-

-¿Un plan?, entonces no me digas que le has hecho algo-

-mm-(Sasuke sonrió y justo se encendieron las luces)-¿Quieres comprobarlo? A la salida del castillo verás-

A la salida del juego Sakura se encontraba buscando a Itachi, entonces vio atrás del juego de los Patitos donde se encontraba Itachi tirado sobre el pasto desmayado con su cabeza con chichones muy grandes:

-Misión cumplida-(Murmuro Sasuke)

-¿Qué has hecho?, Itachi-San ¡Despierta!-

-No es nada grave solo esta desmayado, por eso en vez de estar aquí mirando como el Idiota de Itachi esta desmayado podríamos ir a otros juegos-(Dijo Sasuke nervioso mirando a otro lado)

-Sasuke-kun…haz hecho esto solo para estar conmigo-(Dijo Sakura emocionada)-Aun así…creo que te haz pasado y no podemos dejarle aquí solo-

-No creo que le pasa nada malo, por algo le llaman ahora el líder del grupo "los Akatsuki"-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura)-Vamos-

-mm…esta bien, pero después lo vendremos a ver ¿Verdad?-

-El sabe cuidarse solo-(Dijo Sasuke y jalo a Sakura de la muñeca)-Si seguimos hablando del tema se nos hará tarde-

Itachi se quedo solo mientras Sasuke con Sakura fueron al juego de "Los botes" (Que era como el Tsunami de fantasilandia) los dos quedaron empapados y para secarse se subieron a un juego que era como unos aviones gigantes que daban muchas vueltas de cabeza. Ya era de noche y una chica que pasaba por el juego de los patitos vio a Itachi herido, como nadie estaba cerca pensó que era mejor cuidar de él hasta que despertara.  
Los SasuSaku se subieron a la Rueda de la Fortuna porque Sakura estaba entusiasmada con subir. Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos aunque no quería aceptarlo aun:

-¡Mira Sasuke-Kun ahí esta la Escuela!-

-mm…no se que le vez a este estupido juego, es muy aburrido-(Dijo Sasuke y pensó: "Aunque sea aburrido, ella aun así se divierte. Ahora que lo pienso no se si este plan era para sabotear a Itachi o sera por otro motivo…")

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-Kun? Estas como extraño, es la primera vez que te veo con esos ojos pensativos-

-Sakura-(Dijo Sasuke decidido y llevo sus dos manos hacia el rostro de Sakura, se acerco para besarla)

Ella no pudo creer lo que estaba viviendo, de apoco fue cerrando los ojos para sentir su primer beso que era como celebrado por el cielo lleno de estrellas en medio de la oscuridad. Luego de separarse Sasuke miro a otro lado y Sakura quedo pensativa "¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?".

Después de bajar de la rueda ya estaba oscuro y caminaron al parque, donde vieron a la pareja Shikatema aun abrazados besándose. Pasaron por alado de ellos sin decir nada en silencio y fueron a la pequeña laguna a ver los patitos en el puente:

-Mira que lindos están juntos esos patos…oye Sasuke-kun lo que paso en la Rueda de la Fortuna-

-olvídalo, solo ha pasado-

-mm, ya se que ocurrió-(Dijo Sakura feliz abrazando a Sasuke "Realmente estabas celoso de Itachi-san")-Aunque me digas que olvide no lo haré-

-¿eh?-(Dijo viendo a Sakura)-Haz lo que quieras-

Itachi al despertar se encontró con una chica de cabello largo rubio mirándolo, se levanto y dijo:

-¿Qué paso?, además ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Megumi, venía pasando y te vi aquí por eso quería saber como te encuentras-

-Estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-(Dijo Itachi recordando)-Es por ese tonto Sasuke-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Es mi hermano-

-oh ya veo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Itachi Uchiha-

-ah Itachi-san ¿Conoces la School Ninjas?-

-Si, yo asisto a ella-

-Yo con una amiga que tiene 16 años hemos sido trasladadas a esa escuela y quería saber donde quedaba-

-Si quieres yo te llevare-(Dijo Itachi ya parado)-Pero primero vamos a comer algo-

-Esta bien-(Dijo Megumi sonriendo)

Al día siguiente era domingo y Naruto con Hinata iban a visitar a Kushina una vez más. En el caso de Temari con Shikamaru amanecieron en la banca del parque por eso habían llegado a las 10:00 a la escuela y Tsunade había decidido castigarlos en el casino lavando los platos. Tenten ya estaba mucho mejor y volvía a caminar porque le habían quitado las vendas. Kurenai se había ido de día de campo con Asuma en la mañana, Megumi con Tomoyo recorrían el colegio guiados por Shino y Itachi ya que lo habían decidido así Jiraiya.

El día pasó muy rápido y llego el día lunes la clase estaba concentrada en biología con Kakashi, cuando entro Orochimaru con Tsunade y dijeron:

-Buenos días alumnos no quiero interrumpir la clase, por eso les vengo a informar que tendrán una nueva estudiante su nombre es Tomoyo Sudón-

-Hola a todos-(Dijo ella apareciendo)

-Bienvenida mi nombre es Kakashi el profesor de biología-

-Te sentarás con…-(Pensó Tsunade)

-Yo creo que debería sentarse cerca de los más atentos, no con Naruto-(Dijo Kakashi en el oído de Tsunade)

-Entiendo, siéntate atrás de Neji junto a Shino Aburame-

-¡Si!-(Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a Shino)

-¿Ya conoce a Shino?-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Así es, él la ha traído-

-oh Shino es la primera vez que oigo algo así-(Dijo Kiba riendo)

-Ahora los dejo, suerte Tomoyo la biblioteca este en el segundo piso ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si Arigato-(Dijo Tomoyo sonriendo)-Shino-kun ¿Me acompañas en el recreo?-

-Esta bien Tomoyo-San-

-¡Que bien Shino!, ahora no estarás solo Dattebayo-

-Shino-kun es un buen compañero y buen amigo Tomoyo-Chan-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)

-Esos ojos, tú eres Hinata Hyuga del Clan Hyuga uno de los más fuerte junto con el Uchiha. Porque los Hyuga usan el Byakugan y los Uchihas el Sharingan ¿Estoy en lo correcto, verdad?-

-Oh, sabes mucho Tomoyo-Chan-(dijo Hinata)

-Si soy de las que estudia siempre es mi pasatiempo, ¿Quién de ustedes es un Uchiha?-

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke-(Dijo Serio)

-Ya veo, tú eres quien golpeo ayer a Itachi-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Sakura nerviosa)

-Debo admitir que puse trampas, pero no lo golpee-

-Lo sabía Sasuke, eres un tonto dattebayo-

-Callate Tarado, si yo soy tonto, tú eres peor-

-¡Sasuke, Naruto parén!, entonces sigamos con la clase-(Dijo Kakashi)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

En el recreo, Hinata conversaba con Tenten y las demas sobre el sabado:

-Y bien Hinata ¿Como te ha ido?-

-Eh...bien-

-pero cuentanos-(Dijo Sakura emocinada)-Adonde te llevo Naruto cuando termino la cita-

-Bueno fue a...-

"Flash Back"

Naruto y Hinata se encontraron con Kushina quien insistio que fueran a su casa, fueron por un rato corto donde la madre de Naruto le ofrecio a Hinata que ella que iba a hacer el vestido de Blanca Nieves. Entonces en eso quedaron, después que se fueron eran muy tarde como las 11:40 cuando vieron una pequeña feria donde habían concursos para ganarse un oso de peluche.

Naruto como vio a Hinata tan entusiasmada entro a participar en votar unos jarrones y en pescar unos pequeños pescados sin que se rompiera la bolsa con mucha paciencia. Hasta que lo logro y le regalo un gran oso de pelpa a Hinata tamaño real, aparte 19 entradas para ir a la Feria del Festival de Otoño en unos meses más.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a la escuela Hinata llevaba su mano muy cerca a la de él, entonces Naruto sonrojado se acerco de a poco hasta tomar su mano. Ya adentro de la escuela, Naruto fue a dejarla hasta la puerta de su habitación:

-Ya Hinata, hemos llegado debo volver o Ero-senin me regañara-

-Si, yo también tengo que entrar. Arigato Naruto-kun lo pase muy bien-

-Me alegro, yo también me divertir mucho contigo Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto feliz)

-Bueno entonces sayonara-(Dijo mirando a naruto)

El se acerco rapido y le beso la mejilla para luego decir "Que tengas muy buenas noches Hinata-Chan" y desaparecio. Con la chica peliazul sonrojada, que al abrir la habitación se desmayo en su cama.

^^Fin del Flach back^^

-Woo eso fue muy romantico de su parte-(Dijo Sakura alegre)

-Si lo recuerdo porque esta mañana cuando te vi tenias el rostro rojo y pense que te habias quemado o tenias un sueño perbertido-(Dijo Tenten riendo)-Ahora lo entiendo-

-mm ¿Y tu Tenten, que hiciste?-

-¡¿Eh?!, nada solo fui a ver una pelicula con Neji-

-¿Honto?, me alegro que no te aburrieras, dijimos que ibamos a hacer algo el domingo pero como tenias que entrenar no pudimos-(Dijo Hinata)

-A por cierto Sakura, tu también tenias que salir ¿no?-(Dijo Tenten sonriendo)

-Si, sali con Itachi-san-

-Claro y volviste con Sasuke-(Dijo Ino riendo)-Es es raro no?-

-Es que...fue una coincidencia por eso me quede con Sasuke en la noche-

-Ya veo ¿Coincidencia?-(Dijeron las tres)-

-Pero Ino-Chan ¿Que hiciste el sabado?-

-Fui al taller de Artes que habías dicho y no estaba mal-

-Ah...¿Te has encontrado con alguien?-(Dijo Sakura)

-No, para nada-(Dijo recordando a Sai)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ohayo! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo en realidad no mostré mas Naruhina me enfoque más en la pareja SasuSaku. En el proximo capitulo viene la gran obra." Donde hay un mezcla de varias parejas.

Comenten onegai para subir el capitulo 13

Arigato gosaimas por esperar

Sayonara


	14. Comienza la obra Escena 1 Shikatema

"Capitulo 13"

Capitulo 13-Comienza la obra

Era miércoles y todos los alumnos se encontraban preparándose para el sábado Lee se encargaría de las luces y la música de fondo en la obra. Sai lo ayudaría con los animales y paisajes de fondo con sus técnicas de tinta, en el almuerzo Shikamaru y Temari debían aun limpiar los platos por castigo de llegar tarde el fin de semana anterior.  
Una visita inesperada apareció en el casino se trataba de Kushina Uzumaki que le hizo una seña a Hinata y se acerco a ella:

-¿eh?, ¿Busca a Naruto-kun?-

-Si, pero también quería hablar contigo. Es que el traje para la obra lo tengo listo, lo traeré el viernes para que te lo pruebes y me cuentas-

-Esta bien, Arigato-

-Dime Kushina no te preocupes-

-¿eh?, puedo…pero-

-Si no te preocupes, eres como la hija que nunca tuve-

-Kushina-San, Arigato-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)

-Y donde esta Naruto?-

-Naruto-kun esta en el patio-

-Bien lo buscare-(Dijo Kushina en voz baja mirando a Sasuke)-Ahora solo falta en plan contra los Uchiha-

-Hablando de eso, piensa atacar ¿solo a Sasuke con su padre o a la familia completa?-

-Con naruto solo pensamos a Sasuke con su padre-(Dijo Malévolamente)

-Si es verdad, Dattebayo-(Dijo Naruto atrás de su madre)-¿Tienes los materiales?-

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-Hola Naruto, tenemos que hablar sobre ese plan ya tengo algunos materiales-

-Que bueno hay que hacer el plan Avergonzar a los Uchiha dattebayo-

-¡Hinata-Chan te vas a comer tu almuerzo!-(Grito Chouji)

-Etto… ¿mi almuerzo?...o es verdad ¡Si Chouji!-(Dijo Hinata)-Nos vemos luego, Kushina-San-

-Adiós-(Dijeron ambos)

-Entonces primero debemos comprar pegamento o algo resistentes ¿Tienes algo así? Naruto-

-Creo que tengo algo en mente. El paso dos es algo para hacerlos volar-

-Eso me lo puedo conseguir y necesitamos plumas no preguntes porque solo búscalas-

-Bien entonces para el gran final que haremos-(Pregunto Naruto)

-Eso lo veremos mañana, ahora debo irme porque tu padre se molestara si se entera de todo esto. Le dije que vendría solo a ver como estabas Dattebayo-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, recuerda traer todo Okazan-

-A mi no se me olvidara, pero a ti…tengo mis dudas ¡No lo olvides!-

Tomoyo con Shino pasaban por ahí cuando dijeron:

-OH Naruto con su madre tengo un mal presentimiento-(Dijo mientras veía como se separaban)

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿eh?, entonces ella debe ser Kushina según sus rostros parece que planean algo malévolo contra sus enemigos. Eso quiere decir contra los Uchiha ¿verdad?-(Dijo Tomoyo y sus lentes brillaron)

-Que inteligente-(Dijo Shino sorprendido)-Aunque sus rostros muestren algo malo ¿Cómo sabes que es un plan malévolo?-

-¡¿Eh?! Yo solo lo sospecho-(Dijo Tomoyo nerviosa pensó: "Casi soy descubierta")

-Ya veo-

"1 día antes de la obra"

Era viernes por la tarde y Gai explicaba a sus alumnos sobre que debían hacer el día siguiente en la obra para que nada saliera mal. Como todos sabían bien las instrucciones y recordaban todos sus diálogos por ahora tendrían que prepararse.

Los primeros en salir serian la pareja Shikatema, luego vendrían Nejiten, SasuSaku y finalizando la obra con NaruHina. Estaba todo listo nada podría salir mal para los alumnos ¿Pero podría ser lo mismo con el Plan Uzumaki contra los Uchiha? Eso no se los garantizo solo hay que ver que ocurrirá con ellos.

"Sabado por la noche" (Día de la obra)

Eran las 7:00 de la noche, en la entrada del Instituto se encontraban Naruto con su madre llevando una gran cantidad de materiales, Iruka estaba preocupado por eso hablo con Kakashi de inmediato y le explico la situación:

-Por eso Kakashi ¿Qué haremos?-

-Mm…si se trata de ellos probablemente sea un plan siniestro, pero no te preocupes si algo malo sucede todos se enteraran-(Dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro)

-Pero… ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?-

-Porque tu conoces a Naruto ¿no? Debe ser un plan contra su enemigo que sabes quien es. Además los planes de ellos siempre terminan en un desastre y no le veo el problema-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú sabes que hoy nada puede salir mal-

-Eso es lo que siempre dicen "Nada puede salir mal", entonces algo ocurre. Iruka puede que solo provoque 1 o 2 heridos más que eso no-(Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo)-Adiós tengo cosas que hacer-

Iruka tuvo que hacerle caso a Kakashi y no se preocupo. Mientras tanto en el camarín Sakura se maquillaba, era la primera vez que se podría un traje que no fuese rojo o rosa sino azul. Tenten usaba un tipo kimono blanco con adornos florales, Ino estaba disgustada con su traje porque era negro entero con unos cachos atrás ya que le había tocado la bruja de la bella durmiente.

Hinata estaba vestida por un traje muy largo amarillo con una capa negra con azul que llevaba en los hombros. Kushina le cepillaba su largo pelo, pero no debía maquillarse ya que los tonos de su piel eran muy similares a la Blanca Nieves. Temari lucia un vestido rosado con un escote y una corona dorada en su cabeza, su pelo suelto y ondulado era muy bello su pelo suelto y ondulado era muy bello.

Cuando ya estaban todas listas, los apoderados se acomodaban en sus asientos. Temari salio del camarín para ir a encontrarse con un príncipe azul. Shikamaru se veía raro según Naruto con botones negros, pantalón café, camisa blanca y una capa roja que le cubría la espalda.

En el momento que Temari encontró a Shikamaru, los dos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron:

-Oh…no se te ve mal la capa-

-Creo que es ridículo andar con estos botones, es muy problemático. Pero tu te vez muy bien así, a pesar que nunca te he visto de rosado-

-Gracias, tu a pesar de ser un problemático eres mi príncipe azul-(Sonrío Temari)

-Shikamaru, Temari les toca-(Dijo Shizune)

Comenzaron a presentar la bella durmiente y los padres de Shikamaru veían como el príncipe más problemático de todos entraba en escena. Mientras Megumi observaba la historia muy feliz, nadie sabía porque había querido ver esa obra, Ino actuaba muy bien como la bruja es más parecía que realmente estaba celosa.

Pasaron unas horas y llego el momento que todos esperaban…el beso para que despertara la bella durmiente:

-Debo besar sus labios para romper el hechizo-(Dijo Shikamaru en voz alta, acercándose lentamente al rostro de la rubia)

-Es raro ver a mi hijo tan serio en un papel tan problemático-(Dijo Shikaku desde su asiento contemplando la escena)

-Si te entiendo, hay que ver para creerlo-(Dijo Yoshino)

-No…debo impedir ese beso frente a tantas personas-(Dijo Gaara enojado)

-¡chouji ahora!-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Gaara)

-¡Si!-(Dijo Chouji sujetando a Gaara con sus grandes brazos)

-¡¿Qué haces?!-(Dijo Gaara con una venita levantada y uso su técnica de arena para liberarse)-Es inútil-

-Lo siento Hermanito-(Dijo Kankuro atrapándolo otra vez con su técnica de marioneta)-Esto es por Temari, antes te comprendía pero ahora veo que ellos dos son compatibles-

Shikamaru beso con ternura los labios de Temari, ella abrió los ojos para admirar a su príncipe y al levantarse se siguieron besando apasionadamente frente a todos:

-Eso no esta en el libreto, pero me gusta-(Dijo Gai emocionado)

-Que beso más largo…no recuerdo que ese cuento fuera así-(Dijo Yoshino)

-mmm... tienes razón-(Dijo Shikaku pensó: "Creo que nos hemos equivocado de hijo")

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No cree Gai-Sensei?-(Dijo Lee confundido)

-Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, realmente-(Dijo Gai tomando el microfono para narrar la historia)-DESPUËS DE QUE SE BESARON…BAILARON JUNTOS SU CANCIÖN FAVORITA-

-Suéltame traidor, ya he tenido suficiente. Si Shikamaru le hace algo, ya no solo el morirá sino que tu también-(Dijo Gaara empujando a Kankuro y saliendo)

-Que miedo…espero que eso nunca ocurra-(Dijo Kankuro nervioso)

-Es verdad-(Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo y tomo de la cintura a Temari)-Tenemos que bailar nuestra canción-

-Claro-(Dijo Temari mirando a sus ojos con una sonrisa)

-¡Lee la música!-(Dijo Gai)

La pareja Shikatema bailo su canción "Eres tú mi principe azul que yo soñe". Y la obra termino, cerraron el telón:

-Shikamaru ¿Qué fue eso? Me sorprendí mucho dattebayo-

-¿A que te refieres Naruto?-

-A ese beso tan largo-(Dijo Kiba)

-Es verdad Temari, fue muy raro porque no estaba en el libreto. Pero a la vez fue muy románticos, no sabía que Shikamaru realmente fuese un principe azul-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

-Eso…solo ocurrió-(Dijo Shikamaru avergonzado mirando a Temari)-Por cierto, tus hermanos no se habrán enterado ¿Verdad?-

-Como no nos vamos a enterar-(Dijo Kankuro apareciendo)-Pero Gaara casi lo impide, yo con Chouji logramos atraparlo. Pero al final se enojo y salio afuera, por eso Shikamaru no le hagas daño a mi hermana porque si eso ocurre no solo tú morirás sino que también yo-

-Kankuro ¡¿Gaara esta solo?!-(Dijo Temari preocupada)

-Matsuri fue a verlo-

-Creo que iré a hablar con él cuando las obras terminen-

-¡Temari-San! Lo haz hecho muy bien-(Dijo Megumi)

-¿Megumi que haces aquí?-(Dijo Kankuro sorprendido)

-Ahora voy en esta escuela, he visto la obra ¡Fue muy emocionante! Shikamaru ¿Es tu nombre?-

-Eh…si ¿Pero quien eres?-

-Soy Megumi la prima de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro-

-¡¿Qué?!-(Dijeron todos)

-Así es, somos primas-(Dijo Temari)-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-Hace poco vine con Tomoyo ¿La conoces? Va en tu curso ahora-

-Tomoyo ¡La chica nueva!-(Dijo Naruto)-La que siempre anda con Shino-

-Oh es verdad, si la recuerdo-

-Ahora les toca a Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto-kun ve a buscarlos-(Dijo Shizune)

-Si, voy-(Dijo Naruto corriendo)

El rubio fue al Camarín de las chicas, toco la puerta y salio su madre:

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo, pero he venido a avisarle a Sakura-Chan que le toca-

-Esta bien, yo le digo-(Dijo Kushina cerrando la puerta)

Luego de avisarle a Sasuke, la pareja Sasusaku entraron a la obra. Solo que algo ocurrió resulta que ahora el malo de la película era Itachi y no Kiba. Para el Uchiha menor eso era un gran problema, pero no le importo aun así se puso serio en su papel. Ya iban en la parte de la nieve, Sasuke interpretaba muy bien su papel ya que era así su personalidad y Sakura estaba feliz de estar con el chico que amaba.

En el final para todos era una escena realmente tenebrosa viendo como los dos Uchiha peleaban muy en serio. Y no era solo por el papel, Sasuke realmente quería matar a su hermano frente a todo el mundo eso parecía, solo que la mirada preocupada de Sakura y de su madre que lo observaba lo hizo detenerse para seguir el guión. Cuando Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso, empezó la parte romántica donde la bestia se transforma en humano:

-Bella soy yo-

-¡Eres tú!-(Dijo Sakura)

Ver a Shikamaru haciendo algo romántico era raro, pero ver a Sasuke besando a Sakura era peor:

-"Esta es la parte difícil"-(Pensó Sasuke)

-"¿Realmente lo hará?"-(Pensó Sakura)

-…-(Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le beso los labios en frente de todos sus amigos, profesores y familia)

-Sasuke besando a Sakura…esto es oro-(Dijo Shino sacando una foto)

-Realmente estas loco-(Dijo Tomoyo riendo)-Pero no me superas, esas fotos las subiremos a Internet así todos verán las verdaderas tomas de ellos-

-¡Eh!-(Exclamaron Kiba y Shino asustados viendo como Tomoyo se transformaba de dulce y tierna a una malévola)-Es una científica loca-

-Yo creo que es romántico-(Dijo Tenten)

-Si es muy lindo ese cuento-(Dijo Hinata)

-Si aunque nunca me lo imagine de un Uchiha-(Dijo Kushina)

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron para luego despedirse del público. Se cierra el telón y todos van a verlos:

-¡Sasuke-kun eso fue increíble!-(Dijo Sakura)

-Estaba solo actuando-(Dijo Sasuke con su tono frío otra vez)

-Sasuke no seas frío, porque se nota que igual no disfrutaste ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-Cállate-

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, dattebayo-

-Sakura-Chan Aquí estabas-(Dijo Hinata caminando con Tenten y Kushina hacia ellos)

-¡Hinata!, te vez muy bien-(Dijo Kiba sonriendo)

-Es verdad te vez muy linda-(Dijo Sakura con Tenten)

-¿Quién te hizo ese vestido?-(Pregunto Temari)

-Yo se lo hice-(Dijo Kushina)-Naruto… ¿No le vas a decir nada a Hinata?

-¿Naruto estas ahí?-(Dijo Tenten)

-Tierra a Naruto-(Dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladro para que el chico rubio despertara)

-¿Se tratara de algún Ninjutsu?-(Pregunto Lee)

-Parece Hipnotizado, que problemático-

-Yo me encargo ¿puedo?-(pregunto Sakura)

-Si-(Asintieron todos menos Hinata)

-¡Despierta!-(Dijo Sakura pegándole un puñetazo)

-Eso dolió Sakura-Chan-(Dijo Naruto tocando su cabeza)

-Es para que aprendas a no ser tan Idiota-(Dijo Kushina enojada)

-Lo siento…Hinata-Chan te vez muy linda dattebayo-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata)

-Etoo…gracias, tu también te vez muy bien así con esa capa y todo Naruto-kun-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Ya veo porque se quedo hipnotizado-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

-Mejor vámonos-(Dijo Sakura en voz baja)-Porque estamos estorbando…es cierto Tenten te toca-

-Entonces iré a avisarle a Neji-(Dijo Tenten)

-Hacen una linda pareja-(Dijo Megumi a Temari)

-Si es verdad, por eso creo que también debemos irnos-

-mmm... si nos quedamos seria muy problemático-

-Yo los sigo-(Dijo Kushina)

Todos dejaron a Naruto con Hinata solos y fueron a distintas partes. Ahora les tocaba a la pareja Neji y Tenten, es decir que también a Gaara con Matsuri.

Continuara

Konichiwa!!

Como estan?? Espero que muy bien! Comenten onegai  
Gomene por la demora en el proximo capitulo viene  
El plan Uzumaki, la obra Naruhina y la de Mulan.

Cuídense muxo  
sayonara


	15. Escena 2 Mulan

"Capitulo 14"

Neji y Tenten entraron al escenario y tuvieron que traer a Gaara con Matsuri. Las horas de la obra pasaron rápido, Tenten era la que mejor interpretaba su papel, para todos era como si ella misma se tratase de Mulan. A diferencia de Gaara que interpretaba el lado B del padre de Mulan. Shino actúo como el malo de la película, solo que Tenten debía pegarle muy despacio, pero en vez de eso lo hizo volar y lo dejo inconciente. Todos pensaban que la obra era así por eso no tomaron mucha atención a los moretones que tenía en su rostro.

Finalmente llego el final cuando Gaara estaba "Abrazando a Mulan" que es raro de él, abrazar a alguien. Entonces aparece Shan (Neji) y que le agradece por lo que había hecho en el palacio imperial. El escenario se pone rosa con ayuda de unos efectos que Ino sabía hacer, en esta parte es cuando él se queda a cenar. Pero algo inesperado ocurre, el Hyuga se acerca a ella, la mira fijamente y le roba un beso:

-¿Eso estaba en el guión?-(Pregunta Lee)

-No…realmente no lo encuentro-(Dice Gai revisando el libreto)

-¡Oh!-(Suspira Sakura emocionada)-Nunca imagine ver a Neji besando a Tenten, en este momento hace falta un árbol flor de cerezo atrás de ellos-

-Yo lo hare-(Dijo Sai sacando su pergamino y dibujando un árbol Sakura con tinta rosada)-Listo-

-Ahora esta todo listo para este momento-(Sonrío Sakura)

-…Ah…-(Dice todo el publico con ternura mirando la escena)

Se cierra el telón, Neji se separa de ella. Tenten queda sorprendida:

-No digas nada, solo fue en el momento-

-…Neji… ¿Pero porque lo hiciste?-

-Eso es porque…-(Dice Neji nervioso)-Me tengo que ir, adiós-

El Hyuga corre y se aleja del escenario, dejando a la chica de dos coletas sorprendida con lo reciente. Hinata y los demás se acercan:

-Tenten lo haz hecho muy bien, el papel de Mulan realmente te viene-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)-

-¿En serio? Si puede ser-(Dijo Tenten riendo)

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Neji?-(Pregunto Naruto riendo)-Seguro que le dio vergüenza-

-Eh, no lo se-(Dijo Tenten sonrojada)-Debe haber ido a prepararse para la obra de la Blanca Nieves-

-¡Fue muy emocionante!-(Dijo Sakura sonriendo)-Al fin Ino sabe hacer algo bien sobre los efectos rosa-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! Yo se hacer muchas cosas mejores que tú-(Dijo Ino enojada)

-Si claro-(Dijo Sakura irónicamente)

-Entonces ahora les toca Hinata-Chan-

-Etto…esta bien-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-¡Ya…entonces vamos!-(Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata)

Como todos saben los siete enanitos fueron presentados en capítulos anteriores, todos se disfrazaron y salieron adelante. Solo estaba tan agotado que en vez de fingir que dormía realmente lo hizo sobre el suelo, Lee con el poder de la juventud lo saco de ahí en el siguiente acto con ayuda de Kiba.

Sasuke actuaba como el gruñón o ¿Es lo que era realmente?, en fin como vestía con ropas de niño y unas botitas hizo que muchas chicas del público gritaran de emoción para luego sacarle fotos. Neji que era el sabio solo hablaba sobre cosas sin sentido parecía más un poeta viejo que un enano inteligente, Konohamaru era el mudo por lo cual solo hacía señas, Shino aun adolorido por los golpes de Tenten caminaba despacio eso hacía saber al publico que el era el tímido, cuando en realidad no podía caminar muy bien. Udón era el mocoso, que no debía actuar ya que en cada momento su nariz era así y por ultimo Kankuro actuaba de feliz que reía solo de recordar un chiste que había leído en la mañana.

En el momento que Hinata debía desmayarse, hicieron lo mismo de la otra vez solo que esta vez Naruto escribió su propio letrero para no hacer ruido que decía: "Hinata yo se que tu puedes", Sasuke al ver la escena tomo dio un largo suspiro y se dio cuenta que ella solo estaba sonrojada. Por eso le cambio el letrero y le paso uno que decía: "Te amo Hinata"y esta al leer eso se desmayo.  
Ya habían pasado la parte cuando Sakura cae al barranco y muere. Entonces vendría la parte más emocionante el final Hinata se encontraba acostada sobre una cama de vidrio y Naruto se acerca hacía ella:

-¡Ese es mi hijo!-(Dijo Yodaime orgulloso)-Naruto con Hinata hacen un muy buena pareja ¿No crees Hiashi?-

-Así es, Hinata le viene mucho a Naruto-(Sonrío Kushina)

-Yo no lo creo, además ¡¿Qué cree que hace Naruto acercándose a mi hija?!-(Exclamo Hiashi molesto)

-No es para tanto, padre es solo una obra. Además han practicado esta parte miles de veces-(Dijo Hanabi tranquila)

-¡¿Qué, miles de veces?!-

-Vamos viejo no enojes, es solo la juventud-(Dijo Yodaime)

-"Eso me suena a Gai-Sensei"-(Pensó Hanabi riendo)

Naruto se acerco a los labios de Hinata, le dio un largo y dulce beso que todo el público quedo soprendido. En cuanto a Hiashi estaba muy molesto, pero luego dijo "Esta bien solo por esta vez, pero pobre de ese Uzumaki si tiene algo más con Hinata". La obra termino y todos los personajes de todas las historias, se presentaron el publico para luego cerra el telón.

Cuando todas las familias fueron a ver a sus hijos para felicitarlos. Tenten recibio flores, al igual que Sakura, Ino. La familia de Shikamaru se acercó al resto:

-Shikamaru estoy orgulloso de ti por la primera obra, aunque quede muy sorprendido con ese beso. Pensé que sería muy problemático para ti, hijo ¿es que acaso estas cambiando tu opinión sobre las mujeres?-(Dijo Shikaku)

-¿Tienes algún problema?-(Dijo Yoshino molesta)-Es bueno que Shika cambié su opinión sobre las mujeres, ¿no crees? No va a ser siempre como tú Nara-

-Vez a eso me refiero hay mujeres tan problemáticas-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Quién es esa chica de la obra?-(Dijo Yoshino)-Como veo deben ser algo más, para que dieras un beso tan largo ¿verdad?-

-Madre realmente eres muy problemática-

-¿Cierto?-(Dijo Shikaku sonriendo)

-¡Shikamaru Nara! ¿Quién es?-

-Bueno…ella es Temari-

-¿Temari, eh?-(Dijo Yoshino identificando a una chica con dos coletas y con un abanico que observaba a lo lejos a la familia)-¿Por qué no la presentas?-

-¿Eh?-

-Esta bien, creo que es demasiado problemático para ti-(Dijo Yoshino mirando a Temari)

Yoshino se acerco a Temari y le dijo: "¿Tu eres Temari?". Ella asintió nerviosa por primera viendo al chico problemático desde el otro lado. Mientras los dos Naras miraban extrañados a las dos mujeres decían:

-¿Qué hace tu madre?-

-No lo se-

-Mira vienen para acá-

Efectivamente Yoshino había traído a Temari para que su hijo se atreviera a confesar la verdadera relación que tenían ellos dos. Después de largos minutos juntos, la madre del Nara se dio cuenta de la situación y le dio la bienvenida a la chica de dos coletas.

Por otro lado estaban Yodaime, Hiashi, Kushina, Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata. Hablando más bien Hiashi quería asesinar a ambos rubios con la mirada:

-Así que tú eres ¿Naruto Uzumaki?-

-Si-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Ya veo-(Dijo Hiashi tomando un suspiro para no matarlo)

-El es tu futuro yerno-(Dijo Yodaime riendo)-Así que prepárate Hiashi-

-¡No digas eso!-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)-Porque Hinata y yo solo somos amigos dattebayo-

-¿Amigos?, no que eran amigos con ventaja-(Pregunto Hanabi)

-¡Hanabi-Chan no!-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Así que Naruto ¿Quieres tener algo con mi hija?-(Dijo Hiashi con una venita levantada)

-Esto…yo-

-¡Ni lo pienses porque no será así!-(Dijo Hiashi)

-No seas así, Naruto si quiere puede pensar eso-(Dijo Kushina enfadada)-Además Hinata es muy bonita, si los vieras más seguida te darías cuenta de que se llevan muy bien-

-Es verdad padre tienen una relación muy buena, yo creo que Naruto-Kun puede entrar a la familia-(Dijo Hanabi)-Además Neji al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero después cambio-

-¡NEJI!-(Dijo Hiashi enfadado gritando, entonces apareció Neji)

-¿Qué ocurre tío?-

-¿Cómo es eso que aceptaste la relación que tienen Naruto con Hinata?-

-Bueno sobre eso, yo…-(Dijo Neji mirando a todos nervioso)-Al principio creía que nadie podía estar con  
Hinata-Sama sin su autorización, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que si puede ser. Además yo le dije a Naruto que si se atreve a dañar los sentimientos de mi prima lo matare-

-Padre, no te enfades. Ya te lo ha dicho Naruto-Kun nosotros solo somos amigos-

-Ya era hora que hablaras Hinata-(Dijo Hiashi enfadado)-¿Este chico cuantas veces te ha besado?-

-¡¿Eh?!-(Dijo Hinata colorada)

-Sobre eso…-(Dijo Naruto asustado)

-¡Responde!-

-Etto…es que solo ha sido por la obra-

-¡Hinata-Chan tengo que hablar contigo!-(Dijo Tenten llevándosela)

-¿Eh Tenten?-(Dijo Neji)

-En este asunto ella no puede faltar-(Dijo Hiashi)

-Lo siento todos, pero es que Tsunade-Sama la llama-(Dijo Tenten y saco a Hinata del lugar, para luego decir en voz baja)-Naruto escapa también-

-OH es verdad, yo con Naruto tenemos unas cosas muy importantes que hacer-(Dijo Kushina recordando el plan Uzumaki)-Vamos-

-Ya lo recuerdo el plan-(Dijo Naruto recordando todo)-Tenemos que irnos adiós-

-Yo también me tengo que ir, debo hacer algunas cosas con Konohamaru-(Dijo Hanabi alejándose)

-He recordado algo, se me ha quedado un cuaderno en la sala de Gastronomía-(Dijo Neji que salio corriendo)

-¿Tenemos sala de Gastronomía?-(Dijo Lee escuchando)-Creo que ire, quiero aprender a cocinar-

-Entonces creo que hemos quedado los dos Hiashi, como en los viejos tiempos-(Dijo Yodaime mirando a su compañero)

-Puede que ahora se hayan escapado, pero luego arreglaremos cuentas pendientes-

Continuara..............................

Proximo capitulo "Plan contra los uchiha"


	16. El plan Uzumaki

"Capitulo15"

Kushina con su hijo preparaban el plan mientras todos conversaban detrás del telón, cuando ya estaba todo listo solo debían traer a las presas Uchiha hacia la trampa ¿Pero como? Ellos eran muy inteligentes demás que sospecharían algo de los Uzumaki.

Naruto con una idea en su mente camino hasta el escenario y saco un plátano de una cesta de frutas comenzó a comerlo justo en el momento que Sasuke pasaba por ahí, por lo cual lo lanzo en su cara:

-¡Tonto no tires basura!-(Grito Sasuke enfadado)

-Lo siento…te confundí con un basurero-(Río Naruto irónico)-Pero ahora que me doy cuenta eres un duende gruñón-

-¿Duende…no era un enano en la obra?-(Pregunto Lee a Kankuro)

-Eso creo-(Dijo Kankuro dando un suspiro "Acaso no entiende que Naruto lo dice por molestar")

-¿Duende…Gruñón?-(Dijo Sasuke con una venita)

-Si quieres atraparme ven-(Dijo Naruto saltando arriba de un asiento, para luego bajar a dos metros más de la trampa)-¿Por qué no bajas?, ya veo tienes miedo de mi fuerza-

-¿Tu fuerte?-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-No me hagas reír-

-¿Qué?, si dices eso entonces comprobémoslo-

-Yo no tengo nada que comprobar y menos contra ti-

-¡Cállate! ¿Vas a bajar o que?-

-Desde luego-(Dijo Sasuke y salto sobre un asiento)

-¡¿Qué?, eso es trampa tienes que caer sobre el piso-

-¿Por qué?-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto)-¿Acaso haz puesto algo?-

-No… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-mmm... ¿Porque estas nervioso?-

-Yo no estoy nervioso-

-Además ¿crees que un Uchiha sería capaz de caer en un trampa?-

-Sasuke hay que ir a comer -(Dijo Fugaku Uchiha que iba a bajar las escaleras)

-Espera, no lo hagas-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Bien misión cumplida!-(Gritaron los dos Uzumaki)

Pero algo extraño sucedió cuándo los dos Uchiha tocaron el piso nada paso, Naruto y su madre miraron con ojos de plato para luego exclamar: "¡¿Pero como?!". Y pisaron el mismo sitio para ver si la trampa se activaba, entonces Gai apareció y dijo:

-¿De quien es esto?-(Dijo señalando con un control pequeño con un gran botón rojo)-Lo encontré en el suelo-

-¡OH…se parece a los botones rojos de las películas!-(Dijo Lee emocionado)-¿Puedo presionarlo?-

-¿Botón rojo?-(Exclamo Naruto viendo a su madre)-Ese…botón ¿no era el que activaba todo?-

-Mi modo, haz lo que quieras Lee-(Dijo Gai)-No creo que se active una bomba-

-¡No lo hagas!-(Grito Kushina)

-Si es un bomba yo rescatare a todos, por eso soy la bestia verde de konoha-(Dijo Lee y presiono el botón)

Aunque Kushina intento deternerlo, unos elásticos que aparecieron extrañamente, los hizo volar hasta donde estaban las patinetas. Los dos Uchiha iban en una y los Uzumaki en otra, la puerta de la sala abandonada estaba abierta, por eso cayeron por las escaleras hasta aterrizar en un piso que tenía salsa de tomate. Cuando los Uchiha creían que su pesaducha había terminado, Sasuke intento pararse para encender la luz y dos cubetas gigantes que estaban amarradas en el techo se dieron vuelta con pegamento mezclado con plumas.

Todos los que habían visto el espectáculo bajaron las escaleras con cuidado para ayudarlos, Yamato hizo un camino de madera para llegar hasta ellos sin caer. Sakura corrió hacia el rescate de Sasuke, lo jaló de la mano y lo paro sobre el pequeño camino, Hiashi ayudo a Fugaku, Minato dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba a su esposa llena de plumas:

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-mmm nada-

-En vez de mirarme tanto, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Si-(Dijo Minato que extendió una mano para sacarla)

-¡Naruto-Kun! ¿Te duele algo?-(Dijo Hinata ayudándole a salir)

-Estoy bien Hinata-Chan no te preocupes-(Dijo Naruto levantándose lleno de plumas)

-Debí suponer que algo te tramabas Uzumaki-(Dijo Fugaku)-No haz cambiado nada-

-No me he rendido dattebayo-(Dijo Kushina sacando la lengua)

-Kushina… ¿no crees que con este plan ya ha ido demasiado lejos?-

-No Minato, este es tan solo el primero dattebayo-

-Tienes razón, aun falta el plan contra los Uchiha 2-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)

-De tal madre tal hijo-(Dijo Temari)

-Esto se pone problemático-

-¿Plan Uzumaki 2?-(Dijo Iruka preocupado)-No deberíamos dejar que esto continúe-

-Aunque hiciéramos algo, ¿Tu crees que ellos se rendirían?-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Si estamos hablando de los Uzumaki no lo creo-(Explico Jiraiya)-Kushina ha sido así siempre y Naruto ha seguido sus pasos, en todos mis años que los conozco dudo que se rindan-

-He visto toda la escena ¿Naruto y Kushina deben darme una explicación?-(dijo Tsunade)-Además deben limpiar este desastre-

-Pero Obachan!-(Dijeron los dos)

-¡¿Obachan?!-(Exclamo Tsunade con unas venitas saliendo de su cien)

-Kushina, Naruto-Kun tengan respeto con Tsunade-Sama-(Dijo Minato con voz severa)-Además sabían que este plan no resultaría y que las consecuencias serian así-

-Minato…así que ¿Estabas al tanto de este plan?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Nervioso mirando a la directora)-Pues…sí-

-Me gusta tu honestidad y como veo te haces responsable por los actos de tu familia, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero ¿A que se refiere con Responsable?-

-Como eres responsable con tu esposa e hijo, debes ¡Limpiar este desastre también!-

-¿Qué?, pero Tsunade-Sama…-

-¡PERO NADA DE VEZ AYUDAR A LIMPIAR!, ¿Tienes algún problema con esto?-(Grito Tsunade)

-No, ninguno-(Dijo Minato serio mirando a su familia)

-Bien ahora todos escuchen, solo por hoy todos los alumnos e incluyendo profesores tienen derecho a salir, pero deben llegar mañana en la tarde máximo como a las 5:00 se les tendrá permitido llegar y no se pasen de la hora ¿Entendido Nara?-

-Si Tsunade-Sama-(Dijo Shikamaru dando un suspiro)

-¡¿Entendido?!-

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

-Entonces si eso es todo ¿Tsunade quieres ir a beber Sake?-(Dijo Jiraiya)

-Jiraiya-(Dijo en voz baja)-Sígueme la corriente-

-¿Eh?-

-No puedo Jiraiya, ¿Qué haz creído? Que diría que si-(Dijo Tsunade en voz alta para que shizune la escuchara)-Debo trabajar, hay muchos papeles que me esperan-

-¿En serio Tsunade-Sama?-(Dijo Shizune emocionada)-Como veo usted por fin ha madurado, creo que la dejare sola para que se concentre en el trabajo-

-Así es Shizune, he madurado-(Dijo Tsunade cruzando los dedos)-Tú si quieres ve a comer con el resto de los senseis, también tienes el día libre-

-¿De verdad?, Gracias Tsunade-(Dijo Shizune feliz miro al pequeño cerdito)-Vamos Tonton-

El cerdito asintió, luego de que Shizune subiera las escaleras con Tonton. Tsunade se acerco a Jiraiya y dijo:"Ahora que se ha ido, acepto tu invitación", el inspector quedo sorprendido y pensó: "Esta vez si que me ha engañado, muy astuta por algo es Directora". En cuanto a los Nara no tenían que hacer hasta que vieron que el resto de las familias saldrían a festejar:

-Entonces que tal si ahora vamos a comer-(Dijo Shikaku mirando a Chōza Akimichi)

-mmm..., me parece bien ¿Vamos Chouji?-(Dijo Akimichi)

-¡Si!-(Dijo su hijo alegre)-¿Shikamaru vendrás?-

-Es problemático, pero si debo cuidarte de que no comas mucho-

-Lo tengo, si ustedes van a ir ¿Qué te parece venir con nosotros Temari?-(Dijo Yoshino)

-¿Eh…yo?-

-Así es para conocerte más y que venga el resto de tu familia también-(Dijo Yoshino mirando a Kankuro, Gaara, Megu y Matsuri que los había conocido)

-A mi me parece bien-(Dijo Kankuro alegre)-¿Vamos Gaara?-

-No lo se-(Suspiro Gaara mirando a Shikamaru con ojos de "Te matare")-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro, Vamos prima-(Exclamo Megu sonriendo)-¿Qué opinas Matsuri-San?-

-Eh…esta bien, solo si Gaara-Sama no le molesta-

-Ustedes…-(Dijo Temari mirando a Kankuro y a Megumi con odio)  
-Mi prima nos quiere matar Kankuro-

-Eso parece, cuando mira con esos ojos da miedo-(Exclamo asustado Kankuro)

-No debes enfadarte Temari ¿Quieres venir?-(Dijo Yoshino)  
-Bueno…-

-¡Entonces esta decidido Vamos!-

Todos los presentes salieron a comer juntos, mientras tanto Hiashi había convencido a los Uchiha que fueran a comer a su casa, en cuanto a Hinata no tenía ganas de ir. Por eso le pidió a su padre si podía quedarse en el colegio y Hanabi se ofreció para acompañarla, Asuma con Kurenai desaparecieron al igual que Kakashi con Iruka.

Naruto con Kushina y Minato seguían limpiando el gran desastre que había dejado, estaban muy agotados y muertos de hambre. Por lo cual decidieron descansar un rato, pero de repente sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban a las escaleras se asustaron y volvieron a tomar las escobas para limpiar, pero al darse cuenta eran Hinata con Hanabi:

-Hola como veo aun están aquí-(Dijo Hanabi)

-Si, yo no debería estar aquí si no fuera por ellos-(Dijo Minato molesto)

-Bueno tú eres el culpable por hacerte el responsable-

-Okazan tiene razón, ¿Por qué te has hecho responsable?-

-Por Kami, acaso no entienden que lo hice para ayudarles-(Dijo Minato dando un suspiro con dos venitas levantadas)

-¿Puedo ayudar?-(Dijo Hanabi sonriendo)

-¿Eh? Hanabi-Chan-(exclamo Naruto extrañado)

-Si, yo también quiero ayudar Naruto-Kun-

-Hinata ¿Están seguras?-(Dijo kushina)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron las dos Hyugas)

Con ayuda de ellas dos, pudieron terminar el gran desastre que había. Apenas todo estaba en orden salieron a comer a Ichikaru, donde pidieron grandes tazones de Ramen:

-Esta delicioso, nunca antes lo había probado-

-¿En serio?-(Pregunto Minato asombrado mirando a la pequeña Hyuuga)

-Así es, es que en Mansión Hyuuga nunca nos han dejado comer cosas así-  
-Que cruel es Hiashi-

-¿Y tú habías comido antes Hinata-Chan?-(Pregunto Kushina)

-Si gracias a Naruto-Kun conocí el Ramen, pero antes no-

-El Ramen es delicioso, lo pruebo desde de que era muy pequeño dattebayo-

-Sí la primera vez que sacamos a Naruto a pasear cuando tenía como 1 o 2 años lo trajimos acá. En ese tiempo habían porciones pequeñas-(Dijo Minato)-Le compramos una pequeña, pero cuando empezó a pasar los años esa porción ya no le dejaba satisfecho-

-Y empezó a comer porciones más grandes-(Dijo Kushina sonriendo)

-Así es-(Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata)

-Hay muchas cosas que con mi hermana no conocemos, por que la Rama principal son muy estrictos que en la segundaria-(Explico Hinata)

-Si es así, debo creer que nunca antes fuiste a un parque de diversiones ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Minato)

-La verdad no-(Dijeron las dos con la cabeza hacia abajo)

-Entonces que les parece si un día de estos vamos y se divierten dattebayo-

-Creo que hablare con Tsunade-Sama sobre eso-

-Minato no seas aburrido hay que entretenerse-

-¡Si okazan! Dattebayo-

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-(Pregunto la pequeña Hanabi a Hinata)

-Etoo…no lo se, yo creo que volver a la Mansión o nos regañaran-

-¿Y si pasan la noche en nuestra casa?-(Dijo Kushina emocionada)-Nunca antes he tenido hijas y podríamos pasarlo bien, esta noche y mañana-

-Eso será un desafío para el viejo de tu padre-(Rio Minato a las dos Hyuuga)-Creo que hablare con él ahora, debe acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hija algún día deberá vivir con Naruto-Kun ¿Verdad?-

-¡Tiene razón!, lo apoyo ellos dos algún día viviran juntos ¿no?-

-¡Claro!, nos entendemos Hanabi-(Se emociono Minato)

-¡Padre!-(Dijo Naruto colorado)

-¡Hanabi no digas eso!-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Es la verdad ¿Si no fuese así porque están colorados?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijeron los dos mirándose)

-Eso es porque…-(Naruto estaba muy nervioso)

-Naruto-Kun…-

-¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien?-

La peliazul se había desmayado otra vez, gracias a ello era una escusa perfecta para que ella se quedara en la casa los Uzumaki con su hermana. Fueron a su casa y recostaron a Hinata sobre una cama que había para visitas, Minato iba a ir a la Mansión Hyuuga a explicar la situación por eso Hanabi quiso a acompañarlo y dejaron a Naruto en la casa porque sabían que estarían en peligro de muerte si lo veían. Llegando allá Hiashi se enfado al descubrir que su hija estaba en casa de los Uzumaki que estuvo apunto de traerá, pero Hanabi le dijo que se quedarían juntas y que se tranquilizara. Con dos venitas levantadas, les dio autorización pero antes les dio unas condiciones en las que estaba "Que Naruto no durmiera con Hinata y que no se le acercara en la noche".

Después de que se marcharan, Hiashi no pudo dormir bien ya que pasaba soñando cosas extrañas por el estilo, como que Naruto le hacía algo a su hija o que terminaban durmiendo juntos, etc. Por eso no pudo dormir bien, en cuanto a la familia Nara y el resto tuveieron algunos problemas por el estilo que quedaran para el próximo capitulo.

Continuara

Konichiwa!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse espero k les guste la continuación

La estoy actualizando diariamente Para ponerme al día con todas las paginas

Actualmente voy en el capitulo 18 en NarutoUchiha pero acá voy recién en el 15.

Etto…sobre el GaaraMatsu que tanto me han preguntado, si aparecerán

en el próximo capitulo habrá una gran momento de ellos 2.

Aun faltan muchas aventuras de ellos

Que espero que les guste  
sayonara


	17. Momento GaaraxMatsuri y Shikatema

"Capitulo 16"

En el capitulo anterior el plan Uzumaki salió mal y todas las familias se fueron a celebrar ya que Tsunade los había autorizado. Ya vimos lo que hicieron la familia Uzumaki en compañía de Hinata y Hanabi, pero aun no han visto lo que hizo el resto ¿Verdad?

Cuando todos habían abandonado el establecimiento, la familia Nara, Chouji con su padre y los de la Arena fueron a comer a un Restaurante de comida rápida. Se sentaron en una gran mesa y pidieron mucho Sushi ya que para esta ocasión había que celebrar el triunfo de todos. Yoshino no paraba de mirar a su hijo y al mismo tiempo a Temari para ver si era cierta su hipótesis de que eran algo más, en cuanto a Gaara solo comía serio sin decir ninguna palabra, Matsuri con Megumi conversaban y Kankuro miraba la botella de Sake que tomaba Shikaku:

-Y bien Temari ¿Hace cuanto que tu con mi hijo son "Amigos"?-(Pregunto Yoshino con risa maliciosa)

-Eh....-(Dijo Temari nerviosa, ya que sabía realmente que Yoshino tramaba algo)

-¿Amigos?-(Dijo Kankuro echándose a reír)

-¡Kankuro!-(Gruño Temari a su hermano)

-Entonces…eso quiere decir ¿Qué son algo más Shikamaru?-(Pregunto Yoshino mirando a su hijo de reojo)

-Mujer problemática, déjalo comer-(Dijo Shikaku)

-¿A que viene eso?-(Dijo Yoshino enfadada)

-Nada-(Dijo el nervioso)

-¡Yo también quiero saber Shikamaru!-(Dijo Kankuro riendo)-¿Son algo más?-

-¡Una más y te hecho a volar!-(Dijo Temari en voz baja a su hermano)

-Tiene razón Kankuro, ya deja eso-(Dijo Gaara serio)

-Esta bien-

-¿Haz bebido Sake?-(Pregunto Shikamaru a su madre preocupado, viendo que hace poco había tomado un vaso de su padre)

-Solo un poco-(Dijo Yoshino)-Y bien ¿Temari me vas a responder?-

-Yo…-(Dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru)

-¡Dame mas Sake!-(Dijo Yoshino colorada, más bien le estaba haciendo efecto el sake)

-Pero…Yoshino-(Dijo Akimichi preocupado)

-Te digo que me lo des-(Dijo Yoshino sirviéndose otra botella)-¿Kankuro quieres?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Kankuro alegre)-Esta bien-

-¡Saben algo ya se que ustedes están saliendo!-(Dijo Yoshino riendo)-pensaba que podrían responder, pero como veo que no es así. Mi hipótesis es correcta-

-¿Cómo?-(Pregunto Shikamaru)

-¡En otras palabras, los En-ga-ñe!-

-Papá…ella esta…-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Si esta borracha-(Dijo Shikaku)-Yoshino creo que deberíamos irnos-

-¡No quiero, tengo ganas de cantar!-(Dijo Yoshino alegre)-¿Quién me acompaña?-

-¡Yo!-(Dijo Kankuro alegre)

-Que problemático-(Dijo Shikamaru mirando la escena)

-Yo…creo que mejor me voy…-(Dijo Gaara parándose)

-¿Por qué Gaara-Sama?-(Pregunto Matsuri)

-Esto con Kankuro pasa siempre y ya es aburrido-

-Yo te acompaño, Adiós a todos-(Dijo Matsuri)

-Adiós-(Dijeron todos sorprendidos)

-Para variar mi primo no ha cambiado nada ¿Verdad Temari?-

-Es el mismo de siempre Megu-(Dijo Temari dando un suspiro)

-Miren ellos son ¿Lee y Tsunade-Sama?-(Dijo Megu apuntando hacia delante)

En el escenario de adelante había un micrófono donde estaban discutiendo Kankuro con Yoshino V/S Tsunade y Lee. Cuando vieron que todo se iba a ser una gran pelea, Kakashi que también se encontraba ahí corrió hacia a ellos, al igual que el resto para detenerlos:

-¡Nosotros llegamos primero!-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡Mentira nosotros primero! ¿Verdad Kankuro?-(Alegaba Yoshino)

-Así es, cejas encrespadas vete-(Dijo Kankuro sacando sus marionetas)

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-(Dijo Lee en ataque borracho)

-¡Madre detente!, esto es muy problemático-

-Creo que tendré que tendré que interferir-(Dijo Kakashi destapando su ojo)-¡Sharingan!

Y los cuatro cayeron dormidos, Shizune llevo a Tsunade a dormir con ayuda de Jiraiya, Shikaku tomo en sus brazos a Yoshino y Megu simplemente tuvo que llevar a Kankuro a rastras ya que pesaba mucho, Gai se encargo de Lee, tuvieron que pagar los gastos del Karaoke a medias.

Shikaku le dijo al resto de la Arena que si querían fueran a dormir a su casa, Megumi acepto para ir a dejar a Kankuro y mientras tanto la pareja Shikatema darían un paseo.

A cuatro calles más abajo había una plaza con juegos donde en un columpio se encontraba Matsuri sentada y en otro Gaara serio:

-Gaara-Sama ¿Estas molesto?-

-No…-

-Es que pareciera como que lo estuvieras, ¿Te desagrada Shikamaru?-

-Si, en especial que ande con Temari-

-Eso parecieran celos ¿no?-

-Solo odio que el se meta con mi familia-

-Pero...El no hace nada malo. Tan solo esta con Temari-San porque realmente se preocupa por ella, no creo que la lastime-

-…-

-Ellos dos están enamorados…por eso se cuidan entre ellos, todos algún día encuentra a la persona que quieren eso es amor-

-¿Amor?-(Dijo Gaara tocándose su frente)

-Si es cuando dos personas se quieren y demuestran lo que sienten…es lo que pienso Gaara-Sama. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-

-No… ¿Y tu Matsuri?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Matsuri sonrojada)-Creo que sí-

-Ya veo, él también debe sentir lo mismo ¿No?-

-"Es raro escuchar a Gaara-Sama decir esas palabras, si supiera que a quien quiero es…"-(Pensó Matsuri mirando a Gaara)

-No creo que sienta lo mismo, el ni sabe lo que siento…-

-¿No quieres decírselo?-

-Es que…no me he atrevido-

-Si dices que lo que siente mi hermana por ese Nara es demostrar lo que siente, porque ¿Tú no lo haces?-

-Bueno…creo que algún día lo Hare-(Dijo Matsuri decidida)

-mmm... Espero algún día comprender que es el amor, cuando llegue ese momento talvez comprenda mejor las cosas con Temari-

-¡Yo también espero que puedas lograrlo!-(Dijo Matsuri sonriendo)

Las luces de las estrellas resplandecían en lo oscuro de la noche, Temari se encontraba sentada al lado del moreno en el césped de un parque. De pronto el viento provoco que tuvieran mucho frío por lo cual se abrazaron:

-Son muy bellas las estrellas ¿Verdad Shika?-

-Si las he visto muchas veces desde el techo del colegio, pero hace tiempo no las veía desde aquí-

-¿Las vez? Juraba que solo dormías-

-No solo duermo también observo el cielo-Se quejo el Nara

-Ya veo, yo solo pensaba que eras un dormilón-Rió Temari

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi-Dijo el Nara acercándose a ella

Se besaron apasionadamente frente a las estrellas brillantes, luego caminaron hacia la Casa de los Nara. Cuando pensaban dormir juntos, un rostro enojado observaba a Shikamaru desde la oscuridad. Se trataba de Gaara que le dijo en voz baja: "Ni se te ocurra", eso lo hizo asustarse mucho y tuvieron que dormir separados.

Al día siguiente regresaron juntos al Establecimiento….

Ese fue el día de estos estudiantes

Continuara

Aki esta la continuación  
gomene por la demora

sayonara  
_________________


	18. Shikamaru celoso y una comadreja aparece

"Capitulo 17"

Después de una obra muy complicada, los estudiantes regresaron al Establecimiento pensando que iban a tener clases muy difíciles y aburridas como siempre. Pero no era así ya que Tsunade-Sama había olvidado por completo que el día anterior había sido viernes y por lo cual ahora les correspondería descansar porque era fin de semana.

La mayoría decidió quedarse en el Instituto, Solo cuatro salieron Megumi con Matsuri que fueron de compras y Kiba con su hermana llevaron a Akamaru al parque.

Temari se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol de cerezo donde esperaba a Shika que aun no llegaba. Cuando vio a Neji con un rostro pensativo caminando, quien sabe a donde, el hyuga al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia fue a saludarla:

-Hola Neji ¿Qué haces?-

-Nada ¿Y tú?-Dijo sentándose a su lado

-Esperando a Shika, que fue a hablar con la directora y aun no regresa-

-Ya veo…-Dijo Neji fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada…-

-Si no me lo quieres decir, no importa-

-Es que… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la obra…en la de Mulán?-

-Si lo recuerdo, besaste a Tenten y eso no estaba en el libreto, pero aun así lo hiciste. Creo que fue muy romántico para todos-

-¿De verdad crees eso?-Dijo Neji sonrojado

-Sí, pero ¿Qué te ha dicho Tenten sobre el Tema?-

-Solo me pregunto porque lo había hecho-

-¿Y que le respondiste?-

-Le dije que solo estaba actuando-

-Ya veo…y quieres decirle la verdad, pero no sabes como ¿O me equivoco?-

Neji tan solo asintió, mientras Temari lo miraba preocupada. Un sombra los observaba…se trataba de Shikamaru que no entendía porque estaba Temari con Neji eso era algo muy extraño e incluso problemático. De pronto comenzó a enojarse sin saber porque…tenía muchas ganas de ir y unirse a ellos, ya que parecían algo más...

Entonces apareció Ino atrás de él:

-Hola Shika ¿Qué haces aquí parado?-Miro la escena y percató-Ya veo…así que Temari te cambió por Neji-

-No se de que hablas-

-¿No lo sabes?, tan solo míralos parece una escena romántica los dos sentados bajo un flor de cerezo. Además ella lo esta mirando fijamente…-Dijo riéndose

-Tan solo conversan y no lo esta mirando-Dijo Shikamaru un poco enojado

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado?-Dijo Ino

-No estoy enojado-

-La verdad si lo estás-Dijo Chouji apareciendo a su lado

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?, esto se pone problemático-

-Shika no sera que estas…CELOSO-

-Yo creo que si, por primera vez te encuentro la razón Ino-Dijo Chouji abriendo un paquete de papas-Ino tenemos que ir a avisar a Asuma-Sensei de que lo buscan ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ya lo se, pero quiero quedarme esto se pone bueno-Sonrió Ino malévolamente

-INO-Dijo Chouji serio

-Esta bien-

Los dos se fueron y Shikamaru observó la escena un poco más, pero su enojo fue peor cuando vio a Neji sonriéndole a Temari y alejándose. Entonces entro en acción camino hacia ella:

-Hola Shika, te has demorado mucho-

-Yo había llegado hace rato, solo que no quería interrumpir tu conversación con Neji-

-Ah era por eso, es que Neji necesitaba consejos sentimentales-Se rió Temari-Es decir solo consejos…-

-¿Y eran cosas muy problemáticas?, porque lo mirabas mucho-

-Solo lo miraba porque estaba preocupada-

-¿Preocupada porque?-Dijo Shikamaru serio

-Porque es complicado por lo que esta pasando…-Dijo Temari extrañada con tantas preguntas que hacia- ¿Por qué estas molesto?-

-No estoy molesto-Dijo Shikamaru

-¿Y porque tantas preguntas? Shika tu no eres de las personas que hace tantas preguntas-

-Tan solo quería saber que hacías con Neji-

-¿Qué hacía con Neji?, ¿Estas suponiendo que tenía una relación con Neji?-

-No es eso, es que los dos solos bajo un árbol…-Explicaba Shika nervioso-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Parecían algo más-Dijo Shikamaru serio

-Ya veo estas celoso-

-¿No estoy celoso?-Dijo Shikamaru volteando para darle la espalda- Voy a ir adentró-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Temari indignada-¿Te has molestado por eso?, realmente eres problemático-

El Nara no dijo nada tan solo camino, mientras una Temari disgustada y a la vez sorprendida tan solo camino hasta el pequeño bosque del Instituto para tratar de ordenar todo lo que había pasado.

Comenzó a lanzar kunais contra un árbol mientras decía en voz alta: "Como puede ser tan problemático, no conocía esa parte de él tan celoso y gruñón. En eso si se parece a Gaara y dicen que no se parecen". Cuando ya estaba agotada se dejó caer sobre el pasto para descansar, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida allí.

Pasaron largas horas cuando despertó y se recordó donde estaba, intento pararse pero algo un poco pesado la detuvo, entonces vio en que en su regazo había una comadreja. El animalito despertó y miró a la rubia:

-¿De donde saliste? Eres muy tierno…pero debo irme-Dijo dejándolo en el suelo, tomo sus kunais se los guardo y camino, de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía al mirar alado era la pequeña comadreja que la miraba con ojos manipuladores (Estilo gato con botas). Le acaricio la cabeza y siguió caminando, pero su acompañante no se detenía. Hasta que se rindió y le dijo:

-Mañana vendré y traeré algo, pero ahora no me sigas. Nos vemos-

Camino y camino por el largo bosque hasta llegar al Instituto, se detuvo varias veces para ver si no había rastro de la comadreja. En el patio se encontró con Hinata y Tenten que corrieron hacia ella:

-¡Temari! ¿Dónde te has metido?-Dijo Tenten preocupada

-Así es Temari-San están todos muy preocupados por ti-

-Tan solo he ido al bosque-

-Es que se ha formado una gran discusión entre Gaara y Shikamaru, porque Kankuro ha visto una discusión que tuvieron en la tarde y le ha informado de todo a Gaara-Dijo Tenten apuntando al casino-Allá están todos-

-Entonces vamos-Dijo Temari a las dos

Las chicas corrieron hacia el casino donde vieron una gran multitud mirando hacia una mesa donde se encontraban Gaara y Shikamaru hablando muy seriamente:

-Gaara ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Temari ¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntaron Shika, Kankuro y Gaara al mismo tiempo

-He ido al bosque a entrenar-

-¿Has ido ahí por culpa de este Nara?-

-Esta tarde los he visto discutiendo-Dijo Kankuro

-Si es verdad hemos discutido, pero he ido al bosque a entrenar-

Sus hermanos no estaban satisfechos con esa respuesta pero aun así no dijeron nada y se retiraron. Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y le dijo: "Lo siento, no vuelvas a desaparecer", ella sonrió y le respondió "Esta bien pero tu intenta no ser tan problemático Shika".

Shikamaru la beso en los labios y le dijo: "Te lo prometo"

………………………………………………………………………….

En otra parte del casino estaba Naruto comiendo ramen, Hinata se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Etto…Naruto-Kun puedo acompañarte-

-Claro Hinata-Chan, siéntate-

-Sí-Dijo sentándose a su lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-El verano casi termina…-

-Si, en unos días más estaremos en abril-Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-Kun ¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños?-

-El 10 de octubre ¿Y tu Hinata-Chan cuando estas?-

-El 27 de diciembre-

-Falta mucho para ambos cumpleaños, a todo esto Sakura-Chan ¿No estaba el 28?-

-Sí es la próxima semana, Tenten lo estuvo el 09 pero en el tiempo que estaba enferma y no lo pudo celebrar-Dijo Hinata preocupada-Me gustaría hacer algo-

-Disculpen que me meta a esta conversación, pero he escuchado que Sakura-Chan esta de cumpleaños la próxima semana y que Tenten ya lo estuvo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Megumi emocionada-

-Sí eso hemos dicho, dattebayo-

-Entonces que tal si le organizamos una fiesta a las dos sorpresa-Dijo Megumi alegre-Yo me encargare de todo-

-¡Creo que es una buena idea!-Dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Sí, entonces mañana nos juntaremos aquí en el casino a las 10:00 para hablar con el resto ¿Estan de acuerdo?-

-Cuenta conmigo-Dijo Naruto

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Hinata

-y yo-Dijo Matsuri con ¿Tomoyo?

-Tomoyo ¿Estas de acuerdo?-Pregunto extrañada Megumi

-Sí estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Tomoyo

-Bien entonces hay que organizar la fiesta, para cuando la hacemos ¿Qué día es 28?-

-Es día viernes-Dijo Shino

-¿Alguien tiene algo que hacer ese día?-

-No-Dijeron los presentes

-Bien lo principal aquí, es traer a Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga-Dijo malévolamente Tomoyo y sus lentes brillaron-

-Me dio miedo otra vez-Dijo Kiba ya que estaba con ellos lo había escuchado todo

-Etto, kiba-Kun… ¿Quién esta atrás de Akamaru?-Dijo Hinata asustada

-¿A que te refieres Hinata?-Miro kiba hacia atrás y pudo ver una comadreja en la pata izquierda de Akamaru-¡¿Una comadreja?!-

-¿Qué hace aquí una comadreja?-Pregunto Matsuri

-No lo se, pero están tierna-Dijo Megumi abrazándola

-Megumi ten cuidado-

La comadreja realmente había seguido a Temari hasta el instituto ¿Qué harán con ella? Deberán esconderla antes de que aparezca Tsunade-Sama

Continuara

………………………………………………………………………


	19. La comadreja y el mapache

Capitulo 18

Estaban Sakura y Ino conversando sentadas en las mesas del casino, mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo:

-Entonces Ino… ¿Cómo te va con Sai?-

-¿Eh?, yo no he dicho que lo quiera. Aunque sea muy amable, sonriente y dibuje muy bien-

-Con esa gran descripción que has hecho de él…tengo muy sospechas-Sonrió Sakura maliciosamente

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ha pasado algo con Sasuke-Kun?-

-Bueno…-Respondió Sakura nerviosa

-Ya cuenta-

-¡Ino Algo tienes en tu cabeza!-

-¡eh! ¡¿Qué tengo?!-Exclamo la rubia tocándose la cabeza-Hay algo peludo y liso… ¡¿Qué es?!

-¡Es un Mapache!-Grito Konohamaru emocionado

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron las dos

El mapache Salió de su cabeza y salto al plato de Sakura, la pelirosa le dio tanto asco que dijo: "Ya no me lo comeré, mejor vámonos" y junto con Ino salieron del casino. El pequeño animal salto de plato en plato comiéndose todo, hasta que cayó en el plato de Gaara quien lo miro sin decir nada, al igual que Temari que lo miraba con ternura exclamando: "Es muy tierno"…mientras que Kankuro solo se asustaba con la reacción de su hermana:

-¿estas bien?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que no tengo corazón?-

-no es eso-Dijo Kankuro sonriendo con una gotita-En todo caso es muy extraño que todos los animales ataquen el casino ¿No crees?-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Hay otro animal por aquí?-

-Sí, cuando fui a buscar mi almuerzo pude escuchar a Kiba hablar de una comadreja que perseguía a Akamaru-

-¿Una comadreja dices? ¿Dónde esta ahora?-

-Por allá-Dijo Kankuro apuntando hacía el puesto de Naruto-

-Ya veo, nos vemos luego-Dijo Temari caminando hacia allá

Temari corrió hasta la mesa del rubio y vio a la comadreja con Akamaru:

-Haz decidido seguirme después de todo-Dijo Temari y la comadreja la miraba con ojos tiernos

-¿La conoces?-Pregunto Kiba

-Sí el otro día en el bosque la encontré. Creí que podría perderla de vista, pero no fue así-Sonrió

-¿Te vas a quedar con ella Temari-San?-Dijo Hinata

-Sí tendré que quedármela-sonrió la rubia y la comadreja seguía mirándola con ojos tiernos-Pequeña Manipuladora-Y la comadreja saltó sobre su hombro-

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-Pregunto Tenten

-Kamatari-

-¿Kamatari? ¿Qué nombre es ese? Dattebayo-

-Uno muy especial-

-Que lindo nombre, Temari-San-Sonrió Hinata

-Ahora parece que tendrán todos, un acompañante-Dijo Kiba mirando a Akamaru-

-¿Quién más?-dijo Naruto confundido

-Mira por allá a Gaara-Dijo Kiba señalando a Gaara que estaba acariciando un mapache-

-Eso si que es raro, Dattebayo-

-Sí te apoyo con eso Naruto-Suspiro Kankuro-Tuve que venirme para acá, allá Gaara solo me ignora…es raro verlo con un mapache, pero creo que deberé acostumbrarme a partir de ahora-

Efectivamente Gaara se quedo con el Mapache y le puso el nombre de Shukaku. Como ya era medio día se hizo la reunión en el gimnasio para organizar la fiesta de Tenten y Sakura (obviamente ellas no estaban):

-Bien, ahora si nos organizaremos-Dijo Megumi-Lo primero ¿Estan Sasuke y neji?-

-Sí, aquí estamos-Dijo Neji serio alado de Sasuke con el mismo rostro de aburrido

-Muestren más emoción, estamos organizando la fiesta sorpresa para Tenten y Sakura-

-Entonces ¿Qué planean hacer?-Dijo Sasuke

-Planeamos realizar el próximo sábado una fiesta sorpresa, para celebrar cumpleaños, el de Sakura-Chan es mañana pero no podemos porque Tsunade-Sama no lo permitió para un día de la semana-

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotros?-Gruño Neji

-Ustedes deberán traerlas, distraerles mientras nosotros preparamos todo. Algo como invitarlas a salir-Dijo Megu

-Si no quieres ir tú hermanito voy yo-Dijo Itachi enarcando una ceja

-No, iré yo-Gruñó Sasuke

-Bien, todo listo-Suspiro Megu mirando al Uchiha mayor-Gracias…Itachi-Kun-

-Yo igual ayudare-Dijo Neji sonrojado

Estaba todo arreglado, debían mantener esto en secreto ¿Podría Naruto hacerlo? Era un peligro publico si el se lo decía a Sakura…

Continuara

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	20. Una noche de Sorpresas Parte 1

Capitulo 19-Una noche de Sorpresas

Era un 28 de marzo por la mañana y Sakura corría por los pasillos de la escuela ya que eran las 8:00 estaba retrasada en sus clases. De pronto una voz familiar la detuvo:

-Sakura…-

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas en clases-

-Es que me he quedado dormido-

-"Que emoción llegar tarde con Sasuke-Kun, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ya no matare a Ino por no haberme despertado"-Sonrió emocionada

-Toma-dijo regalándole una caja azul

-OH ¿Para mi?-Dijo abriendo el regalo-¡Son chocolates!

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-

-¡Es verdad!, hoy es mi cumpleaños-Rió-Lo había olvidado

-Por cierto Sakura, el sábado vamos a salir-

-¿Eh? ¿Salir?-

-Ahora vamos a clases o prefieres ¿Qué la saltemos?-

-¿Eh? ¿Fugarme contigo?-Sonrió sonrojada-Puede ser

-Vamos entonces-Sonrió Sasuke

En el recreo, Tenten observaba desde la terraza todas las parejas que estaban formadas en el patio y tenía un poco de tristeza por estar sola:

-"Pensar que están todos unidos, Sakura y Sasuke, Ino con Saí, Naruto y Hinata, Asuma-Sensei y Kurenai, Shikamaru y Temari. Además esta Gaara con Matsuri, bueno ellos no son una pareja oficial…pero…aun así Matsuri se nota que ama mucho a Gaara y él la protege siempre"-Pensó Tenten suspirando

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten?-Pregunto el Hyuga atrás de ella

-Nada, es solo que…todos están en parejas y…bueno…no se porque me siento un poco mal-

-¿Eh?-

-Es decir todos están juntos y…-

-Tenten…sobre eso-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Voltio hacía él

-¿El sábado quieres salir?-

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-

-No lo se aun…¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres?-

-No es eso-Se sonrojo estilo Hinata-¿Y porque me invitaste así de repente?-

-Eh…eso es porque…como estabas tan deprimida, pensé que sería lo mejor-dijo mirando a otro lado nervioso

-mmm bueno…Y esto sería una especie de ¿Cita?-

-¿Eh?-Exclamo colorado-Puede ser-

Los dos se miraron sonrojados y decidieron ver en esta semana a donde irían. En otro lado del establecimiento, se encontraba Gaara conversando con Kankuro sobre el Tema de su hermana:

-Entonces Gaara ¿Estas diciendo que dejaras de entrometerse en su vida?-

-Sí…después de hablar con Matsuri entendí algunas cosas-

-¿Con Matsuri?-Sonrió-¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?-

-Me ha hecho entender que Nara realmente se preocupa por Temari y además me ha explicado un poco lo que es el amor…-Dijo tocándose su frente donde tenía algo escrito-

-¿Amor?...por cierto Gaara ¿Sabes a quien quiere Matsuri?-Sonrió

-No… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Kankuro?-

-"Gaara… ¿Es que aun no te das cuenta?"-Pensó Kankuro

-No es que me interese, solo quería saber si te lo había dicho…-

-mmm no, pero…aun no logro comprender que es el amor-

-No soy el más adecuado para darte la definición de el amor…-Dio una largo suspiro y después Sonrió- Talvez Temari sí te lo pueda explicar. Pero sabes estoy seguro que algún día podrás encontrar a alguien que te haga experimentarlo-

-¿Te refieres a buscar a esa persona?-

-Aunque la busques una y otra vez, ella no aparecerá. Solo debes tener paciencia y cuando aparezca tú mismo te vas a dar cuenta si es la indicada-

-No creo que aparezca-Dijo con un tono frió otra vez

-Yo creo que esa chica ya apareció, solo que no has dado cuenta-Sonrió Kankuro mirando a una chica de pelo corto que corría hacía ellos -Ella es más cercana de lo que imaginas

-¿Alguien que ya conozco?-Susurro confundido

-Si que eres un distraído-Suspiro

-¡Gaara-Sama!-Gritaba Matsuri

-Hola Matsuri-Sonrió Kankuro

-OH, lo siento ¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto preocupada

-No te preocupes ya hemos terminado-Sonrió Kankuro despidiéndose con la mano y caminando a otro lado del patio-

-"Gaara ojala algún día te des cuenta, que la persona que estas buscando esta más cerca de lo que piensas"-Pensó Kankuro mientras veía a su hermano con Matsuri.

La semana paso muy rápido y finalmente llegó el fin de semana. A Neji lo habían obligado a vestirse de una forma distinta a la que solía ser, con jeans, camisa blanca afuera y zapatillas. En cuanto a Sasuke estaba vestido con una polera negra y pantalones de tela negro, con una chaqueta. Se veían muy bien, ahora solo debían salir con las cumpleañeras.

Ambas parejas decidieron salir juntas a ver una película romántica al cine. La cual era perfecta para las chicas, que estaban llorando en el final, mientras que los dos chicos estaban ahí aburridos observando la escena.

Cuando salieron del cine, las chicas pensaban que era el final y debían volver al Instituto:

-Nos vemos luego Neji-Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura

-Claro-Dijo acercándose a Tenten y le tomó la mano con un sonrojo-Nos vemos en el Instituto mas tarde-

-¿Eh? ¿Adonde iremos Sasuke-Kun?-Pregunto Sakura confusa-Pensé que nos iríamos todos juntos al Instituto-

-Iremos a otro lugar…más tarde nos reencontraremos con ellos para volver-

-¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Tenten sonrojada porque le había tomado la mano

-Ya lo verás-Dijo Neji misterioso- Ahora vamos

-mmm bueno adiós Tenten-Dijo Sakura

-Adiós Sakura-

Ambas parejas se dispersaron y caminaron a diferentes destinos. Neji llevó a Tenten a cenar a un Restaurante que le había recomendado Shikamaru, se sentaron en un puesto para dos junto a la ventana, pidieron los platos y luego se dedicaron a conversar un rato mientras esperaban:

-Neji…esta muy bonito todo esto…pero ¿se puede saber cual es la ocasión para que me invitaras? Sakura esta de cumpleaños y se entiende, pero yo no lo estoy…-

-No lo estas ahora, pero lo estuviste hace un tiempo y se me olvido saludarte, por eso quería recompensarte-

-¿En serio? No debías hacerlo-Sonrió avergonzada Tenten-

-Quería hacerlo-Sonrió Neji-Todo era una sorpresa-

-mmm ¿Hay mas sorpresas después?-Pregunto Tenten divertida- Una piñata gigante o algo así-

-Algo así-Murmuro Neji recordando la fiesta que la esperaba-Una gran sorpresa-

-¿Eh? Yo estaba bromeando ¿De verdad hay algo mas?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y que es?-

-No puedo decirte...es una sorpresa-

-¿Eh? Yo quiero saberlo...porfavor...¿Si?-Dijo haciendóle ojos de niña pequeña-Te prometo que si me lo dices, cuando llegue el momento, fingire sorpresa-

-mmm eso no serviria...-

-Porfavor, Porfavor-

-No-

-Vamos Neji, no seas malo-

-No...-

-¿Cuando será?-

-Ten paciencia-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

En otro Restaurant mucho mas elegante que el de Neji, estaba Sasuke con Sakura comiendo unos platos muy grandes. Sakura estaba sorprendida, una cita con Sasuke justo en su cumpleaños, ademas habían ido al cine ¿Que otra sorpresa mas iba a aparecer? se preguntaba mientras miraba a su acompañante comer con un rostro tan perfecto para ella, en ese momento él volteó para mirarla y se quedaron mirando fijamente:

-Sasuke-Kun...-Murmuro colorada

-mmm ¿Te gusto la comida?-

-Sí esta deliciosa...es que aun estoy sorprendida con todo esto-Dijo mirando una rosa roja que estaba en la mesa, un camarero se había encargado de entregarsela justo cuando se habían sentado-¿Cuando has preparado todo esto?, mejor dicho ¿Cuanto te ha costado?-

-Eso no importa...no ha sido tan dificil-

-¿Estas seguro? Porque tener un puesto aquí en este Restaurant ya debe costar mucho, además si incluíste estas rosas que estan muy bellas-Sonrió y luego siguió-Pienso que debe haber costado mucho y nosé como pagartelo-

-¿Pagarmelo?-La miro fijamente a sus ojos jade- Eso lo podemos arreglar después-

-"Sasuke-Kun esta mas lindo que antes...Y lo mejor es que lo tengo para mi sola"-Pensó Sakura con su otro yo-"Pero...¿Porque hace todo esto?"

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Nada...estaba pensando simplemente...-

-¿Tanto te sorprende que te invite a salir?-

-Sí, es que...nunca me habia imaginado esto-

-mmm tendré que hacerlo mas seguido para que te acostumbres-Murmuro

-¿Mas seguido?-Se sonrojo

-¿No me crees?-

-Sí...solo no me lo esperaba-

-Y esto ¿Te lo esperabas?-Tomo sus labios y le susurro-Sí quieres estar conmigo hay muchas que no conoces de mi, Sakura...-

-¿Como cuales?-Su corazón se acelero

-Como lo que me gusta-Y besó sus labios

Continuara...............................................................................................................

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora, se me había apagado la ampolleta de las ideas xDD  
por eso ahora al fin subo la conti. Espero que les guste  
el proximo capitulo "Una noche de sorpresas II parte"

Cuiidense  
Sayonara


	21. Una noche de Sorpresas parte 2

Capitulo 20-Una noche de sorpresas

Ambos habían terminado de comer, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y caminaron de la mano bajo la reluciente luna, en medio de la oscuridad Sakura se sentía como en un sueño del que temía despertar, ya que en pocos minutos mas llegarían al establecimiento y talvez todo volvería a ser como antes:

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?-

-No nada-Suspiro

-¿No te gustó salir?-

-No es eso, me encanto salir contigo…pero ahora-

-¿Pero?-

-Nada, son solo tonterías-

-No creo que sean tonterías- Sasuke paró y la miro a los ojos-Dime… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿O acaso no quieres decírmelo?-

-Es que es noche a sido deslumbrante y perfecta…por eso pensaba que ahora que queda poco para llegar a la escuela…todo esto desaparezca y vuelva a ser como antes-

-mmm ¿Cómo antes?-

-Sí es que…Sasuke-Kun…dime algo ¿Que relación tenemos?-Pregunto Seria

-¿Relación?-

-Somos compañeros de curso y ¿Amigos?-

-¿Por qué eso tan de repente?-

-Mejor olvídalo-Le soltó la mano y camino indignada hacía el Instituto-Solo somos compañeros… ¿Verdad?-

-¿A dónde vas?-La tomó de la muñeca

-¿A dónde mas? Al instituto-

-Pero…no te vayas sola, vamos los dos-

-¿Para que? Tu sabes llegar-Intento soltarse

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-

-No estoy enojada, solo quiero llegar luego-

Sasuke suspiro y con sus brazos la estrelló en su pecho fuertemente, Sakura quedo sonrojada a aquella reacción:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Dime Sakura ¿Quieres que seamos algo mas?-Sonrió

-Sasuke-Kun…-Susurro sin entender

-Responde ¿Quieres ser mi novia Sakura?-Pregunto serio

-¿Eh? ¿Estas seguro Sasuke-Kun?-Se sonrojo

-mmm-Asintió- Responde ¿Eso quieres?-

-Sí…por supuesto Sasuke-Kun-Le dedico una sonrisa

Sasuke le sonrió, tomo su rostro y beso sus labios apasionadamente. Se separaron un momento para respirar y luego retomaron su camino hacía su destino "School Ninja"

Unas calles mas abajo iban caminando Tenten y Neji silenciosamente, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían como darse la mano:

-mmm bien queda poco para llegar-

-Sí es verdad-Sonrió ella- Gracias por esta salida, la he pasado muy bien-

-No es nada-

-mmm Te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-Sí, dime-

-Es que…recuerdas aquella vez en la obra de Mulan-Susurro nerviosa-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Lo de…tú sabes-

-mmm…-Levanto una ceja-Pues…eso-

-Si no quieres, no me respondas-Sonrió ella

-Si no te lo respondo, nunca sabrás la verdad ¿Cierto?-

-mmm ¿La verdad?-

-Bien, te lo diré…ese beso lo hice porque…-Dijo nervioso colorado-Bueno…yo…no pensé tan solo actué, fue como una reacción simplemente-

-Pero…no entiendo ¿Alguien te dijo que lo hicieras?-

-No, lo hice… porque yo quería-Dijo serio

-¿Por qué tu querías?-Se sonrojo

-Es que Tenten…verás tú…hace un tiempo que…-Tartamudeo Neji y luego pensó-"Me estoy pareciendo a Hinata-Sama… ¿Qué hago?"-

-"¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? ¿Qué me irá a decir?"-Pensó ella

-Hace un tiempo que…bien lo diré-Dijo serio- estoy enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué?-Susurro colorada

-Sí-Suspiro Neji- Hace mucho tiempo que siento eso, por lo mismo Temari-San me había estado ayudando con esto y Hinata-Sama me aconsejo que te lo dijera-

-Es decir…que todos sabían ¿Y yo no me había dado cuenta?-

-mmm en realidad no son todos, solo algunos. Es que muchos decían que se me notaba en la manera en como te protegía y hasta Shikamaru dijo que era obvio que yo te quería. Al principio no lo admitía, pero después me di cuenta que sí era verdad-

-Esto…No sé que decirte-

-Yo no se si sientes lo mismo…pero si no es así, puedes rechazarme-Dijo triste

-Neji…no te sientas así…Yo s-siento lo mismo-Tartamudeo sonrojada

-¿Eh?-Quedó confuso y la miro a los ojos-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Eso…que tú…me gustas también Neji -Le sonrió sonrojada

-¿De verdad?-Se acercó más a ella

-Sí…hace tiempo que siento eso-

-Tenten entonces ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Sí… ¿Cuál?-

-¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo decidido tomándole la mano

-Claro Neji-Le sonrió y luego rió- Pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonio…como me tomaste la mano, ya veía que te arrodillabas-

-Talvez algún día lo haga-Dijo acercándose a sus labios

Neji la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí besándose bajo las estrellas, pero de repente sonó el celular de Neji, se tuvieron que separar y contesto:

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-Pregunto Serio otra vez

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Se te olvida lo que tenemos que hacer en el Instituto?-

-No, no se me ha olvidado, vamos camino hacía allá-

-mmm algo me dice que pasó algo ¿No?-Rió Sasuke-

-¿Eh?...bueno hablamos allá-Dijo nervioso

-Bueno…-

Neji cortó y miro a Tenten para susurrarle: "Debemos volver", se tomaron de la mano y continuaron el camino al Instituto. Al llegar allá, se encontraron con la pareja SasuSaku en la entrada del Casino:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Tenten preocupada-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-No lo sé-Dijo Sakura confusa

-mmm listo ¿Entremos?-Dijo Neji a Tenten

-Sí, Vamos Sakura-Dijo Sasuke

Las dos parejas abrieron la puerta del casino, en el interior estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. De repente se encendió la luz y aparecieron todos, que gritaron:

-¡Sorpresa!-

-Oh- Murmuraron Sakura y Tenten- ¿Una fiesta sorpresa?-

-Sí, para celebrar ambos cumpleaños-Dijo Tomoyo

-¡Sí, felicidades!-Grito emocionada Megú

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Naruto levantando una ceja a ambos-Como veo están mas juntos…dattebayo-

-¡Es verdad!-Grito emocionada Megú mirando que ambas parejas estaban de la mano-

-Díganme chicos… ¿Están de novios?-Dijo Gai con los ojos luminosos

-Pues… ¿Tenten estas con Neji?-Preguntó curiosa Sakura

-mmm ¿Y tú estas con Sasuke?-

-¿Si o no?-Pregunto Lee interesado, al igual que los otros

-Sí-Murmuraron las dos al mismo tiempo sonrojadas

-¡OH LOS MAS SERIOS DEL INSTITUTO SALIENDO!-Grito emocionado Lee casi llorando-

-jeje lo sabía-Sonrió maliciosamente Naruto mirando a los dos-

-¡No digas nada!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Felicidades-Sonrió Hinata a las dos parejas

-Gracias Hinata-Sama-Murmuro Neji

-¡Ahora todos a comer!-Grito Chouji

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

Todos comenzaron a comer y Gai que estaba con un gran equipo, se encargó de la música. Naruto que no tenía ganas de bailar se le ocurrió una idea, tomo una lata de bebida fresca, la batió con fuerza y la puso encima de la mesa para ver quien se le bebía:

-¿Qué haces Naruto?-Pregunto Shikamaru

-Espero a quien sea el primer tonto que se tome es bebida y se mojé-Rió Naruto

-Que problemático…-Suspiro Shikamaru mirando la lata

En eso apareció Gaara, como tenía sed, tomo la lata y la abrió. Pero entonces el gas se subió y lo dejo todo mojado, todos observaron asustados al ver su reacción:

-¿Quién fue?-Gruñó Gaara

-Quien sabe-Murmuro Kiba

-No te rías-Dijo Temari a su novio

-Nunca pensé que le caería a él-Rió Shikamaru a carcajadas- Intento pero no puedo parar de reírme-

-¡NARA!-Gruñó Gaara- Tú…has sido-

-No, no es lo que crees-Dijo Shikamaru asustado

-Se pone interesante-Murmuro Kankuro

-Así parece-Dijo Shino

-Espera Gaara…no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo el Nara

-¿Quién quiere torta?-Pregunto Matsuri pasando por alado de ellos con un plato de plástico con una torta de frutilla -¿Quieres un trozo Gaara-Sama?

-Claro…-Sonrió Malévolamente Gaara, probó un poco y estaba delicioso-¿Quieres un poco, Nara? Esta muy bueno-

-No, gracias-Dijo con una gotita, algo se tramaba el pelirrojo

-Come un poco-Dijo Gaara lanzándole la torta a Shikamaru

-Gaara…-Murmuraron Temari y Matsuri sorprendidas

-mmm que problemático-Dijo Shikamaru limpiándose la cara

-Sabía que esto sería bueno-Rió Kankuro

-Te ves bien así, datebayo-Rió a carcajadas Naruto

-NARUTO-Gruñó Shikamaru mirándolo con odio, tomó un plato de torta que esta encima de la mesa y se lo lanzó-¿Quieres también?-

Naruto se agachó y el plato le llegó a Kankuro, quien tragó un poco, por estar riéndose. Mientras el chico de la Arena se limpiaba, Shino por primera vez se le vio riendo, esto asustó a todos los presentes:

-¿De que te ríes Aburame?-Pregunto Kankuro con enfado

-Nada…solo me di cuenta que mis cálculos eran ciertos, ahora si pareces un mimo-Sonrió Shino

-¿Qué? Por lo menos no soy un amante de los insectos-

-¿Algún problema con eso?-Gruñó Shino

-Tranquilos…no peleen-Murmuro Kiba

-¡Tu no te metas!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien-

-Tsk…fallé-Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Naruto

-¡Guaja no lo lograste!-Rió Naruto

-¿Naruto-Kun quieres torta?-Pregunto Hinata

-Claro…Hinata-Chan-

-Entonces aquí tiene Dobe-Dijo Sasuke lanzándole una en la cabeza

-¡Sasuke!-Gruñó el rubio

-Tu has dicho que querías-Dijo riendo

-Sasuke-Kun, no debiste hacer eso, desperdiciar Torta-

De repente, Ino le lanzó una torta a Sakura y esta se enojo, tomo un plato que estaba encima de la mesa y lo lanzó:

-¿Qué habías dicho recién, Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke riendo

-Nada, la venganza es buena-

-Por tu culpa me manché mi pelo-Dijo Ino enfada

-Pero si a ti te gusta la Torta ¿No? Los cerditos estan acostumbrados a quedar llenos de comida-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Gruñó Ino

-¡Bien, guerra de comida!-Grito Lee y comenzó a lanzar tortas

-Es algo inmaduro…creo-Dijo Neji

-Neji…vamos diviértete-Sonrió Tenten

-No lo sé-

En eso Naruto le lanzó una torta en la cara a Neji, él Hyuga se enojo y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo devolvió:

-Neji fue sin querer no te enfades, datebayo-Dijo corriendo

-Me vengare de ti, Naruto-Grito persiguiéndolo con otra torta en la mano

-mmm parece que todas las fiestas en konoha, terminan en desastre-Sonrió Hinata con una gotita-

-Eso es lo entretenido-Dijo Temari que le lanzó un pedazo de torta a Shika

-Tsk…¿Tú también?-Dijo Shikamaru

-Claro…es divertido-Sonrió Temari

En otra parte, estaban Iruka y Kakashi observando a todos sus alumnos como se lanzaban torta.

Continuara…………………………………………….

Konichiwa!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, aquí les dejo la continuación, muy pronto subiré la conti de este capitulo, del desastre de esta fiesta que aun no termina.

Cuidense, comenten

Sayonara


	22. Domingo

Capitulo 22

La fiesta en el gimnasio se había transformado en un desastre gracias al plan de Naruto, pero gracias a Tsunade y a los inspectores, todos se calmaron. Gai-Sensei se encargó de poner música y luces en la pista de baile:

-Ahora chicos, todos a bailar-Dijo Gai con una sonrisa

-Si es verdad, vamos a bailar Megú-Le dijo Itachi, tomándole la mano-

-Bueno-Sonrió ella

-Vamos Shika…-Dijo Temari haciéndole pucheros al estratega-Vamos…Di que sí-

-Esta bien-Suspiro y camino con Temari a la pista

-¿Quieres bailar, Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke tomándola de la cintura

-Claro, Sasuke-Kun-

-Tsunade… ¿Vamos a bailar?-Sonrió Jiraiya

-Olvídalo…-Dijo ella y fue a tomar Sake-

-Que bonito, están todos bailando-Murmuro Matsuri

-Gaara…porque no vas a bailar con ella-Dijo Kankuro

-No lo sé…-

-Vamos…Matsuri esta sola, aprovecha y sácala a bailar-

-mmm-Gaara camino hacía Matsuri y la miro-Matsuri…-

-Gaara-Sama ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pues…me pregunta si…-

-Vamos Gaara tu puedes-Susurraba Kankuro desde lejos

-Gaara…-Sonrió Temari desde la pista mirando la escena

-¿Quieres bailar?-Dijo por fin

-¿De verdad? Claro Gaara-Sama-Sonrió Matsuri

-Que bueno-Suspiro Kankuro, viendo como su hermano entraba a la pista con Matsuri del brazo-

-Tenten…vamos-Dijo Neji tomando su mano

-Neji…pero…yo no se bailar-Dijo avergonzada

-Yo tampoco…pero intentémoslo-Le sonrió

-Bueno…-

-Que linda pareja hacen Neji-Oniisan y Tenten-Sonrió Hinata

-Sí es verdad…esto Hinata-Chan…-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¿Que pasa Naruto-Kun?-

-¿Quieres…bailar conmigo?-Dijo sonrojado

-Etto…sí quiero…Naruto-Kun-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-¿En serio? Entonces vamos, Dattebayo-Sonrió Naruto tomando su mano y llevándola a la pista-

-Que interesante es aquel sentimiento por el cual se sienten todos atraídos…-Murmuro Shino- El amor ¿eh? ¿Qué es realmente?-

-No lo sé-Suspiro Tomoyo viendo a todas las parejas que se formaban-He intentado descubrirlo, pero ni los libros te explican perfectamente…experimentarlo es muy diferente a verlo, leerlo o estudiarlo-

-¿Estabas aquí?-Dijo Shino

-Así es…no sé con quien bailar, por eso tan solo me he puesto a mirar y sacar mis conclusiones sobre las parejas-

-¿Conclusiones?-

-Sí…conclusiones Shino-Kun-Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que sus ojos se encontraron- ¿Alguna vez te han dado ganas de experimentar lo que sienten los demás?-

-Sí algunas veces ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque…tengo ganas de hacerlo justo ahora ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-Sonrió-

-¿Bailar? No creo que pueda, soy muy tieso, no se moverme como los demás ¿Y tu sabes?-

-Sí lo se…si quieres yo te enseño-

-No lo sé-

-Venga, vamos-Tomoyo lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró a donde estaban los demás-

Todas las parejas bailaban a su manera, algunos lentos y otros rápidos. Mientras que los que estaban solos, conversaban o comían en la mesa. Aquella noche todos lo pasaron muy bien.

Al día siguiente Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kankuro y Lee amanecieron en el escenario con una botella de Sake alado. El resto regreso a sus habitaciones, estaban tan cansados, que nadie podía levantarse ni para comer.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, todos se dignaron a salir de sus habitaciones. Como era domingo podía salir del establecimiento si querían, pero muchos de ellos prefirieron quedarse.

Hinata caminaba por el establecimiento aburrida, no sabía que hacer, no habían tareas que hacer y además todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas con sus parejas, de repente sintió unos pasos atrás de ella, al voltear, se encontró con Naruto:

-Hola Hinata-Chan-

-Hola Naruto-Kun…-

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-A ningún lado, tan solo merodeaba, es que estoy aburrida y no hay ningún libro que leer ¿Y tu Naruto-Kun?-

-Pensaba en ir a entrenar un rato, porque no veo nada bueno que hacer… ¿Quieres ir conmigo Hinata-Chan?-

-Etto…bueno-Sonrió- Hace mucho tiempo que no entreno porque he estado ocupada en las pruebas temáticas-

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos en un hora más en el Campo de entrenamiento?-

-Claro…-Sonrió sonrojada- Naruto-Kun…-

-Me iré a buscar mis cosas-Dijo Naruto caminando en sentido contrarió-Nos vemos Hinata-Chan-

-Sí…-Susurro viendo como se alejaba-"Creo que yo también ire a buscar mis cosas…"

Hinata subió por las escaleras hacía su habitación, ordeno su mochila y salió.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, estaban los dos inspectores discutiendo frente al laboratorio de Ciencias:

-Orochimaru nunca te cansas ¿Verdad?-Gruñó Jiraiya-Deberías dejar de hacer experimentos raros en el laboratorio, gracias a ti, Tsunade me ha retado 5 veces por dejarte entrar-

-mmm no me cansare hasta conseguir el químico que necesito-

-¿Te refieres al Químico para la vida Eterna?-Soltó una carcajada-Nadie puede vivir para siempre, entiende eso, todos morimos en algún momento…además ¿Para que quieres la vida eterna?-

-Planeó convertirme en alguien mas fuerte e inmortal…nunca sabes en que momento aparecerán ninjas negros a invadir nuestra escuela-

-mmm Ninjas negros…-Murmuro Jiraiya- Ellos nunca aparecen…es solo una leyenda…me sorprende que creas en ellos-

-He estudiado mucho en la biblioteca sobre ellos y según parece existieron hace miles de años…tenían técnicas sorprendentes que eran similares de las bestias, con Yutsus extraordinarios y principalmente ellos eran inmortales-

-¿Inmortales?-Rió- Realmente eres tonto ¿Verdad?, como crees en esas leyendas, hay escritores que se basan en esas historias y talvez nunca existieron-

-Jiraiya tu no sabes nada sobre las historias de los Ninjas Negros, yo si los he investigado y aunque puede que ahora no aparezcan, quiero encontrar ese químico para la vida eterna. Si vivimos para siempre podemos ser mas poderosos e invencibles-

-Esta bien…como digas-Bostezo Jiraiya y caminó en sentido contrario-Haz lo que quieras, espero que algún día te des cuenta que tus planes son insensatos-

-¿Insensatos? Ya veremos…si eso es verdad…Antes de encontrar ese químico…Debo buscar un conejillo de indias con el que pueda experimentar-Pensó Orochimaru mirando por la ventana a Sasuke que estaba comprando una bebida en un Kiosco- mmm él…podría ser-

-¿Qué haces Orochimaru?-Pregunto Kakashi sonriendo

-¿Eh?-Sus ojos malévolos desaparecieron y se dirigieron a Kakashi-Nada…debo irme-

-"mmm anda muy extraño"-Pensó Kakashi mirando como el Inspector desaparecía-

-Kakashi…-Dijo la voz de Tsunade

-Oh no, Tsunade-Sama viene muy cerca…si me ve, no podré leer el libro-Dijo Kakashi haciendo un Yutsu y desapareciendo-

El día seguía frió, la peliazul con el rubio seguían entrando aunque estaba lloviznando. Naruto le había preguntado varias veces a Hinata si quería detenerse y seguir otro día. Pero ella no quería que él pensara que era débil y además no tenía tanto frió ni cansancio, porque sentía que cuando estaba con el rubio su fuerza se incrementaba.

Por lo cual siguieron entrando bajo la lluvia. De repente Hinata se resbaló en el césped mojado y Naruto raudamente alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos, antes que cayera al suelo:

-Hinata… ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí…gracias Naruto-Kun-Susurro ella sonrojada

-Te estas poniendo roja otra vez...-Murmuro y tocó su frente- Debes tener fiebre…mejor debemos irnos-

-No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas seguir entrenando-Y entonces estornudo-Yo puedo continuar…en serio-

-No puedes-Dijo Naruto dejándola en el suelo con cuidado, se puso su mochila en la espalda y camino a buscar la de ella-Listo, ahora vamos-

-Etto…Lo siento-Suspiro triste

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa que te hayas resfriado-Tomo su mano- Ahora vamos, Hinata-Chan-

-Esta bien…-Susurro colorada

Naruto y Hinata volvieron al interior de su escuela, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver Kurenai para que viera a la peliazul:

-Efectivamente Hinata…tienes síntomas de resfrió-Gruñó Kurenai mirando a Naruto- Tu eres el responsable ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Lo siento-Dijo Naruto apenado

-Antes de invitarla a entrenar, deberías haberte dado cuenta que el clima estaba nublado-Lo retó- Además que iba a llover-

-Kuranai-Sensei, Naruto-Kun no tiene la culpa-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Kurenai-Hinata lo primero que debes hacer es ahora, ir a tu pieza cambiarte de ropa y recostarte. Aquí estan todas las indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer. Principalmente tienes que estar en reposo ¿Entendido?-

-Sí…-Dijo Hinata

-Bien y….en cuanto a ti Naruto… ¿Puedes ocuparte de ella, por estos días?-

-¿Cuidarla?-Miro Naruto a Hinata que estaba totalmente roja ahora por fiebre- Claro, Kurenai-Sensei yo me encargó de cuidarla, datebayo-

-Tiene que ser reposo absoluto por 4 días ¿Entendido?-

-Sí- Dijeron los dos

Continuara

……………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Como están? Espero que muy bien, aquí subiendo la continuación

Saben mi pc tiene muchos virus T.T por lo cual quise hacer este capitulo mas largo…porque quizás me demore en actualizar.

Espero que les guste

Comenten onegai

Sayonara


	23. Dia 1 de Reposo

Capitulo 23

Era un lunes por la mañana, mientras todos estaban en clases, Naruto se dirigía a la habitación de Hinata, ya que Kurenai había hablado con la directora y le habían dado permiso para llegar un poco mas tarde a clases.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Hinata recostada sobre la cama con su rostro rojo, esta vez no es por sonrojo sino que por fiebre. Corrió hacía ella y le tomo la mano:

-Hinata…- Dijo preocupado

-Naruto-Kun…-Intento sonreír

-¿Tienes frió? ¿O calor?-

-Mucho calor-

-"Oh no…esto es mal"-Pensó Naruto tocando su frente que estaba muy caliente-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Debemos tomar la temperatura-Dijo Naruto, tomó un termómetro que estaba en una mesa y se lo pasó-Esto…Hinata… ¿Puedes ponerlo?-

-Etto…claro-Se sonrojo y lo tomó para ponerlo donde correspondía-

Esperaron un rato para ver la temperatura, los dos estaban en silencio, solo sus corazones palpitaban acelerados. Nunca habían estado juntos en una pieza de esa forma:

-Esto…Hinata…Creo que ya debe haberla tomado, deja verla-

-Sí…-La sacó y se la pasó a Naruto-

-¡39!-Grito asustado- Espera Hinata…-

Naruto corrió al pequeño baño, que había en la habitación, lleno una cubeta con agua y tomo un paño de genero. Hinata estaba aun ardiendo en fiebre, así que Naruto hundió el paño en la cubeta y luego se estrujarlo un poco, se lo puso a Hinata en la frente:

-Espero que ahí baje-

-Gracias Naruto-Kun…-Miro la hora y eran las 8:30-Esto…Kurenai-Sensei te había dejado solo hasta las 8:20 y creo que…estas un poco retrasado. Lo mejor es que vayas a clases-

-No iré-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que has escuchado…-Dijo serio- No puedo irme y dejarte aquí ardiendo en fiebre, sin nadie que te cuide-

-Etto…Estaré bien…con este paño la fiebre puede bajar-

-¿Y si no baja?-Pregunto levantando una ceja- Si voy a clases, no podría estar tranquilo o concentrarme en las materias, sabiendo que tu estas en este estado…-

-Naruto-Kun….-Se sonrojo

-Principalmente, me siento culpable porque todo esto es mi culpa...Me quedare a tu lado Hinata-Chan, haré todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor, Dattebayo-Le dedico una sonrisa-

-Gracias Naruto-Kun…-Sonrió

-Cuenta conmigo, Dattebayo…dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Mejor…ya no siento tanto calor-

-Me alegro…-

No alcanzó a terminar su alegría, ya que ambos sintieron el sonido de la puerta. Naruto se levantó y fue a abrirla:

-Hola Naruto, te has retrasado ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Iruka

-¡Iruka-Sensei! Pues…sí, es que yo no puedo volver-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hinata no se siente bien?-Dijo Iruka mirando a la chica peliazul que estaba recostada-

-Ha tenido 39 de Fiebre....-

-¡¿39?!- Exclamo Iruka- Eso es grave…Hinata ¿Te sientes mareada?-

-No Iruka-Sensei, me siento mejor, gracias a que

Naruto-Kun me paso este paño-Sonrió- Ya no siento mi cuerpo con fiebre-

-Eso es bueno-Sonrió Iruka

-Ve Iruka-Sensei, si dejo a Hinata sola, quien sabe cuando vuelva a tener fiebre-Dijo preocupado- Por favor ¿Puedo quedarme? Tengo que cuidarla-

-No lo sé, eso no depende de mí, depende de tu profesor jefe-

-Kakashi-Sensei…-Sonrió- Demás que lo convences-

-"Me esta hablando como si fuera mi amigo"-Pensó Iruka con una gotita- "Ya no hay respeto, eh"-

-Por favor-

-Esta bien Naruto, hablare con Kakashi-Suspiro

-¡Gracias Iruka-Sensei!- Lo abrazó fuerte

-Ya, ya, ya Naruto-Sonrió Iruka- Ahora cuida bien de Hinata… ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, por supuesto-Sonrió

-Que estés bien Hinata-Sonrió Iruka cerrando la puerta

-¡Bien! Ahora tengo permiso de quedarme-Dijo sentándose alado de Hinata en una pequeña silla-¿Ya sientes menos calor?-

-mmm-Asintió

-Si tu rostro esta igual que antes-Sacó el paño y con una mano toco su rostro- Si ahora estas mejor-

-"Esta muy cerca Mio… ¿Qué debo hacer?"-Pensó Hinata, con su rostro colorado otra vez-

-Otra vez te ha vuelto la fiebre-Se preocupo

-No, no es eso-Dijo nerviosa

-¿Por qué estas roja?-La miro con ojos penetrantes

-Bueno…es porque…yo-

-¿Qué cosa? Puedes confiar en mi lo sabes-

-"No puede ser…si le cuento a Naruto-Kun lo que me pasa"-Pensó sonrojada- "El sabrá lo que siento por él, no puedo decírselo ahora, no en este momento"-

-Hinata-Chan…si no quieres, no me lo digas-Sonrió

-Etto…algún día te lo diré- Sonrió Hinata mas tranquila

-Esta bien…-Sonrió y luego pensó- "Debe ser algo muy importante… ¿Verdad? Mmm ¿Qué será?"

-Etto… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las…9:30-

-Ha pasado muy rápida la hora-

-¡Casi lo olvido!-Dijo Naruto mirando hacía la pequeña mesa que había- Tienes que tomarte el remedio-

-Oh es verdad…-

-El jarabe es a esta hora y a las 4 son las capsulas- Dijo Naruto

Naruto le pidió a Hinata que abriera la boca, para darle una cucharada del Remedio. Ella obedeció, aun sabiendo que el sabor del jarabe era muy asqueroso.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo, Naruto tenía mucha hambre, al igual que ella, pero no quería dejarla sola. Ya no tenía fiebre, tan solo un poco de tos, pero nada grave…aun así no quería alejarse de su lado:

-Esto Hinata-Chan, debo ir a comprar Ramen…pero se como hacerlo…para no dejarte sola, no puedo estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo- Entonces pensó en la idea de usar su técnica favorita-Lo tengo… ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

Aparecieron cuatro clones de Naruto, Hinata quedó sorprendida, ya veía cual era el plan del rubio:

-Miren, su misión esta vez es cuidar bien de Hina-Chan, mientras yo voy a comprar Ramen-

-¡Entendido!-Dijeron los cuatro

-Etto ¿Y porque cuatro?-

-En caso de que alguno de ellos tropiece y desaparezca-

-Ya veo…-

-Vengo Enseguida Hina-Chan-Dijo el Naruto original saliendo de la pieza-

-Bien Hinata… ¿Qué haremos mientras él regresa?-Pregunto uno de los Naruto-

-Etto no lo sé-

-Ya se ¡Juguemos Cartas!-Dijo el segundo clon

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los cuatro- ¿Dónde están?-

-Alado de ustedes-Rió Hinata señalando las cartas que estaban en una repisa-

-Ya veo…-Dijo el primer Naruto que las bajó y comenzó a repartir-¿A que podemos jugar?-

-Al nervioso- Dijo el clon número 3

-Sí eso- Dijo el cuatro

-Bien, Hina-Chan tu comienzas-Dijo Naruto tercero a su lado

Los cuatro Naruto se sentaron en unas sillas en frente de la cama de la peliazul, la cual se divertía, con tantos clones a su lado.

Naruto en otra parte del Instituto, se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras hacía la habitación de Hinata, cuando de repente sintió la voz de Tsunade retumbar en el pasillo:

-Si quieres irte de este Instituto hazlo…Orochimaru, aquí ya no eres bienvenido-

-Ya lo se Tsunade….-Sonrió maliciosamente- Haré otro Instituto mejor que el suyo…entonces nos volveremos a encontrar-

-¿Otro Instituto?- Sonrió- No creo que sea muy bueno…Sabiendo que tu experimentaras con tus alumnos-

-¿No es mala idea? –Sonrió

-Eres realmente malvado-Suspiro con un gran enojo- Acaso no entiendes que la vida no es eterna ¡Y que nadie es inmortal!-

-Nadie por ahora-Susurro Orochimaru caminando por el pasillo- Cuando tenga la formula perfecta, verás como es ser Inmortal-

-¿Inmortal?-Susurro Naruto confuso

Como vio que Tsunade se acercaba, corrió por las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar a la habitación de Hinata.

Continuara

* * *

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, comenten onegai


	24. Dia 1 parte dos

Capitulo 24

Naruto se paró en frente de la puerta de Hinata, pensando en lo que había escuchado recientemente:

-¿Orochimaru planeba ser Inmortal? ¿Eso era posible?-Pensó Naruto

-¡No puede ser!-Gritaron dos clones

Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos para girar la manilla de la puerta rápidamente y entrar en la habitación:

-Hinata ¿Qué Sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Claro Naruto-Kun-Sonrió Hinata

-¿Y porque gritaste?-Pregunto Naruto mirando a su clon

-Porque…yo estaba apunto de ganar y Hina-Chan es muy buena…me ganó-Dijo haciendo pucheros el clon uno-

-Solo estaban jugando cartas-Suspiro Naruto con alivió- ¿Y porque hay solo dos clones?-

-Etto…lo otros dos chocaron…-Rió Hinata-Estaban peleando por una carta-

-mmm Ya veo-Sonrió con una gotita- Típico de mí, entonces gracias Clones-

-No es nada, dattebayo-Sonrieron los dos y desaparecieron

-Ahora comamos Hina-Chan- Dijo Naruto entregándole con cuidado un tazón de Ramen en una bandeja-

-Gracias, Naruto-Kun-

-¡Idakimasu!- Los dos juntaron las manos y agradecieron por la comida

Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto retiro la bandeja y la dejó encima de una mesa. Sus ojos se fijaron en Hinata que tenía mucho sueño al parecer, le bajó la almohada y la acobijo con cuidado:

-Se nota que tienes mucho sueño, lo mejor es que duermas- Le sonrió

-Etto si tengo sueño…pero si me duermo, lo mas seguro es que te aburrirás-

-Encontraré algo con que entretenerme, no te preocupes por mi…Ahora descansa-

-Esta bien…gracias Naruto-Kun- Se sonrojo

-Que duermas bien Hinata-Chan-

Naruto beso su frente, ella se sonrojo, miro por última vez al rubio y cerro sus ojos perlados para descansar en un profundo sueño.

-Tiene una cara más angelical cuando duerme-Pensó con una sonrisa- Recuerdo todo lo que pasó desde que la conocí, ella ha sido la segunda mejor amiga que he tenido…la anterior no recuerdo su nombre también era con H…pero no la veo hace tiempo-Suspiro- Ahora que lo recuerdo…esa chica se parece mucho a Hinata, solo que tenía el cabello corto, pero del mismo color…será que tienen relación…-

-Naruto-Kun…-Susurro Hinata con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Estas bien?- Miro su rostro y estaba colorado- Será que tienes fiebre otra vez…-

-Naruto-Kun…aun recuerdo cuando te conocí…fue un día muy especial para mi, el día en que cruzaste esa puerta y te presentó Tsunade-Sama- Dijo con los ojos cerrados- Mi corazón ese día comenzó a latir muy fuerte y no sabía porque mis mejillas se sonrojaron…-

-¿A que viene eso tan de repente?-Se preguntó observando a la chica con los ojos cerrados- ¿Hinata estas despiertas? Algo me dice que es la fiebre-

-Luego entendí, tenía ganas de conocerte y entonces sin saber como, el destino me hizo hablar contigo…-

-mmm definitivamente esta dormida, porque suspiro recién y además ¿Por qué dice esto ahora?- Susurro- Creo que debo tomarle la temperatura, pero no encuentro el termómetro…mmm ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Lo haré como mi padre me enseño-

Naruto se inclino sobre Hinata y toco su frente con sus labios, entonces sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Estar así de cerca con ella y con nadie mas en la pieza se sentía nervioso, tenía ganas de besarla, pero ¿Y si ella no lo quería? Lo mas seguro es que si se despertaba, lo odiaría.

Mientras Naruto estaba encima de ella, la puerta se abrió de repente, se trataba de Neji que venía con unas flores para su prima, cuando vio al rubio en esa posición se puso rojo de irá, tiró las flores en el suelo y se acercó a él:

-Naruto… ¿Qué crees que haces?-Gruñó Neji

-Neji…-Dijo nervioso-No hago nada malo, dattebayo-

-Sí claro…-Dijo irónico- No soy ningún tonto como tú, se lo que planeas hacer…mi prima no es como las demás-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no le iba a hacer nada-Se salió de esa postura

-¡Te mataré!-

Naruto salió corriendo con Neji atrás persiguiéndolo, como la pieza era pequeña el Hyuga lo atrapó fácilmente con la pared:

-Neji deja explicarte…-

-No te escuchare-Dijo en posición de Jaque

-Mira Hinata tiene fiebre lo noté porque estaba hablando dormida, además tiene su rostro muy rojo aunque este inconciente, quería tomarle la temperatura pero no encontraba el termómetro…y por eso quise tomársela de otro modo-

-¿Y que cosas te dijo dormida?-Levantó una ceja

-Me dijo como me conoció y que quería conocerme en el momento en me vio, cosas así…fue raro-

Neji dejó a un lado al rubio y caminó hacía su prima, tocó su frente con la mano, entonces pudo notar que realmente tenía mucha fiebre:

-Te creó Naruto-Suspiro- Hinata-Sama esta ardiendo en fiebre, lo mejor será llamar a Kurenai-Sensei, tu anda-

-¿Aun desconfías de mí?-

-Sí…así que apresúrate, yo la cuidare-

-Bueno, vengo enseguida-

Naruto corrió por las escaleras hasta captar a lo lejos a Kurenai acompañada de Asuma en un balcón, camino a zancadas hacía ellos y les explicó la situación.

Por otro lado Neji le había puesto un paño húmedo a Hinata en la frente, ella aun seguía hablando dormida sobre Naruto, cosas que aun hacía que Neji se sintiera raro escuchando todos sus sentimientos. De repente Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a su primo observándola:

-Neji-Oniisan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Había venido a visitarte Hinata-Sama y me encontré con Naruto…y-Su puño se apretó de nuevo-

-¿Qué ocurre con Naruto-Kun?-

-No nada-Suspiro- El me explicó que tenías mucha fiebre y al darme cuenta que era verdad le dije que fuera a buscar a Kurenai-Sensei-

-Ya veo, porque tengo tanto calor-

-Además Hinata-Sama hablas dormida según lo que me dijo Naruto y tiene razón te he escuchado-

-¿Eh? ¿Habló dormida? ¿Y que he dicho?-

-A Naruto le has contado algo que como lo conociste y ami me has dicho todo-

-¿Cómo Todo?-

-Pues…me has dicho que amas de Naruto y que tienes miedo que no sea correspondido-Suspiro- Te imaginas si el verdadero Naruto hubiera escuchado eso-

-¡¿Dije eso?!-Se puso colorada- Si Naruto-Kun hubiera escuchado todo eso, después como lo miraría otra vez-

-Hinata-Sama tranquilízate eso te puede hacer mal-

-Pero es que…se…hubiera enterado de todo-Se puso mas colorada-Entonces que pensaría Naruto-Kun…-

-Hinata…-Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta con Kurenai atrás

-Na…Naruto-Kun- Se puso colorada como un tomate

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿La fiebre aumenta tanto?-

-Mal momento para que aparecieras-Gruñó Neji

-¿Por qué? ¿Estaban hablando de mi?-Preguntó confuso

-"Oh no, Neji-Oniisan no le cuentes"-Pensó Hinata

-Hinata calma, no pasará nada-Dijo Kurenai

-Kurenai-Sensei revísela, esta mas colorada- Dijo preocupado, se acercó a Hinata y tocó su frente con la mano- Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes mucho calor?-

-"Esta muy cerca de mi otra vez, ¿Qué debo hacer?"-

-Hinata…Hinata ¿estas ahí?-Pregunto Naruto

-¿Qué otros síntomas a tenido?-Preguntó Kurenai

-Habla dormida…eso si es raro ¿Verdad Neji?-

-Ahí no…-Suspiro Neji sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

Hinata se desmayo en la cama con el rostro colorado, Neji la conocía muy bien y sabía que eso iba a pasar. Se llevó a Naruto de la habitación y le dijo a Kurenai-Sensei que le informara de cómo se encontraba cuando despertara:

-Neji… ¿Por qué hemos salido? Hinata debe estar muy mal para haberse desmayado-Dijo Naruto caminando a la pieza

-No vayas Naruto-Dijo tomando su hombro- Lo mejor es que la doctora la revise y después nos diga si es muy grave-

-Claro que debe ser grave, si se desmayo y estaba así de colorada-

-"Naruto es mas tonto de lo que pensé"-Pensó Neji- "Todos saben porque ella actúa así y él no se ha dado cuenta"-

-Dime algo Neji… ¿Ella siguió hablando después?-

-Sí, seguía diciendo tu nombre y otras cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-No te las diré, lo mejor sea que Hinata-Sama te las diga conciente-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?-

-No es nada malo, depende de cómo tú lo tomes-

-¿De cómo yo lo tome?-Murmuro

-Sí… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo en un tono serio

-Claro Neji ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué piensas de Hinata? O mejor ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué siento por ella?-Se sonrojo- Es mi mejor amiga y…-

-¿Y?-Levantó una ceja

-Y…-Se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso- Es muy importante para mi-

-Importante… ¿En que sentido?-

-¿Para que me preguntas esto? Tan de repente…es raro de ti-

-Tan solo quiero saber algunas cosas, Hinata-Sama es mi prima y como es de mi familia deseo lo mejor para ella. No quiero que nadie la haga sufrir ¿Entiendes Naruto?-

-Sí, yo nunca le haría nada, lo juró-

-mmm eso espero-Murmuro y luego pensó- "Se nota que en el fondo siente algo por Hinata-Sama, aunque es un tonto…es el único que puede hacerla feliz"-

Neji caminó hacía una ventana que había en el pasillo y miro al cielo azul pensando en como se lo tomaría Hiashi, lo más seguro es que mal, él no querría que su Hija la heredera de su clan estuviera con el hijo de Yodaime:

-¿Qué piensas Neji?

-Naruto se que sientes algo mas por Hinata-Sama, aunque no lo quieras decir. Pero puedes decírselo a ella-

-¿Decírselo a ella?-Se sonrojo

-Sí, habla con ella y díselo-

-Pero… ¿Y si Hinata no esta de acuerdo?-Dijo triste

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo-

-Si tienes razón Neji, no me rendiré dattebayo-Sonrió decidido

-Así se habla-

-Pero ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Pensé que me odiabas-

-No te he odiado, tan solo creía que eras muy tonto y muy irresponsable para estar con mi prima-

-¿Tonto e irresponsable?-Gruñó

-No soy el único que opina eso sobre ti en este Instituto-

-mmm deja adivinar Sasuke, Sakura y Tsunade-Obaachan-

-Si ellos mas el resto de los Sensei-

-¿Y Iruka-Sensei?-Dijo triste (En chibi)

-El no cree que seas tonto, pero si irresponsable-Dijo Neji engreídamente (Al estilo chibi también)

-mmm los odio-Bufó

-Neji, Naruto-Los llamó Kurenai- Ya pueden entrar-

Los dos entraron y vieron a Hinata aun sonrojada por al ver visto al rubio entrar. Kurenai los hizo sentarse y les explicó:

-Miren, Hinata esta mejor, le he dado unas pastillas que le han bajado la fiebre. Gracias a los paños húmedos que Neji le puso en la frente, disminuyo el calor que tenía-

-Arigato Neji-Oniisan- Sonrió Hinata

-No es nada, Hinata-Sama-

-Kurenai-Sensei una pregunta ¿Y a que se debe que hable dormida y a que se haya desmayado?-

-Hablar dormida se debía a la fiebre, pero desmayarse pues…-Rió Kurenai mirando a Hinata que estaba nerviosa- Es algo natural en ella, no debes preocuparte-

-¿Natural?-Preguntó Naruto confundido- Hinata ¿Tienes otra enfermedad?-

-No-Suspiro Neji- Algún día te lo explicaremos-

-Neji-Oniisan ¿estas seguro?-

-Sí no te preocupes-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa debo saber?-

-Nada, tan solo hace eso que te dije-Dijo Neji

-mmm bueno ¿Aun tiene cuatro días de reposo?-

-Por supuesto, aunque podemos descontarle uno solo si el tercer día se siente mejor-

-Entonces el miércoles volvería a clases, dependiendo de su estado-Dijo Neji- Le avisare a los Sensei y ¿Cuándo puede recibir visitas?-

-Cuando sea, eso no cuenta-

-Es que me han estado preguntando el día entero cuando pueden venir a ver a Hinata-Sama y no tenía idea-

-¿Quiénes? Ami nadie me ha preguntado-

-Es que eso es por lo que te dije antes, irresponsabilidad-Rió

-mmm-Gruñó

-Bueno los dejó, cualquier cosa me buscan-Dijo Kurenai-Que te recuperes Hinata-

-Adiós Kurenai-Sensei-

-Ya son como las 6, las clases están por terminar-Dijo Neji

-¿Te has perdido las clases?-Rió Naruto- ¿Eso no es irresponsabilidad? Neji-

-mmm no, tan solo lo he hecho para venir a ver a Hinata-Sama. Y estuvo bien venir a ver que todo esta en orden, sino hubiera venido talvez que hubieras hecho con su fiebre Naruto-

-¿Eh? No entiendo-

-Además ella estaba dormida-Gruñó Neji

-Ya cállate Baka- Gruñó Naruto

-Bueno me voy, que descanses Hinata-Sama y que te recuperes, vendré mañana denuevo para ver como te encuentras-

-Arigato Neji-Oniisan pero no era necesario que pierdas las clases por mi culpa-

-Perder las clases no fue por tu culpa, además las clases que me tocaban en la tarde me las se de memoria son fáciles. El que se las perdió y no sabe nada es el Baka-

-Oh es verdad-Rió nervioso con una gotita- Yo también me las perdí, pero no soy un tonto por eso-

-No peleen, onegai- Dijo Hinata preocupada

-Si mejor no peleemos Naruto, nos vemos adiós-

Neji salió por la puerta y caminó hacía el jardín para encontrarse con Lee para entrenar, pero en vez de eso se encontró con Tenten que lo esperaba con dos almuerzos:

-Tenten… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te estaba esperando, dijiste que irías a ver a Hinata y eso fue a la hora del almuerzo, apuesto que no has comido nada-

-No he comido nada, pero no debes preocuparte por eso ¿Tu no has comido tampoco?-

-No no he comido tampoco, es que se me pasó la hora conversando con Temari y se me olvidó- Sonrió con una gotita- Así que comamos juntos Neji-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Se sentaron los dos sobre un árbol y comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos, Neji realmente le agradaba estar con Tenten, era como la única persona que le entendía y que era igual de amable que Hinata-Sama.

En la pieza de Hinata, Temari ya había llegado así que Naruto podía marcharse tranquilo:

-Temari, Hinata debe tomarse ese remedio a las 8:30-

-Esta bien-Dijo Temari

-Y si le da fiebre, están esas pastillas. Si le pasa algo mas grave, me llamas y vendré enseguida y así buscare a Kurenai-Sensei y…-

-Tranquilo Naruto-Rió Temari, era entretenido ver a Naruto actuando como una madre-Se lo que debo hacer, cuando Kankuro y Gaara se enfermaban siempre tenía que encargarme de los dos, era un trabajo muy duro, pero aun así lo lograba. No debes preocuparte por nada, si algo pasa te llamare-

-Arigato Temari-Sonrió Naruto, se acercó a Hinata y la besó en la mejilla- Que tengas dulces sueños Hinata, nos vemos mañana-

-Tu igual…Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojo- Hasta mañana-

Naruto se fue y Temari cerró la puerta aun divertida. Hinata estaba muy sorprendida al igual que su amiga que el rubio estuviera tan preocupado:

-Se nota que él realmente te ama Hinata-

-No digas eso Temari-San…-Jugó con sus dedos sonrojados- Tan solo somos amigos-

-"Amigos…si claro. Yo se cuando alguien quiere mas que eso y Naruto no solo la quiere como amiga"-Pensó Temari sonriendo

Continuara………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Hize mas largo este capitulo, porque no se cuando actualice

Contando que me duele mucho el brazo y mi manito, me cuesta mucho escribir

Por lo cual me habían prohibido usar el pc. Pero quería subir esto antes

Cuidense mucho

Espero que les guste

Comenten onegai y sobre la declaración, no les puedo decir cuando pasara

Pero muy pronto.

Sayonara


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando hacía la ventana, donde podía apreciar como las hermosas flores de cerezo volaban por el Instituto, "¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?" Se preguntó nostálgica, habían pasado solo tres días y para ella había pasado como un mes. Estaba tan aburrida de no hacer nada, que tan solo quería salir…pero no podía.

Su hermana revoloteaba por los alrededores llevando una hermosa sonrisa, mientras sostenía una flor rosa:

-Como…desearía jugar ahí…con ella-Sonrió

-Hinata…he llegado-Apareció el rubio

-Naruto-Kun…-Sonrió- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien...-Sonrió-¿como te has sentido?-

-Mejor…-Sonrió- Solo que ya me siento aburrida de estar aquí, quiero volver a clases, extraño a todos-

-mmm si debe ser muy aburrido estar en esta habitación sin nada que hacer, pero…volver a clases…es peor ¿No te aburres leyendo libros y haciendo los deberes? Yo como desearía estar enfermo solo para poder descansar-

-No me aburren esas cosas, al contrario…me encanta leer-Sonrió

-¿Y dime Naruto de que estas cansado?-Preguntó Kakashi entrando a la habitación- Que yo sepa….tu no haces nada en clases ¿De que deberías descansar?-

-mmm si estudio-Gruñó Naruto

-Bueno como sea…he venido a avisar que Kurenai vendrá en unos cinco minutos a hacerte una visita Hinata, para ver como sigues y así veremos si es necesario que mañana sigas en cama-

-Entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué mañana podré volver a clases?-

-mmm a clases temáticas sí, pero no podrás agitarte mucho en clases como Gimnasia hasta la próxima semana-

-Bueno, algo es algo-Sonrió Naruto- Lo bueno es que podrás salir…dattebayo-

-Es lo más probable-Sonrió Kakashi

-He venido…-Dijo Kurenai entrando en la habitación-¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata?-

-Kurenai-Sensei…-Sonrió ella-Muy bien…-

-Que bueno…eh Kakashi, Naruto necesito que me dejen sola con Hinata ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto-Dijo Kakashi

Naruto y Kakashi salieron de la habitación hacía el pasillo a esperar la respuesta de la doctora.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Instituto se encontraba Gaara caminando por lo alrededores del jardín, sin nada que hacer, estaba aburrido…todos los días iba a entrenar con sus hermanos, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de hacer eso. Prefería caminar para respirar el profundo aire de Primavera, se preguntaba que podrían estar haciendo los demás para no aburrirse en el almuerzo, caminó al gimnasio y entró en el, ahí pudo ver a una chica de cabello corto castaño entrenando con una herramienta pequeña.

Se acercó a ella a pasos lentos y la siguió observando, aquella chica le parecía muy familiar…se podría tratar de ¿Matsuri?

Así era…se trataba de Matsuri había estado entrenando todo ese descanso sin parar, quería hacerse mas fuerte, para estar al nivel de Gaara por lo cual se hizo a ella misma una promesa "No detenerse hasta haber conseguido mejorar su técnica al 100%"

Entonces estuvo así por horas, estaba tan cansada que ya veía que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el suelo, pero no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. Gaara la observaba preocupado ¿Por qué se exigía tanto? ¿Por qué no paraba un poco? Esto le haría mal. De repente Matsuri se comenzó a tambaleándose frente a sus ojos, corrió hacía a ella y alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso:

-Matsuri… ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Ella no respondió, Gaara no sabía que hacer, ya que sabía perfectamente que a esas horas la enfermera no estaba, ya que iba a comer con Asuma.

Solo sabía una cosa, si la llevaba al jardín o a otro lugar donde hubiera gente, tan solo sería peor, así que decidió dejarla sobre una colchoneta que estaba en el piso. Lo bueno es que ella respiraba profundamente, eso solo podía significar que se había desmayado por esforzarse tanto, así que esperaría a que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Media hora después, Matsuri abrió los ojos lentamente, al darse cuenta que estaba en el gimnasio pensaba que estaba sola, así que intento levantarse ágilmente, pero un dolor de cabeza le hizo acostarse otra vez. Suspiro y cuando planeaba levantarse otra vez, se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo la observaba de muy cerca:

-¡Gaara-Sama!-

-¿Cómo te encuentras Matsuri?-

-Bien…solo me duele la cabeza-Sonrió nerviosa- Esto… ¿Cuándo ha llegado aquí?-

-Hace un rato atrás, estaba paseando…cuando te vi desvanecerte…Debe ser porque te sobre exigiste mucho-

-Eso debe ser…es que quería ser mas fuerte, por eso debía entrenar el doble-

-¿El doble?- Dijo preocupado- Si quieres entrenar mas, debes encontrar un método que se adapte a ti, no uno tan pesado. Si quieres…yo te ayudo, pero no lo hagas sola-

-Esta bien…-Se sonrojo- Gracias Gaara-Sama-

-Ahora… ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? ¿O necesitas ir a la enfermería?-

-Creo que puedo…-

Matsuri se levantó de a poco, hasta ponerse de pie. Aunque ella decía que estaba bien, el pelirrojo de Suna aun tenía dudas, porque parecía que sus pies no respondían muy bien:

-Matsuri…yo te ayudare-

-¿Eh? Pero si estoy bien…no te preocupes Gaara-Sama-

-No, no estas bien…así que- La tomo del brazo con cuidado- Será mejor así…-

-"Gaara-Sama esta muy preocupado por mi, no puedo creerlo ¿Esto realmente esta pasando?"-Pensó la castaña con el rostro sonrojado-Gracias...-

Los dos caminaron hacía el jardín sonrojados, Gaara nunca había tomado el brazo de una chica que no fuese su hermana y Matsuri se sentía como en un sueño, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Gaara, se sentía por un lado apenada y feliz…

En el bosque de la muerte, se encontraba Sasuke entrenando solo, como quería perfeccionar sus técnicas como sea, necesitaba estar en un lugar donde nadie ni Sakura lo encontrara. Así que ahí estuvo varias horas después del almuerzo:

-"Bien…solo un poco mas"-Pensó Sasuke, mientras elevaba su chacra-

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? ¿Las técnicas que te enseño Kakashi y las que heredaste de tu clan?-Dijo una voz maliciosa, pero muy familiar

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Dijo Sasuke volteando hacía los arbustos

-Soy yo…Sasuke….Orochimaru-Dijo el inspector apareciendo con otro uniforme frente al Uchiha-

-¿Orochimaru? Había oído que habías sido expulsado de este instituto…-

-Así es…igual no me importaba mucho estar en este Instituto tan débil…así que cree uno mejor-

-¿Creaste una nueva institución?-

-Así es, se llama Instituto Hebi…-Sonrió- Es un Instituto mucho mejor que este, hay mejores profesores que enseñan mejores técnicas a sus alumnos y además materias con mas ciencia-

-Instituto Hebi…eh-

-Sí, he venido aquí con el propósito de que te unas a este nuevo instituto. Como he oído que quieres ser más fuerte, tener más técnicas y ser más inteligente…-Sonrió

-No me interesa…-

-¿Estas seguro? He escuchado que tu sueño siempre ha sido derrotar a Itachi ¿no? Para enseñarle de una vez por todas que eres mas fuerte que él-

-¿Y? Derrotar a Itachi es mi problema-

-¿Y cuando lo Haras? Si siempre dices "Después" nunca lo harás…Sasuke con mi ayuda podrás lograr lo que quieras…-

-No creo que necesite tu ayuda-

-¿Alguna vez has deseado ser inmortal? Y nunca morir-

-¿Inmortal? Eso es imposible, nadie puede serlo-

- he creado un químico perfecto para ser inmortal-

-¿De que sirve ser inmortal? Serás el ultimo en morir, estarás solo- Dijo una voz

-¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sakura estaba preocupada por ti…no sabía donde estabas. Así que pensé que podrías estar aquí-

-mmm lo suponía…-

-Bueno es hora de irme…Sasuke-Kun piénsalo, talvez tu lugar no es aquí-

-¡Sasuke-Kun debe estar donde él quiere!-Gruñó Ino-Mejor vete, ex inspector…-

-Me voy…pero regresare-Dijo desapareciendo en una explosión de humo

-Volvamos…entonces-Dijo Sasuke recogiendo sus cosas- ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-

-Buscándote…pero Sasuke-Kun, sobre lo de ese Instituto ¿Quieres ir?-

-"Lo pensaré"- Pensó Sasuke

-Sasuke-Kun…te estoy hablando-Gruñó Ino

Sasuke no tomo en cuenta Ino y camino hacía el instituto, al llegar al jardín pudieron ver a Sakura sentada sobre el césped con rostro cansado. El Uchiha se sentó a su lado y la observó:

-He vuelto Sakura-

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Entrenando en el bosque…-

-Ah…estaba preocupada ¿Sabes que hora es?-

-No y ni me importa-

-Son las 6…las clases ya han terminado. Todos se preguntaban donde estabas-

-mmm no les debería importar lo que hago-Dijo en un tono frió y se paró

-¿Estas enfadado? Sasuke-Kun ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te vas?-Se levantó a su lado

Sasuke no dijo nada y camino muy lejos de ella, con dirección a su habitación. Sakura tan solo lo observó preocupada:

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-Kun?-Murmuro

-mmm creo que lo se-Suspiro Ino

-¿Qué es? Dímelo Ino-

-Esta bien…te lo contaré-Suspiro- Es que cuando lo fui a ver a Sasuke-Kun…-

Mientras Ino le contaba a Sakura lo que había pasado. Por otro lado en una habitación se encontraba Naruto alegre por escuchar que Hinata podía volver a clases, en cambió Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama contemplando el cielo en silenció, ahora estaba mas frió de lo normal:

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?-

-Nada…Dobe-

-¿Seguro? Estas más callado de lo normal-

-No es nada- Fue lo único que susurro para seguir pensando- "Hacerme mas fuerte, eh"

Continuara…

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**

**Aquí subiendo la continuación, espero que les guste y que comenten onegai.**

**Nuevamente lo hice mas largo en caso de que me demorara mas con el próximo capitulo. , **_**Instituto **__**Hebi**_

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Que estén muy bien**

**Sayonara**


	26. Un Final y Un Comienzo

Capitulo 26-Un Final y Un comienzo

En el Instituto, ahora todo marchaba bien en cuanto a la salud de Hinata, que se había sanado milagrosamente. Ahora todos se encontraban en clase, copiando un libro de Literatura, Gai-Sensei les había pedido que escribieran sobre algunas obras románticas.

Naruto copiaba tranquilamente, algo que le parecía extraño a todos, al parecer estaba muy concentrado. Sakura llevaba más que los demás en copia, porque se estaba imaginando como sería la historia con Sasuke-Kun en la edad antigua.

Mientras que el Uchiha tan solo copiaba tranquilamente, su mente en ese momento estaba pasando por los recuerdos del último encuentro con Orochimaru, si quería ser mas fuerte debería dejar esta escuela e irse con él…eso se le hacía difícil, pero si quería ser más fuerte, debía hacer sacrificios.

Al llegar el recreo, todos dejaron los libros a un lado y salieron al jardín. Naruto quería hablar con Hinata sobre lo que sentía, pero no sabía como. Al verla caminar con Tenten hacía el casino, decidió seguirla.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada por Sasuke, últimamente él la evitaba demasiado, cada vez que quería acercarse. El Uchiha tan solo la ignoraba pasando por alado de ella en silenció, tenía que preguntarle que es lo que le estaba pasando.  
Al verlo sentado en el pasto, camino hacía allá a pasos largos, dejando de lado a Ino que le iba a hablar. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, tomo aire y dijo:

-Sasuke…yo-

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo en un tono frío

-Saber lo que te pasa… ¡¿Por qué me ignoras y me tratas así?! No recuerdo haberte hecho nada-Dijo enfadada- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Si lo digiera no lo entenderías-Suspiro- Pero bueno…es hora que lo sepas, después de todo-

-La verdad…creo saber lo que pasa, Ino me contó algo de que el Inspector Orochimaru te visito y te ofreció irse a una escuela que el creó…llamado Instituto Hebi-Sus ojos se nublaron-No te irás a ese Instituto ¿O si?

Sasuke se quedo en silenció y Sakura sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que realmente el Uchiha quería irse a ese Instituto, no quería alejarse de él, no después de todo lo que le había costado ser su novia, lo amaba y no quería perderlo, pero sabía que era imposible detenerlo así de fácil:

-Sasuke-Kun…por favor, no te vayas…si te vas, no podremos vernos muy seguido-

-Ya lo se…es por eso que, hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

El Uchiha se levantó del pasto y se puso a su nivel, sus ojos serios penetraron en los de la de ojos jade, sabía que algo malo ocurriría. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para oírlo, entonces él susurro en un tono frío: "No puedo seguir contigo Sakura, esto se acabó…"  
Al oír aquellas palabras tan fuertes, el silenció se apodero de ambos, especialmente de Sakura que de sus ojos jade salieron lagrimas intentas, no podía hablar, realmente lo había dicho.

Al ver que ella no dijo nada, el chico camino en sentido contrarió acompañado de un viento ligero que jugo con uno de sus cabellos. Sakura al reaccionar grito su nombre, pero él solo la ignoro.

A la clase siguiente, les tocaba con Anko, pero ella había faltado debido a unos problemas confidenciales. Por lo cual todos los de la clase ahora podían conversar o hacer otra cosa, estando al cuidado de Kakashi.

Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Naruto y Shino jugaban cartas en grupo. Como el rubio ya estaba aburrido de que Neji ganara todas las veces, decidió invitar a Sasuke y a Sakura, pero cuando los llamó, ninguno de los dos lo tomo en cuenta. Sasuke escribía algo concentrado y Sakura miraba a la ventana con nostalgia, ¿Qué les sucedía? Se preguntaban todos, pero solo Ino sabía cual era la respuesta y no podía permitir de su amiga sufriera así, por eso estaba decidida a hablar con la directora después de clases sobre el Instituto Hebi.

Shikamaru por otro lado dormía profundamente en su puesto, a su lado estaba la rubia de la arena dibujando en un cuaderno, Temari era excelente en artes, porque amaba dibujar, aunque eso nadie lo sabía, ni sus hermanos ni el estratega. Era como un Hobbie al que se dedicaba en sus tardes libres.

La clase se hizo eterna para Sakura, ya que el silenció se apoderaba de ella, se nostálgica recordando los pequeños momentos que tuvo con el Uchiha. Lo amaba perdidamente y no sabía si era capaz de seguir adelante en su vida, sin verlo nunca más.

Al pasar las horas, sonó el timbre, para indicarles a todos los alumnos que debían salir a comer. Este era el descanso mas largo que los demás. Así que para el rubio sería otro intento para hablar con Hinata, ya que en el primer descanso estaba ocupada, en el segundo no la vio y en este no se daría por vencido.

Todos fueron al casino, en una mesa alejada de las demás se encontraba Gaara tomando un refresco, cuando vio a la pequeña castaña acercarse, con un sonrisa tímida se sentó a su lado y le entrego un obento. El pelirrojo de Suna tan solo lo recibió, al verla tan nerviosa, como ella aun seguía ahí observándolo sonrojada, Gaara lo abrió y probó un bocado:

-¿Cómo esta? Gaara-Sama-

-Esta bueno…Gracias Matsuri-Susurro

-No es nada-Sonrió sonrojada y al ver su rostro serio, tomo aire- Bueno, entonces…creo que me iré, para que puedas estar tranquilo, nos vemos-

Gaara extrañamente no quería que se fuera, sin pensarlo dos veces sujetó su muñeca rápidamente raudamente y le susurro "Espera". Al ocurrir esto se hizo un gran silenció en el casino, a castaña se sonrojo mas al sentir la mano del pelirrojo en su muñeca. Y no era la única sorprendida, habían mas personas que observaban la escena, entre ellos Kankuro que había dejado de pelear contra Shino al ver eso, Temari lo miraba con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto se sentía celoso que hasta Gaara era mas rápido que él en el amor, Hinata que se sentía alegre por la castaña, Tenten que sonreía y hasta a Kiba con Akamaru miraban extrañados.

Gaara al sentir que todos lo observaban, soltó a Matsuri, dejando salir un leve sonrojo. El corazón de Matsuri saltaba demasiado y su mente estaba en blanco. Como ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio, los demás voltearon para evitar ponerlos más nerviosos:

-Lo siento por eso-Dijo por fin Gaara

-¿Eh? No te preocupes Gaara-Sama-Sonrió aun colorada- No ha sido nada malo-

-Bueno…yo-Susurro nervioso- No me molesta tu presencia…-

-Etto…es decir que ¿Puedo quedarme contigo este recreo?-

-Sí, no me importa-

-Gracias…Gaara-Sama-Sonrió

La castaña se sentó alado de Gaara otra vez y sonrió alegremente al estar alado del chico a quien quería secretamente.

En otra parte del casino, el rubio observaba aun la escena de Gaara con Matsuri, dirigió su mirada hacía otro lado del casino, donde se encontraba la peliazul comiendo una manzana en compañía de Tenten.  
Ahora estaba decidido, debía decirle a Hinata lo más pronto posible, si Gaara había podido cambiar su seriedad para solo estar con Matsuri, él también intentaría expresar sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a Hinata con decisión, ella se sonrojo al verlo, además estaba serio, no con una sonrisa como siempre ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Pasaría algo malo? El rubio al mirarla fijamente a los ojos le dijo "Hinata tengo que hablar contigo ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento afuera?" Asintió tímidamente y salió con el rubio hacía el jardín.

Como estaban en pleno otoño, el viento soplaba muy fuerte contra los árboles, esto hacía que las hojas comenzaran a caer cerca de ellos. Las manos de Hinata temblaban, no sabía lo que le iba a decir el rubio, pero lo que sí, era serio al parecer. Naruto verifico que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar y la miro una vez más:

-Hinata, hay algo que debo decirte…no es nada malo, según como lo tomes-

-Esta bien…dime Naruto-Kun-

-Mira, se que no ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocemos, tan solo ha sido este año. Pero sabes cuando te miro, siento como si nos conociéramos de antes o mejor dicho de toda la vida-Sonrió

-A mi igual me pasa eso-Murmuro aun sabiendo que se habían visto antes

-Aun así, he aprendido a conocerte y…me gusta como eres Hinata-Chan, eres una buena amiga, buena compañera, buena consejera, muy guapa, amable, simpática y tantas cosas. Por eso yo…quiero decir que ¡Te amo!-

-¿Eh? Naruto-Kun… ¿Estas seguro de eso?-Se sonrojo, pensando que estaba soñando

-Sí muy seguro, hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Ahora…veo las cosas claras, gracias a Neji. Recuerdas que ayer te desmayaste, bueno yo le pregunte, si habías dicho algo mas y dijo que seguías diciendo mi nombre y otras cosas. Entonces cuando le pregunte que cosas, me dijo que mejor tu me lo dijeras cuando estuvieras conciente ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Además dijo que lo mejor sería que te dijera lo que siento, que no perdía nada con intentarlo-Suspiro- Bueno y aquí…estamos-

-Neji-Oniisan-Susurro, no pensaba que él estuviera de acuerdo con esto- Bueno…yo, lo que te quería decir…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Si ya me dijiste lo que sentías, creo que me toca-

-Bien, te escucho-Dijo serio ocultando sus nervios por saber la respuesta

-Etto…yo, hace tiempo que siento lo mismo por ti-Se sonrojo, al ver los ojos celestes penetrantes del rubio sobre ella- Naruto-Kun tú… ¡Me gustas mucho! Siempre te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi en el salón, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo, porque…tenía miedo a que me rechazaras-

-Ya veo a lo que se refería Neji-Susurro despacio

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada importante-

Se acercó más a ella y la estrelló contra su pecho con fuerza. En el momento que sus cuerpos se estrellaron, los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a su cabeza, entonces recordó a aquella chica de cabello corto peliazul. El rubio recordó lo que hacían cada otoño, jugar entre las hojas lanzándolas lejos…de repente escucho esa dulce voz otra vez que le dijo "Naruto-Kun…"  
Miró a Hinata fijamente y la recordó, ella era la misma chica con la que jugaba cuando pequeño, por eso sentía que la había visto antes:

-Hinata…después de todo, si nos conocemos de la infancia ¿No?-

-Sí…no lo recordaba, pero tu madre me hizo recordar hace unos meses. Nosotros jugábamos todos los días ¿Verdad?-Sonrió sonrojada

-Así es, lo recuerdo todo. Sabes esta vez, prometo que no te dejare…no quiero volverme a separar de ti, Hinata-Chan-

-Yo tampoco Naruto-Kun-

Naruto tomo su rostro con cuidado y se acercó a sus labios lentamente, cuando sus rostros estaban muy cerca, le susurro "Te amo" y ella con un sonrojo le dedico una sonrisa para susurrarle también "Yo igual, Te amo Naruto-Kun" Se besaron apasionadamente debajo de un árbol, donde caían las hojas del otoño a su alrededor como danzando de alegría porque ellos fueran correspondidos.

Al llegar la noche, todos los estudiantes fueron a sus habitaciones, todos excepto Sakura que prefirió quedarse en el jardín contemplando las estrellas. Sus ojos aun tenían lágrimas por derramar, pero no quería ser débil y seguir sufriendo. Cuando miro la luna recordó extrañamente, recordó lo del parque de diversiones y los celos que el tuvo con Itachi y entre otros momentos.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes del pasillo, Tsunade discutía con Orochimaru ¿Qué hacía él aquí? aun así quería escuchar, se escondió atrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca y escuchó:

-Lo has conseguido ¿No?-

-Por supuesto, te dije que al final alguien vendría a mi Instituto-

-¿Qué le hiciste para convencerle? No sabes lo problemas que tiene ahora por decidir ir contigo, en contra del Clan Uchiha-

-No he hecho nada, Sasuke-Kun ha decidido solo-Sonrió maliciosamente- Bueno me voy, lo estaré esperando en el Instituto Hebi-Dijo desapareciendo

-Sakura sal, se que estas ahí-

-Sí…-Suspiro Sakura- ¿Qué ocurre? No me diga que Sasuke-Kun se…-

-Ira al Instituto Hebi-Suspiro- Y no hay nada que hacer, los papeles están listos, el traslado ya ha sido hecho, no se como y se irá esta noche-

-¿Qué?-Sus ojos se nublaron

En otra parte del Instituto, se encontraba Sasuke caminando con sus cosas hacía la salida, sabía que estaba mal irse sin despedirse de nadie, pero si lo comunicaba, Naruto y Sakura harían un gran escándalo.

Camino en la oscuridad hacía la puerta, ya había hablado con Itachi sobre unas cosas y ahora solo debía partir. Al ver la sombra de una chica frente a él, se trataba de Sakura, sus ojos jade estaban inundados de lágrimas. Sasuke tan solo pasó por alado de ella ignorándola otra vez:

-¿Por qué haces eso? Sasuke, planeas irte sin despedirte-

-Así es ¿Tienes algún problema?-Sus pasos se detuvieron y volteó con una mirada fría

-¿Por qué eres así? De verdad no te entiendo. Primero dices que seamos novios, pasamos unos momentos inolvidables y luego…terminas conmigo como si nada. ¿Y te vas del Instituto sin despedirte?-

-…No cambiare de opinión, además lo que haya pasado entre nosotros queda en el pasado, partir de ahora-

-… ¿Por qué eres tan frío? ¿Tan solo te importa ser fuerte? ¿No te importan los demás?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, es hora de irme-Siguió caminando sin mirarla

Sakura corrió hacía a él y lo abrazo por la espalda, impidiéndole seguir. Sasuke tan solo quedo perplejo ante esa situación, aun la amaba era cierto, pero debía hacer sacrificios si quería ser mas fuerte en caso de alguna guerra o algo. Aparto de sus manos de él con cuidado y la miro fijamente a los ojos, jugó con unos de sus cabellos rosas y sonrió:

-Sasuke-Kun…-

-Sakura gracias por todo-Besó su frente

-Te amo…-

Las lagrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer, en el momento que Sasuke la volvió a mirar los ojos, pero esta vez con el Sharingan activado, le susurro: "No lo hagas, por favor" ignoro sus palabras y hizo funcionar su mejor técnica, para responderle "Lo siento Sakura".

Los ojos jade se cerraron derramando lágrimas, el chico de cabello negro la alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos antes de cayera al suelo, la dejo con cuidado en una banca, la observó por última vez y siguió su camino.  
Al cruzar la gran puerta, volteó a ver el establecimiento, el lugar donde conoció a muchas personas, entre ellos su mejor amigo, su hermano y rival que espera algún día derrotar, Kakashi el único sensei que consideraba que estaba a su nivel y además la única chica que alguna vez amo.

En la banca, aun se encontraba la chica de cabello rosa dormida, con rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, alcanzó a murmurar "Sasuke-Kun" aun inconciente.

**_Continuara…………………………………………………………………….._**

**_Konichiwa!!_**

**_Espero que les guste la continuación, ahora estoy trabajando en la continuación. Comenten onegai_**

**_Respecto al titulo es debido al Final de Sasuke y Sakura. Y un comienzo para la pareja Naruhina! n.n_**

**_Cuídense_**

**_Sayonara_**


	27. Tristeza y felicidad

Capitulo 27

En el School Ninja, todos buscaban a Sakura, ya que había desaparecido hace muchas horas. Habían hecho diferentes grupos para buscarla, entre ellos iban Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai caminando hacía la entrada, para ver si la podían encontrar por ahí. La Hyuga iba a usar su Byakugan, cuando se dio cuenta que no sería necesario, la chica de ojos jade se encontraba dormida sobre una banca. Los cuatro caminaron hacía ella, Ino la movió con cuidado, hasta que ella despertó:

-Sakura-Chan, me alegro que estes bien-Sonrió Naruto-Estábamos todos muy preocupados, es un gran alivio encontrarte dattebayo-

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Sakura-Pregunto Ino- Este no es un lugar para dormir-

-¿Dónde…esta?-Miró hacía todos lados, ignorando a sus amigos- ¿Dónde?-

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Quién?-Pregunto Sai confundido

-Sasuke-Kun…-Murmuro, recordando que el Uchiha había utilizado su mejor técnica contra ella- No puede ser, se ha ido- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas y sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto preocupada Hinata

-¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?-Susurro el rubio

-Sasuke-Kun se ha trasladado al Instituto Hebi, he intentado detenerlo, pero…ha sido inútil, utilizó el Sharingan contra mí-

-él se fue, después de todo-Dijo Ino

-Sasuke…Se ha ido y sin despedirse-Gruñó Naruto apretando el puño- ¡¿Cómo puede ser siempre así?!-

-Naruto-Kun…-

-"Sasuke… ¿A esto te referías con cuidar a Sakura-Chan?"-Pensó Naruto- "Tenías todo preparado y ni siquiera me lo explicaste"

_**Flash Back:**_

Naruto estaba en su habitación, sonriente por lo que había pasado con Hinata, después de todo, ahora eran novios. El azabache lo observaba con curiosidad, sobre que había pasado. Tras preguntarle, el rubio le contesto con una sonrisa que ahora tenía novia y que se trataba de la Hyuga:

-Te felicito, después de todo no serás un Baka por toda la vida-

-No me digas… ¿Tu también sabías que ella…?-

-Te quiere, sí lo sabía. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta, eras el único Baka que no lo sabía-Suspiro

-No soy Baka, soy más bien distraído. Pero sabes…estoy feliz que sea mi novia, amo realmente a Hinata y ella igual. Después de todo lo que he pasado, encontré a la indicada-

El Uchiha asintió y sus ojos se desviaron hacía la ventana, donde justamente vio a Sakura caminando con tristeza. Naruto se percató que su mejor amigo estaba extraño y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba, él no respondió, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la ventana:

-Sasuke, hey… ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Eh? Sí estoy bien ¿Qué crees que me pasa? Baka-

-No intentes engañarme, algo te pasa… ¿Tiene que ver con Sakura-Chan?-

-mmm algo así-Suspiro- Naruto, hazme un favor. Si me llegara a pasar algo o ya no estuviera aquí… prométeme que cuidarás de ella-

-¿A que viene eso?-

-Es muy complicado de explicar…pero por favor cuida a Sakura-Dijo preocupado

-Sí, no te preocupes-Sonrió, pero aun estaba confundido-Sabes debo salir, Neji dijo que tiene algo que hablar conmigo-

-Ve entonces-

-Sí, iré-Dijo caminando hacía la puerta- Sasuke…dime algo, no te vas a ir o algo así ¿Verdad?-

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento…-Susurro- Bueno nos vemos-

El rubio cerró la puerta y camino por el pasillo, su mente aun giraba en torno a la conversación reciente con su mejor amigo ¿Por qué le había pedido eso? Así de repente, era raro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Los cinco regresaron con los demás, Tsunade le preguntó a Sakura, donde había estado, pero ella no respondió, solo lloró en silenció. Naruto también estaba mal, odiaba que su mejor amigo se fuera sin haberse despedido, ahora sabía perfectamente a que se refería, en la última conversación.

La rubia y la chica de cabello rosa, regresaron a la habitación. Ino intentó calmarla, dándole un vaso de agua con azúcar, pero eso no la ayudo en nada. Sus lágrimas no paraban, seguía recordando la despedida ¿Por qué tenía que terminar todo así?

La noche se hizo eterna para ella, mientras Ino dormía profundamente, ella tan solo lloraba en silencio. No se imaginaba una vida sin él a su lado, es cierto que no estuvieron juntos desde el principio, pero la idea de no verlo más, hacía estremecer su corazón.

Lloro y Lloro, hasta quedarse dormida. Aun así, su subconsciente no le ayudo mucho a sentirse mejor. Porque todos sus sueños fueron relacionados con él…

Al día siguiente, ambas se levantaron y se prepararon para ir a clases. Cuando entraron al salón, todos observaban a Sakura, nunca la habían visto así. Cada mañana sonreía, sus ojos jade parecían brillar y su cabello largo sedoso, mostraban siempre que era muy hermosa.

Pero nada de eso se veía el día de hoy, su rostro ya no mostraba felicidad contagiosa, solo mostraba tristeza absoluta, su cabello rosa parecía no ser como antes y sus ojos jade habían perdido ese color resplandeciente para Lee.

Se sentó junto a la ventana como siempre, cubrió su rostro entre sus brazos y dejo salir un lágrima que estaba oculta en sus ojos.

Sus compañeros la observaron preocupados, algunos susurraron en voz baja sobre lo que sucedía. Naruto y Hinata conversaban en otra esquina del salón, sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior:

-Ino-Chan me contó que Sasuke la había dejado unas horas antes de irse. Fue como en una hora de descanso-

-mmm no entiendo porque lo hizo, si después de que terminó con ella, me dijo eso. Debe ser porque aun la quiere-Susurro el rubio

-Etto…debe tener sus razones, también creo que aun la ama-

-Es tan complicado, nunca entenderé porque lo hizo. Aun así, creo que cumpliré la promesa, cuidare a Sakura-Chan-

-Todos lo haremos-Sonrió Hinata- Debemos ayudarla a sentirse mejor-

Cuando Yamato-Sensei llegó, todos regresaron a sus puestos y sacaron el cuaderno de matemáticas. Como siempre pasó la lista y cuando dijo "Haruno" ella no contesto, estaba mirando hacía la ventana. Todos la miraron y Yamato le llamó la atención, ella giro hacía él con mirada triste:

-¿Qué…ocurre?-

-No has contestado a la lista-

-¿Y que?- Dijo triste- Si sabe que estoy aquí, debería ponerme presente ¿No?-

-Bueno…eso, es verdad. Pero…-

-Entonces, quiere que diga…Presente- Dijo con una voz apagada, que hizo dar escalofríos al Sensei- Listo ya lo dije…-

-"Tiene un aura muy oscura, peor que la mía…me dio miedo"-Pensó Yamato- "Ella esta así…debido a que Sasuke Uchiha se fue ¿Verdad?"-

Las horas se hicieron eternas para Sakura, al llegar el recreo, Ino intento de convencerla de que hicieran otras cosas, como meterse algún deporte o algo así para que se distrajera. Pero ella se rehusó y siguió llorando.

En otra parte del Instituto se encontraban Naruto y Hinata bajo su árbol favorito, los dos estaban muy juntos mirando la naturaleza. Se sentía tan bien el amor correspondido, ahora ninguno de los dos sufriría por estar solo, ya que el destino los había juntado:

-Es mi idea o el sol esta cada vez más resplandeciente- Susurro Naruto

-No es tu idea Naruto-Kun, yo también lo veo así-

-Me siento feliz de tenerte aquí a mi lado Hinata, haces que todo las cosas vuelvan a brillar para mi…antes solo sentía completa soledad y oscuridad-Sonrió- Pero ahora todo es diferente contigo-

-Etto…yo creo lo mismo, me hace muy feliz estar contigo-Se sonrojo

-¡Me encanta cuando te sonrojas!- La abrazó- Te ves mas tierna de lo que eres-

-Naruto-Kun…-Se puso colorada

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, recuerda que ahora somos mas que amigos-Sonrió

-Si lo se, es que…es difícil acostumbrarse, para mi sigue siendo un sueño-

-Un sueño hecho realidad ¿No? Lo dices a menudo, pero sabes si fuera un sueño cuando despertaras no estaríamos juntos-

-Eso es verdad-Suspiro triste

-No debes ponerte triste, porque ambos sabemos que estamos juntos ahora-Sonrió Naruto tomando su mano con cariño y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-Naruto-Kun…-

-Hinata…-

El aura se puso rosa, Naruto tomo el rostro de Hinata para besar sus labios dulcemente. Ella se dejó llevar por el impulso y extrañamente ya no tenía ganas de desmayarse, porque ahora el rubio que tanto había amado se había convertido en su novio, por lo cual ya no se desvanecía podía controlar sus nervios.

Cerca de allí, pasaba Neji junto con su novia, ambos observaban la escena. Y la mas sorprendida era Tenten, de que el Hyuga no se enfadara por verlos juntos:

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿Verdad?-

-mmm sí, es lo mejor para Hinata-Sama-

-¡Así se habla Neji!-Sonrió y lo abrazó- Estoy orgullosa de ti. Hasta me sorprendió verte ahora tan relajado, mirando esta escena-

-Por ahora estoy relajado, pero si lo sorprendo haciéndola sufrir se las verá conmigo-

-Te creo, Hinata es como la hermana que nunca tuviste ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…es mi prima, muy parecido a una hermana. Por eso debo protegerla-

-Lo se, bueno…en vez de estar aquí observándolos deberíamos dejarlos solos, necesitan privacidad O nos trataran de psicópatas-Rió

-Esta bien…-Suspiro- El recreo casi termina…-

-Sí…-Lo tomó de la mano- Vamos a aprovechar lo que nos queda-

-Como digas-Dijo sonrojada

Neji y Tenten caminaron juntos por el jardín, mientras Naruto con Hinata seguían sonriendo juntos, abrazados. Ambas parejas se veían muy bien, pero a la chica de cabello rosa le daba mas nostalgia verlo, porque extrañaba al chico que amaba…Sasuke ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?-

En el Instituto Hebi, se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y mirada fría sentado bajo un árbol observando el cielo. Una chica de cabello rojo, caminaba hacía él sonrojada:

-¡Hola Sasuke-Kun!-

-¿Ah? Hola… ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Vamos en la misma clase, mi nombre es Karin-Sonrió- ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?-

-Como quieras- Dijo en tono indiferente

Karin sonreía, emocionada le había miles de preguntas a Sasuke y él respondía aburrido. Cuando le pregunto si estaba saliendo con alguien. El solo se quedó en silenció, mientras Karin lo observaba, después de dar un suspiro, susurro "No, no estoy con nadie. Y tampoco me interesa nadie" La pelirroja sonrió victoriosa, proponiéndose a ella misma en sus pensamientos que haría lo sea para conquistar a Sasuke. Ya que en el momento que lo vio frente a toda la clase, sintió que se había enamorado.

Y no era la única, muchas otras chicas lo observaban de una manera especial, trataban de acercarse a él, pero el Uchiha con su tono frió las asustaba y por ello los recreos los pasaba solo.

Cuando el recreo termino, todos volvieron al salón, excepto Sasuke que camino un poco más lento para apreciar los pétalos del árbol Sakura que caían cerca de él. Todo ese color rosa le había recordar a una sola persona que siempre sonreía a su lado y que el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era un rostro con miedo y lágrimas que caían que sus ojos sin parar.

Un pétalo rosa se estrelló con su cara, para luego desvanecerse en el suelo. Sasuke tan solo lo miró para luego pensar "Sakura… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Como sea espero que se encuentre bien"

Continuara……………………………………………..

_Konichiwa!___

_Bueno como verán en esta historia, Sasuke es frió con todos tal y como es en la serie__  
__pero a diferencia que él por dentro es totalmente diferente. Aunque intente negar__  
__sus sentimientos, aun recuerda a Sakura.___

_En cuanto a la pareja NaruHina es un buen comienzo n.n que esperan nunca poder separarse__  
__pero como saben no siempre hay un amor perfecto, siempre las parejas tienen dificultades__  
__por eso ¿Cuanto durara la felicidad para ellos? ___

_En cuanto a Sakura ¿Podrá sobrevivir sin que Sasuke esta a su lado? ¿Volverá a ser igual de alegre que antes?__  
¡__Eso en el próximo capitulo!___

_Me voy que me retan jejeje___

_sayonara_


	28. Mejores amigos

Capitulo 28

Naruto se encontraba mirando por un balcón algo confuso. Por un lado estaba muy feliz por estar con la chica a quien amaba. Pero por otro lado sentía que extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Sasuke se había ido y aun no comprendía que pasaba por la mente de él…principalmente ¿Porque había terminado con Sakura? Si todos se habían dado cuenta que él la amaba en serio

Además ¿Por qué se había ido sin avisar? ¿Solo por derrotar a su hermano?

¿O había algo más escondido? Quería saber aquellas respuestas, pero cuando lo llamaba al celular, Sasuke nunca le contestaba.

-"¿Por qué se fue así simplemente?"-Se preguntaba el rubio en su cabeza

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Hinata frente a él preocupada

-¿Eh? Si estoy bien, Hinata-Chan-Sonrió Naruto

-mmm es que…yo de verdad…te conozco muy bien Naruto-Kun, por lo mismo se que algo te sucede…-Dijo preocupada- pero si no me quieres decir, no importa-

-Tienes razón no me siento bien, se nota que me conoces -Suspiro el rubio- Sabes estaba pensando en Sasuke…aun no comprendo porque tomo una decisión tan repentina. Siempre creí que las decisiones que el tomaba eran las correctas, pero ahora no entiendo porque lo hizo así simplemente-

-Etto no conozco a Sasuke tanto como tú…no creo que sea una mala persona capaz de irse de aquí, solo para destruir a su hermano. Debe haber sido por otra razón…-

-Yo también pienso eso, que Sasuke no se hubiera ido solo por una venganza…sino por algo más. Pero aunque intente pensarlo, no encuentro esa otra razón-

-mmm yo tampoco la se, pero creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con él y se lo preguntarás-

-Eso he intentado, pero no me contesta el celular…-Gruñó- Comienza a molestarme su actitud…-

-No debes enfadarte con él, sin ni siquiera saber las razones reales-Susurro preocupada

-Lo se Hinata…-Dijo Naruto serio- Me siento realmente mal por todo esto-

-Espero que todo se arregle pronto Naruto-Kun y todo vuelva a hacer como antes-Sonrió Hinata-

-Si, también espero eso-

Naruto se sintió bien, al hablar con Hinata, gracias a ella había podido desahogar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. La miró fijamente a los ojos y acarició su cabello con ternura:

-Gracias Hinata-Chan, no sé que haría sin ti. Ahora me siento mucho mejor-

-No es nada, Naruto-Kun-Sonrió sonrojada- Me alegro que te sientas mejor-

-Es verdad, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga…también eres la chica a quien amo realmente-

Al decir aquellas palabras, las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, para luego besar sus labios con ternura. En su interior sentían como una suave corriente, a través de aquel acto tan maravilloso.

Se transmitieron más de lo que se podían expresar con palabras, un sentimiento diferente a los demás, un amor puro que solo ellos se podían entregar.

Al separarse para tomar aire, los dos se observaron sonrojados. Aun sentían que volaban juntos por un campo de flores:

-Eso fue…increíble-Sonrió Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata-

-Para mi mágico-Susurro Hinata sonrojada

-Es amor de adolescentes, eh-Dijo Gai apareciendo frente a ellos- ¿Así se siente? ¿Increíble y mágico?-

-¡Gai-Sensei!-Saltaron los dos nerviosos- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo… ¿Saben que hora es?-

-¿Eh? No-Dijo Naruto confuso a que se refería

-Son las 11:00, eso significa que ustedes dos deberían estar en clases-

-¡Es verdad! Teníamos clases de Matemáticas con Yamato-Sensei-Exclamo Hinata

-Les aconsejo que vayan ahora-Sonrió Gai- Podrán seguir besándose en el siguiente recreo …Ustedes me recuerdan a la obra de William Shespeare-

-No es momento para hablar de Romeo y Julieta…debemos irnos-

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y corrieron por el pasillo a toda prisa. Estaban a unos metros del salón muy agotados porque la clase estaba en el piso 8. Tocaron la puerta y Yamato salió serio:

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-

-Yamato-Sensei, lo sentimos por llegar tarde-Murmuro Hinata nerviosa

-¿Podemos pasar?-

-Por supuesto que pasarán, pero por llegar tarde no pasarán desapercibidos por el libro de clases-

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Dicho esto, Yamato le dio a ambos quince ejercicios que debían desarrollar con nota al libro y entregarlos después de clases. Los dos se observaron y luego suspiraron, jurando tener mas cuidado para la próxima clase con él.

Al terminar las clases, Naruto y Hinata entregaron los quince ejercicios, los cuales habían tenido que hacer por separado. Así que temían con reprobar, entregaron los cuadernos y Yamato sonrió al ver que Hinata había tenido todo bien, pero gruño al ver que el rubio se había equivocado en muchos.

El almuerzo ya había llegado después de varias horas. Naruto y el resto de sus amigos fueron al casino a comprar algo. Mientras que Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Temari intentaban animar a Sakura porque aun andaba triste:

-Sakura ¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?-Preguntó Tenten

-No, nada…-Susurro

-Qué te parece si vamos a una fiesta…-Sonrió Ino- He oído que han inaugurado una disco para los de nuestra edad-

-Yo también he oído de ella-Sonrió Temari a Sakura, no estaba muy de acuerdo con juntarse con Ino. Ya que no se llevaban muy bien, pero aun así haría un esfuerzo para levantarle el animo a la chica de ojos jade-¡Vamos! Será divertido-

-Y invitamos a los chicos-Sonrió Tenten

-Estoy de acuerdo…-Dijo Ino- ¿Qué te parece Sakura? El sábado en la noche ¿Sí?-

-No lo sé…-Suspiro sabiendo que si no estaba con Sasuke no sabía con quien bailar

-Vamos piénsalo Sakura, hasta Hinata irá ¿Verdad?-Sonrió mirando a la peliazul

-Etto…yo creo-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, porque le daba vergüenza bailar-

-¡Ves! Esta decidido iremos el fin de semana-Sonrió Ino

-Bueno, como quieran-Fingió una sonrisa Sakura

Claro que esa sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por sus amigas, ya que sabían muy bien que no tenía ganas de ir. Pero debían conseguir que saliera, así se distraería y dejaría de pensar en Sasuke por un momento.

Como era viernes, todos los Sensei tenían terminaron las clases antes, por lo cual Naruto aprovechó para salir temprano del Instituto e ir a resolver un asunto pendiente.

Hinata sabía muy bien que asunto pendiente sería, por lo mismo sabía que se demoraría. Como no tenía nada que hacer, caminó a la biblioteca a leer unos libros que quería terminarlos.

Efectivamente el rubio se iba a demorar, ya que el asunto pendiente que quería resolver tenía que ver con el Instituto Hebi.

Que se encontraba según su mapa, detrás de la Gran Montaña Takashima, escondido en medio de un bosque.

Naruto luego de cruzar todo aquello, por fin llegó a un Instituto de color morado con diseños de serpientes, que decía en letra grande "Instituto Hebi". Luego de dar un largo suspiro de cansancio, caminó hacía el interior del edificio.

En la recepción se encontró con una mujer de cabello oscuro que lo atendió:

-Bienvenido al Instituto Hebi… ¿Qué desea?-

-Vengo a ver a un alumno de aquí, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿Sasuke…Uchiha?-Sonrió la secretaria- ¡Aquel chico tan guapo! ¿Le conoces?-

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo-Respondió asombrado ¿Sasuke ya tenía tanta popularidad? En solo unas semanas-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió escribiendo en una computadora

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-mmm eso creo-Murmuro la secretaria- Dígame su nombre y lo dejare pasar-

-Esta bien…mi nombre es-Comenzó a murmurar, entonces recordó que si decía su nombre, él podría negarlo como su amigo-Soy…-Sus ojos se entornaron a unos cuadros, que tenían el nombre de su autor- Soy Haruto…-

-¿Haruto?-

-"Haruto, suena a mi nombre real"-Pensó nervioso el rubio

-Sí…ese es-

-Entendido-Sonrió- Haruto-Kun, debes entrar por este pasillo-Indico la mujer- Te encontrarás con una puerta morada que dice "Visitas" Ahí tendrás que esperar a que llegué tu amigo ¿Alguna duda?-

-No, ninguna…gracias-Sonrió

Naruto camino siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer, entonces se encontró con una puerta que decía efectivamente "Visitas" Entró y se sentó en una banca del mismo color que el Instituto, que daba hacía un ventanal trasparente.

En otra parte del mismo Instituto, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha caminando por los pasillos, atento a cada movimiento de sus compañeros. Parecía estar investigándolos "Ya veo…ese chico llamado Juugo tiene unas técnicas muy poderosas, de apariencia se ve tranquilo y amable, pero en realidad…es muy fuerte" Pensó el Azabache.

De repente una mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de una secretaria, que le había dicho que alguien lo esperaba en la sala de Visitas, cuando este le pregunto su nombre. La mujer tan solo dijo que se llamaba "Haruto", Sasuke suspiro, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Naruto se encontraba observando por el ventanal, este Instituto era realmente diferente, en cuanto a los alumnos, que se veían más fuertes. Hasta había observado a un niño pequeño de cabello rubio que a pesar de verse tranquilo, podía controlar bestias enormes.

En eso, la puerta por la que había entrado, comenzó a abrirse. Entonces sonrió al encontrarse con su mejor amigo otra vez, que lo observaba serio como siempre:

-Sasuke…-

-No podías inventar un nombre mejor…Baka-

-Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente-

-Sabía que vendrías, tan insistente como siempre, eh- Caminó hacía el rubio y se sentó en otra silla cercana-

-mmm vine porque hay cosas que quería preguntarte-

-Creo saber cuales son esas preguntas-Sonrió- ¿Por qué me vine tan de repente?-

-Sí, esa es una… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tomaste una decisión tan a la ligera?-

-Esa respuesta aun no puedo dártela…y menos aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienen cámaras ocultas?-

-Así es-

-Entonces la razón, por la que viniste a este Instituto… ¿No es por vencer a tu hermano?-Al ver que su mejor amigo se quedo callado, se sorprendió ¿Hinata tenía razón? ¿Había otra cosa escondida?-

-mmm y dime ¿Cómo esta…Sakura?-

-No muy bien, sigue sufriendo por ti…hemos intentado subirle los ánimos, pero no hay caso-

-Ya veo…-Susurro nostálgico

-Si me preguntas por ella, entonces yo tenía razón…Aun la amas ¿Cierto?-

Sasuke se quedo en silenció, no podía decirle nada. Ya que todo eso, iría en su contra. Naruto sin ni siquiera recibir su respuesta, se sintió feliz por dentro, porque su mejor amigo aun amaba a Sakura y también no se había ido del Instituto por una venganza…era por otra cosa que debía averiguar:

-Ya veo…-Sonrió Naruto y luego pensó-"Aun la amas, aunque no lo quieres admitir"-

-¿De que hablas Dobe?-

-Nada…-Murmuro

-mmm como digas-Se levantó de la silla-Bueno, ahora deberías irte o Tsunade-Sama te retará-

-Claro…-Sonrió y se puso de pie-

Observó como Sasuke giraba la manilla para salir. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si aun eran mejores amigos o todo había cambiado con este traslado:

-Sasuke… ¿Aun somos mejores amigos?-

Sasuke sin voltear hacía el rubio, se le dibujo una imperceptible sonrisa y levantó la mano hacía atrás "Nos vemos Dobe"

Naruto salió del Instituto alegre, con aquella seña que le había hecho el Uchiha, supo de inmediato que aun eran mejores amigos. Y ya no se sentía enfado hacía él, si aun no era el momento adecuado para que Sasuke le dijera la verdad, él lo averiguaría todo.

Continuara………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien, espero que les guste la continuación!

Tuve que subir el capitulo otra vez, porque me di cuenta que había un error

Jeje yo y mis errores.

Arigato por pasarse^^ Comenten onegaii

Sayonara


	29. Promesa de amistad

Capitulo 29

Era sábado por la tarde, todos los sensei como siempre descansaban de dar clases en la sala de maestros. Mientras que la gran mayoría de los alumnos adolescentes se preparaban para salir en la noche, entre ellos estaban Ino, Tenten y Temari que ayudaban a Sakura a vestirse de colores mas alegres. Ya que la dueña de los ojos jade, solo planeaba ir con ropa oscura y depresiva:

-mmm como veo en tu closet no tienes mucha ropa alegre-Murmuro Tenten- Y dime ¿Dónde quedo la ropa que tenías antes?-

-…No quiero saber de ella-Susurro Sakura triste- No me gusta ahora, porque siempre me vestía con ella cuando iba a estar con…S-Sasu-

-Ni lo menciones, ya sabemos que ese nombre te trae malo recuerdos-Interrumpió la rubia de ojos celestes-

-Sí, Ino tiene razón- Suspiro Tenten- Así que mejor no hablemos de ello, mmm ahora…necesitamos ropa para ti-

-Yo podría prestarte…-Sonrió Temari

-Olvídalo…usas ropa muy escotada y no tengo ganas de usar algo así-Respondió Sakura

-¿Eh? Pero…-Intento explicar Temari- Mi ropa no es anticuada, es mas…como decirlo…-

-jeje creo que Sakura tiene razón, necesitamos ropa con la que se sienta cómoda- Hablo la castaña- Además hace frío para andar con faldas cortas…y no queremos que ahora se resfríe-

-Yo no tengo solo faldas cortas, también tengo pantalones que le pueden quedar muy bien a Sakura-

-mmm si es así, entonces ya tenemos los pantalones y falta algo más…-

-Yo tengo algunas poleras-Sonrió Ino, dirigiéndose hacía su closet-

Al abrir su closet, se encontraron con varias poleras de diferentes tipos y colores. Temari sacó una de color celeste que encontraba muy linda con un poco de escote en la espalda, mientras que Tenten opto por una polera color verde zafiro con dos cintitas que se amarraban en su espalda; Pero Ino creía que ambas no le venían y que era mejor una naranja con mas corta:

-No, el naranjo no le viene, es mejor esta-Gruño Temari

-Te digo que si- Gruño Ino

-Hay chicas no deben pelear por tonterías, si la verdad es que esta verde zafiro es mejor-

-mmm no le viene-

-Te apoyo, no le viene a Sakura esos colores- Dijo Ino

-Sabes yo opino que…-Comenzó a decir Sakura

-¡Tu no opinas!- Dijeron las tres contra ella

-Esta bien…-Suspiro Sakura rendida, porque realmente no tenía ganas de salir, solo quería quedarse en el Instituto-

En medio de la discusión y melancolía por parte de Sakura, tocaron la puerta. Todas quedaron en silenció preguntándose de quien sería, la castaña corrió a la puerta, entonces se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune:

-Oh…directora, Shizune-San-Sonrió Tenten- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-

-Queríamos saber que hacen, es que se escucha un gran escándalo desde el pasillo- Explicó Tsunade

-jeje escándalo-Sonrió nerviosa Tenten- No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estábamos viendo que ropa sería la adecuada para Sakura, porque esta noche saldremos a bailar para que se distraiga y todo eso-

-Ya veo, era eso…-Sonrió Shizune- Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, Tsunade-Sama-

-No, antes me gustaría saber ¿Cuáles son las opciones?-

-¿Eh? ¿De que?-Pregunto Tenten sin entender

-Las opciones de ropa que tienen para Sakura-

-Pues…-

Sin más preámbulos, Tsunade y Shizune se unieron en la búsqueda de la ropa indicada para Sakura. Y se produjo otra pelea, cuando todas (Claro, menos Sakura) tenían distintas opiniones.

La chica de ojos jade, solo suspiro al verse envuelta en otro enrollo y decidió salir de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Camino por los alrededores del Instituto recordando todos aquellos momentos cuando Sasuke estaba en ese mismo paisaje. Extrañaba todo sobre él, su presencia, su silencio, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, su mirada fría, pero a la vez inolvidable…Muchas cosas más anhelaba de él y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar el destino para estar a su lado otra vez, no podía. Ni las mejores técnicas Ninja lo podrían lograr.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la terraza más alta del Instituto, la del tercer piso. Aquel lugar era el único que le permitía estar sola y comprender más lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos jade observaron el crepúsculo anaranjado desplazándose por el cielo. Era tan hermoso presenciar aquella belleza junto a Sasuke, se sentía amada y al mismo tiempo feliz.

_**Flash Back: **_

_Era un martes por la tarde, Sakura se encontraba contemplando el anaranjado cielo se veía desde la terraza del tercer piso. Su rostro dibujaba una linda sonrisa, ya que se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo Konoha, al tener a su lado al chico más guapo de todo el Instituto que también la amaba. _

_De repente, a sus espaldas la puerta que daba a la terraza fue abierta, al voltear hacía atrás se encontró con esos negros tan bellos que ella adoraba: _

_-Sasuke-Kun...-_

_-Así que aquí estabas…-Murmuro el azabache- Este es… ¿Tu escondite secreto?-_

_-¿Eh? No, es un escondite secreto-Rió Sakura, eso de escondite secreto le sonaba a una película de mafiosos- Todos aquí deben conocerlo, yo solo vengo porque es como mi lugar favorito-_

_-Ya veo…yo no lo conocía-_

_-Y…dime ¿Cómo me encontraste?-_

_-Pues…Ino me dijo que habías subido al tercer piso…y esta es la única puerta que no había abierto. Así que pensé que estarías aquí, porque en las otras salas no te imagino dentro de ellas-_

_-Ya se porque lo dices-Rió sabiendo que todas las otras salas eran para estudiantes mas estudiosos como shino- Pero, en la sala de gastronomía…quien sabe si algún día voy-Sonrió _

_-jeje por favor no lo hagas-Rió Sasuke _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Gruñó Sakura- ¿Estas diciendo que sería mala cocinera?-_

_-No, no es eso-_

_-¿Entonces que?-Se molestó y miró hacía otro lado-Si no quieres comer mis platillos, no importa-_

_-Yo no he dicho eso…-Acarició su rostro y miro sus ojos jade fijamente- Solo lo digo, porque podrías lastimarte y no quiero que eso te pase eso…- -_

_-Sasuke-Kun…-_

_Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rosa "Pero…podría intentarlo, así te prepararía el almuerzo" Sonrió Sakura "Como quieras, estoy seguro que lo harás bien" Sonrió el azabache. Sus labios se acercaron, para besarse tiernamente bajo el crepúsculo. _

**Fin del Flash Back **

Sin darse cuentas, sus ojos jade se inundaron de lágrimas que nuevamente corrieron por sus mejillas:

-En ese tiempo me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo amada-Susurro triste- Pero ahora…todo están distinto, que no sé explicar como me siento.

¿Porque Sasuke-Kun? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así sin despedirte? -

-Yo también me preguntaba eso…-Dijo una voz

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto?-

-Hola Sakura-Chan-Sonrió- Quise venir aquí a reflexionar un poco, sobre algunas cosas y no pude evitar escucharte…se como te sientes. Yo igual me hice estas preguntas sobre Sasuke, del porque se fue así simplemente sin despedirse…-

-No sabes cuanto lo extraño…-

-Si lo se, no de la misma forma, pero lo se. Se te nota demasiado que lo extrañas desesperadamente y que por culpa de ello no puedes seguir con tu vida diaria-

-mmm si, me cuesta demasiado vivir una vida sin Sasuke-Kun…No puedo creer que se haya ido así como así, solo por una ¿Venganza? Pensé que el remordimiento que tenía contra Itachi, era solo una tontería, pero parece que me equivoque-

-No te has equivocado-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues…yo…hable con Sasuke-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No me digas…ayer cuando desapareciste ¿Y como esta? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Son muchas preguntas no crees-Rió Naruto y luego se volvió serio al mejor a Sakura tan desesperada- Esta bien, ayer quise ir a verlo para salir de las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza. Y según lo que me dijo no se fue por esa venganza-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-

-Eso no me lo pudo responder, porque al parecer habían cámaras ocultas en esa habitación-

-"¿Cuál sería ese otro propósito? Debe ser algo mas importante, pero entonces ¿Por qué terminó nuestra relación?"

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió nostálgica-Solo espero que ese problema, no tenga que ver conmigo…-

-No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, dudo mucho que tú seas un problema para él, eres bonita, inteligente y muy simpática-Sonrió- Por lo mismo se muy bien que tu eres importante para Sasuke. Así que no pienses que tú tienes la culpa…-

- Naruto ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de ello?-

-Porque es mi mejor amigo y lo presiento-

-Yo…de verdad…-Sus ojos se nublaron otra vez- Gracias, Naruto-

-No debes darme las gracias, no es un cumplido lo que te estoy diciendo. Es lo que realmente creo, dattebayo-Le dedico una sonrisa

Sakura por primera vez en muchos días, sintió una chispita de esperanza en su interior. Sentía como fe en que Naruto tenía razón y que por lo mismo no debía llorar más:

-Creo, que ahora me siento mejor-

-Me alegro, dattebayo-Sonrió- mmm creo que es hora de irme, quiero ir a ver a Hinata-Chan-

-Esta bien…nos vemos-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Naruto caminó hacía la puerta sintiéndose mejor, ya que estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo. Antes de girar la manilla miro hacía donde estaba la chica de cabellos rosa "Sakura-Chan" "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó esta desconcertada "Cuando tengas algún problema otra vez, no dudes en decírmelo" Susurro.

Sakura al oír eso, sonrió al darse cuenta que Naruto era un buen amigo y que partir de hoy estaba dispuesta a confiar en él "Esta bien" Respondió.

Al salir de la terraza el rubio, planeaba ir a buscar a Hinata, pero no fue necesario ya que ella justo estaba en el mismo pasillo conversando con Kurenai.

Camino hacía ella y la abrazó con dulzura:

-Naruto-Kun…no pensaba encontrarte aquí-Sonrió sonrojada

-Yo tampoco, pero…me alegra verte-

-Bueno Hinata, te dejo…ahora debes estar ocupada-Sonrió Kurenai

-Sí, adiós Kurenai-Sensei-

Hinata y Naruto caminaron por los pasillos de la mano, ahora que estarían solos tenían muchas ganas de salir del Instituto a dar una vuelta o algo así para divertirse un rato.

El rubio seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke el día anterior y al mismo tiempo la que había tenido recientemente con Sakura:

-"Sasuke…si supieras como lo ha estado pasando Sakura este tiempo"-Pensó el rubio- "Pero sabes, yo la ayudare en lo que se me sea posible, tal y como te lo prometí…Ahora no te preocupes amigo"-

En el Instituto Hebi, se encontraba Sasuke observando la oscura noche que ya había llegado.

Cerca de él, se encontraban Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin acompañándolo. Este último tiempo los tres se habían hecho un poco más cercanos:

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Juugo aburrido

-mmm no lo sé-

-¿Por qué no salimos?-Sonrió Karin- Ir a bailar o algo así-

-Suena aburrido- Dijo Suigetsu

-No te estoy preguntando a ti- Gruño y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa-

Sasuke-Kun ¿Tu que opinas?-

-mmm creo que no estaría mal, salir un rato a tomar aire fuera de este Instituto-

-¿De verdad?-Grito emocionada Karin

-Si ese es el caso, conozco un lugar…-Sonrió Juugo- Es tranquilo…-

-Esta bien, iremos allí- Dicto Sasuke

_Continuara………………………………………………………………………._

_Konichiwa!!_

_¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien, espero que les guste la continuación y que comenten onegai. _

_Lo siento por la demora, con esto del colegio no he tenido mucho tiempo_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! _

_Sayonara_


	30. La decepción de Sakura

Capitulo 30

En una disco, se encontraban cuatro chicas con tres chicos conversando en una mesa. Las dos rubias hablaban sobre zapatos y cosas así, era raro ver a Ino con Temari tan unidas, sabiendo que al principio se llevaban bastante mal.

Al parecer Temari no era rencorosa, por lo mismo no le importaba tanto recordar el pasado, sino que mas el presente.

Mientras Tenten buscaba en el menú lo que podían comer, Shikamaru y Neji charlaban sobre los exámenes. Y Sakura tan solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Naruto "Si él tiene razón…Sasuke-Kun no me dejo por esa venganza, si es así ¿Por qué terminó con nuestra relación? Desearía saber porque":

-¿Estas bien? Sakura-San- Dijo Saí preocupado

-Sí estoy bien- Sonrió Sakura

-No lo parece…-Suspiro Ino-Otra vez estas pensando en Sasuke… ¿Verdad?-

-No…no es eso-Susurro e intento fingir una sonrisa-Es solo que…-

-No es necesario que hablemos de ello…-Ino se levanto con su cartera- Vamos al baño-

-¿Eh? ¿Para que?-

-Solo vamos-

Sakura acompaño a Ino al baño para arreglarse un poco el maquillaje. Como siempre la rubia amaba verse bien y ponerse mas linda a través de sombra para los ojos:

-Vamos Sakura, ahora es tu turno-

-olvídalo, no tengo ganas de pintarme-Suspiro mirándose en el espejo- Ya no me gusta hacerlo…-

-Vamos Sakura, si quieres verte bien y bailar con chicos lindos, debes arreglarte- Sacó un rubor de su cartera- Ten…necesitas un poco en tus mejillas-

-¿Para que? No quiero conocer a nadie…Además estoy bien así-

-Por favor Sakura…tú antes no eras así-

-No sé de que hablas…sigo siendo la misma de siempre-

-Te equivocas…haz cambiado mucho desde que él se fue…Antes eras tú la que le encantaba pintarse excesivamente para verse bien, la que siempre sonreí y decía que no sufriera por amor. No sé que paso con esa Sakura, pero es raro decirlo pero…"La extraño"-

-Ino…puede que tengas razón-Murmuro- Pero sabes creo es Sakura de la tú hablas…se ha ido con Sasuke-Kun-

-No puede ser…sabes antes me agradaba Sasuke…pero ahora ¡LO ODIO!- Gruñó Ino y sus ojos se nublaron- Lo odio porque termino con la felicidad de mi mejor amiga-

-No tienes que ponerte así Ino…si quieres me pintaré e iremos a bailar- Dijo Sakura preocupada, tomando el labial de la cartera- Mira…lo estoy usando-

-Sakura no debes hacer esto por mi…tienes que hacerlo porque tu quieres-Suspiro- Pensé que si salíamos a bailar podría subirte el animo, porque todos estamos muy preocupados por ti…pero sabes no lo conseguí, creo que me rindo, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese dolor que sientes por él-

-Tranquila Ino, no debes ponerte así…mira ya me siento bien-Sonrió Sakura- Lo haz logrado, me siento mucho mejor, de verdad. Ahora vamos con los demás, deben estar aburridos tanto esperar-

-Aunque no te crea…tienes razón, lo mejor es salir e ir con ellos antes que nos dejen botadas-

-jeje no creo que sean capaces-Rió Sakura

-Te haz reído-Sonrió Ino- Con esa sonrisa…creo que me haz engañado por lo menos por un momento-

-Bien, entonces ahora… ¿Vamos?-

-Claro…-Esbozó una sonrisa

Cuando por fin salieron del baño, ambas regresaron a la mesa con los demás y Sakura comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de esta misma disco, se encontraban cuatro chicos del Instituto Hebi. Entre ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha con unos jeans negros y una polera azul con una chaqueta de mezclillas, para él era lo único cómodo que podía usar para salir y que no era tan llamativo.

Sin embargo, Karin no opinaba lo mismo sobre el vestuario de Sasuke, como estaba enamorada de él no podía evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía con esa chaqueta y con esos jeans…todo le quedaba perfecto.

Cuando Juugo encontró la mesa indicada, los cuatro se fueron a sentar y pensaron en seguida que querían comer.

Al estar decididos Suigetsu fue el elegido para ir a comprar y los otros tres se quedaron sentados esperando. Juugo que deseaba ir al baño se levantó "Bueno, mientras Suigetsu vuelve…iré al baño"

En el momento que Juugo desapareció entre la gente, Karin esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus lentes resplandecieron "Esta es mi oportunidad" Pensó:

-Sasuke, mientras Suigetsu vuelve-Sonrió- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-

-No…si quieres ve tú-Dijo fríamente

-No, no importa-Suspiro Karin

El silenció comenzó a hacerse presente entre ellos, Karin no sabía de que hablarle a Sasuke, ya que todo de lo que le hablaba siempre obtenía como respuesta un "No" o "Me da igual" o palabras que cortantes por parte del Uchiha.

"Que mal…no se de que puedo hablarle a Sasuke, todo me resulta aburrido de esta forma. Tengo que pensar en que puedo preguntarle…si supiese que cosas le gustan…es que con Sasuke es difícil saber, porque siempre esta en silenció" -Pensaba Karin-"Y si…le pregunto sobre su pasado":

-Sasuke… ¿Qué hacías en tus ratos libres en tu antigua escuela? Debe haber sido aburrido estar con gente débil en los entrenamientos-

-¿Débil? ¿A que te refieres?-Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella

-"Lo conseguí"- Pensó Karin y siguió con la conversación- He escuchado que los chicos de esa escuela eran muy débiles e incompetentes…-

-mmm es cierto que hay algunos chicos que son débiles…-Suspiro- Pero no todos son como los describes…en mi estadía allá conocí a personas muy fuertes a las cuales aun deseo enfrentar algún día-

Así comenzó la conversación entre estos dos, Karin estaba feliz al fin podía hablar con Sasuke de algo interesante sin ser interrumpida por alguien mas.

Unas mesas mas allá, se encontraba Sakura Haruno conversando con sus amigos sobre cosas de la escuela, estaba muy feliz de estar con ellos, la hacían sentirse bien y olvidar por un momento la nostalgia que sentía por estar lejos de Sasuke.

De repente, Ino saltó emocionada al escuchar una canción que le gustaba mucho "Vamos a bailar, amo esa canción" le dijo a Saí, el cual solo sonrió y se levanto a bailar con ella. Tenten que estaba aburrida convenció a Neji de entrar a la pista de baile y por último la pareja Shikatema salió a bailar.

Sakura solo los observaba con una sonrisa y comenzó a sentirse sola nuevamente, al notar que estaba sola. Justo cuando pensaba que podría olvidarse de él y pensar en otra cosa, sintió esa voz...

Al mirar hacía adelante, lo pudo ver…allí estaba Sasuke sentado frente a una chica, la cual no conocía "No puede ser…Podrá ser que…Sasuke-Kun me dejo por ella" Susurro y sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente.

Ino al notar como Sakura comenzaba a sentirse triste otra vez, camino hacía ella preocupada:

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Lo recordaste…otra vez?-

-No es eso Ino…no lo recordé, sino que lo vi-Susurro cabizbaja

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Ino confundida y comenzó a mirar a todos lados…hasta que lo vio- No…puede ser, Sakura lo siento, no tenía idea de que vendría a este lugar. Sasuke no es de los que viene a lugares así, no se que rayos hace acá…si quieres nos vamos ¿Quieres irte?-

-…No lo sé…-Suspiro- Lo que mas me duele es…verlo con otra persona. Talvez esa es la razón por la cual me dejo…la razón por la que no quería contestar a mis preguntas-

-Sakura yo…-

-No te preocupes- Fingió una sonrisa- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

Sakura se puso se pie "¿A dónde irás?" Preguntó Ino preocupada, pero la chica de ojos jade solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y corrió al baño.

Ino iba a ir a verla, pero Tenten la detuvo "Es mejor dejarla sola…necesita pensar" Susurro la castaña y Ino solo asintió.

En el baño, Sakura se sentía destrozada…no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero solo conseguía que los recuerdos de ella y Sasuke aparecieran mas en su cabeza. Intento calmarse tomando agua "No debo llorar otra vez…" Pensó "Pero ¿Por qué Sasuke-Kun? ¿Por qué no me dijiste simplemente la verdad? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?" Muchas preguntas sobre él iban a su mente.

Sin pensarlo, metió sus manos al agua fría y se lavó la cara "No puedo llorar ahora…no ahora en frente de todos…debes ser fuerte Sakura" Pensó la chica de cabello rosa.

Salió decidida del baño, caminando hacía el corredor con la frente en alto, no podía seguir llorando como una niña pequeña, debía salir a adelante después de todo "Era una kunoichi aun…"

Caminó por los pasillos del corredor decidida a enfrentarlo todo. Sin embargo una parte de ella comenzó a dudar de poder lograrlo "Y si no lo consigo…" Pensó "Si no lo haces ahora…nunca podrás enfrentarlo" Le dijo su yo interno.

Sin pensarlo camino rápido hacía donde estaban los demás intentando no pensar en que Sasuke estaba sentado muy cerca de allí.

De repente sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona de manera tan potente, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio:

-Lo siento- Dijo una voz masculina

-No te preocupes…fue culpa mía- Susurro Sakura cabizbaja

-¿Te lastimaste?- Preguntó preocupado el chico al verla triste nuevamente- Pareciera que no te sientes bien-

-No, no te preocupes no me lastime…-Respondió

Al levantar la vista, se sorprendió que el chico que estaba frente a ella fuera tan guapo de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

Sin saber porque, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y un pequeño rubor se deslizo por sus mejillas, haciéndola quedar como un tomate frente a él:

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó este

-Nada…-Se sonrojo

-Por cierto…mi nombre es Kazuma ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Sakura…-

En ese preciso momento, el dj puso una canción romántica que hipnotizo a todas las parejas de aquella disco. Incluso a Karin que miro a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa intentando convencerlo.

Sakura al mirar aquella pareja mirándose el uno con el otro, sintió tristeza nuevamente. El chico que estaba frente a ella le estiró la mano:

- Sakura ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-

-¿Eh? No lo sé…yo-

-¡Sasuke, ven vamos!- Grito Karin cerca de ellos, haciendo que el Uchiha se levantará aburrido sin darse cuenta quien estaba allí-

-Esta bien…-Sonrió

Kazuma llevo a Sakura a la pista de baile, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver a aquel chico. Incluso Ino y los demás se preguntaban quien era.

Sakura comenzó a bailar con él. Dejándose llevar por sus movimientos, ahora no le importaba quien estuviese a unos metros de ella…solo quería olvidar todo.

De repente, Karin hizo un pequeño comentario sobre la pareja de en frente "Mira Sasuke…son muy buenos bailando" Sonrió. El Uchiha al mirar hacía adelante, no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa" Sakura… ¿Qué hace aquí? y principalmente ¿Quién es ese chico" Sin darse cuenta su puño se cerro, dejando a una Karin preocupada…sin entender que le ocurría.

Continuara….

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo estan? Espero k muy bien _

_Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic^^_

_Espero que les guste. En el próximo capitulo sucederán cosas inesperadas^^_

_Comenten onegaiii. Me costo hace este capitulo jeje_

_Ahora k estaré de vacaciones tendré tiempo para hacer el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense mucho! Sayonara_


	31. Día de campo

_**Capitulo 31- Día de campo **_

El chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros no podía controlar el odio que sentía hacía aquel que estaba bailando con su ex novia, tenía muchas ganas de ir hacía allá y destruirle la cara. Pero, aunque quería hacerlo, no podía…ya que eso haría que Sakura lo odiara y además, no podía explicarle lo que realmente estaba pasando, cual era el verdadero motivo por el que se había traslado de escuela y porque había terminado con ella, aun sintiendo que aun la amaba.

Ino observaba con una sonrisa como Sakura bailaba con ese chico, a pesar de que no sabía nada de él, estaba contenta de que su amiga sonriera, aunque fuese solo un momento. Sus ojos visualizaron hacía donde estaba el azabache, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura y cerraba su puño, como si le doliera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si a él le afectaba realmente ver a Sakura con otro, eso quería decir que aun sentía algo por ella "Entonces… ¿Por qué la dejó?" Pensó Ino, sin comprenderlo.

Karin seguía preguntándose porque Sasuke se enfadaba al ver a esa pareja ¿Acaso los conocía? Era algo que no sabía, ahora se había interesado mas en la vida privada de Sasuke, quería averiguar todo lo que pasó en esa escuela. Intento distraerlo con pequeñas conversaciones, pero el azabache no decía nada, estaba concentrado en lo que observaba:

-Sasuke…-Hablo mas fuerte

-¿Qué?- Preguntó en un tono frío

-¿Te sucede algo? Pareces distraído…Acaso ¿Conoces a esa pareja?-

-mmm no-Susurro, desviando la mirada de ellos- Esto se esta poniendo aburrido, creo que lo mejor es volver-

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, mientras Karin lo seguía en silenció "Pero, no tengo ganas de irme" Murmuro Karin ajustándose las gafas "Haz lo que quieres" Dijo Sasuke. En ese preciso momento, Suigetsu y Juugo aparecieron con comida:

-¿Por qué se van? La noche aun no termina- Sonrió Suigetsu

-Lo se, pero Sasuke quiere irse-Suspiro Karin

-¿Te ocurre algo Sasuke?-Preguntó preocupado Juugo

-No es nada, si quieren…pueden quedarse. Yo ya me aburrí-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

Sasuke giró la manilla de la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Juugo les entrego la comida en una bandeja a Suigetsu "Tomen…si tienen hambre, pueden quedarse con ella" Sonrió "Yo acompañare a Sasuke".

Suigetsu y Karin tenían ganas de quedarse, pero no era entretenido si no estaba Sasuke, así que guardaron la comida en una bolsa y salieron atrás de ellos.

Cuando el baile termino, Sakura y Kazuma se separaron, mirándose uno al otro profundamente. La chica de ojos jade intento mirar temerosamente hacía aquel lugar donde estaba el azabache, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba, pero al mismo tiempo se tranquilizó con ello:

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?-Sonrió Kazuma

-Nada, es que estoy un poco cansada-

- Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a tu casa-

-No es necesario, no he venido sola-Sonrió señalando a sus amigos- Vine con ellos-

Sakura se despidió de Kazuma y caminó hacía sus amigos con una sonrisa. Ino al divisarla, corrió hacía ella: "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se han separado?" preguntó preocupada, pensando que ese chico podría haberla lastimado o algo así, sin embargo la chica de ojos jade negó con la cabeza, diciendo que solo estaba cansada.

En el camino de regreso, todas las chicas conversaban emocionadas sobre el lindo chico con que había estado Sakura, Tenten y Ino eran las mas curiosas, preguntando cosas como "¿Qué sentiste?" ¿De que hablaron?", mientras que Temari solo sonreía tomando la mano del moreno.

El cielo se torno de un color celeste acompañado por un hermoso sol que resplandecía en la escuela de Konoha.

Como era domingo, muchos de los jóvenes que no habían dormido muy bien la noche anterior, se encontraban durmiendo aun en sus habitaciones, sin importar la hora que fueran.

Lo extraño era, que el rubio de ojos celestes no se encontraba precisamente descansando como todos los fines de semana, sino que había salido muy temprano en compañía de su novia a un día de campo fuera de la escuela.

Como el día anterior solo habían salido a dar una vuelta, Naruto había propuesto que en ves de salir simplemente por allí, lo mejor sería salir a un día de campo, donde ambos disfrutaran en compañía del otro, sin ser molestados por terceras personas, como ocurre en la escuela.

A la chica de cabellos azules le parecía una gran idea, ya que nunca antes habían salido a comer al aire libre fuera de la escuela, por lo mismo había decidido que ella prepararía la comida para llevar en una canasta y el rubio llevaría una manta para sentarse sobre el césped, cartas para jugar, sodas para beber y entre otras cosas.

Así fue como caminaron rumbo a la montaña más cercana, tomados de la mano charlando sobre las cosas que harían y sobre lo entretenido que eran los días de campos:

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Qué haremos luego de comer?-

-Podemos jugar a las cartas, traje algunas en mi bolso- Sonrió

-Ya veo- Sonrió- Es una buena idea, no juego cartas desde aquella vez que me resfríe y jugué contra tus clones- Rió- Fue muy divertido-

-Ya lo recuerdo, aquella vez le ganaste a todos ¿No?-

-Así es…y eso que para ese juego debía ser rápida-

-Yo encuentro que tú si eres rápida, especialmente en las nuevas técnicas que has desarrollado- Al ver que Hina solo negó con la cabeza, Naruto le sonrió nuevamente- Claro que sí, eres una excelente Kunoichi-

-¿Realmente lo crees?-

-Por supuesto. Además eres buena en muchas cosas más, como en Historia, en gastronomía, en Literatura, en ciencias, en la gran mayoría de los ramos-

-No en todo, ya que soy pésima en cosas relacionadas con números-Rió- Como cálculos y en algunos ramos de ciencias, como Química y Física, me va muy mal-

-Bueno, eso a todos nos pasa-Rió Naruto- Claro, a todos menos a los Mateos del curso-

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una entrada de madera donde decía "Bienvenidos al Bosque de los enamorados", que era un lugar dedicado a las parejas de Konoha, el cual estaba rodeado de grandes árboles de distintos tipos que llevaban miles de años allí. Aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos conocía perfectamente, lo único que sabían es que era muy conocido por todos.

Al buscar el lugar indicado para comer, Naruto extendió la gran manta y ambos se sentaron sobre ella, Hinata parecía haberse inspirado con la comida, ya que tenía diferentes tipos de platos, entre ellos el favorito del rubio "Ramen". El rubio sonrió al ver el gran tazón que había preparado su novia, estaba tan feliz que le agradeció con un dulce beso.

Dieron las gracias por la comida con un "Itakimasu" y comenzaron a comer, y como siempre el chico de ojos azules fue el primero en acabar con su comida, lo cual hizo que Hinata lo mirara con una sonrisa "Estaba muy bueno..." Agradeció su novio "Realmente cocinas muy bien, soy muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado"

Dicho esto, la chica de ojos perlados se sonrojo y miro a su novio con una sonrisa "Gracias…yo también me siento muy afortunada de estar contigo" susurro.

En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos, olvidando totalmente donde se encontraban, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta rozarse los labios con dulzura.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, Naruto la observó con una sonrisa y Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente:

-Etto…Naruto-Kun ¿Quieres comer postre?-

-¿Postre?- Quedo confundido, después de todo lo que había comido, le sorprendía que Hinata pensaría en un postre-

-Sí…como se que no siempre quedas satisfecho con Ramen, traje además otras cosas-

-OH ¿De verdad?-Esbozó una sonrisa y vio que en la canasta habían más cosas, entre ellas un postre de durazno y una tarta- Se ve delicioso, Hinata ¡Tú realmente me conoces! La verdad es que aun tenía hambre, pero no quería decirte para no molestarte-Se avergonzó rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo

-No es ninguna molestia-Sonrió y sacó el postre de durazno- Después de todo, ya lo tenía preparado…y si no lo querías, iba a dejarlo para más tarde o para mañana, ya que yo no quede con hambre-

-Jeje Gracias Hinata-Sonrió y junto las manos- ¡Itakimasu!-

Cuando acabó con el postre, pasearon por el bosque para reposar del gran almuerzo que habían tenido, ambos caminaban sonrientes tomados de la mano, estaban sorprendidos que un Bosque tan conocido como ese fuera tan tranquilo, talvez por eso era que en una revista mencionaban varias veces que ese lugar era perfecto para tener privacidad de pareja.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata iba comentando lo que había leído en algunos antiguos libros de Konoha sobre aquel lugar "Dicen que por aquí, viven algunos animales…" Susurro y el rubio se extraño ante eso; Sí en ese bosque habitaban animales ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué estaba abierto para personas? "Talvez ya no hay ninguno. Ese libro que leíste debió ser muy antiguo ¿Verdad?" Respondió Naruto.

Entonces, de repente un sonido se sintió atrás de unos arbustos, el rubio que estaba preparado en caso de que apareciera un enemigo, sacó un Kunai de bolsillo y apuntó hacía los arbustos "Hinata…ponte atrás de mi" Susurro y miro a todos lados "¿Quién esta ahí?" Dijo, sin embargo nadie respondió. Un largo silenció hundió a ambos, que estaban muy preocupados de que fuese un enemigo. Hinata utilizó su Byakugan para ver de quien se trataba, pero al mirar a los arbustos no encontró nada "Que raro…" Pensó y siguió mirando hacía todos lados con su mirada, hasta que sus oídos captaron un sonido por atrás de un árbol, al mirar hacía allá sigilosamente vio algo que no se esperaba.

El rubio observó a Hinata desconcertado "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has desactivado el Byakugan? ¿Sabes quien es?" preguntó, y la chica de cabello azul solo asintió, suspirando:

-¿Quién es? ¿Se trata de un enemigo?-

-No es humano, así que no debes preocuparte-

-mmm si no es humano…entonces no me digas que es…-Comenzó a murmurar

-Así es, justo lo que estas pensando-

-¿Qué? ¿UN FANTASMA?- Gritó Naruto asustado

-No, no es eso- Rió Hinata- Pensé que sabías que era, pero te lo diré…se trata de un pequeño animal-

-Ah…un animal, eh- Suspiro- No es peligroso ¿O sí?-

-Es un pequeño Zorrito-

-¿Eh? ¿Un Zorro? ¿Y porque estas tan tranquila? Otras chicas correrían al ver un animal salvaje-

-Etto…yo no haría eso, un zorrito es inofensivo-

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía los arbustos, ya que el zorro nuevamente había cambiado de posición, "Debe tener hambre…o algo así" Dijo Naruto y busco en la canasta la tarta que había hecho su novia:

-Podríamos darle un poco…-

-Etto, no lo se, los zorros son carnívoros, no se sí le guste una tarta. Mejor dale una fruta, eso si comen-

-Esta bien-

Naruto sacó una fruta que había en el canasto y se acercó a los arbustos dejándola en el suelo con cuidado, ya que sabía que los zorros no son sociales y no se dejarían ver tan fácilmente.

El zorrito salió de su escondite y se dejo ver frente a la pareja, su pelaje era de color rojo, sus patas eran delgadas, tenía la cabeza ancha, la frente plana, cabeza ancha, hocico largo y sus ojos eran oblicuos.

Al ver que ellos no traían armas, el zorro sacó la fruta con rapidez y volvió a su escondite:

-Es un zorro Rojo- Murmuro Hinata- Es ágil, veloz y resistente, es muy buen trepador, nadador y tiene una velocidad increíble…talvez por eso no podía captarlo mi Byakugan-

-Ya veo, así que este es el famoso Zorro rojo- Sonrió- Mis padres siempre me han hablado de él, dicen que es un animal con un pelaje hermoso, que se deja ver en Konoha a finales de Otoño-

-Así es, según he leído, en esta época los pequeños zorros al alcanzar el grado de desarrollo que le permite subvenir a sus necesidades, se separan de la madre. Y como veo, él debe ser uno de ellos-

Al ver que el zorrito no volvía a salir y estaba comenzando a hacer frío, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era volver al lugar donde estaban, para así dar la última vuelta y regresar, porque como era domingo, Tsunade no permitía que llegarán tan tarde sabiendo que al día siguiente habían clases.

Cuando iban caminando por el largo bosque, Naruto sintió de repente como si algo pasará velozmente cerca de ellos, a través de los arbustos:

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Parece que…el zorro nos esta siguiendo-

-¿Eh? Espera, deja ver ¡Byakugan!-

Al mirar por los arbustos, descubrió que efectivamente el zorro corría a gran velocidad por los arbustos, por el mismo camino que ellos "No creo que quiera ir con nosotros ¿O sí?" preguntó Naruto y ambos se detuvieron:

-él también se detuvo- Anunció Hinata

-mmm no puede ser, haber demos un paso-

Al hacerlo, sucedió exactamente igual y el zorro comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por atrás de los arbustos "¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó:

-No lo sé, pero se esta haciendo tarde-Susurro Hinata

-Es verdad, pero ¿Qué haremos con él?-

-No podemos llevarlo con nosotros, porque Tsunade-Sama se molestará mucho-

-Sí lo se, pero…podemos intentarlo-Sonrió- Después de todo no seremos los únicos que han camuflado un animal salvaje…Recuerdas lo que pasó en el casino hace unos meses-

-¿Te refieres al Mapache y la Comadreja?-

-Así es, sí Gaara y Temari pueden tener un animal en la escuela y no le dicen nada ¿Por qué nosotros no?- Sonrió maliciosamente y miro al zorrito- Además no podemos dejarlo aquí solo-

-Tienes razón-

Como no sabían como llevarlo sin ser visto, Hinata pensó en la canasta que llevaba para la comida, total tenía varias de ellas, así que no tenía problema alguno. Cuando tenían todo listo, Naruto camino hacía los arbustos con cuidado y le susurro al animal "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?". Entonces el zorrito salió de su escondite y lo miró con temor. El rubio le dedico una sonrisa y dijo "No te pasará nada".

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, ya que Naruto ya llevaba en sus brazos a aquel animal y se preparaba para acomodarlo en la canasta.

"Es raro, en ninguno de los libros que he leído, sale que el zorro rojo es social, al contrario siempre sale que es muy desconfiado y que se alejaba de todo ser humano que ve. Pero como veo, no es así" Sonrió "Me alegro que Naruto haya encontrado un amigo"

-Listo…-Sonrió llevando en una de sus manos la canasta- Ahora si podemos irnos-

La chica de ojos perlados volvió a tomar la mano calida de su novio y camino con él hacía la salida del bosque.

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien!**_

_**Como últimamente he escrito más de SasuSaku y no tanto de la pareja principal de este fic, decidí dedicarme 100% en este capitulo a la pareja NaruHina^^**_

_**Comenten onegaiiii**_

_**No sé cuando subiré la conti, porque como saben tengo**_

_**Varios fic y por lo mismo me tardo mas de lo común, por dedicarme a ellos y además al colegio.**_

_**Bueno, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado ^^Arigato por pasar^^**_

_**En el siguiente, pasarán mas cosas sobre Sasuke y los otros personajes.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	32. Día Problematico

"_**Capitulo 32- Día Problemático" **_

Eran las 06: 30 Am, hora en que muchos de los estudiantes se despertaban para llegar a tiempo a sus clases correspondientes.

Lo extraño de esta mañana, era que no solo los genios del Instituto se levantaban a esa hora, sino que también el rubio de ojos celestes caminaba con dificultad hacía el baño a darse una ducha.

Lee que acostumbraba a salir a correr por las mañanas, se sorprendió al verlo en el pasillo a las siete en punto:

-Oh Naruto-Kun, me sorprende que estés listo tan temprano ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrenar?-

-No, nada de eso-Sonrió- jeje es que debo juntarme con Hinata-Chan para estudiar unos ramos que no entiendo…eso es. Y dime ¿A que hora te has despertado hoy?-

-A las 05:30 como todas las mañanas con Gai-Sensei- Esbozo una sonrisa-

-Ya veo, eso debe cansarte mucho, sabiendo que en un rato más tendremos clases-

-Así es, pero… ¡Todo por la Juventud!-Grito llorando

-jeje bueno cejas encrespadas, me voy- Rió y comenzó a alejarse de ahí- Te veo luego- Se despidió con su mano-

-Sí…nos vemos-Sonrió y pensó- "¿A dónde irá?"-

En el bosque del Instituto se encontraba un chica de cabellos azules con una canasta en sus manos, mirando hacía la entrada con nervios, ya que todos sabían que estaba prohibido entrar en aquel recinto tan temprano, debido a las clases.

Sin embargo, le había hecho una promesa a su novio que lo esperaría allí para ver lo que harían con el zorrito "Espero que Naruto-Kun llegue pronto" Pensó mirando hacía el cielo "Esta comenzando a hacer frío".

De repente, algo se movió atrás de ella, activo su Byakugan sin dudarlo y entonces pudo ver a la enfermera y profesora de su grupo, Kurenai, que caminaba hacía ella con una sonrisa:

-Kurenai-Sensei…-

-Hinata, me sorprende verte aquí y especialmente tan temprano ¿Qué haces en este lugar?-

-Etto…yo, bueno-Comenzó a mirar hacía abajo avergonzada, no sabía que decirle, porque si la regañaba-

-No te preocupes, no te regañare por estar aquí. Puedes confiar en mí-Sonrió- Tiene que ver con…Naruto-Kun ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh? Sí… ¿Cómo fue que…?-

-Lo se, porque es lo que presiento. Además es demasiado obvio ¿No?-Rió un momento y miro a canasta que llevaba- ¿Y eso que es? No me imagino que estén tramando…saltarse las clases para tener un día de campo aquí ¿O sí?-

-Etto, no…nada de eso-Sonrió- Esta canasta es el almuerzo para después-

-Ah…ya veo-

-"Lo siento por mentir Kurenai-Sensei. Pero si alguien se entera de esto…no quiero ni pensar que pasara"-Pensó Hinata observando la canasta-

-¡Hinata! Ya vine-Dijo la voz de Naruto

Ambas voltearon atrás, mientras el rubio caminaba hacía ellas un poco nervioso "¿Qué hacía Kurenai-Sensei allí? ¿Se habrá enterado de eso…?" Pensó. La mujer los observó saludarse con un beso en los labios y sonrió nuevamente:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó confuso Naruto tomando la mano de su novia-

-No es nada…-Rió- "Ellos dos hacen una linda pareja"-

-Kurenai-Sensei… ¿Usted sabe que…?-

-¿Lo de su Paseo romántico por la mañana?-

-¿Eh? Yo, no hablaba de eso-Se sonrojo- ¿Paseo Romántico?-

-Etto…no entiendo a que refiere-

-No mientan, tener un paseo en pareja por la mañana, no tiene nada de malo-Sonrió pensando en sus caminatas con Asuma-Bueno, creo que me iré para no interrumpir más-

-Esta…bien- Susurro Hinata sin entender- Nos vemos luego-

-Recuerden no llegar tarde a clases-

Los dos solo asintieron, mientras miraban como la mujer de cabello negro desaparecía entre la niebla. Hinata hizo su Byakugan para asegurarse que estuvieran completamente solos y al confirmarlo dejo la canasta en el suelo:

-No hay nadie- Susurro- Debemos sacarlo-

-Sí, solo lo dejaremos aquí mientras estamos en clases, después veremos que hacemos con él-Sonrió

El rubio sacó de la canasta con cuidado al pequeño zorrito que se encontraba envuelto en una sabana y lo dejo en el césped "Listo, Kyubi ve a correr un rato" Susurro. El zorrito haciéndole caso a las palabras del rubio, comenzó a correr por el césped a una velocidad que aun no lograban acostumbrarse a percibir "Bien, creo que debemos irnos a clases ahora" Sonrió Naruto, cogiendo la mano de su novia:

-Pero… ¿Crees que este bien aquí?-

-Por supuesto que lo estará-Sonrió- Es un recinto amplio, donde podrá correr mucho, además no creo que se escape, porque la puerta siempre vigilada por guardias ¿No?-

-Sí, es verdad…pero no lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Tranquila Hinata-Chan, todo estará bien-Le dedico una sonrisa- Ahora vamos, o llegaremos tarde-

-Hi…- Asintió caminando a su lado

Horas mas tarde, finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Naruto había ido a recoger al zorrito, mientras Hinata buscaba una mesa para sentarse y comer.

Al llegar el rubio, dejaron la canasta bajo la mesa y se sentaron juntos a comer por primera vez algo que no fuese ramen, ya que en el casino solo había arroz en el menú y nadie podía comer otra cosa:

-No puedo creer que no les quede Ramen. Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, tuve que levantarme temprano, tenemos miles de tareas y además las clases han estado totalmente aburridas-Suspiro Naruto

-Etto…yo puedo ayudarte con las tareas, pero…sobre las clases, no todos han sido aburridas para mi, la de Literatura me pareció interesante-Sonrió

-jeje Bueno eso es verdad, hay algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención de ese ramo, pero… las clases aburridas de biología con Kakashi-Sensei…no me gustaron nada dattebayo, son muy pervertidas. Además quiere que leamos ese libro Hentai- Tembló de miedo al recordar la escena- No tengo ganas de hacerlo…-

-Yo menos-Rió Hinata

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito enorme de Chouji "¿Quién se ha comido mi Sandwich? Si no me dicen, lo averiguare. Tenía mucha hambre y ha desaparecido". Todos miraron hacía allá preocupados, entonces se percataron que la única persona que estaba disfrutando un Sandwich de esos que come Chouji era Kankuro, quien se sintió atemorizado al ver los ojos del robusto en él:

-¿Qué?-

-TÚ…TE ROBASTE MI SÁNDWICH- Gruño

-No, estas equivocado…este acabo de comprármelo. No estoy mintiendo, es verdad ¿Cierto Gaara?-

-mmm- Fue todo lo que murmuro, ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Matsuri

-¿EH? Gaara… ¿No dirás nada?-Dijo mirando a su hermano

-No-Contesto fríamente

-QUIERO MI SÁNDWICH-

-Pero este no es tuyo, de verdad…me lo he comprado. Pregúntale a cualquiera… ¿Verdad Temari?-

-No lo se, no me he dado cuenta-Suspiro- Estaba conversando con Shika-

-Es verdad, yo tampoco te he visto y…esto se esta poniendo problemático-

-¡¿EH? ¿Cómo nadie me ha visto? Si es verdad, no he sido yo-

-¡DEVUELMELO!-Levantó una mesa enorme Chouji enfadado

-Pero…-

-Etto…es verdad, Chouji-Kun…yo lo he visto, estábamos en la misma fila, Kankuro se ha comprado ese Sándwich, no se lo ha robado-

-Gracias Hinata-Lloro Kankuro, corriendo hacía Hinata para abrazarla, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear y mucho menos con Chouji que nunca se rendía y menos cuando tenía hambre-

-Ni lo pienses-Gruño Naruto- No permitiré que la abraces…Hinata es MI NOVIA-

-Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojo

-jeje no estoy diciendo lo contrario-Rió Kankuro nervioso-"¿Por qué todos están molestos conmigo el día de hoy?"-Pensó-

-Bueno, si Hinata lo dice, lo creo…Sin embargo ¡Alguien de ustedes se lo robo!- Gruño mirando hacía todos lados

-¡¿EH? ¡Alguien también se ha robado mi postre!-Grito Tobi- Y era de chocolate ¡NOOOOO!-

-mmm a él también- Suspiro Shikamaru, buscando con el tacto sus galletas para seguir comiendo- ¿Eh? ¿No están? Temari… ¿Has sido tú?-

-No, esta vez no he sido yo-

-Tsk…esto se ha vuelto muy problemático-

-Shikamaru también…-Susurro Naruto confundido

-Que extraño ¿Quién habrá sido?- Preguntó Hinata

-No lo se…hablando de comida ¿Cómo estará él?- Miro hacía abajo para darle comida y su rostro se puso pálido al percatarse que no estaba- ¡¿Qué?-

-¿Qué ocurre? Naruto-Kun-

-Se ha escapado- Susurro

-¿Qué?- Exclamo asustada

El grito de Hinata fue tan extraño, que todos miraron hacía allá preocupados creyendo que habían tenido una pelea o que Naruto le había dicho algo pervertido que provoco que Hinata se pusiera así. Sea cuales fueran los motivos, Neji y Kiba comenzaron a preocuparse que fuese algo grave para Hinata o que hubiese pasado algo de lo que no se hubiesen enterado, así que caminaron hacía allá sin pensarlo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Gruñeron ambos a Naruto- Si le haz hecho algo a Hinata te mataremos-

-¿De que hablan? Yo no hecho nada-

-¿Crees que te vamos a creer?-Gruño Kiba y miro a Hinata- ¿Estas bien Hinata? Cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, no necesitas estar con alguien como él-

-¿Eh? Etto no se de que hablas Kiba-Kun, no ha pasado nada, Naruto-Kun no ha hecho nada malo-

-¿Nada malo? Eso quiere decir, que sí algo bueno- Sonrió Lee entrando en escena, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de el rubio- La

Flor de la juventud eh, Naruto-Kun realmente has crecido bastante…-

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo-

-Lo de esta mañana, era por Hinata ¿Verdad?-Levantó sus cejas

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de la mañana?-

-Sí, no te hagas…esta mañana saliste muy temprano y eso realmente me sorprendió, sabía que tramabas algo…pero nunca pensé que harías algo con Hinata-Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Qué? Tú…estas pensando que…yo…que nosotros-Se ruborizo- ¡¿EH?- Se levantó de golpe -

-Así es, has captado eso mismo-Sonrió Lee emocionado

-Ustedes realmente…son unos mal pensados, ves Hinata te dije las clases de biología son malas, afectan al cerebro de quienes las tienen-

-¿Por qué?-Se levantó confundida y tomo la canasta

-Eres muy inocente para entenderlo aun y es mejor así, créeme, no te dará un infarto como ami. Bueno, debemos irnos-

-"Debemos" Hinata no es necesario que vayas con él-

-Pensé que eras una buena persona, pero si dañas a Hinata-Sama lo lamentarás, ya te lo he dicho-

-Sí, Sí, Sí como digan-Tomo la mano de Hinata- Vamos Hinata, dejemos a estos mal pensados-

Caminaron juntos hacía la salida, mientras todos los miraban confundidos, "Mal pensados" Pensó Hinata, entonces comenzó a recopilar todo lo que dijeron y lo último que dijo Naruto "¿Qué tiene que ver la clase de biología?" Pensó nuevamente "No será que…Naruto-Kun hablaba de…" su rostro se volvió colorado de un momento a otro:

-mmm Talvez él fue el causante de que toda la comida desapareciera- Murmuro el rubio- Entonces, si no hay comida ahora, debe haber regresado al bosque… ¿Qué opinas tú Hinata?-

-Yo…-Estaba colorada, no podía creer que ellos pensaran eso-

-OH ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas colorada? ¿Te ha vuelto el resfriado?- Toco su frente- Tienes fiebre otra vez-

Al sentir sus calidas manos en su frente se sintió en, pero entonces recordó lo anterior y no pudo evitar sentir mareos. De repente, sin previo aviso, comenzó a ver borroso, hasta no ver nada, solo escuchaba de fondo como el rubio la llamaba.

Cuando despertó, se encontró acostada sobre el césped con su cabeza apoyada en un polerón:

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Este es el polerón de Naruto-Kun. Me desmaye, pero ¿Por qué?-

-¡Hinata! Has despertado-

Naruto corrió hacía ella tan feliz de que este bien, que sin darse cuenta tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer sobre ella "Naruto-Kun… ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Hinata mirándolo preocupada "Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes" se sonrojo al percatarse que estaba encima de ella y que si no fuese por ella hubiese caído al suelo:

-H-Hinata…eh, esto…-

-¿Por qué estas rojo? Naruto-Kun-

-Pues…porque-No podía hablar su corazón saltaba desesperadamente-la manera en como estamos-

-¿Eh?- Al darse cuenta, volvió a recordar aquello que le había provocado el desmayo y su corazón se acelero-

-¡Lo siento!- Se levantó sin pensarlo y extendió su mano para ayudarla- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Etto, sí…un poco mareada-Se tocó la cabeza

-mmm si quieres podemos descansar un momento-

-No podemos, hay que buscar al Kyubi o Tsunade-Sama nos regañara-

-¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado, entonces creo que necesitaremos ayuda ¡Kage Bushin no Yutsu!-

Salieron 30 copias de él, como no quería llamar la atención, solo hizo treinta y si no era suficiente, después se haría cargo. Lo que había ocurrido recién, le impedía concentrarse, era cierto que eran novios, sin embargo, él no sería capaz de hacerle algo a Hinata, la amaba demasiado para hacerla pasar por una situación así.

Hinata intentó olvidar aquel último momento y se concentro en usar su Byakugan para localizar al Kyubi, algo que sería muy difícil, porque aquel zorrito tenía una velocidad increíble y sería una misión muy complicada, atraparlo.

Al buscar por los alrededores del bosque no encontraron nada, sin embargo se vieron en vueltos en unos infames gritos que venían de la cocina, ambos se miraron pensativos y como si tuviesen telepatía, caminaron hacía allá, sin decir una palabra.

Entraron al casino raudamente ¿Qué sucede? Gritó Naruto. Las cocineras solo señalaron hacía arriba, donde se podía ver unas colas saliendo de una olla "Ahí estas" a zancadas se acercó a él, claro que este ultimo, al percibir a alguien atrás suyo, se escabullo por los pasillos "Naruto-Kun, esta en los comedores" dijo Hinata con su Byakugan.

Naruto llamó a todos sus clones y los dividió por los comedores para atraparlo, sin embargo, él era más veloz que los otros narutos. Hinata intentaba correr también y atraparlo, pero tampoco lo conseguía, lo único que podía hacer era indicar donde se escondía, porque no quería atacarlo, eso sería realmente una desgracia, considerando que el rubio lo quería y ella también comenzaba a tomarle cariño desde el día anterior.

¿Qué sucede? Se preguntaban todos los chicos en los comedores, al percatarse que nuevamente Naruto corría con sus clones por todos lados, llamando la atención incluso de los profesores que almorzaban en una mesa un poco apartada, donde Iruka observaba preocupado de que pasaría sí…Tsunade apareciera por allí.

¡Ya lo tenemos! Gritaron todos los rubios, rodeándolo, sin embargo el zorrito volvió a escapar por debajo de las mesas. Nadie sabía a donde se dirigía, parecía buscar algo ¿Pero que?, ya se había comido toda la comida de la cocina, solo quedaban los platos de los profesores. Claro que si ocurría eso, Naruto y Hinata estarían envueltos en un gran problema.

Muy cerca de allí, caminaban una rubia y un moreno, que no estaban precisamente comiendo, sino que estaban buscando a cierta pequeña comadreja que había desaparecido "¿Dónde estará Kamatari?" susurraba preocupada Temari, mientras que el moreno solo murmuraba lo problemático que había sido aquel día, primero no había podido dormir en clases, debido a que Asuma lo había visto otra vez, en el almuerzo le habían robado sus galletas y ahora Kamatari había desaparecido…algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero si tenía que ver con su problemática novia que no paraba de insistir en buscarla:

-Tranquila…si siempre aparece, puede encontrarse con el mapache, como siempre-

-No lo se, escapo tan de repente…me preocupa. Mira ahí está-Señalo debajo de una mesa- Kamatari- Corrió hacía ella

Antes de que pudiera atraparla, volvió a correr. Lo mismo ocurría por otro lado con Naruto que intentaba atrapar al Kyubi. De un momento a otro, ambos animales chocaron, haciendo que ambas parejas los miraran confundidos:

-¿Eh? Kamatari… ¿Y un zorrito?-

-¿De quien es?- Preguntó el estratega

-Es de nosotros, se llama Kyubi-

-¿Kyubi? Suena como algo demoniaco-

-jeje pues…con todo lo que ha hecho, hasta ahora…creo que le viene el nombre-Rió Naruto

-Naruto-Kun, aprovecha ahora que están así-

-Sí, claro- Tomo al zorrito con cuidado y lo mismo hizo la rubia con su comadreja- Que raro, se están mirando-

-Así parece…no se habrá enamorado de Kamatari ¿O sí?-

-No lo creo, eso sería muy raro…un zorro con una comadreja. Que problemático, saldría un mutante-

-Es verdad-Rieron todos

-Que bien, lo he atrapado justo a tiempo, antes que ella nos viera-

-NARUTO-Grito la voz de la directora

-Oh no…esa voz-

-Así es ¡¿Quién te crees para traer otro animal aquí? Ya estoy cansada de esto, al principio era Akamaru, bueno él es un perro Ninja, así que lo entiendo. Luego llegó los bichos de chino, hace poco esa comadreja, luego el mapache y ahora un zorro ¡¿Creen que esto es un zoológico?-Gruño

-No, claro que no…aunque a veces lo parece-Se burlo Naruto

-DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERIAS-

-Sí…-Se asusto

-Etto Tsunade-Sama, no culpe de todo a Naruto-Kun, yo también tengo la culpa de que él este aquí- Miro al zorrito

-¿Eh? ¿Tú Hinata? No puedo creerlo, eso es algo raro…Naruto te ha contagiado con sus travesuras-

-No es eso, es que…yo- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-No regañe a Hinata-Chan, yo tengo la culpa de todo-

-Naruto-Kun, pero yo…-

-No, Hinata es mi responsabilidad, yo lo haré-

-No es necesario que hagan esto-Suspiro- No quiero ser la gruñona de siempre-

-Lo admitió- Susurro el rubio

-TE OÍ- Grito Tsunade, golpeando su cabeza

-Ouch eso dolió-

-En fin-Tosió un momento- Deberían haberme pedido autorización primero y de ese modo hubiéramos visto que hacíamos con él-

-Se llama Kyubi- Protesto Naruto

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?- Gruño

-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? No puede andar sin nombre por la vida ¿Verdad Hinata?-

-Etto…bueno es verdad, pero…-

-Naruto mejor no hables ¿Sí?-Fingió una sonrisa, intentando controlar su furia-Bueno, ha sido suficiente por hoy, puede dormir en el invernadero junto con el mapache de Gaara y con Kamatari-

-Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Se puede quedar?-Sonrió Naruto

-Sí…lo autorizo-

-¡Bien!- Abrazó a Hinata- ¿Qué te parece Kyubi?-

El zorrito solo lo miró, mientras que Hinata sonreía por la gran noticia, estaba feliz que Naruto haya podido adoptar a aquel animalito, ya que ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse de él. Así que estaba contenta de que el Kyubi pudiera ser parte del Instituto y no estuviera solo en un ambiente donde nadie lo respetaba.

Continuara….

Konichiwa!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Aquí me encuentro terminando la conti, Gomene por la demora es que he estado llena de trabajos y además que había estado pendiente de otros fic.

Bueno, espero que les guste la conti

Y que comenten, sobre Sakura no hable nada en este capitulo, debido a que en este me dedique mas a la historia del zorrito y el Naruhina, que no había hablado mucho, aun sabiendo que es la pareja principal.

Así que en el próximo capitulo, hablare de lo pasara con Sakura y sus sentimientos.

Cuídense

Matta-ne!


	33. Compañero nuevo

"**Capitulo 33-¿Compañero nuevo?" **

Era una estresante clase de Matemáticas con Yamato, donde todos los alumnos sufrían de grandes dolores de cabeza, al no conseguir hacer correctamente los ejercicios de la prueba.

Entre ellos, estaba el rubio de ojos celestes que cada vez que intentaba realizar la formula, solo conseguía confundirse más, en cambio su novia que estaba en el banco de adelante, se notaba que entendía todo, porque su rostro mostraba seriedad, y no dejaba de anotar cálculos en su cuaderno. Era increíble, ni utilizaba la calculadora.

Lamentablemente, tenía prohibido preguntarle a algún compañero sobre el método de cada ejercicio, porque podrían pensar que estaba copiando.

Más atrás de la sala, se encontraba un moreno durmiendo sobre su banco, algo que ocurría diariamente, y por ello, siempre debía entregar los trabajos atrasados.

El profesor al percatarse que no todos los alumnos estaban poniendo atención a sus ejercicios, lanzó un pedazo de tiza contra la cabeza del moreno (Dicho acto lo había aprendido de Asuma), haciendo que este despertará adolorido:

-Shikamaru Nara…- Gruñó Yamato- Nuevamente te duermes en mi clase- El aura negra se apodero de él, haciendo que todos los demás lo vieran con temor-

-"Que problemático"- Pensó el estratega asustado, ante aquella aura negra que le recordaba a Shino-

-"Ahora si esta en problemas"- Pensó Naruto divertido

-Etto…Naruto-Kun-Susurro su novia mirando atrás-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ten…- Le envió un pequeño papel donde salían las respuestas en claves-

-Oh, gracias- Sonrió

Después de que el moreno fuese regañado por Yamato. Las horas pasaron raudamente, llegando el final de la horrible clase de matemáticas. El sensei retiro las hojas, y todos salieron al descanso.

Mientras el rubio saltaba de alegría por la enorme ayuda que le había entregado su novia, ella solo le sonreía diciendo que a la próxima estudiarían juntos.

Aquella escena estaba siendo observada por la dueña de los ojos jade, desde la terraza del Instituto "Se ven tan felices…se nota que se aman mucho" Pensó nostálgica "Extraño eso…extraño compartir aquel hermoso sentimiento con alguien" sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente "Soy una tonta. A pesar de que Sasuke-Kun esta con otra chica ahora, aun lo sigo amando".

En la dirección, se encontraba la directora leyendo detenidamente una carta confidencial, de la cual solo estaban al tanto Shizune y otros personajes del Instituto.

Luego de haberla terminado, la doblo con cuidado y la dejo dentro de un sobre en silencio:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decía?-

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Orochimaru utiliza drogas y otros químicos para que los alumnos de su instituto, sean más fuertes que nuestros alumnos- Suspiro- Según lo que me informaron, aun no saben con exactitud que clase de químico es…pero sospechan que sea un químico prohibido. Por ello, lo que esta haciendo Orochimaru, es algo ilegal, ya que puede ser muy peligroso para quienes lo consuman-

-Tsunade-Sama…Usted cree que él ya habrá fabricado el químico de la inmortalidad- Murmuro preocupada-

-No lo creo, para realizar ese químico se necesitan varios elementos que son difíciles de encontrar así como así-

-mmm es verdad-

-Por cierto…Tsunade-Sama, quería consultarle algo que vi la tarde de ayer- Murmuro Shizune- ¿Ha decidido ser la maestra de Sakura?-

-mmm-

**Flash back: **

_Frente al atardecer, se encontraba Sakura, contemplando el cielo anaranjado, mostrando una fría mirada en sus ojos, debido a que se sentía aun triste, y a la vez enojada por la escena que había visto en la disco:_

_-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?-Pensó _

_-Sakura…- _

_-Tsunade-Sama… ¿Qué sucede?- Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas y mirar seria a la directora-_

_-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó preocupada- Aun extrañas a Sasuke ¿Verdad?-_

_-Eh…bueno…sí- Susurro cabizbaja _

_-Creo que entiendo por lo que estas viviendo…yo también perdí alguna vez a alguien y sufrí mucho por su ausencia-_

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y que pasó con él?-_

_-Murió en manos de unos enemigos- _

_-Oh…cuanto lo siento-_

_-No te preocupes, ya lo he superado. Mira, Sakura se que lo que me ocurrió a mi, no fue lo mismo que te paso con Sasuke, por que el aun esta vivo…aun pueden cambiar la situación, pero-_

_-Esta vivo, pero ya no volverá a mí, estoy segura de eso-_

_-¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello?-_

_-Porque lo vi con otra persona, la noche que salimos con Ino y con los demás-_

_-¿Estas segura que era él? Podría haber sido Itachi-_

_-Por supuesto…- Suspiro-Se identificar entre ambos, y era definitivamente Sasuke-_

_Tsunade se sorprendió al notar que ya no lo nombraba como_

"_Sasuke-Kun" sino que solo con su nombre, de una manera fría, algo que le preocupo un poco:_

_-Sakura…sabes el mejor remedio para borrar todo lo malo de nuestro interior-Recordó su pasado- Es realizar otras cosas para poder olvidarlo-_

_-¿Y eso resulta?-_

_-No muy bien…Sin embargo, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente y luchas por ello, puedes suprimir todo lo malo-_

_-¿Usted hizo eso? Tsunade-Sama-_

_-Así es…-_

_-¿Y que hizo exactamente?-_

_-Entrenar…-_

_-¿Entrenar? ¿Se refiere a las técnicas Ninja?-_

_-Por supuesto, después de la muerte de Dan, me prometí a mi misma que dejaría el pasado atrás y lucharía por convertirme en una mejor Kunoichi. Y lo conseguí- Sonrió- Por ello, creo que lo mejor que debes hacer es…suprimir todo realizando otras actividades-_

_Con estas palabras, Tsunade comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al de ella, pensando en que era todo lo que le podía decir, y que ahora solo dependía de ella cambiar. Y entonces:_

_-¡Tsunade-Sama!-_

_La directora se detuvo sorprendida, sin voltear hacía la alumna_

_-Tiene razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer para dejar todo atrás, es entrenar-Dijo con un rostro sereno- Sin embargo, las clases Ninja son muy escasas estos días, por eso yo quiero pedirle un favor-_

_-¿De que se trata?- Miro a la chica de ojos jade- _

_-¡Quiero pedirle que sea mi maestra!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Sí, por favor Tsunade-Sama-Hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto- Usted es la única a quien realmente admiro, tanto en fuerza como en carácter-_

_Después de un enorme silenció por parte de ambas, Tsunade la observó que aun mantenía esta posición serena e impaciente:_

_-Esta bien-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Por supuesto-Sonrió- Comenzaremos a partir de mañana por la tarde-_

_-¡Gracias Tsunade-Sama!-_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-¿Tsunade-Sama?-

-Sí, he aceptado serlo-Suspiro- Es extraño, pero cuando veo a Sakura…me veo a mi, cuando era joven-

-Ya veo -

Su conversación fue interrumpida, por el sonido de la puerta. La rubia tosió un momento, y anunció a aquella persona que entrará.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, frente a ambas mujeres apareció un chico de cabello castaño, a quien conocían muy bien:

-Buenos días Tsunade-Sama-Dijo con respeto, y luego miro a su asistente- Hola Neechan-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Las cosas andan bien por la escuela?-Preguntó preocupada Shizune al ver a su hermano menor.

-No, todo anda bien…es solo que-

-¿No se lo has mencionado?- Preguntó la directora

-No, aun no…-

-¿Mencionarme que?- Preguntó Shizune mas confusa

-Que tu hermano quiere entrar a este Instituto-

-¡¿Eh?- Miro al castaño, confundida- ¿Por qué? Me habías dicho que todo marchaba bien en la escuela…entonces ¿Por qué deseas venir a aquí?-

-Porque, estoy cansado de asistir a una escuela normal y aburrida, donde no puedo utilizar mis técnicas Ninja. Además, soy muy distinto a los chicos de allá, por eso prefiero asistir aquí, donde puedo entrenar más sin ser suspendido cada vez que lo practico en el descanso-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, el mundo Ninja es algo muy complicado, por ello prefiero mantenerte alejado…Además, no sé si pueda pagarte la matrícula-

-De eso no hay problema, Shizune. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, puedo aceptar a tu hermano entrar aquí gratis, es mejor tenerlo cerca que verlo solo los fines de semana-

-Pero…-

-Aprovecha de estar con él…-Susurro triste- Al menos tú puedes hacerlo. Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, también lo hubiese hecho-

-Tsunade-Sama…no se ponga así- La observó preocupada- Ves lo que ocasionas Kazuma- Regaño a su hermano-

-Así que, es tu decisión Shizune- Volvió a ponerse seria- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Pues…- Miró a su hermano menor y recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde la infancia, hasta ahora que ya ni se veían- Esta bien-Suspiro-

-Gracias…hermana-Sonrió

-Pero, deberás cumplir con tus clases…-Ordenó- Los profesores de aquí son muy estrictos, así que-

-No debo rendirme, lo se-Respondió su monólogo

El descanso había terminado, y todos los alumnos habían regresado a sus respectivas salas. Con esto, se inició la clase de taller de lenguaje con Gai-Sensei, quien como siempre llegó muy alegre, cargando miles de libros en sus manos:

-Muy buenos días alumnos-

-Buenos días…-Respondieron todos

-El día de hoy hablaremos sobre los poemas….los cuales según Iruka ya han sido pasados…-

-Como olvidarlos…-Se quejo el rubio- Me costo demasiado sacar las silabas de ese eterno poema-

- Naruto no todos los poemas son largos-Sonrió Gai- Hay otros mas cortos-

-¿De verás?-Esbozó una gran sonrisa, produciendo la risa de todos-

-Es obvio Naruto ¿Acaso creías que todos los poemas eran largos?-Se burló Ino-

-Pues…sí-Se sobo la cabeza, avergonzado

Esto producía que toda la clase, incluyendo el profesor rieran sin parar. En eso, la puerta de repente se abrió, provocando que todos se levantaran en silenció.

Frente a ellos, apareció una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, quien después de saludar, les pidió que se sentaran:

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-Sama?- Preguntó curiosa Ino

-¿Las clases terminan antes?- Preguntó emocionado Naruto

-No es eso…-Suspiro-He venida a-

-¿Por qué no nos dejas salir antes? Obaachan- Se quejo el rubio- Vamos, di que sí-

-no Naruto, no saldrán antes-Gruño- Y deja de decirme así-

-Lo seguiré diciendo, hasta que me digas que sí…O-B-A-A-C-H-A-N-Se burlo Naruto

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!-Gruño Tsunade, haciendo que Naruto se callara asustado-En fin…-Tosió un momento- Lo que les quería decir que partir de hoy, tendrán un nuevo compañero-

Dicho esto, el nuevo estudiante entro, dejando a un grupo específicamente sorprendidos, ya que lo habían visto antes:

-Su nombre es Kazuma, el hermano menor de Shizune. Por ello, espero que se lleven bien con él-

-Él es…-Murmuraron Temari y Ino al mismo tiempo

-El mismo de aquella vez-Sonrió Saí

-mmm- Asintió Shikamaru

Los cuatro miraron hacía donde se encontraba la chica de ojos jade, quien aun no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel chico, ya que estaba escuchando música. Sin embargo,, al sentirse observada, se sacó los audífonos y miro a sus compañeros:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi miran?-

-Porque…-Iba a explicar Ino

-Hola Sakura-Sonrió Kazuma

Cuando miro hacía adelante, se encontró con aquella mirada de cierto chico tan guapo, con el que había bailado la noche anterior:

-Kazuma…-Murmuro Sakura confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me acabo de transferir… -

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada… ¿Sakura lo conoces?-Preguntó el rubio

Ella solo asintió, y Gai se encargó de ubicarlo en un banco cercano al de Sakura, para que no se sintiera solo. Con esto, prosiguieron la clase, donde el profesor indico que debían leer un libro de cien páginas para del próximo mes, ya que iba a ser evaluada.

Dicha evaluación era muy difícil y aburrida para todos, debido a que a nadie le gustaba leer, salvo a Shino, Tomoyo y Hinata que amaban los libros.

En el de cambio hora, todos se prepararon para bajar, ya que venía la clase gimnasia, y debían ir a cambiarse. Como Kazuma, no conocía muy bien el establecimiento, le pidió a Sakura que lo ayudara, y ella acepto con gusto, sin antes avisarles a sus amigas.

Para Ino, la llegada de este nuevo estudiante, era una excelente noticia, ya que Kazuma era el único chico que podía ayudar a su amiga a salir de esa terrible depresión que le habían diagnosticado desde que Sasuke se había marchado.

Sakura camino con Kazuma por los pasillos, enseñándole todos los salones cercanos que estaban en aquel piso, debido a que si le mostraba todo el Instituto completo, tardaría muchas horas y eso perjudicaría a ambos, porque Anko los castigaría por tardarse tanto en bajar:

-Entonces… ¿Shizune-San es tu hermana mayor?-

-Así es…-Sonrió- Después de la muerte de nuestra familia, nos vinimos a vivir a Konoha con Tsunade-Sama…quien nos ha ayudado todo este tiempo, ella ha sido como una segunda madre para mi-

-Tsunade-Sama es así-Esbozó una sonrisa- Siempre ayuda a los demás, ami me ha ayudado mucho, ella ha sido un gran apoyo desde que ingrese a este Instituto. Además…pronto será mi maestra-

-¿Te refieres en técnicas Ninja?-

-Sí, se lo he pedido ayer-

-mmm ¿Y cuando empiezas?-

-Esta misma tarde-Sonrió

-Entonces, te deseo suerte…-

-Gracias-

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, ambos se separaron para entrar a los vestidores y cambiarse para comenzar las clases con Anko.

Para Sakura, este era el comienzo a una nueva vida, ya que había decidido dejar todo atrás, incluyendo aquel sentimiento por el Uchiha menor, a quien nunca más volvería a mencionar, porque a partir de aquel día el ya no existía en su mundo.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

Mientras en el Instituto Hebi, se encontraba un azabache caminando por los pasillos más oscuros del Quinto piso, donde según los rumores era donde se encontraba el laboratorio privado de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, aquel lugar no era el que buscaba, sino que "La Biblioteca de la Serpiente" donde según sus fuentes se encontraban todos aquellos libros prohibidos en el mundo Ninja, y también dichos libros que habían desaparecido de la biblioteca de su ex instituto.

Al localizar la puerta indicada, la abrió y entró sigilosamente, ya que a esas horas todo el Instituto se encontraba en horario de clases, por ello si alguien lo descubría allí, estaría en verdaderos problemas.

En el interior, había diez pasillos, cada uno con enormes repisas que sostenían en ellas muchos libros. Como no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban los famosos libros prohibidos, decidió buscar pasillo por pasillo.

En el primer pasillo, habían repisas de libros con formulas matemáticas sobre algebra, Pitágoras, entre otros. En el segundo, había historias ficticias de Literatura y en el tercero, solo había libros de ciencias "¿Dónde están? Aquí solo hay libros para estudiantes" Pensó confundido:

-Si estas buscando los libros prohibidos…no se encuentran aquí-Susurro una voz en medio de la oscuridad-

-¿Quién es?- Activo su Sharingan

-Tranquilo, no debes asustarte, no le diré a nadie que estabas aquí-

Frente a él, apareció un pequeño de cabello castaño claro que sonreía:

-Mi nombre es Yukimaru… ¿Y tú como te llamas?-

-Sasuke Uchiha…-Murmuro confundido al notar que era muy pequeño- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Catorce…-

-Debes ir en primaria aun…entonces-

-Pues…iba, porque después de que mi madre murió me trasladaron aquí, y como no hay educación primaria, voy muchos cursos más avanzados-

-Ya veo… ¿Y porque estas aquí?- Preguntó confundido, ya que no cualquier persona ingresaba a aquel Instituto-

-Etto…porque según Kabuto-San, tengo un poder especial…y me hacen experimentos con ello-

-¿Experimentos? Es decir… ¿Has entrado al laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Había dejado un mensaje en mi perfil diciendo que talvez no podría actualizar después del siete de diciembre por las pruebas finales, sin embargo, al final tengo solo cuatro pruebas y cinco trabajos (Que me quedan xd eran nueve antes). Por ello, en mis pequeños ratos libres, he conseguido escribir la conti.**_

_**^^Espero que sean de su agrado^^ No sé cuando actualizaré**_

_**Ahí veo n.n **_

_**¡Cuídense!**_

_**Sayonara **_


	34. Amor, anhelo y secretos

"**Capitulo 34"**

Las semanas se había pasado raudamente para Kazuma, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina diaria del Instituto. Definitivamente sus instintos no estaban equivocados respecto a dicho lugar tan honorable en todo Konoha, donde siempre había querido entrar, pero que sin embargo su hermana no lo había permitido ya que lo protegía demasiado y pensaba que estaría mejor en una escuela normal que en aquel Instituto donde las artes Ninja eran un ramo de sobrevivencia.

En las clases de Gimnasia pasadas, todos los hombres se habían sorprendido al notar como el torso desnudo de Kazuma estaba rodeado por varias cicatrices muy pequeñas, pero notorias, ya que mostraban ser rastros de una gran batalla Ninja o peor…Una Guerra.

Lee le había preguntado sobre ello, muchas veces, no obstante Kazuma solo le decía "Eso quedo en el pasado, y no revelare secretos de dicho momento"

Nadie sabía porque no quería hablar de ello, ni siquiera Sakura quien también sentía curiosidad de saber que ocurrió en el pasado, pero no quería preguntarle para no incomodarlo.

Shizune era la única conciente de lo que paso años atrás en el asesinato de sus padres, por lo tanto cada vez que escuchaba a su hermano negarse a contar la historia, estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que lo que había pasado era muy difícil de explicar, además de que ninguno de los dos quería recodarlo.

Un lunes por la mañana, Hinata se levantó muy temprano, dejo el desayuno hecho para sus compañeras de habitación que aun se encontraban dormidas, no importa cuanto las llamaba, dormían profundamente.

Al salir por la puerta, recorrió los pasillos con absoluta tranquilidad, ya que aun era temprano y no había necesidad de correr.

Luego de subir dos pisos más arriba, pudo apreciar las suaves brisas entrando por los balcones a esa hora, los árboles parecían danzar por el clima, lentamente dejando caer de a poco sus hojas coloridas por el otoño.

Cuando por fin llegó a dicha sala que tanto amaba, se detuvo frente al cartel que decía "Biblioteca". Tomo su celular del bolsillo y lo puso en silencio para no interrumpir la sinfonía eterna de aquel lugar con la música de las llamadas.

Al entrar sorprendió a Shiho sentada en un rincón de la habitación investigando como siempre sus libros tamaño gigante.

Su oficio era estar encargada de la biblioteca y además trabajaba en el escuadrón de Criptoanálisis de Konoha, por ello siempre estaba ocupada, tanto por los deberes como estudiante, como para sus otros oficios.

-Hola Shiho-San- Sonrió Hinata

-Hola, me alegra verte aquí de nuevo-Sonrió dejando a un lado su libro para observarla- ¿Vienes a leer otro libro? Han llegado unos muy buenos en la categoría de ciencia y ficción, por si quieres ver uno-

-Oh me encantaría verlos, pero ahora no puedo, ya que he venido a terminar el trabajo de Historia ¿Tú ya lo has terminado?-

-Sí, hace unas horas. Estaba un poco complicado, pero al final conseguí resolverlo entero. Si quieres te puedo prestar el libro donde saque algunas ideas-Dijo, mientras sujetaba su lente izquierdo, como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba segura de lo que decía-

-Eso me sería de mucha ayuda-Sonrió

-Entonces…-Murmuro mientras buscaba un libro pequeño de color anaranjado- Aquí esta- Se lo entrego

-Muchas Gracias, Shiho-San. Te lo devuelvo apenas termine-

-No es nada, tomate tú tiempo. Total el Sensei se historia llegará un poco tarde hoy porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas-

-Eso espero…para poder terminarlo-

Hinata se dirigió a una mesa apartada, junto a la ventana, le encantaba sentarse allí, ya que ahí podía apreciar los colores del paisaje otoñal que tanto amaba. Dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa, y comenzó a realizar la tarea en unas hojas de oficio.

Cinco minutos después, alguien se sentó a su lado sigilosamente, ya que sabía muy bien que no debía hablar fuerte en aquel tenebroso y aburrido lugar, dado que Shino Aburame se lo recordaba constantemente. Cuando la chica miro hacía él, entonces pudo saludarla con una gran sonrisa:

-Hola Hinata-Susurro

-Naruto-Kun…-Sonrió- Pensé que ya no vendrías-

-Yo también, había un gran alboroto en el pasillo, porque estaban Shino y Kankuro discutiendo como siempre- Suspiro- Tú sabes como son esos dos, tuvieron que ir los inspectores a intervenir dattebayo-

-Ya veo…-Susurro preocupada por sus compañeros

-Pero no te preocupes, ellos dos siempre actúan así, de seguro se encuentran bien-Le dedico una sonrisa- Por cierto…Hinata- Extrajo de su mochila un cuaderno con una portada de Ramen en chibi- Necesito ayuda con la tarea. Es que hay algo que no he entendido muy bien-

-¿Cuál es?-

-La seis, esta muy difícil, ya que eso de hacer una línea de tiempo de

La Edad Senshi, Genshi y Edad Kotai- Rió nervioso, preocupado por su reacción-

-Etto, mira un mapa conceptual es esto ¿No?- Hizo un dibujo en una hoja aparte- Lo que tú tienes que hacer es ordenar así ¿Entiendes? Naruto-Kun-

-Sí…-

Después de la larga explicación, ambos continuaron con la tarea. Naruto se había sorprendido de que Hinata no se hubiera reído, enojado o talvez burlado por no entender la tarea, ya que había tenido muchas experiencias con otras personas que cada vez que él tenía una duda, todos creían que era muy tonto y lo molestaban por no entender.

Pero con Hinata era todo lo contrario, casi nunca se enfadaba y siempre respetaba sus decisiones, lo cuidaba, y le gustaba estar en su compañía. Día a Día sentía que se enamoraba más de su novia en todos los aspectos, el sentimiento crecía mutuamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Iban a ser las siete y media, sin embargo eso no le preocupaba a la chica de ojos jade quien observaba desde la terraza más alta el cielo, pensando en algunas cosas que no podía olvidar. Se había prometido dejar de pensar en dicho chico de cabello azabache, pero aun así, por las noches todos sus sueños eran relacionados con él, y ni sabía cual era el motivo.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una muralla y comenzó a escuchar música en su celular "Debo de dejar de pensar en él" Susurro abrazando sus rodillas "Sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos" Pensó. En ese preciso momento en su celular comenzó a sonar la canción "Jasmin" de Utada Hikaru, la cual le hizo sentirse triste.

_A medida que empieza a recorrer_

_Un anhelo dentro de mí_

_En mi pecho pongo mi mano_

_Y tu nombre puedo recordar._

_El futuro nos puede reunir_

_Así como nos separo_

_Mientras haya un sentimiento_

_Y tu cara sonriente pueda ver_

_Mi corazón vacío es lo que quedo_

-La música en verdad no me esta ayudando. Ino tenía razón si sigo escuchando música así, más lo recordaré. Especialmente si…me refleja-

Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente y se odio por eso ¿Acaso lo único que podía hacer era llorar? Debía dejar de actuar de ese modo, porque no importaba cuanto llorara, él no iba a regresar. Ya que ahora estaba con otra.

Conocía muy bien a Sasuke por lo mismo sabía que él no salía con cualquiera, para salir con alguien tenía que tenerle mucha confianza o por lo menos sentir algún afecto o lazo con ella. Por ello, algo debe sentir por ella, para que hayan salido juntos.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Kazuma…-Se limpió las lágrimas

-Oh ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí…- Fingió una Sonrisa- Son solo tonterías-

-Si fueran tonterías, no estarías llorando-Suspiro- ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?-

-S-Sí…no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacerlo-Rió

-No quería molestar- Le dedico una sonrisa

-Tú no me molestas- Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- Miro en su celular- Oh son diez para las ocho, no me había dado cuenta que pasaron tantos minutos desde que llegué-

-Entonces… ¿No quieres contarme? Talvez puedo ayudar en algo-

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que…si te lo contara, no podrías hacer nada-Suspiro-Nadie he podido solucionar lo que siento, ni el tiempo, ni mis amigos-

-¿Acaso intentas olvidar a alguien?-

En ese preciso momento, el silencio se hizo presente a su alrededor, Sakura no podía responder a aquella pregunta ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso alguien le había contado? ¿O su actitud era tan notoria?

Kazuma la observó detenidamente, esperando que le respondiera. Sin embargo, ella solo miro al cielo, como si ignorara su presencia.

-Ya veo…entonces si intentas olvidar a alguien-Susurro

-¿Cómo…?-Se volvió hacía el confundida-¿Alguien te lo ha dicho?-

-No, solo me he dado cuenta por la forma en como te comportas-

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, hay personas que actúan de cierta manera y no es porque extrañen a alguien-

-Pero en tu caso sí- Sentencio, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos

-Tú no me conoces aun, Kazuma- Gruño- Así que no sabes como es mi comportamiento-

-Si es verdad, no te conozco mucho aun, pero he estado observándote desde que llegué y he notado que tienes dos personalidades. A veces te muestras alegre, fuerte, decidida y amigable. Pero hay otras veces que cambias completamente tu actitud, como lo estabas siendo ahora, siendo una chica triste, débil, sensible y retraída-

-Eso no es un fundamento, todo el mundo cambia su forma de ser, dependiendo de cómo se siente. Así que eso no podría demostrar que tengo dos personalidades-

-Es cierto, sin embargo me he enterado por mi hermana que has sufrido depresión hace un tiempo, y tras relacionarlo con tus emociones, he intuido que anhelas mucho el pasado que intentas olvidar-

-P-Pero-

-¿Quieres que siga?- Suspiro mientras miraba al cielo- Además me he dado cuenta que cada vez que hablan de un tal ¿Uchiha? Tus ojos se nublan y luego como intentando suprimir aquella preocupación que invade tu mente, te levantas de tu banco e intentas alejarte de los demás. O enfocas tu mirada en la venta, mientras escuchas música-

-¡No sigas!- Gritó

Kazuma se volvió hacía ella en silencio, al parecer se había pasado de la ralla, lo cual nunca fue su plan, ya que solo quería hacerla entender que sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Por ello, temía que en aquel momento, ella se levantara y no volviera a hablarle nunca más.

Pero, esa no fue su reacción, sino que sus ojos se volvieron hacía él, mostrando enormes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse, dejando libre aquel sufrimiento que había intentado olvidar.

-No quería manifestarle a nadie, sobre este sentimiento, dado que muchos de mis amigos se sienten mal cuando lo menciono. Por ello, creí que lo mejor sería, fingir que todo estaba bien, para que ellos no se preocuparan más por mi- Suspiro- Por eso, decidí que lo mejor sería fingir que todo estaba bien, para convencer a todos que lo había olvidado-

-Incluso convencerte a ti misma ¿Verdad?-

-Sí….-

-Y ese Uchiha…-

-Su nombre era Sasuke-Al pronunciar dicho nombre, su corazón se estremeció-

-Bueno…- Asintió- ¿Qué había entre tú y Sasuke? ¿Eran novios? ¿O solo eran amigos?-

-Era mi novio, pero término conmigo de un momento a otro-

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Habían tenido alguna discusión?-

-No, ni siquiera habíamos discutido. Sino que su comportamiento cambio de un extremo a otro. Siempre había sido frío, sin embargo, en ese momento fue peor que eso, me evitaba constantemente e incluso me decía cosas hirientes. Fue algo tan extraño, por eso un día quise encararlo, pero entonces me dijo "Si lo dijiera, no lo entenderías" y bueno…momentos antes me había enterado de una cosa que me había comunicado Ino-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que él…-Recordó a Orochimaru, pero pensó mejor en no mencionarlo- había obtenido una oferta de irse a Instituto Hebi-

-mmm he escuchado que ese Instituto ha sido creado por un ex inspector de aquí, un tal Orochimaru-

-Así es…- Murmuro y continúo con su relato- Deduje que él estaba pensando en irse a ese Instituto para ser más fuerte y derrotar a su hermano, no preguntes, eso es otra historia- Sonrió un momento y luego volvió a su tono serio- Entonces, le dije que si se iba a ese Instituto no podríamos estar juntos por la distancia y ahí…pronuncio esas palabras "No puedo seguir contigo Sakura, esto se acabó…"- Se levantó y se paro junto al balcón-

-¿Así como así? ¿Ni siquiera te dio una explicación?-Se levantó también

-N-No, incluso hasta hoy no sé porque lo hizo. Al final, lo vi marcharse una noche, sin despedirse de los demás. Entonces, le dije un par de cosas que aun recuerdo, entonces…-No pudo continuar con el relato porque quedo en absoluto silencio recordando su último contacto con Sasuke y volteo hacía el balcón para darle la espalda a su compañero-

-Se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, porque no lo conocí, pero por la forma en como lo describes, siento que él es un Idiota- Dijo acercándose a ella- No puedo creer que allá terminado con alguien como tú, solo para irse a ese Instituto, es decir si realmente te amaba, no debería haberse ido así por querer ser más fuerte. Tal acto lo convierte en un tonto, especialmente por terminar con alguien como tú- Poso su mano sobre la de ella sigilosamente- No deberías sufrir por tipos como él-

-Y-Yo…-Lo observó sonrojada

-Se que es difícil, porque lo amas demasiado y se te hace imposible desterrarlo de tu mente. Y no debes juzgarte por eso, no eres débil por no conseguir olvidarlo, es normal si después de todo dicho sentimiento fue mutuo-

-Entonces… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Mas bien, ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo…?-

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, siempre se había hecho esa pregunta, pero nunca había sido capaz de consultarlo, porque sabía que fuese cual fuese la respuesta, ella no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente

-Esa pregunta no tiene respuesta…-

-¿Eh? No entiendo-

-Aunque te diera algunas soluciones de cómo olvidarlo, estoy seguro que no podrías seguirlas bien…porque es muy difícil olvidar a alguien, principalmente si lo quieres. Así que lo único que te puedo decir, es que debes continuar con tu vida como siempre, no te pido que no pienses en él o que intentes suprimir tus emociones. No, solo se tú y con el tiempo podrás olvidarlo…-

-Gracias…auque me cuesta creer que el tiempo pueda ayudarme, como te dije antes, el tiempo nunca ha logrado curarme las heridas y menos lo hará ahora. Pero, creo que seguiré tu consejo, seguiré mi vida como si nada y me comprare un diario- Rió- Para dejar libres mis emociones-

-No es mala idea, mientras no lo vuelvas a leer después, tú sabes cuando te sientas bien. Eso sería capaz de traerte todas las malas vibras denuevo-

-Sí es verdad…-Sonrió- Tendré cuidado con eso. Muchas Gracias Kazuma, gracias a ti…me siento mejor-

-No es nada, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte-

-De verdad te lo agradezco-Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Qué horas es? No he sentido el timbre para clases-

-Son las 09:30…-

-¡¿Qué? Oh no, el profesor nos regañara…tenemos que entregar el trabajo de Historia-

-mmm a esta hora, la clase de Historia termino, pero podemos entregársela en el descanso, seguro que si hablo con mi hermana, podrá ayudarnos a convencerlo-Sonrió

-Ojala pueda, pero ahora…volvamos a clases-Le dedico una sonrisa

-Esta bien…-

Al llegar al salón, ya todos se encontraban en clases de Biología con Kakashi, quien solo se sorprendió de verlos tan amigablemente juntos, por ello solo los dejo entrar, notando que Sakura parecía haber vuelto a la tierra, ya que esa sonrisa que se había desvanecido cuando Sasuke se marcho, parecía haber regresado.

Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana como siempre, siendo seguida por Kazuma que se sentaba muy cerca de ahí y siguieron conversando sobre otros asuntos. Lo cual, fue notado por el chico de grandes cejas que murmuraba junto a Kiba sobre la extraña llegada de ellos.

El rubio de ojos celestes observó a su amiga como le sonreía a Kazuma y se sintió aliviado que ya no parecía llevar una aura negra a su alrededor, sino que ahora estaba más feliz. Pero por otro lado, se preocupo que cierta relación con el chico nuevo, pasara a amor "Si eso sucede… ¿Qué harás Sasuke?" Pensó, recordando su vieja conversación con su mejor amigo-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bajo un árbol se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache leyendo un libro de planos, los cuales no pertenecían a la escuela. Junto a él, permanecía un pequeño de cabello castaño claro, comiendo una manzana:

-Entonces… ¿Estos son los planos para entrar a la zona prohibida?-

-Así es…-Asintió- Pero, dime algo Oniichan- Lo llamaba así de cariño- ¿Por qué quieres entrar a ese lugar? ¿Piensas robarte la formula de la inmortalidad?-

-No es por eso, no tengo ningún interés en ser inmortal-

-¿Por qué entonces?-

-Es un secreto-

-¿Acaso eres un espía?- Sonrió emocionado

-mmm algo así-Susurro mirando a todos lados- Si te lo menciono ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió Yukimaru- Lo prometo-

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien_

_Aquí les traigo la continuación_

_Un poco mas larga que la anterior, debido a que me inspire escribiendo xd Además de porque no sé cuando pueda subirla, porque me están presionando con todos mis fic xdd así que es un poco difícil._

_Pero ¡Prometo no abandonarlo!_

_Dado que tengo muchos planes para esta historia_

_Bueno, espero que les guste_

_Sobre la pareja Naruhina, Naruto comienza a amar día a día más a su novia, por ello el amor entre ellos esta creciendo mutuamente._

_Además, como ven Sakura esta comenzando a tener un gran lazo con Kazuma, quien la ayudara a olvidar a Sasuke, xan!_

_Y por otro lado, Sasuke tiene un secreto que no ha podido decirle a nadie que tiene relación con todo lo que esta haciendo en aquel Instituto ¿Es por la venganza contra su hermano? ¿O acaso planea ser fuerte con ello? ¿O es otra cosa? _

_Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo_

_Sayonara _


	35. Chapter 35

"**Capitulo 35"**

Era de noche, y Sasuke caminaba por la biblioteca en compañía de un pequeño niño que sostenía un mapa "Debe estar por aquí" susurro, en uno de estos estantes estaba la clave para entrar.

El azabache miro a su alrededor, y solo pudo encontrarse con una gran cantidad de libros ordenados alfabéticamente en el estante. Ninguno de ellos se mostraba distinto a los demás, no obstante, había uno que le llamaba la atención, uno que mostraba un ojo de serpiente en su portada "Podría ser…este" susurro, mientras abría el libro con cuidado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ves algo distinto en él? Oniichan- Preguntó Yukimaru preocupado al notar como el Uchiha observaba perplejo-

-Creo que hemos encontrado el indicado-Sonrió- Ahora solo debemos encontrar la puerta secreta que según esto debe estar junto a la ventana más oscura de la biblioteca…mmm esa solo podría ser-

-La de la Zona de técnicas malvadas-Completó la oración el pequeño

-Sí, entonces debe estar por ahí-Señalo hacía un pasillo mucho mas oscuro que los demás, donde se encontraba efectivamente una repisa junto a una ventana siniestra-

-Es lo mas seguro, Oniichan-Hizo una mueca-Y si venimos el próximo martes…mejor, he oído que Orochimaru-Sama saldrá a hacer unos tramites-

-mmm esta bien-Suspiro

-¿De verdad? Oh, entonces vendremos luego-Sonrió- Esto…ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Pensaba entrenar un poco- Susurro, mientras caminaba en sentido contrario-

-¿Puedo estar contigo?-

-Como quieras-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Mayo había llegado, por ello solo quedaba un mes más de primavera y muy pronto estarían en verano.

A pesar de que la ausencia del azabache se sentía diariamente para todos sus amigos y profesores cercanos, no obstante para la dueña de los ojos jade era distinto, era como si todo lo que hubiese vivido y sentido alguna vez por el Uchiha menor se estuviese desvaneciendo día a día.

Su amistad con Kazuma había crecido, él había sido el remedio perfecto para olvidar todo con respecto al azabache, ahora no solo tenía a Naruto como su mejor amigo, sino que también a él.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba disfrutando la vida por si misma, sin importar que el chico a quien había amado por tanto tiempo, no estuviera en ella.

Era las 13:00 de la tarde, lo cual significaba la hora del almuerzo y por ello, el recreo mas largo de todos.

Algunos disfrutaban de sus almuerzos en el casino, como era en el caso de Naruto y Hinata.

Y otros, comían al aire libre por los alrededores del patio, como era en el caso de cierto moreno con la rubia de ojos verdes, quienes comían unos bocadillos bajo la copa de un árbol de cerezo.

-Esta comenzando a hacer calor…-Gruño el moreno

-Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, si hiciera frío eso no lo soportaría. Porque en Suna, él único clima que nos invade es el templado-

-Sí es verdad, a pesar de que Suna sea otra ciudad, es como si fuera otro país, todo es distinto a como es Konoha-

-Algo así- Sonrió-

-Sí- Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Qué harás para navidad? Se que falta mucho, pero estaba pensando en ello-

-No lo sé, lo de siempre yo creo…pasarlo con mis padres- Suspiro recordando las escenas de su familia-¿Y tú?-

-Lo pasaré con mis hermanos igual que todos los años, pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-Estaba pensando que podríamos salir después de eso-

-mmm-

-No me convence tu respuesta-Infló sus pómulos

-¿Eh? Pero-

-Si no quieres estar conmigo…solo tienes que decirlo-Gruño mirando a otro lado-

-No es eso, es que- Intento explicarle, pero ella no lo miraba- Mujer problemática, no he dicho que no quiero estar contigo, es lo que más quiero. También iba a proponértelo, por eso me sorprendió que lo sugirieras-

-¿De verdad?-Esbozó una sonrisa

-Sí- Le dedico una sonrisa- Sin embargo, aun falta mucho para diciembre, estamos recién en octubre-

-Si lo se, pero te lo mencionaba porque he tomado una decisión-

-¿Qué estas planeando ahora?-

-Quiero buscar un trabajo-

-¿Eh? ¿En que?-

-No sé, mmm tendría que buscar en el diario, pero podría ser en un restaurante, siempre les falta gente ¿Qué opinas?-

-No creo que sea buena idea, en esos lugares siempre hay hombres pervertidos-Gruño- Y no estaré seguro-

-jeje no te pongas celoso Shika, no me pasará nada-Sonrió- Se cuidarme sola-

-No lo sé ¿Y además porque quieres trabajar?-

-Porque me hace falta dinero para diversas cosas, como para los cumpleaños de mis hermanos y de los demás, o también para los días festivos como la navidad. Más que todo porque necesito mantenerme sola y no depender de mis hermanos- Esbozó una sonrisa, pero el moreno solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Te sentirías mejor si voy con una amiga?-

-¿Qué amiga?-

-Hinata me había mencionado antes que tenía el mismo problema, porque a pesar de que su clan tiene dinero, ella no quería depende de ello y quiere tener plata por sus propios medios. Así que podríamos entrar juntas-Sonrió

-¿Tú crees que Naruto permitirá eso? Sabiendo como es Hinata-

-No lo sé, pero eso no depende de él. Es decisión de ella, además yo la cuidare- Sonrió

-mmm no lo sé, todo esto suena demasiado problemático-

-¿Y que hay de Tenten? Ella también deseaba independizarse trabajando-

-Ahora si que esto es súper problemático-

Mientras la rubia intentaba convencer al moreno. En otra parte del Instituto, se encontraba una rubia de ojos celestes apreciando como un chico de tez blanca dibujaba un nido de pájaros en su croquera. Sus ojos mostraban absoluta concentración, lo cual le permitía crear perfectamente muchos retratos de personas u objetos que guardaba en su habitación.

-Por fin lo termine-Sonrió Saí

-Esta muy lindo como siempre. Realmente tienes talento Saí, con todos los hermosos cuadros que has creado podrías ganar mucho dinero… ¿No has intentado mostrarle esos cuadros a alguien más? Como a un gran dibujante o algo así, estoy segura que les encantarían tus trabajos. Podrías dedicarte a la pintura ¿No crees?-

-mmm lo mismo me decía mi hermano-Susurro nostálgico

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Tenía, él falleció en un ataque Ninja-

-Oh…Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, ya han pasado años-

-Ya veo…-

-Él fue quien me condujo al mundo del arte…-Observó el cuadro nostálgico- Quien me enseño a dibujar y a ver la importancia fundamental del arte en nuestras vidas. Siempre quise ser como él, un artista admirable y detallista…Sin embargo, nunca logré alcanzarlo- Guardo sus herramientas y se preparo para marcharse-

-¿De que estas hablando Sai?- Gritó Ino- No sabes lo que dices-

-¿Eh?- Volteó a verla, jamás nadie le había hablado así

-No debes hablar de esa manera-Gruño- Todos saben que eres el mejor dibujante del Instituto, ya que posees muchas habilidades que otros envidian, además eres muy dulce, carismático y emprendedor-Se sonrojo al notar como Sai la observaba sorprendido- Al menos eso es lo que pienso-Desvió la mirada

-Gracias…Ino- Sonrió

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por todo lo que dijiste-Esbozó una gran sonrisa frente a la rubia- Creo que seguiré practicando mis habilidades en el arte y quizás algún día…pueda alcanzar a mi hermano-

-Estoy segura de que podrás-Sonrió

-Eso espero-

En lo más alto del Instituto, se encontraba un chico un pelirrojo comiendo, junto a un pequeño mapache su almuerzo. Gaara observaba el cielo pensativo, recordando muchos de los comentarios que habían hechos sus hermanos, todos con relación a ella.

"No puedo entender a que se refieren con eso. Si tan solo pudieran ser más claros" Pensó el pelirrojo comiendo de su sándwich. Entonces, de la nada, su mapache saltó al notar que alguien se acercaba, cuando ambos miraron a atrás, Gaara se sorprendió de quien se trataba, justo la persona quien invadía sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

-Matsuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Etto…yo quería saber si podía hablar contigo-

-mmm- Asintió y se sentó a su lado- "Esta mas nerviosa de lo común ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?"-

-Esto…recuerdas cuando estábamos hablando del amor y tú me preguntaste si yo me había enamorado alguna vez-

-Sí… ¿Qué sucede con eso?-Susurro preocupado-¿Se lo has dicho?-

-No, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo ahora-

-"¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere con eso?"- Pensó confundido, mientras veía como ella lo observaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-"Vamos Matsuri tú puedes"-Pensó nerviosa- El chico que me gusta eres tú…Gaara-Sama- Sonrió sonrojada

-"No puedo creerlo…a esto se referían Kankuro y Temari"-La observó – ¿Por qué…?- Susurro cabizbajo- Yo no soy como los demás, para muchos soy una persona fría y amargada a quien no le gusta compartir con nadie. No puedo entender como sientes eso por mi-

-Eso es mentira- Lo miró con determinación- Tú no eres frío y amargado, al contrario eres una persona muy dulce y alegre. Puede que no todos lo noten, pero yo que te he aprendido a conocer, se que no eres como los demás creen…eres mucho más que eso-

-Matsuri…yo-

Antes de que Gaara pudiera dar su respuesta, Matsuri anunció que debía irse ya que tenía que ir a entrenar, lo cual no era del todo cierto, dado que su entrenamiento comenzaba en unos diez minutos más, y ambos lo sabían muy bien, solo que ella no se sentía capaz de oír su respuesta aun. No solo por el hecho de que la rechazara, sino más bien porque temía que después de dicha respuesta Gaara no se acercara más a ella y su amistad se disolvería.

-Pero aun no te he dado mi respuesta…-Se sonrojo

-Lo se, pero no es necesario que me lo digas ahora, Gaara-Sama-Sonrió Matsuri- Solo te lo he dicho porque te prometí que le diría algún día a quien me gustaba. Así que…me voy-

Matsuri se marchó prácticamente corriendo, mientras el pelirrojo la observaba en silencio, pensando en lo ocurrido e intentado evitar sentirse sorprendido ante la primera chica que se le había declarado en su solitaria vida.

En eso, la puerta de la terraza se abrió raudamente, y sus ojos observaron esperanzados de que fuese ella, pero no…era justo dicho chico quien le había insinuado muchas cosas con respecto a Matsuri, y que no había comprendido hasta ahora.

-Así que aquí te encontrabas hermanito-Sonrió Kankuro- Según lo que acabo de presenciar en el pasillo, se te han declarado ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo levemente

-Al parecer estoy en lo correcto-Esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazo fuertemente- Me alegro que este día al fin ha llegado, supongo que le dijiste que si-

-No le he respondido-

-¿EH? ¿Por qué? Si todo es tan claro, deberías haberle mencionado lo que tú sentías por ella-

-¿Lo que siento…por Matsuri?- Preguntó cabizbajo, intentando encontrar su respuesta-

-Así es, no me digas…que aun no te has dado cuenta?- Suspiro

-¿Darme cuenta de que?-

-De lo que sientes por ella, es tan obvio…hasta Temari ha percibido la forma en como la miras y como te comportas frente a ella. Todo eso significa que sientes lo mismo-

-No sé de que hablas…-

-Aun no lo entiendes, eh-Susurro, dando un largo suspiro- Cuando uno quiere a una persona, se siente feliz y nervioso a la vez, y vive aquellos momentos sintiendo una atracción abstracta que no puede distinguir entre amistad y amor, cuando en realidad es lo último –

-"Sentirse feliz y nervioso a la vez"- Pensó recordando cuando había presenciado aquellas emociones-

-Bueno, no puedo explicártelo todo, pero piensa un momento sobre esto, o mas bien formúlate la pregunta de ¿Qué sientes por Matsuri? ¿Qué sientes cuando estas a su lado? ¿Es solo una amiga o algo más? Cuando encuentres las respuestas a todo eso, tú mismo sabrás que hacer-

Kankuro desapareció con el sonido del timbre, volviendo a Gaara cada vez más confundido sobre lo que debía hacer.

Continuara….

_**Konichiwa! **_

_**Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, al fin he podido terminar este capitulo. Hace mucho tiempo que lo he estado escribiendo, pero por los estudios no había tenido tiempo para terminarlo. **_

_**Como pueden ver Sasuke ya ha encontrado el laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru, lo cual más adelante responderá a todas sus dudas del porque él se encuentra en el Instituto Hebi. **_

_**Mientras por otro lado, Sai ha revelado tu frío pasado a Ino y esto lo has unido mutuamente con el Arte. **_

_**Temari quiere trabajar, sin embargo Shikamaru no está de acuerdo… ¿Esto será un obstáculo para la rubia?**_

_**Y por último Gaara, deberá darle una respuesta a Matsuri. No obstante, aun esta confundido sobre lo que siente por ella…¿Podrá averiguarlo? **_

_**Véanlo en el próximo capitulo **_

_**XDD me salió como serie jajajaja**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, no sé cuando lo subiré XD**_

_**Sayonara **_


	36. Chapter 36

"**Capitulo 36-Clase de Gimnasia"**

Eran alrededor de las 12 del día, y todos se encontraban en clases de gimnasia con Anko presionándolos con que dieran 5 vueltas a la cancha, lo cuál agotaba a algunos y a otros fortalecía. Entre ellos se encontraban Naruto y Hinata trotando, el rubio era muy ágil, mientras que la chica de ojos perla, se esforzaba por mantenerse a su ritmo, no obstante su novio la superaba por minutos.

-¿Qué ocurre Hina-Chan?-

-Nada-Sonrió

-¿Segura? Ya no soy tan distraído como antes-La miró esperando una respuesta- Se perfectamente cuando le pasa algo a mi novia, así que no me puedes engañar-

-No es nada-Sonrió- Sólo estaba pensando que debo trotar más, porque en los entrenamientos Ninja necesito tener una agilidad como tú, para no ser un estorbo para los demás-

-Tú no eres un estorbo. Que no trotemos del mismo modo, no significa que seas más débil, tú eres muy fuerte Hina-Chan, lo que pasa es que no estoy haciendo esto como se debe, estoy corriendo, y nos pidieron que trotáramos…-Sonrió y tomo su mano- Y si ahora te incomoda que vaya muy rápido, iremos al mismo ritmo-

-¿Eh? No es necesario, Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojo

-Sí lo es, y no me molesta, así que no pongas esa cara-Sonrió- Ahora tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros-

-Sí, tienes razón- Esbozó una sonrisa, produciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y le sonriera.

Sakura observaba esta escena con una sonrisa nostálgica "Naruto es un buen chico, no es tan baka como creía, me alegro que estén juntos" Pensó y comenzó a mirar hacía adelante recordando pequeños momentos que ya veía oscuros sobre su ex novio y ella. A pesar de que ya lo había superado de cierto modo, aun así de ves en cuando lo recordaba, pero no de la misma manera, ahora toda esa angustia que sentía al principio se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco y en su corazón su amor por él comenzaba a desaparecer levemente. "¿En que piensas?" preguntó Kazuma apareciendo a su lado, ella sólo sonrió diciendo que no era nada importante.

-No te creo, pero si no me quieres contar, esta bien-Sonrió- Por cierto… ¿Vamos a comer juntos en el almuerzo?-

-Sí, como siempre- Sonrió

-Te tengo que decir una cosa-

-¿Qué?...Puede decirme ahora-Sonrió

-En estos momentos no-

-Esta bien, entonces después de clases-Sonrió

-Sí, ahora sigamos trotando-

Kazuma era lindo, en algunas ocasiones su forma de ser con ella la había confundido, pero es normal que suceda eso entre amigos, no obstante aun recordaba a Sasuke y sabía que era muy pronto para un nuevo amor.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y Temari trotaban a su propio estilo, el moreno era más lento que la rubia, debido a que encontraba muy problemático hacer ese típo de ejercicios si no era necesario para una misión o algo más serio.

-Realmente eres vago, Shika-Suspiro la rubia, observando como el moreno no daba lo mejor de él, sino que trotaba relajadamente como si no existiera un mañana para todos.

-No es que sea vago, estoy guardando energía para un momento más serio, no ahora, que sólo lo hacemos para calentar-

La rubia rió ante esa respuesta de su novio, a veces salía con respuestas tan incoherentes que creía que en el futuro podría ser un escritor o algo así, ya que podía inventar cualquier excusa, mientras pudiera salvarse de lo que era acusado. Sin embargo, todos sabían que Shikamaru Nara era un excelente estratega, inteligencia y audaz cuando quería, pero otras veces se mostraba de este otro modo, lo cuál no le molestaba a la rubia, más bien le causaba gracia.

Gaara trotaba mientras observaba a su hermana con el moreno, pensando en que sería exactamente el amor y reflexionando sobre lo que le había mencionado Kankuro hace unos días "¿Qué sentía realmente por Matsuri?", la castaña se encontraba a unos metros de él, trotando lentamente con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a su alumna, incluso recordando aquellos en que ella le pedía que le ayudará a perfeccionar sus técnicas o a estudiar. Por más que analizaba la situación no entendía que sentía realmente por ella, es cierto que sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago y se ponía más nervioso, pero pensaba que eso se debía a que al principio no era muy sociable ¿O acaso existía otra razón?

Chouji trotaba con kiba junto a akamaru a su lado, shino por el otro y lee intentando superarse entre ellos. Anko le gritaba a Chouji porque comía un chocolate mientras trotaba, "El chocolate me da energía" decía el robusto.

Mientras que Kiba comenzaba a sentirse solo, porque eran los últimos que iban quedando sin pareja, y sentía que quería tener a alguien a su lado que se preocupara siempre por él y que nunca se fuese, además de su hermana que en distintas ocasiones parecía su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Shino analizando a su compañero

-Sólo estaba pensando que somos los únicos que quedamos solos…bueno tal vez tú pronto te unirás a los demás, he visto que te has acercado mucho a Tomoyo, este último tiempo. Esa chica que es especialista en botánica y en rastreos. Nunca llegue a pensar que ustedes se llevasen bien, es decir, eran los dos raros, pero no me los imaginaba juntos-

-No sé de que hablas, Kiba-Suspiro- Yo no estoy con ella, tan solo la quiero como una camarada como a Hinata o cualquier otra persona, así que sigo perteneciendo a tu grupo-

-Seguro-Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Cuánto apostamos que terminas con ella?-

-Yo amo las apuestas, estoy de acuerdo con Kiba-Sonrió Lee emocionado

-mmm yo creo que estoy a favor de Shino, no me lo imagino saliendo con alguien-Murmuro Chouji

-Tengo un aliado-Sonrió Shino- Apostemos entonces, kiba- Sus gafas resplandecieron-Acepto tu reto-

-Así me gusta, ya verás que te ganaré- Sonrió el moreno, mientras akamaru lo acompañaba con un ladrido.

Neji y Tenten escuchaban la conversación, sabiendo que era asì, ya todos estaban emparejados, incluso ellos. Claro faltaban aun unos pocos, pero en realidad del curso entero era la mayoría. Hasta la misma castaña se había planteado lo mismo, aquella misma vez que Neji la había invitado a salir por su cumpleaños y se habían dicho que se amaban, como olvidar aquella hermosa situación.

-Pobre Kiba, definitivamente presiento que se va a quedar solo sin Shino-Rió Tenten

-Al igual como les ha pasado a todos-

-Pero de seguro llegara una persona para él. Me enteré que hace un tiempo le gustaba Hinata-Chan e incluso pensaba que podrían hacer una linda pareja, pero cuando llegó Naruto todo cambio- Sonrió

-Sí…yo nunca imagine que Hinata-Sama podría estar con alguien como Naruto…-

-Nadie se lo imagino, pero sucedió…y lo mejor es que ya todos lo aceptaron-

-No todos, aun falta alguien-

-Sí, Hiashi aun no lo acepta completamente, pero algún día lo hará como acepto nuestra relación-Sonrió tomando su mano

-Lo dudo mucho de él, pero espero que tengas razón-

Tras trotar las cinco vueltas, ninguno estaba cansado, a pesar de que conversando se podían cansar más porque no respiraban correctamente, aun así estaban estables y dispuestos a someterse a cualquier otro ejercicio propuesto por Anko.

Para variar la entrenadora les pidió que formaran parejas para jugar a las quemadas, era algo un poco infantil para Neji y Gaara, pero debían hacerlo como forma de entrenamiento donde debían esquivar el balón y al mismo tiempo poseer la agilidad suficiente para no ser atrapados. Era un juego que exigía diversas habilidades, por ello lo había escogido, ya que no sólo era divertido para algunos, también servía para ciertas misiones donde debían esquivar los kunai de su enemigo o correr velozmente tras su objetivo. Cuando comenzaron a formarse las parejas, a la mayoría les fue fácil complementarse, salvo por Gaara y Matsuri que se miraban nerviosos, pensando si realmente podían hacer esto juntos "¿Quieres…ser…mi…pareja?" Preguntaron ambos a la vez sonrojados y sorprendidos al notar que planteaban lo mismo asintieron y se acercaron para tomarse la mano. En aquel momento en que sus manos se juntaron, comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago y una extraña taquicardia…

Por otro lado, Sai había decidido hacerle caso a la rubia de ojos celestes y compartir un poco más con la clase, practicando gimnasia con los demás. En cambio antes prefería evitarlo y se ponía a dibujar o estaba unos minutos solamente. Por ello, cuando dijeron que había que formar grupos decidieron hacerlo juntos como una nueva experiencia para ambos.

Itachi no estaba en esa clase, debido a que se creía superior a ellos, por tener más capacidades y creía que no era necesario ir a gimnasia, si como él nadie se podía comparar. Por lo mismo, Megu se había quedado sola y había decidido formar pareja con Lee, dejando a Chouji y a Kiba solos. No obstante, el moreno decidió hacerlo con Akamaru, haciendo un clon de él para que lo ayudara y Chouji formo pareja con Shijo que era una estudiante solitaria que sólo se dedicaba a hacer experimentos durante el recreo.

Anko iba a ser quién quemara a los demás, lo cuál fue un verdadero desafió para los demás, porque temían que ella acabara con todos de un momento a otro, "Bien, comenzaré ¿Están listos?", todos asintieron. A la cuenta de tres todos se pusieron a correr.

Aunque era fuera de las reglas Anko tomó una canasta con pelotas y comenzó a arrojarlas a todos raudamente, el primero en caer fue Chouji que se distrajo porque una barra de chocolate se había caído y cuando iba a recogerla fue agredido por la entrenadora.

Rock Lee era rápido, en cambio su pareja era más lenta y pasaba gritando cuando una pelota pasaba cerca de ella, gracias a esa gran descoordinación terminaron siendo quemados. En el caso de Temari y Shikamaru, la rubia era más ágil y el moreno como no quería gastar energías no se esforzaba mucho por esquivar los balones, sólo lo lograba porque tenía suerte. Lo malo, es que si uno de los dos era quemado, perdían instantáneamente ambos.

Naruto y Hinata poseían un gran equilibrio, la chica de ojos perlas era rápida al igual que el rubio, no obstante entre ellos la que tenía más concentración era ella, en cambio él temía tanto porque le llegara un balón que estaba mas pendiente de eso.

"No te desconcentres, Baka" Gritó Anko, lanzándole un balón en la cabeza, produciendo que este se desmayara con sangre de nariz. Hinata lo observó preocupada y comenzó a sacudirlo "¿Estas bien? Naruto-Kun…."

-Cuatro menos, todos por falta de concentración ¿ahora quién sigue?- Sonrió mirando a sus estudiantes- Sospecho que serás tú Nara…- Lanzó una bola raudamente hacía su cabeza, no obstante el moreno reacciono, consiguiendo esquivarla raudamente, dejando boquiabierta a la entrenadora y a la rubia.

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso? Juré que estabas durmiendo-Susurro la rubia

-Tù eres la que no debería distraerse- Sonrió tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacía él

-¿A que viene…eso?-

-Eres tan problemática, me sorprende que no te has dado cuenta que casí te llega un balón-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-

-Muy astuto, Nara- Suspiro Anko y tomo otro balón para lanzarlo

Kiba que estaba trabajando con Akamaru consiguieron esquivar todos correctamente, su problema no era la concentración, sino que sus reglas no valían en este juego, debido a que cuando Anko les lanzó un balón, Akamaru para proteger a su amo, mordió la bola ocasionando que se desinflará y provocando que la entrenadora los regañara.

Neji y Tenten cometieron un error similar, poseían concentración, además de tener una coordinación magnifica, no obstante el castaño cometió el error de derribar una pelota llegando a reventarla cuando intento pegarle con sus puños suaves, pensando que si no la tocaba no le descontarían, pero ocasiono más que eso. Quedaron fuera instantáneamente.

Según Anko sólo dos parejas quedarían finales y sólo ellas serían las que serían premiadas, mientras que los demás tendrían que ordenar todo y guardar las pelotas donde correspondían, ya que estaban alrededor de todo el pateo.

Al igual cómo los que se habían saltado la clase, como en el caso de Kankuro que se había saltado esa clase, debido a que se había quedado dormido en la terraza, tras todo el entrenamiento debería inflar todas las pelotas si no daba una buena excusa por su falta.

Ahora quedaban Temari / Shikamaru, Sai/ Ino, Sakura/ kazuma, Gaara/ Matsuri y Shino/ Tomoyo, dos parejas serían eliminadas. Anko estaba extrañada en cuanto a todo lo que había durado Sakura, sabiendo que ella no era muy buena esquivando y no era muy ágil, además le sorprendía que no se le hubiera ocurrido golpear la pelota como el error que cometieron los demás. Pareciera ser que kazuma la complementaba y le permitía coordinarse mejor que con Sasuke.

-Bien como quedan ustedes, ahora sólo tres parejas pueden continuar y otras dos serán eliminadas ¿Están preparados?-

-¡Sí!-

-Entonces…3…2…1-

Anko comenzó a lanzar pelotas raudamente por todos lados, logrando que algunos comenzaran a sudar por el cansancio y el calor que hacía. Todos parecían tener un buen equilibrio, hasta que de pronto, consiguió encontrar una desventaja entre uno de ellos. Se preparó para lanzar el balón y cuando logró apuntar donde quería, el balón se fue hacía toda velocidad hacia la cara de Sakura, no obstante Kazuma logró protegerla con su cuerpo en el preciso momento, provocando que esta se sorprendiera. Por supuesto, a él no le pasó nada grave, sólo un leve rasguño, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el acto que hizo.

-Lo sabía….esa es tu debilidad-Sonrió Anko triunfante- Lo que no entiendo, es que si sabias que si te llegaba el balón a ti, de todos perderían ¿Por qué la protegiste?- Ante a esa declaración, se sonrojó, dejando a Sakura confundida.

-Ahora sólo queda una pareja por eliminada…-Susurro Shino mirando a Tomoyo, a ambos les resplandecieron las gafas

-Vamos a dar un 100%-

-Sí….-

Anko se preparó para lanzar el segundo balón que indicaría quienes serían los próximos perdedores, no obstante del resto que quedaba no podía ver debilidad alguna. Shino y Tomoyo eran inteligentes, por lo cuál poseían todas las habilidades requeridas, Temari y Shikamaru eran ágiles y tenían mejor concentración ahora, Gaara con Matsuri se sincronizaban entre ellos pareciendo ser uno mismo y Saí no mostraba una emoción alguna, así que no podría ver cuál era su debilidad perfectamente…no obstante estaba Ino que talvez podría tener algo.

Analizo a cada uno de los contrincantes y comenzó a lanzar balones raudamente hacía todos, esperando que algunos de ellos se desconcentrara, hasta que logro ver una debilidad en la rubia y lanzó una hacía ella, consiguiendo que esta no alcanzará a esquivarla y la golpeara en la cabeza.

-Ouch….eso dolió- Susurro Ino tocándose la cabeza- Lo siento, Saí-

-No te preocupes, Ino. Me he divertido mucho y con eso es suficiente-Sonrió

-Pero tendremos que ordenar todo-

-No importa- Sonrió- No lo haremos solos-

-Tienes razón, fue divertido-

Anko miró a las últimas parejas que quedaban y suspiró "Bien, ustedes han sido los ganadores, por ello se salvaron del castigo que les daré a los demás, y además podrán ir al cine gratis". Todos se preguntaron confusos a que se refería con eso, entonces Anko les explicó que tenía unas entradas libres para que vieran la pelicula que quisieran y con comida incluida. Lo cuál fue triste para Chouji, porque al pensar en comida gratis, se sintió deprimido, ya que si le hubieran dicho antes habría tenido esa motivación.

Mientras todos los demás ordenaban los implementos de gimnasia, Hinata seguía sentada en el suelo preocupada porque su novio aun no respondía, Anko los mandó a la enfermería diciendo que en algún momento deberían pagar por el castigo, pero por ahora quedaban fuera. Así que con ayuda de unas camillas, trasladaron a Naruto a la enfermería donde Kurenai los atendió.

El rubio durmió durante dos horas y su novia se quedo a su lado, esperando que despertara, que lo hiciera exactamente a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué hora es?... ¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó cansado

-Son las 13:30-Respondió Kurenai-Estas en la enfermería-

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí, un poco mareado, pero bien- Bostezó-Me duele la cabeza-

-Es obvio, encuentro que Anko-Sensei se le pasó un poco la mano, debe haber sido muy doloroso-

-Yo también opino lo mismo, para que te haya dejado con hemorragia nasal, debe haber sido un golpe muy fuerte. Creo que tienes que descansar-

-¿Eso significa que no tendré clases?-

-Así es- Suspiró, sabiendo que el rubio estaría feliz

-¡Bien!-Sonrió- Entonces vamos a almorzar Hinata y luego a dormir una siesta al césped-

-A almorzar sí, pero yo no tendré que descansar como tú. Yo debo ir a clases después, así que descansa por mi Naruto-Kun-Sonrió

-¿Por qué? Pero yo quería estar contigo- Susurro triste

-Podemos vernos después de clases, ahora podemos ir a comer y luego me iré a clases de arte-

-Esta bien…-Suspiro

El rubio se levanto con cuidado y fueron a comer al casino, mientras todos los demás le preguntaban como estaba, debido al golpe.

Mientras tanto por otro lado, Sakura y Kazuma ya habían almorzado, por ello ahora se encontraban sentados en una banca junto al césped para conversar.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupada ante el leve golpe que le había llegado

-Por supuesto, sólo fue un rasguño…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque no quería que te pasara nada-

-Pero igual no debiste hacerlo, Kazuma-

-No sólo lo hice por deber, sino porque quise hacerlo y porque me preocupo por ti, Sakura- Susurro- La razón por la que hoy quería hablar contigo, es porque…te quiero mucho Sakura-

-Yo también, eres un buen amigo-

-Pero yo no te quiero como amiga, tú me gustas en verdad- La miró a los ojos- Te prometo que si te quedas conmigo, no te haré daño y no seré como ese baka que estuvo contigo. No entiendo como pudo dejarte, siendo tú una persona tan hermosa, agradable y buena-

-Kazuma yo…no sé que decir, me sorprende que sientas eso por mi-

-No me digas nada apresurado, no tengo prisa. Piensa bien lo que vas a decir-Se sonrojo- Tampoco quiero que estés conmigo por lastima, sino que quiero que lo sientas en verdad-

-Es que yo…no estoy preparada para vivir esto, otra vez-

-Esto no será igual a lo anterior, será distinto, lo prometo. Por ahora, piénsalo bien, nos vemos-

Se levantó y la miró por última vez para perderse en los alrededores del jardín, dejando a la chica de ojos jade confundida "¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Kazuma? No sé si estoy preparada para vivir una situación nueva con alguien otra vez" pensó.

En la clase de arte, cada alumno debía dibujar una manzana, Saí era mucho mejor que todos, ya que para él hacer un dibujo tan simple como ese era fácil, en cambió para los demás era más complejo, especialmente ver su forma, su textura y su color. Para poder realizar un buen boceto de una manzana, se necesitaba suma concentración.

Matsuri había salido al baño a lavar su pincel, cuando en el pasillo se encontró con un pelirrojo que no esperaba.

-Gaara-Sama…también has venido a lo mismo-

-No, necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que? ¿No puede ser después? Tenemos que entrar a clases- Sonrió nerviosa, no quería oír su respuesta, así que caminó en sentido contrario a él para dirigirse a la sala-

-Espera, Matsuri-Su voz detuvo su caminata, sin embargo no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Salgamos un momento…-

-Esta bien…-

Mientras el pelirrojo con la castaña caminaban hacía un pequeño jardín para conversar, en otra parte de Konoha, se encontraba un azabache enviando un mensaje por una paloma mensajera, informando sobre sus descubrimientos en su nuevo instituto y sobre los ingredientes secretos de la inmortalidad de Orochimaru. Miró hacía el cielo y pensó en aquella chica que había dejado en su ex instituto "Espero volver a verla pronto" susurro.

-¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó un niño pequeño a su lado

-De alguien importante para mí-

-Es cierto, queda poco para que esto llegue a su fin-Sonrió Yukimaru

-Así es, dentro de muy poco, todos sabrán la verdad-

-¿Crees que te creerán después de todo?-

-No lo sé, pero tengo pruebas coherentes de lo que he hecho aquí-

-Tienes razón, ojala todo resulte a lo esperado…Sasuke-Kun-

-Eso espero-

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es verdad…**_

_**Gomene por la tardanza, pero como explique antes, he estado muy ocupada con asuntos universitarios u.u y por eso ahora el tiempo no es el mismo que poseía cuando iba al colegio, así que no he podido dedicarme 100% a mis fic.**_

_**Espero que les guste la continuación. Arigato Gosaimas a los que aun se pasan por este fic abandonado y comentan, gracias a ustedes me motivo a seguir la historia.**_

_**Nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
